


ON A SLOPE

by doxi2604



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 99,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxi2604/pseuds/doxi2604
Summary: bea and allie were married for 5 years but a year ago they divorced, allie herself has a huge secret that no one knows but there daughter debbieThats all im going to say,
Relationships: Allie Novak/Bea Smith, Franky Doyle/Bea Smith, debbie smith/bea smith
Comments: 133
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

Bea huffed for the tenth time that day, debbie her daughter she shared with allie her ex-wife had been going off at her about her decision to split with allie a year ago

'mum are you listening to me?

'i am deb, im right here in front of you

'yea, where mama should be, i cant believe you split with mama because of them

'but deb

'no mum, its not fair, you broke up our family because of 2 people that dont even live in this country..... bea rubbed her temples she could feel a headache

'deb you have to understand that your grandparents are

'assholes

'deb!!!..... bea yelled 'dont you speak like that

'alright fine i wont but what you did was wrong, just because your parents dont agree with sam-sex marriage it doesnt mean you have to abide by there rules, your not a child mum, i cant even believe that you and mama were married for 5 years and you never even told them, you kept mama secret like a dirty little secret

'it wasnt like that deb, you dont know what there really like

'maybe not but your letting them dictate your life, mama is the love of your life, we were the perfect family, finally after everything that happened to you and mama our lives got so much better but you messed it up...... debbie said frustrated, she had been with her mama allie all day and where they were made debbie angry because allie had no support, alright yes she hadnt told anyone but debbie but that was only because she had no choice, debbie had followed her one day 4 months ago and found out her big secret, she didnt want to tell bea or any of the friends because she didnt want anyone's pity.

'you know what deb i have had it from everyone and especially from you, you need to deal with it, your mama and i are divorced

'ugh!!!!.... debbie said and walked off going down the hall she entered her room and slammed the door shut making bea jump, bea shook her head, debbie sure had her temper, everyone thinks that splitting up with allie was so easy to do, it was hands down the hardest thing bea had ever done in her life, no one but her understood that if she told her parents about her and allie's relationship they would bash the shit out of her, literally, bea may be 38 but it doesnt matter, her parents are very strict church goers

just over a year ago they announced to bea that they would be moving to australia to be closer to her and debbie, in that same conversation her mum bought up the gay and lesbian mardi gra that was to happen that same weekend, her mum went on and on about how it was an abomination and they should drop a bomb right in the middle of the parade and kill them all. bea was worried and after thinking how she would deal with this decided to not let allie be ridiculed and absolutely hated by her parents, she split with allie a few days later and allie moved out into her own apartment, it did not end well by any means, there was so much screaming and arguing that debbie was sent to stay with aunty franky and aunt bridget, by the time she got home her mum explained that they split because of her parents and to say debbie was angry is an understatement, she flew off the handle and it ended up with another argument, debbie ended up staying with allie for 3 weeks before allie finally managed to get through to debbie and she moved back with her mum, since than though they argue a lot about this very problem

bea's parents moved closer to them 9 months ago and have absolutely no idea about allie apart from her being a friend. debbie has threatened plenty of times to tell them but she hasnt yet. bea hates it just as much as debbie does and everytime she sees allie her heart breaks more and more, she has been suffering nightmares, panic attacks and anxiety attacks because of it

she has had it out with everyone in there group with franky being the worst one, they had gone back and forth for a couple months just bickering until it came to blows and they had one hell of a fight, they didnt talk for a month but allie got into franky's ear and told her to make up with the redhead, she could tell by seeing bea that she was struggling and needed her best friend, so that night bea came home to franky sitting on the couch with chinese and beer, nothing needed to be said but the relief on bea's face to see the fiery brunette said it all

Today though debbie started again after coming back from allie's place, she knows allie wouldnt bad mouth her so debbie just must be frustrated with the whole situation and her mama being alone, bea was unaware of allie's situation

A few days before bea decided to call it quits with bea she found a lump on her breast, he hadnt told bea as yet but was in the process of doing tests to check what it was, 3 weeks later she found out she had breast cancer and was to start chemo asap, she did so but hadnt told anyone, she was very sick and had hired a nurse to help her at home when needed, she also has a cleaner that comes twice a week because she is so tired from the chemo and too sick to do anything, 2 months after she started chemo she had another session but she had to drop debbie off at the shops, debbie felt something was off with her mama so got into a taxi and followed her, she ended up in the hospital and all the way to the chemo ward, she peaked through and saw her mama being hooked up to the drip, her heart dropped but she knows its much harder for her mama, she walked in and allie looked up, tears rolled down there faces and debbie was quick to hold her hand and say one thing

'im here no matter what..... allie squeezed her hand as a thank you and since than debbie has been spending more and more time with allie, doing her shopping, going to chemo and driving here wherever she needed to go, allie made her promise she wouldnt tell anyone about this just yet, debbie has kept her promise but can see her mama has lost a lot of weight, her eyes were sunk in, her skin pale and she was very lethargic, the only good thing is money wise allie had no issues, she had invented a computer programme that is being used all over the world and bridget has been head manager for a long time and has it all in hand, allie doesnt need to work at all and her bank account has as many zero's as beyonce's as debbie would put it

bea stood up after her daughter stormed off and began making dinner, her parents were coming over so it had to be a very good home cooked meal, its true that bea is scared if them, when she was younger her and her brother had been been daily from both of there parents and they have continued there angry mentality till today, her brother lives down the rd with his son and they will also be coming for dinner, he knows about allie and although he is angry about what bea did, he is more upset because if bea did in fact tell them allie is her wife there would be hell to pay, its a sad reality and he sees the toll it has taken on his sister, he knows about her panic attacks and anxiety and has done his best to help her. he sees how hard everyone is on her and he hates that everything just cant be out in the open for his sisters sake, she deserves to be happy after what her parents put her through. there parents that set up bea and harry together when she was just 17, by 18 she was forced to marry him and had debbie 9 months later, harry was abusive and when bea told her parents there response was 'you need to do as your told'... her brother will was disgusted and eventually stepped in when bea allowed him back in her life, harry made bea get rid of will from her life but when harry decided to take off with debbie in the car one night drink while bea was gasping for air on the floor after harry had 'dealt' with her, that was it for bea, harry ended up in a car accident and debbie had a broken arm and leg, will told the police everything about harry and he was arrested and sent to jail for 18 years with no parole

Bea sniffled and wiped her tears

'i have to get through this.... she said to herself as she started dinner, not sure what the night would bring


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is darker than any of my other stories, as you can tell things are starting to open up, things will progress in time

Bea sat there listening to her parents go on about the same typical crap

'that harry was a good man, i still cant believe what you did to him, the poor man should be here with his family

'thats right, the man knew how to run his home like a real man should.... her dad mike said

'yes my darling, that man was good for you beatrice

'mum please stop, leave bea alone..... will said seeing the toll this was taking on his sister

'nah harry was mean..... will's son said as he took another fork food into his mouth

'oh andrew darling, dont be talking like that about a good man like harry

'grandma he was a jerk

'buddy dont talk like that, your 15 not 25

'well dad its true. he was mean to me, to aunty bea, to debbie and everyone, i hate him.... debbie smirked, she really loved her cousin danny, he was just so honest and they needed some of that around here

'danny enough of that, harry didnt deserve any of what happened to him!!!...... the grandfather raised his voice

'you will not under any circumstances raise your voice at my son, in fact do not raise your voice at anyone here especially since he is telling the truth, now lets move on.... his dad shook his head at will and the table was quiet till bea's mother spoke up

'beatrice your chicken is very dry, the mash needs seasoning and your greens are over cooked.... debbie slammed her fork on the table making everyone jumped

'enough, dont talk to mum like that

'i beg your pardon young lady

'you heard me, mum slaved for 5 hours in the kitchen to put this meal together for you 2, you know tonight is normally pizza night for me, mum, uncle will and danny, mum worked hard for you and your so ungreatful, mums meal is amazing and she is a great cook..... the whole table went quiet for the next 10 minutes, debbie sent a soft smile to her mum who looked so sad the whole time, the silence was broken when the doorbell rang

'i will get it.... bea got up and went to the front door swinging it open coming face to face with the love of her life

'allie

'umm hi bea, sorry to drop by but i called debbie and she didnt answer

'her phone must be upstairs

'well debbie left her laptop at my place... she said waving the laptop around

'oh umm, come in

'are you sure? i dont want to interrupt you guys, i know your parents are here

'yes of course, come on.... allie followed bea inside not sure if she should really be here, debbie's eyes lit up when she saw her 

'hi guys, sorry to interrupt but deb you left your laptop at my place

'debbie.... bea's mum corrected

'excuse me?

'her name is debbie not deb, like some street kid.... debbie groaned loudly

'allie can call me whatever she wants, far out...... she stood up and went over to allie 'mum we are just going to the lounge room for a few moments

'no worries deb.... bea said and allie smirked when she said deb knowing her parents hated it, they walked to the lounge room and out of sight from everyone, well everyone but bea who was getting some water from the fridge, bea's heart hurt when she saw debbie wrap her arms around the blonde woman and hold her tight, allie of course reciprocated and bea loved the sight, allie turned her head to see bea watching them and they just held eye contact for a while before debbie pulled back and kissed her mama's cheek, they came to the kitchen 

'mum im going to finish dinner

'go on deb i will be in there in a moment

'okay.... debbie walked off leaving bea and allie together

'how have you been? 

'i have been okay bea, just working from home mostly

'business doing well?

'doing great, cant complain, how are you going? hows your shop?

'yea good, the cafe is always busy

'thats good, um i better go so you can finish dinner

'do you want to join us? you must be hungry

'i dont want to impose

'allie you could never be an imposition, please come and join us, i just have to warn you my parents are complete assholes.... allie smiled

'i remember... they walked back to the table and bea had another chair, plate and cutlery

'allie is joining us for dinner

'yay... danny said, he absolutely loved his aunty, he knows what happened even at 15 and knows to not say anything, he leaned over and hugged the blonde

'hi allie

'hey little man, your getting taller everytime i see you

'its cause i eat my broccoli, thats what dad says.... he rolled his eyes and allie giggled, bea's heart melted at the sound

'well lets eat..... during the rest of dinner bea's parents kept on going on about stupid things as usual and everyone did there best to be on there best behavior, that was until her mum decided to speak directly to allie

'so allie i know you have a very successful business, have you found a man to share your life with?.... bea's eyes went wide and looked at allie who looked cool calm and collected

'actually i am not looking for a man

'oh you should darling, it will make you fell fulfilled in your life, woman were born to support there men

'well i am though looking for a wife, there hands are softer.... bea hid her smile and debbie giggled

'oh, your one of.. those

'if by lesbians, than yes i am

'so your a man hater?

'not at all helen, i have no issues with real men

'what does that mean?

'it means that as long as a man does not under any circumstances put his hands on a woman to hurt them, speaks badly to a woman or anyone in general than i have no problem with them, i think men that put there hands on woman especially there wife are putrid disgusting assholes... the room went quiet for the 3rd time that night 

'plus as i said, woman have soft hands, you should try it some time helen.... allie shrugged like what she said was normal

'your an abomination!!!.... bea's mum said and bea stood up and slammed her hand on the table

'dont you dare speak to her like that

'beatrice you watch your mouth towards your mother

'i will not, this is my damn house and i wont have you 2 disrespecting allie like that, like seriously because she likes woman she is a bad person, grow up... the rest of the dinner finished in silence, they took dessert and bea smiled when she saw debbie and allie fighting over a piece of cake, allie ended up giving it to deb after one bite, it was a bit unusual because allei does not share food or give up so easily, she also realized at dinner allie didnt eat much, she looked thinner and a little pale, maybe she was just very over worked. she was bought out of her thoughts when will nudged her hip

'you still love her sis

'that was never the issue, i will always love her

'i still cont comprehend you splitting up because of them

'you know what there like will, i mean dinner was a disaster and look how they treated allie

'i know but allie isnt soft, she can take them on if needed

'i know but its not fair on her, she shouldnt have to fight with them everytime she sees them

'the problem is bea is that you didnt give her a choice

'what?

'exactly that, you didnt say anything to her, you just said its not working out, she still doesnt know why you split up, she thinks you dont love her anymore

'how do you know that?

'she told me, she comes over for visits and danny of course has to go and hang out with her, he loves her

'i know, what am i supposed to do will? fuck being away from her hurts so much

'i know it does, i can see it on your face. as for what to do i think you know

'i cant put her through it

'the first thing you need to do is be honest with her, you have gone the last 15 months without telling her exactly why you split up, go from there

'i have to think about this

'you do that..... there parents walked up to them a couple minutes later

'we are leaving, thank you for a interesting night

'bye mum, bye dad.... they said there goodbyes and bea walked them out to the car

'oh and beatrice, the next time we come over for dinner dont invite that woman.... bea didnt even have a chance to say anything when her dad drove off

'fucking assholes.... bea walked back inside and began cleaning the kitchen, allie joined her and quietly helped her, they worked around each other like they always had, allie started to feel a little sick because she had chemo early so she stopped and bea looked over

'allie? hey are you alright?

'hmm yea, just dont really fell very well..... allie ran to the bathroom and threw up, debbie ran after her as did bea

'mum its alright, i got it

'are you sure?

'yes.... debbie closed the door and locked herself and allie in the bathroom, she held allie's hair back and rubbed her back, when allie finished she sat on the floor

'how do you feel?

'better now its out, its been brewing for a few hours, i guess i needed something to throw up

'yea.... a knock at the door made them jump

'its just me, umm, i bought you a toothbrush and some water... allie nodded for debbie to open the door and bea walked in

'hey are you okay?

'yea, just an upset tummy

'here is some water and a spare toothbrush

'thank you

'do you want to shower? maybe that will help you feel better

'i dont have clothes with me

'thats okay, you can borrow some of mine..... bea said shyly

'that would be great

'well come to my bathroom... they got allie up and they went to bea's room which had a ensuite

'im just gonna get in the shower

'i will find you some clothes...... bea looked through her draws and pulled out tracksuit pants, a t-shirt and clean undies putting them on the bed, she sat down and waited for allie finish, the blonde walked out 15 minutes later with a towel wrapped around her

'umm i got these out for you, unless there is something else you want?

'no thats fine, thank you.... bea stood up and allie dropped her towel and started to get dressed, bea's eyes went wide and turned around 

'im gonna give you some privacy..... bea started walking and walked straight into the wall 'oh shit

'fuck bea, are you alright?..... allie said after pulling the undies on and went over to the redhead holding her head

'ugh that hurt, i think im okay, just a bump

'come sit down let me have a look.... bea sat on the bed and allie quickly threw the t-shirt on so she was standing there half naked, her long legs looked beautiful, all of allie is beautiful

'looks like just a cut, let me clean it up for you.... allie got the first aid kit and cleaned up the cut and put a bandaid on it. bea felt the blondes lips on her head lingering, bea's hands went to allie's thighs rubbing the soft milky skin, she laid her forhead on allie's stomach

'i have missed you allie.... allie sighed and run her fingers through red curls

'i miss you too, but you broke us bea.... allie said softly and bea pulled back looking into the bluest eyes she loved so much

'i know, im sorry but you dont understand

'because you never said why, explain it to me

'if i explained it to you, you would hate me

'i could never hate you bea, i have never stopped loving you

'me neither

'really? 

'of course allie, my love for you was never in doubt, its something else

'did i do something wrong?

'no you didnt, i wish you did because it would be easier to blame you, but no you did nothing wrong, your perfect..... bea whispered 

'than tell me..... bea went to open her mouth but there was a knock and the door flew open

'hey mum are you.... debbie stopped in her tracks when she saw her parents pull apart 'umm i just came to check on mama

'im okay deb, just really tired.... allie said pulling on the trackies

'are you sure your okay?

'im okay sweatheart, thank you for the help, both of you but i should get going

'your not going anywhere allie, your staying here tonight

'no bea i cant

'yes you can, in fact debbie go hide her car keys

'on it.... debbie ran out and allie turned to face bea

'bea i cant stay here

'yes you can, you will stay in my room

'no if i stay it will be in the spare room

'okay fine, here i will wash your clothes for the morning

'thank you and when your ready i think we need to talk

'i know we do but im not sure when i will be ready allie

'in your own time..... allie leaned down and kissed bea on the lips and than walked out of the room and went to the spare room to lay down, bea herself touched her lips, they were tingling since allie kissed her, oh how she missed those sweet kisses, she went downstairs and saw off will and danny before going to the kitchen 

'hey mum do you want a hot chocolate?

'no thanks deb. im sorry about tonight, the dinner was a mess

'it really was, but i laughed when allie said that stuff about men and that woman have soft hands

'me too actually.... bea and debbie laughed

'how do you feel with mama here?

'i fucking miss her deb, so damn much.... debbie ran to her mum and hugged her when she saw her mum crying

'oh mum, it will be okay

'it wont be, i messed it all up for 2 hateful people

'you can fix it

'i dont even know how deb, i fucked it all up

'there has to be away to fix this, you both still love each other, listen mum you need to be honest about everything

'i know, i just dont know how to do it, you know me deb, its hard for me to talk 

'i know mum but you can do it, you can either leave it as it is and not ever be happy again, or you can talk to her and start some proper communication between the 2 of you.... bea nodded

'i know... i know

'are you going to be alright?

'yes, you go to bed i wont be far off

'alright, night mum

'night deb..... bea finished off the kitchen and closed the house down for the night, she walked down the corridor and stopped at the spare room peaking inside, allie was fast asleep but the blanket had fallen off, she quietly walked in the room and put the blanket over the blonde woman and kissed her on the cheek than left the room, she went to her own room and had a quick shower before getting dressed and getting into bed and falling asleep


	3. Chapter 3

Bea woke up in the middle of the night unable to sleep very well, she used the bathroom and went down to the kitchen to get a glass of water, she decided she was a little hungry so pulled out a piece of cake to snack on, she sat at the table her mind wondering to the blonde woman that will always hold her heart, it took her back to when allie had proposed to her

They had gonna out to dinner at bea's favorite restaurant and had the best time, they shared food, they laughed, allie flirted and bea giggled and blushed. they took a walk down to the beach and over to a yacht that allie had hired for the night, allie drove it herself because she learnt just for this occasion, allie had gone driven while bea wrapped her arms around her from behing, she remembers the smell of allie's hair and her perfume filled her nose, allie always smells good no matter what. they stopped about 40 minutes out and anchored 

'babe why dont you go out to the deck, i will bring dessert out for us

'okay baby.... bea was sitting on the bench table when allie came out and put a platter on the table, it had different cakes and pastries as well as chocolate covered strawberries 

'wow there is so much here allie

'i know, you know how much i love sweets

'i do, here open your mouth..... they fed each other sweets and sipped on champagne. bea caught allie staring at her with a smile on her face

'what are you staring at?

'your so beautiful babe, i love you so much

'i love you too allie.... allie took a deep breath and grabbed the box from behind her on the table but hadnt bought it out yet

'listen i need to ask you something

'okay.... bea said unsure, never in a million years did she think allie would propose, her mind smiled at the moment 

'i always thought i wouldnt find anyone that i love. the day you ran into me at the cafe was the best day ever, even if you did drop a milkshake on me.... she smiled when allie giggled 'we have been together for 2 years and it has been amazing, you asked me 6 months ago where i see myself in 5 years and it really made me think, well i have an answer for you, i see myself married to you, us being together with debbie as a happy family, in saying that i think i have the start of my plan.... she pulled the box from behind her and opened the box

'bea smith will you marry me?..... bea was shocked for sure but she wasted no time in answering

'of course i will allie

'yea?

'absolutely yea....... they celebrated long into the night and bea had never been happier than to have been married to allie, she was bought out og her thoughts when someone walked down the hallway and coughed, she turned to see allie walk into the kitchen

'sorry i just needed some water

'its fine, go for it..... allie got a glass of water and sat at the table with bea

'you couldnt sleep?

'no, its been the normal for a while now, i sleep for a couple hours than stay up for an hour or so

'why? are you okay?

'hmm, just a lot on my mind

'anything i can help with?.... bea sadly smiled

'how can you be so sweet to me after what i did to you?

'because i love you bea

'i dont deserve it..... she whispered and allie's hand covered her own, bea turned her hand over and linked there hands together, bea rubbed her thumb over allie's hand

'you deserve so much bea

'i dont.... allie could see it in bea and had seen it for the last few months that her mentality is going back to how she was when she first met her, scared, shy and very reserved

'i happen to think your an amazing woman bea, i was so lucky to have been married to you..... bea looked up and allie wiped her tears from her cheeks

'i dont know what to do allie

'talk to me

'i know i need to, i left everything up in the air for so long and its not fair to you

'not you either bea, its clearly effecting you

'you always effect me allie, i cant help it.... allie softly smiled, this woman in front of her looked so broken and she just wanted to kiss her so passionately and take her in her arms

'me to bea, me too

'i want to talk to you but im just not really, i need to organize my thoughts first

'okay, take your time bea, im not going anywhere.... bea nodded

'thank you

'well i better get back to sleep

'are you feeling better?

'i have a headache but i will be okay

'why dont you get in bed and i will bring you something for your headache?

'thanks bea..... allie walked back to the room and bea entered a few minutes later

'here take these tablets, they will help..... allie did so andput her glass of water on the side table 

'thanks

'here lay down i will massage your head

'you dont need to do that

'i want to..... allie lay down and bea sat against the bedhead and rubbed allie's head gently

'that feels good.... bea smiled, they both ended up falling asleep together which is where debbie found them the next morning, laying face to face and there arms wrapped around each other, she left them to sleep and went to the kitchen to get a start on breakfast, she made pancakes and cut up fruit, she was going to make bacon and eggs but since her mama started chemo she cant handle the smell of eggs. looking at the time she saw it was 10.15

'i will let them sleep.... she said to herself and made her plate than sat down in front of the tv to watch her favorite show

Bea and allie woke at the same time and looked at each other

'i miss waking up with you

'me too allie, hows your head?

'mush better, thank you

'anytime.... bea put her hand on allie's face stroking her fingers across her cheek than lips 'your so beautiful

'you are... allie whispered back, she wanted more than anything to kiss the blonde woman but she couldnt, she was already confused, they both were, clearing her throat she sat up

'i better go make breakfast, you hungry?

'a little

'alright, well i will be in the kitchen, if you want to shower or need anything you knows where it is.... allie nodded, bea walked out and washed up in the bathroom before going to the kitchen 

'hey mum... debbie yelled from the lounge room so bea went to her

'morning deb, what are you eating?

'i made pancakes, there are a stack for you and mama in the oven and a bowl of fruit in the fridge

'thanks deb

'where is mama?

'i dont know, maybe still in bed..... bea acted innocent like she didnt know where allie was hoping debbie would accept it

'oh yea, so i didnt see you both asleep together... damn it, bea said

'dont make a big deal out of it deb

'you so love her

'of course i do, that was never the issue, i just fucking hate this so much, everytime i see her i feel like my heart is getting ripped out of my chest

'i know mum, its hard

'harder than i ever thought deb

'oh mum..... debbie stood up and hugged the redhead, unbeknown to them allie had heard most of there conversation and although she hates seeing bea's hurting it was good to know that allie wasnt alone in her feelings. letting out a cough so they knew she was coming they pulled apart and came into the kitchen, debbie bringing her plate over to eat with them, bea made 2 plates and sat down with allie

'here you go, eat up

'thanks bea, do you have... she stopped when bea put the nutella in front of her

'this?.... bea smirked

'yes nutella, thanks, you know me too well

'i sure do.... they smiled at each other and debbie smirked, they had breakfast and than allie had to leave

'thanks for having me over, i appreciate you both looking after me

'anytime, just because we arent together anymore it doesnt mean we arent here to help you

'thank you... she hugged her daughter and looked at bea

'i will walk you out..... bea walked allie out to her car 'when are you having debbie over again?

'im picking her up friday morning at 9.30

'okay, see you soon and look after yourself, i can see you have lost weight

'yea i know, just over worked thats all

'well you need to look after yourself

' will, thank you, i will see you soon bea

'bye allie... bea leaned forward and hugged the blonde, smelling her hair as she loved it, they pulled back and smiled at each other before allie got in her car and left, bea went back inside and sat at the table with debbie

'are you going to the cafe today mum?

'yes, i have to do the books and make the orders, do you want to come?

'do i get a milkshake and cake?.... bea laughed

'yes child you do

'hey i aint no child, im 20

'yes you are, alright go get ready we are leaving in half an hour

'got it mum.... debbie began walking away and turned back around to face her mum 'mum?

'yea?

'im sorry about arguing with you, i just hate seeing you both hurt

'i know deb, its okay i understand, i have made it hard on everyone involved

'its alright, you know that and i hope you take steps to fix it

'i will do my best, your mama and i talked a little and once i get my thoughts straight we will talk and i will tell her everything

'thats a good idea mum, alright i will go shower...... bea took herself for a shower as well and they left half an hour later, parking at the cafe they walked into the cafe

'hey red you finally thought about doing some work?.... franky laughed

'i have to do the books and orders if thats okay with you

'i guess so, hey liz make red a coffee and mini red a caramel thickshake

'sure thing.... franky was a lawyer but because her office is a couple shops down she does a lot of work at bea's cafe, the cafe was opened a year after harry went to jail, she used the money from the sale of the house and there shared savings to get a new house and start her cafe which now belongs to bea and debbie... liz worked there with boomer.... maxine worked as franky's assistant so where franky was maxine was, they all met when bea was in hospital on the last night when harry went for bea, franky had been in a fight and they shared a room quickly becoming friends, bea cried a lot and franky comforted her, bea met the others through franky and now they were once big dysfunctional family

'hey liz i will take mine in the office, i got lots of stuff to do

'no worries love, you go on through

'thanks liz, and please bring debbie a slice of her cake, she is craving it

'got it.... bea went through to the back and debbie sat with franky and maxine

'so hows your mum today? how was dinner?

'it was a fucking mess franky

'do tell..... debbie told them all about the night and allie turning up

'was it awkward?

'not with mum and mama, more so with the granparents, they were so rude

'whats new..... franky rolled her eyed having her own 'discussions' with them about sexuality 

'mama put them in there spot real quick, she was calm and really nice to them, gran tried to say that mama was an abomination but mum went off, telling them to basically shut there mouths

'woah, i would have paid to be there

'you would have loved it franky, anyways they talked a little last night and when mum gets herself together she will talk to mama

'like really talk to her?

'yes, tell her everything

'about time

'who knows how it will go but mum needs to be honest with her

'most definitely, dont worry sweety your parents are meant for each other

'i know, its just really hard

'here you go love, you enjoy this and lets hope they get there act together

'thanks liz..... they sat around together talking and liz went inside to bea and knocked on the door

'just me love, i bought you a coffee and a canoli

'thank you liz, just put them down here... liz did so and sat down with bea

'how are you doing? debbie filled us in about last night

'thats exactly what i was talking about liz, allie was rediculed from the, last night

'i know love but allie is a grown woman, she can fight her own battles and you she wont give you up for anything she doesnt care what they think

'i dont want to hurt her

'bea, you hurt her yourself..... bea closed her eyes and sighed

'i didnt mean too

'i know love, its time to tell her everything

'i will, i just need a bit of time

'just dont leave it too long.... liz patted her leg and left the redhead to it, bea finished 2 hours later and came out to see debbie helping liz serve, they were busy for some reason

'whats going on? why are we so busy?

'they had a meeting across the road and they all came here for coffee and sandwich

'alright, deb you serve, liz you make coffees and i will make the sandwiches with matt....they had 30 people waiting and it took them just over an hour to clear them out and get there orders to them, once done bea threw the tea towel down on the bench

'far out, does that happen often?

'once a week for the last 7 months

'well next time call me in its quicker

'will do love, alright off you go now, debbie is tired and bored

'alright, we need to do some shopping anyways, come on deb

'bye liz

'goodbye ladies..... they got in the car and got to the supermarket and grabbed a trolley

'deb get another trolley

'why?

'because your mama isnt looking after herself, so she clearly isnt eating properly, so we will get her some food and supplies

'okay..... debbie smiled, she loved how caring her mum is when it came to her mama, they did there shopping and debbie made sure to stay away from foods that made her sick due to chemo, debbie called her mama to make sure she was home and told her they were coming passed which allie was happy with

Allie had gotten home and cleaned up a little, she had some stuff to do on the laptop so sat down for a few hours doing so, her phone rang seeing it was debbie who said she was coming over with bea, she was happy as she always wanted bea around, in fact she always loved having both bea and debbie, the doorbell went a few minutes later and she opened the door seeing both girls standing there with there hands full of bags

'whats all this?

'mum said you needed food cause your too skinny, so here we are

'thanks guys, here let me get them... she went to take debbie's bags but deb knows how week she had become due to her chemo

'no, i got it mama. you just hold the door open

'okay, come in girls... bea smiled at allie on the way in and allie gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as she walked passed, they were in the kitchen packing stuff away

'what do you have for dinner allie?

'nothing yet, i was going to have toast 

'toast? omg thats not proper food, im going to cook for you, if thats alright?

'of course it is but you dont have to do that

'i want to, need to fatten you up.... allie looked at debbie than back at bea

'go for your life, hey deb why dont you come see this graph for work?

'sure... they went to allie's office and sat down

'mama you have to tell her about yourself

'i cant debbie, she wont be able to handle it

'mum can handle more than you think, listen you want her to be honest with you, well you have to be honest with her

'how do i tell her?

'tell her from the start, once we eat we can all sit down and tell her together

'okay, im scared

'i know mama, i know


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you all know, i dont have any knowledge of medical things so im going off what i read online and i love watching medical shows, i make no offence to anyone that has gone through cancer or knows someone who has (including myself)
> 
> There will be some dark chapters in the future so fair warning
> 
> enjoy and thank you all for reading

Allie was moving food around her plate, she had a little too eat but she had no appetite as it had been for the last 6 months, but tonight her stomach was churning because she was about to tell bea about her illness, debbie was right, in order for bea to be honest with her she needed to be honest with bea

'do you not like it?..... bea said unsure

'no bea its great, thank you for cooking, i just dont have much of an appetite 

'you still dont fell well?.... bea asked worried

'no im okay, just after we finish dinner we really need to talk, there is something i need to talk to you about

'okay.... they finished dinner and once cleaned up the 3 of them sat in the lounge room, allie and debbie looked worried

'tell me whats going on guys, your worrying me.... allie looked at debbie who nodded for allie to start, taking a big breath she looked at bea

'what im going to tell you is not easy

'okay, im listening

'4 days before we split i found a lump on my left breast, i went to the doctor and they told me to do blood tests, biopsy, x-ray, mamaogram and any other test that needed to be done over the next 3-4 weeks.... she could already see the tears spring to bea's eyes, she knew it, she knew what was coming but allie needed to tell her everything

'the doctor told me i had breast cancer, i started chemo straight away and have been on pretty strong doses 3 times a week since

'you knew?.... bea said looking at debbie, trying really hard to not break down

'i did, about 4 months ago mama dropped me off at the shops to meet some friends but i got in a taxi and followed her to the hospital, she went into the oncology ward and mama told me what had happened, since than i ahve been going to all her chemo appointments and driving her around if she needed

'i um.... bea said and stopped talking, allie held her hand and bea bought it to her lips and held it to her chest 'you cant be sick.... bea said and the dam broke, she broke down crying and allie wrapped bea up in her arms

'its okay bea, its okay.... this made bea cry more, allie pulled bea into her lap and they held each other for a long time, debbie watched on tears rolling down her cheeks as well, although she has known for a while and she had cried a little about the situation she hadnt given herself the chance to really feel it, to know that there was a chance that she could loose her mama. she moved closer to her parents and allie pulled her into them as well, all 3 of them crying together for a long time, it had been about 40 minutes and bea pulled back stroking the blondes cheek

'i need to know everything?

'okay, sit back with deb and i will tell you.... bea sat back but didnt loose contact with both woman

'okay go

'alright well i have chemo monday, wednesday and friday which debbie comes with me, i get quite sick and vomit at least 4-5 times after, thats why i have lost weight, i dont have much of an appetite but i dot try to have at least one full meal a day, i have now have a cleaner to look after my apartment twice a week

'work?

'i do the pays but apart from that bridget takes care of everything, umm what else? i dont know

'how are you? how are you feeling?

'tired, i feel sick at times but im doing okay considering.... bea rubbed her cheek

'im here for you allie, anything you need

'i need one thing from you bea

'what is it? anything?

'i need the truth from you about us...... bea's eyes widened and her eyes went to allie and than debbie

'its time mum, tell her everything

'she will hate me

'i could never hate you bea, talk to me.... allie said 

'okay.... bea nodded and took a big breath, debbie ducked off to her room to give them some privacy

'before my parents came down to live here i had a conversation with mum and you know she hates all gay people, lgbtqi people, its an abomination as you heard last night, she said something that scared

'what was it?.... allie asked pretty much knowing where all this fear in bea came from

'the mardi gras was that same weekend and she said if she could she would drop a bomb in the middle of the parade and kill all the disgusting things there, they dont deserve to be alive, i got scared because i know what there like, you saw them at dinner, the minute you said you were a lesbian they jumped down your throat and were so rude, i didnt want you to be ridiculed everytime they either called or saw you. its not right

'so you thought it would be easier to let me go?.... bea nodded

'i did, i never meant to hurt you.... bea whispered and looked down at there joined hands

'i know you didnt but it hurt me more to think you didnt want me anymore, it hurts to think you threw away what we had for them, i understand you were trying to protect me but it still hurts... bea went to speak but allie continued 

'wait let me finish bea.... bea nodded 'i am hurt, im not gonna lie, but i love you bea, so much and that has never changed, if anything its gotten stronger the fact that you just dropped me like that, i felt like i got smacked across the the face with a truck

'i understand allie, im so sorry

'i know you are, listen bea what do you want with this? us? 

'i want you but i dont know how to fix this, i want to

'i want that too bea, but you have a lot of making up to do

'whatever happens with us right now i need it to stay between us, my parents

'we will deal with them when we are ready bea, i promise im not going anywhere because they say so, i will fight for you no matter what

'really?

'yes bea, im here for you

'im here for you too, i want to come to your chemo sessions with you allie, i want to be there for everything

'i dont know bea, im not in a good way

'i dont care, im coming, i want your schedule, i want your doctors name and details, i want it all allie.... allie smiled sadly

'okay, i have a session tomorrow at 10am

'okay deb and i will pick you up at 9.30

'alright, thanks

'well deb and i better get going so you can get some sleep, but tomorrow morning we will be here

'okay bea... they shared a couple kisses and they smiled at each other

'deb lets go.... debbie came out a smile on her face, her parents were holding hands and had goofy smiles on there face, they all know that whats to come in following few months but they would all be there for each other

'sooooooooooo, what happened?

'were gonna see how it goes deb but its on the dl

'dl mum, your so cool.... she giggled and her parent laughed

'alright cheeky lets get going so your mama can rest..... allie walked them out to the door because bea wouldnt let her come outside as it was cold

'i will see you in the morning

'night

'good night...... bea and debbie drove off and when they arrived home debbie went to bed, bea had a shower and fell into bed, she cried herself to sleep about allie, her beautiful girl is sick but bea will do everything in her power to get her better

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day bea and debbie had picked up allie and she had just parked the car outside the hospital, they got out and bea followed allie and debbie who had obviously done this trip a lot, she had a back pack swung over her shoulder of what she saw as supplies, bea had woke up early and had searched the internet for what would help allie in the long run, bea looked up and saw oncology and they walked in

'allie its good to see you. how have you been since your last session?..... the nurse asked

'same old, vomit, feel sick and more vomiting

'i know sweetheart, who do we have with you today?

'well debbie of course, and this here is bea

'the bea... the nurse raised her eyebrows

'the one and only

'you finally told her ay?

'it was time, bea this is nurse vera, she will monitor me throughout treatment along with my doctors, miss vera from now on bea is to know everything so please let my doctor know

'okay, i will get your paperwork so its noted, please have a seat, maybe take the one by the window it has more room and some nice sun

'will do, come on girls..... they went to the chair by the window and allie sat on the recliner while bea and debbie took the seats beside her, the nurse came over with a clip board and a tray with a couple drip bags

'alright sign this to say your adding bea to the records and than we can get you started.... allie put bea's details and than signed the paperwork and than the nurse put 2 bags up and connected them through allie's iv

'alright sweetheart just relax, let me know when the nausea starts or if you need anything

'i will, thank you.... the nurse walked off and bea took allie's hand making her smile

'thank you for being here

'i will be anywhere you are..... the next couple hours went by and they just chatted a little but mostly just sat in silence, debbie was reading her book, bea tried but didnt want to take her eyes off allie so just continued to stare at the blonde, she could tell allie was tired and was feeling sick

'its time to tell the nurse your not feeling well.... allie nodded and bea looked over to the nurse who was already coming over with an ice block and a bag of something 

'here we go, suck on this and i will give you something for the nausea

'thank you.... allie said greatfully, the nurse walked off when she was done, allie only had a little bit but couldnt really stomach it

'bea do you want this, i just cant

'no thanks, deb?

'sure....debbie took it and finished it off, half an hour later bea held the bucket while allie began to vomit, bea rubbed her back and she hated to see allie in so much pain

'let it out..... allie could only groan but in reality she was so thankful that the redhead was here, she loves debbie but being at chemo with her was really taking its toll on the young girl, she laid back on the recliner and bea pulled out her red blanket from home to put over her shaking body, she also took out a gatorade 

'here drink this, it will help

'thank you bea.... she drank half the bottle and put it on the table 'about half hour left

'im not in hurry, i cleared my whole day, in fact spoke to liz about doing paperwork from home for a while and she would take care of the cafe, she hired another girl ruby so with them 2 and matt there all good, i told you im here for anything you need

'thank you.... half an hour later the medication had finished and allie was drinking some water

'alright allie, can you stand up?

'i think so miss vera..... allie stood up with the help of the nurse and blinked a few times 'im okay, just give me a minute.... bea stood beside the blonde and wrapped her arm around her waist

'i got her miss vera

'i know you do...... vera smiled at the beautiful redhead, she could tell how much they love each other and allie really needed the support

'im okay to walk now

'okay, come on your coming to our place

'no bea im okay at home

'no you are not, listen there isnt much i can do so just let me look after you... allie nodded

'thank you.... debbie grabbed her mums back pack and followed her parents out, they walked slow but eventually got to the car and got allie into the front seat, they arrived at bea's place not too long later and bea helped allie inside

'couch or bed?

'bed please, im so tired..... as they walked down the hallway allie bolted to the bathroom and began vomiting, she spent the next 20 minutes there and bea was by her side the whole time, when she slumped against the bathtub tired bea helped her to her feet

'shower and bed?

'yes please, can you help me?

'of course, i got you..... bea showered allie and than lifted her tired body and walked to her own room

'spare room.... allie said and bea shook her head

'no, this is your room as much as it is mine, the bed is more comfy and there is a tv.... bea said tucking the blonde in, she went to walk away but allie grabbed her hand

'stay please.... allie said so exhausted that any fight she had left was all gone

'im right here..... bea ran her fingers through allie's wet locks, the woman fell asleep pretty quickly but bea stayed for an hour just watching the yonuger woman sleep, eventually she let the blonde sleep and went out to check on debbie who was making lunch

'mama asleep?

'yea, far out, i heard about how people deal with chemo but seeing it happen to allie is

'fucked up..... debbie finished for her

'yea, is there anything i should knows to expect?

'she sleeps mostly, she will eat some toast or a sandwich, maybe rice, she has water or gatorade, mostly just lays in bed

'okay, she is in our bed, she fell asleep an hour ago

'well i just made pasta for lunch so have something to eat before you do anything else

'thanks deb.... she took the bowl from her daughter and sat down to eat and debbie joined her

'oh and mum, mama sometimes gets really emotional, she cries and gets really down

'is that part of the chemo?

'the nurse said its normal

'okay, i will make sure im there to comfort her and make sure she is okay

'i know you will mum, so tell me what will happen with the 2 of you now?

'we have a long way to go deb, i have to prove to her how much she means to me, i have to show her that i wont hurt her again

'mama loves you and i know you love her, but she did feel like she meant nothing to you because there was no reason for what you did, now that you have told her everything you can both open up the dialog to speak openly, just keep being honest mum

'i will do my best, what am i supposed to do about my parents? allie is going to be spending a lot of time here and i dont want them to have a go at her everytime they see her

'i get that, listen mama doesnt care what they say, as long as she has you and your love than she will fight tooth and nail, mama will tell you if its too much for her 

'alright, thanks for lunch deb, im going to sit with mama, can you do me a favor?

'sure

'can you to payroll for the cafe please?

'sure mum, you go be with mama, i will be around if you need me, oh take a bottle of water and bucket with you just in case.... bea nodded and grabbed a bottle of water and a bucket and went to her room, the blonde was still sleeping so bea put the bucket beside the bed and the water on the side table, she sat with her back against the headboard and flicked the tv on low, she knows allie doesnt mind the tv being on, she felt allie stir and the blonde opened her eyes and looked up

'hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?

'my tummy hurts.... allie croaked out

'here lay down here.... bea helped allie to lay between her legs and she rubbed her head 

'your a little warm allie

'its normal, i will check my temp later on

'if its high what happens?

'i have to be in hospital so they can monitor me.... allie sighed 'this is a lot to take on bea, its not what you signed up for.... allie said looking up sadly, bea ran her fingers down allie face

'you listen to me and you listen to me good, you allie novak are the love of my life, i know what i did was stupid and i will spend every day for the rest of my life making it up to you, no matter what happens and how much you try to push me away im not going anywhere, i love you and that will never change.... allie had tears rolling down her cheeks

'i love you too.... she said and hugged bea around her waist as she cried, bea held her tight to herself and just rocked the blonde, she had cried herself to sleep and bea thought how bittersweet this was right now, she had allie in her arms again but allie was sick, very sick and she wasnt sure what the future holds and that was scary, being in the moment she kissed allie on the head and let sleep take over


	5. Chapter 5

Allie ended up spending the night, it was a rough night for the blonde and bea hated seeing her like this, throwing up, tummy aches, headaches, tiredness, exhaustion and much more, allie was just waking up to an empty bed, the sheets where bea was now had pillows, in fact she was surrounded by pillows which made her smile, since they had first spent the night together bea had found out that allie always slept with pillows around her, it made her feel comfortable and not so alone, stretching her body she rubbed her head, it was sore but not as bad as yesterday, her mouth tasted like shit so she got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom to freshen up, she had a shower and put on bea's robe because she didnt have any other clothes there, she brushed her teeth 3 times and used mouth wash before leaving the bathroom and walking down the hall to the kitchen, bea was sitting at the table with a coffee in hand and the laptop was in front of her

'morning, how are you feeling?

'headache still there but not as bad, feel crappy but okay considering

'you hungry?

'i could do with some toast

'coming right up, coffee or juice?

'juice please.... bea kissed allie on the head and than went to the bench to make allie's toast

'i hope you dont mind but im wearing your robe?

'course not, you can use whatever you want.... bea smiled over her shoulder, she returned to the table and placed toast and juice on the table

'here you go, do you need anything else?

'no thank you, sit down with me.... bea sat beside the blonde and allie took her hand while she ate slowly

'where is deb?

'she went to get some chicken for dinner, franky and bridget are coming over

'i will get out of your hair after i eat

'i um... bea said shyly 'i was hoping you would stay for dinner

'i dont want to intrude bea

'you could never intrude, i would rather have you than anyone else

'really?

'of course, i know i have a lot to make up to you but if you let me i will do my best, plus i want to look after you.... allie nodded and stroked bea's cheek

'okay, i will stay

'good, now is there anything you want to do today?

'i need to get some clothes from home and meds

'okay, will you stay here tonight? .... allie loved how shy bea had gotten saying that

'if you want me too

'i definitely do

'okay than

'good, i will have a quick shower than we can go to your place and you can get whatever you need..... allie smiled when bea kissed her cheek and skipped off to the bathroom, allie finished and put her plate and cup in the sink than sat on the couch to wait for bea. the redhead came out 20 minutes later and smiled at her

'you ready to go?

'do you mind if i go like this?.... allie said indicating to the robe she was wearing

'of course you can, i will text deb and tell her we are going to your place..... they got in the car but allie was definitely slow in walking due to not having much energy, bea was happy to be the support allie needed, they went inside to allie's apartment 

'sit down on the on the couch i will pack you a bag

'i will sit on the bed so i can tell you what i need

'okay, come on..... bea helped allie to the bed and she pulled out a bag from the cupboard

'alright what do you need?

'pj's first, top draw in the cupboard

'okay, which one do you want?

'the piglet ones.... bea smiled she knows allie loves these pj's

'okay, what else?

'umm, trackies in the 3rd draw, second draw a t-shirt.... bea packed 2 of everything incase she could entice allie to stay longer with her

'done, what else?

;undies, socks and my toiletries..... once bea packed her bag she bent down kissing the blonde

'do you need anything else?

'my laptop, i have to do payroll, and my medication bag is in the kitchen, thats it i think

'do you want your slippers? so your comfy

'oh yes please.... bea took everything to the car and came back to help allie, the blonde locked up and they headed back to bea's place to relax for a while, debbie was there so she made them a sandwich and told allie to relax and she would do the pays

'its all set up deb, just make sure the hours are right than hit send

'will do..... what debbie didnt know is she had opened up a bank account for debbie which she puts money in every week, debbie missed it when she did the pays but in due time will find out exactly how much her mama has put aside for her, she will be shocked, once done she snuggled with her parents on the couch as they watched tv

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

later that night they were sitting around the table having dinner, bridget and franky were over and have both seen that allie looks quite pale but didnt say anything

'hey red thanks for inviting us over, i love your cooking

'no worries franky, i actually invited bridget but i guess you come with her... bea smirked as franky faked being hurt

'you hurt my feelings red

'you will be right, hey deb can you get me a bowl from the kitchen please

'why?.... debbie said confused

'so i can make franky a bowl of cement and she can harden the fuck up..... everyone burst out laughing even franky as she hi-fived her best friend

'your a little shit and i will get ya back for that one

'i aint scared

'you should be...... they bickered for the next few minutes, the other 3 giggling at the pair

'mum is there more rice?

'yes deb there is plenty of rice and chicken, i just didnt want to put the pot on the table

'sweet, anyone else want?

'i will have some deb.... franky handed debbie the plate and she put them both more food, bea looked to allie's plate and she hadnt even put half of what she normally ate on it and there was still some sitting there

'your not hungry?...... bea whispered and allie shook her head

'i tried but i just couldnt finish it, its nice though

'do you want something else?

'no thanks, just some water.... bea got up and got a cold bottle of water and went back to the table and gave it to the greatful blonde

'thanks..... bea smiled and rubbed allie's leg before turning to talk to the couple

'so how is business franky? 

'busy but good, we actually have a new case i took on a month ago, its the one with the abusive wife that beat the shit out of her husband

'oh yea i saw that on the news, so she is your client?

'yes, she called me from jail, got my name from liz when she volunteers there on her day off, anyways she told me her story and i agreed to take her on

'thats a big case and very much in the media

'i know red, but this woman needs this, she needs to be free, she has a teenage son who is very much involved and he needs and deserves his mum back, i dont know how many times this woman had gone to police or tried to get an avo only to be rejected

'poor woman, i know how that feels... bea said sadly and she felt debbie take her hand

'but you got out of it mum, your strong and your free

'too right you are red.... franky said throwing a nod in bea's direction, bea doesnt normally mention what she went through or harry, in fact no one at all knows what has happened to her not wanting people to look down at her for letting someone abuse her for so long, at most will her brother knows the majority of it

'so anyways i hope you take it out franky, it will be good for your career 

'i hope so, so hows the cafe doing?

'the books look good, liz hired a new girl ruby and they have matt so they do the majority of the work, deb goes in a couple days a week to do stock take, so we all work together

'thats good, how about you allie? gidge tells me she is busy at work?

'yes she has a very busy job and i have basically left the company in bridgets hands, i just do payroll and check stats to make sure its on course, i trust bridget and she hasnt let me down

'and i wont, i appreciate you trusting me with your business allie, i know you were really hands on with everything

'i was but i did years of late nights and long hours 

'well i have managed to be out of the office by no later than 6 most nights

'thats great, bridget if you ever need to or want to work from hom please do so, i know the office is crazy with that many workers

'thanks, i will do that when i can, oh by the way i saw what you did with my pay, you didnt have to

'what did ya do blondie?

'it was nothing.... allie shrugged

'it wasnt nothing, she upped my pay by a fair amount which wasnt necessary.... bridget said looking at allie

'you deserve it, your basically running the company for me

'its quite fun actually, some day when there all slacking off i get on there asses

'oh thats my favorite gidge, so sexy when she is bossy and angry.... debbie giggled at franky

'anyways moving on, soooooooooooo, whats going on here?.... frnaky said pointing to bea and allie

'we are just getting along, we never hated each other

'i know but its weird, i havent see you 2 together in a long time

'we know, its time to just be.... bea said unsure what to say, allie and she agreed that they would keep whatever this is quiet as well as allie's illness a secret

'alright than, i still dont get why you split to start with, your both menat to be together

'franky stop

'what gidge? its true

'that may be but this is there lives and you need to respect that, just be happy they are hanging out 

'alright fine, well whats for dessert?

'yay dessert.... debbie said and fist pumped

;i have caramel cheesecake and ice cream, i will make the bowls

'i will help bea

'thanks bridget..... they went to the kitchen and began making the bowls 

'so bea i want to ask you something

'okay, go on

'you know i have a backround field of medicine, looking at allie she doesnt look well, is she okay?..... bea was worried about this very question from bridget, the woman was very smart and genuine that if she lied she would see through it, but she had to because she promised allie

'she is tired, has been doing a lot of stuff online for work the last few weeks and she is finally taking some time off 

'okay good, as long as she is taking it easy?

'she definitely is, i spoke to her and she agreed to just relax for a few days, i told her you have the company in hand and she only needs to do the pays which debbie can help with

'good, i just want to make sure she is ok

'thanks bridget, your a good friend..... they returned to the table a few minutes later and handed out a bowl before sitting down

'mm cheesecake, mum you gave me a small piece... debbie frowned

'calm down deb, there is plenty in the kitchen

'yay... allie smiled, her daughter was just too funny, the young girl was the light in both bea and allie's lives and she was adored by not only them but all there friends and family, debbie was so sweet and would be there to help anyone with anything

'well im stuffed, thanks for a good night red.... franky said a couple hours later 'but we gotta get going, its late and this one has been up since 5am

'no worries, thanks for coming, i will walk you out...... after there good byes bea walked the couple out to there car, franky hugged her best friend and whispered in her ear

'im happy to see allie around again, hopefully this is a step in the right direction

'maybe..... bea said and pulled back, franky and bridget got in the car and drove off, bea went inside and looked around

'mum i loaded the dishwasher and the table is cleaned off

'thanks deb, where is allie?

'watching tv on the couch, im heading to bed, see you in the morning

'alright, night deb..... bea went to the lounge room and started to speak but stopped in her tracks when she saw allie had fallen asleep, bea had to remember that allie got tired really easily and it was now midnight, the poor woman had been on the move most of the day, she moved closer to the blonde and moved her hair out of her face

'allie.... she whispered not wanting to scare her, 'allie wake up... allie groaned and opened her tired eyes

'bea?

'yea its me, come on lets get you to bed, your sleeping on the couch..... allie nodded, bea helped her to her feet and wrapped an arm around her waist and they walked down the hall

'bea dont get offended but i would like to sleep in the spare room.... bea stopped and turned her head and frowned exactly like debbie does

'did i do something wrong?

'no you didnt, but we are basically back to the start of a relationship and although i understand why you did what you did im still very hurt, i dont want this to move fast

'i understand allie, will you be okay on your own?

'i should be okay, if i need you i know where you are

'okay... bea put allie into bed and surrounded her with pillows

'you remembered?... allie said and smiled

'of course i do, i know how much you dont like being alone in bed

'thank you

'do you need anything?

'no im good thanks, im just really tired

'okay, good night..... bea left a kiss on allie's cheek and left her to sleep, she went to her own room and gt ready for bed, sliding into the cool sheets she signed, she knows that allie needs to build up trust for her again but its not easy,

bea stuffed up in a big way and although she had told allie one of the main reason there was more to it, no one but will understands what her parents are like, what they have said, what they have done, if they ever found out about allie and her being together only god knows what would happen, although bea was sure she hated to think that at her age she could be so scared of them, her mum talks a lot of crap but its her dad that has the biggest impact on her. bea remembers a long time ago when they came to visit after harry was put away, bea had met franky, bridget, maxine, boomer, liz and allie, she and allie had just started to hang out and bea was having a bbq with everyone, her dad was talking to bea when he huffed at franky and bridget who had shared a loving kiss and bridget was sitting on franky's lap

'thats disgusting..... he snarled

'dad just leave them be, there not doing anything to anyone

'its disgusting and not right, they should be killed

'far out dad, why are you saying that?

'because its true, god says it must be man and woman, not woma and woman and not man and man. beatrice why are you hanging around people like this?

'there my friends dad, there good people and i need them

'beatrice you dont need them, harry should be the one here.... it was than that allie had come from inside and over to bea with a beer

'here you go sweetheart

'thanks allie, hey allie this is my dad mike, dad this is allie

'nice to meet you sir

'allie....he said putting his nose up at her, he saw how bea smiled at her, how allie called his daughter 'sweetheart'

'im just going to help boomer cook the meat

'okay..... allie kissed bea on the cheek and walked off

'beatrice... her dads stressed voice said

'yes dad

'that allie woman is who?

'a new friend

'is she one of them?

'one of what?.... bea knew but wanted him to say it

'a lesbian?

'yes she is

'how could you let that woman anywhere near you? she is disgusting

'no she isnt dad

'well she likes you, i can see it, she called you sweetheart, touched your back, kissed your cheek. let me tell you right now beatrice... he said turning to face the redhead 'if you ever and i mean EVER get close to that woman i will make sure she will be rid of this world, remember what happened to that other woman, i will cut her head off... he said and sneered 

'dad stop it, i wouldnt..... bea said worried

'you better not, you have been warned, my daughter will have never ever be with another, i know people.... he said and than walked off, in reality bea should have put a stop to her and allie than but she just couldnt stop falling in love with the beautiful blonde, that night was so bittersweet, she remember it clearly, she and allie shared there first real kiss after everyone had left and than she cried herself to sleep thinking about the words that came from her father

Turning over in bed after checking on allie again, she signed, she hated how she let them get into her head, for so long bea has let so many people dictate her life and she was sick of it, she loved allie more than she had loved anyone bar her daughter and she would do anything to make it up to her


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A LITTLE BACK STORY ON OUR FAVORITE PEOPLE

bea smith

Bea smith's life had been so bad that she thought she had done something bad in her previous life so she deserved it, she had strict church going parents mike and helen, since bea was young she had gone to a christian school with her older brother will, they lived in new zealand and in school they would get a slap on the hand when naughty or if you were called upon from the teacher and gave the wrong answer. bea and will both werent the best at school so would often come home with marks on there arms and sometimes bea would get it on the back of her thighs, the teacher would always say 'your wearing a skirt for a reason'

bea hated it and threw out school it just got worse and worse, home life wasnt any better as both her parents were very heavy handed, bea and will would get whipped from belts, hit with a stick, a sandal or anything else her parents had around, most of the time though was a belt, there holidays were spent with people they barely knew and there presents if they got any were school stuff they required, one year both bea and will got a calculator. there xmas was never fun and nor was easter, they wouldnt get easter eggs as there parents would say they didnt deserve them. bea and allie got used to it so it just become another day of the year. money wasnt an issue as there parents owed 5 shops and they were well off but it didnt matter, they were not going to give bea and will anything more that what they needed. there birthdays were the same thing, they never celebrated them except with each other, bea and allie had a special thing they did, they would share 2 cupcakes together on each others birthdays. it was just the 2 of them and thats all they needed, they stuck together through so much and will took a few extra beatings to protect his much smaller sister, will was favored more but not by much, that was due to him being a male, he could work for them as he got older where as bea couldnt benefit them

one day when bea was 17 her dad came home with a young man introducing him to bea, he had told bea that they would marry and move to sydney australia to begin her life as harry's wife, bea of course didnt want that and got into a disagreement with her dad about that, once harry left that day make had dragged bea out to the garage and belted her all over her body for trying to defy him. he only stopped when will came home and jumped in front of bea, he and his father got into a fight only to be ended with the mother stepping in to stop mike, the parents had entered the house and will picked up his bleeding sister and took her to his room, he cleaned her up and nursed her back to health, he stayed by her side the whole time only leaving the room for food and to use the bathroom

bea was forced to marry harry a couple months later and moved a week later to sydney australia. bea told her parents she didnt want to be married to harry but they didnt care, his parents paid her father $50.000 for a wife and thats exactly what they were going to get, will followed her to australia but it didnt take long for harry to put his foot down and demand bea stay away from will. harry even said stupid crap about bea fucking her brother. will did stay away but he didnt expect to be cut out completely but bea asked him too because everytime she saw him harry would bash her. bea fell pregnant quickly and debbie was bought into the world happy and healthy, once debbie started teething was when the hatting happened, harry would take his anger out on bea almost daily. he would threaten to go after debbie but bea would always fight him on it causing him to move to the direction of bea laying into her, it wouldnt just be physical abuse it was sexual as well, harry would take what he wanted from bea especially when he was drunk. harry was an alcoholic and it made him extremely violent but bea took it, she took it for so long until one day things went to hell. it was bea's birthday and that was now the only time bea would see will, he called her over and over again and it went unanswered until the 6th time when harry picked it up, he was breathing heavily like he had a fight or something telling will to fuck off. will turned up at the house and looked through the window seeing bea bloodied on the floor, he broke down the door and ran over to her, bea told him harry was drink and took debbie with him driving fuck knows where, will got her to the hospital and within a couple hours of not hearing anything they had found out debbie and harry were bought in, her daughter had a broken arm and leg, that was it for bea. she got will to call the police and she laid it all out for them, telling them everything since the start of there marriage. harry was arrested and charged for what he had done to bea as well as drink driving, he got 22 years, bea sold the house and moved closer to will

Bea bought a house for her and debbie, she also bought a cafe that she scored at a good price because the owner needed to move asap, it was there she met franky, bridget, boomer, liz, matt and maxine. it was through maxine that she met the beautiful allie novak and thye began dating about 6 months later. since meeting all she had never been happier in her life. although when her parents said they were moving closer to bea she panicked remembering what they were like and the threat her dad made towards allie, she couldnt let allie suffer like she did so she called it quits, she regrets it now and will do anything to fix it

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

franky doyle

franky's father left when she was 5 years old, he gave no reason but her alcoholic mother told her it was franky's fault for being so naughty. franky didnt know any better so she believed it, in the following years she had to cook and clean, take beatings from her sorry excuse for a mother, her mum burnt her with cigarettes and made sure franky was so scared she would do anything she wanted. when franky was 15 packed a bag and ran away from home, she lived on the streets for a couple years, stealing to eat and living under the bridge in a tent where tent city was, it was the homeless area. she ended up getting caught steeling at 17 and charged her as an adult, she got 3 years in prison and ended up at the same prison that liz volunteers, she made good friends with the older lady and when she was out of prison liz took her in and got her on track. franky finished school and ended up going to law school. she graduated top of the class and had a job lined up at one of the top law firms in sydney. she met bridget when she was a client for a sexual harassment case, bridget was there with her niece who was touched inappropriately at work. franky wasnt on that case but she had asked bridget out and the older woman agreed, they have been together since. about a year ago franky started her own law firm and was really starting to take off

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

bridget westfall

she had a great upbringing, her parents were both professors at university's. they were successful and loved there darling daughter, bridget had gone to medical school and was very smart, she got top grades and when she finished medical school she went on to open her own practice to be a gp, she did it for a while till she met allie novak through franky. allie needed someone to work in management and bridget approached her telling her she needs a change of pace. she gave up her practice and began working with allie. she picked it all up pretty quickly and now she runs allie's multi million dollar company

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

maxine conway

maxine conway was born thomas conway. since maxine was younger she never felt right in a mans body, she had been wearing nail polish, dresses and grew out her hair to be the woman she has always wanted to be. it was hard especially when her parents disowned her because of it. she went through life relying on no one but herself, she had worked and worked till she had enough money to do the gender surgery. while she was in hospital she had met bea through franky, franky had told her about harry beating bea and was now recovering. basically franky, maxine, debbie and bea were all in hospital at the same time recovering from different things. maxine and franky took in debbie while bea was still in hospital and since than had all been best of friends. maxine now works for franky and franky really takes her opinions serious which makes maxine feel good about herself. now that maxine is happy with her life she can live it the best she could have imagine, the only thing she was missing was someone to love which will hopefully come in due time

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

susan 'boomer' jenkins

she goes by her nickname boomer since franky had met her. boomer had a crappy childhood, her mum would pretend to want her around only to get her to steel from shops. she would take anything she could to make her mum happy, boomer craved the love her mum showed to her skinny sister trina and would do anything to make her happy but it never happened. her mother would treat her like shit, teasing her because boomer was a little heavier and much taller than them. boomer would take her anger out on everyone out of the house and would constantly get into a fight, at 18 she got into a fight with a police officers daughter after she pushed boomer over and over again, boomer snapped and knocked her clean out, she got 1 year in the same prison as franky. they met there and became friends quickly, boomer kept getting in trouble in prison so ended up doing a 5 years stretch, franky managed to get her out eventually and she also lived with liz, franky and liz were the only ones that had ever shower boomer there was more to life than hurting her. boomer finished school online with liz's help and had gotten into working in construction on the weekend and works at the bank during the week, she loved staying busy and it kept her out of trouble. when she met bea she become very protective of the redhead and her daughter, she would make sure they always were protected and when allie came into there lives she would hang around more so to make sure the young blonde was good for them. after allie told her she would die protecting bea and debbie making boomer happy to let her into there fold. boomer was happy for them and was even more happy to have all these beautiful people in her life

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

elizabeth birdsworth

liz grew up happy and was married at 20 years old, she had 2 kids artie and sofie, her husband died when the kids were 10 and 8. it was hard on them but they bound together and got through it, as the years went on they had both seen the work there mum does with helping kids. a few years later there mum told them all about franky and boomer. it was artie that suggested they take them in when they came out of jail, he wasnt worried about them being inside because his mum said they werent dangerous and he trusted her. when she took both woman on it was one at a time, franky was an angry woman but liz and her kids kept her calm and she learned to deal with her issues and get on with life. boomer was the same and she had helped her get her life together as well. when liz and her kids met bea and debbie there hearts broke, there story was on the news and even from what they found out it would have been hard for the smith girls. they worked with there mum to get the 2 new additions added to there family through a really tough time, liz was so very proud of her kids, artie becoming a nightclub promoter and sophie was working in the music industry, she loved producing and was working her way up in the company, liz herself felt like all these new people that have come into her life had become so important to her. she had a family she always wanted

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

debbie smith

debbie knew when she was younger that her father was a bad man, he had seen him hit her mom so many times that it hurt her, she would hear him screaming at her mum and had tried to stop him on numerous times. she was only little but whenever she would see or hear her mum hurting she would try to protect her, there had been a lot of times where debbie would have to travel to the hospital in the ambulance with her mum and her mum would alwasy tell her to not say anything to the police or anyone at the hospital. this was how harry got away with everything for so long. it was when debbie was 10 that her dad made her get into the car after leaving bea bleeding on the floor, he drove off and the car swerved constantly. debbie remembers her dad running a red light and than everything went black. she woke up in a hospital bed confused and in pain. her leg and arm were broken. she was scared but franky came into view, that was the night franky and bea met and bea was worried about her little girl and because she couldnt walk franky offered to go check on her little girl. debbie remembers franky coming into view and telling her that her mum was in hospital here and she would be okay. franky spoke to the doctor and organized to have debbie int he same room as her mum to keep her calm. a few months later harry was put away, they moved house and were now closer to her uncle will who she had only met a few times because her dad wouldnt let him come over. his son danny, her cousin was cool and funny, they became instant best friends. a while later allie came into the picture and she had seen how happy her mum was, she was always smiling and giggling. when she found out her mum and allie were together she was happy, allie was good to her mum and thats all she ever wanted. they married and were together for 5 years. but when her mum broke it off she didnt understand why, her mum explained it to her but debbie would say to 'fight' for the blonde woman that became her mama. time had passed and now that her mama was sick, her mum had finally gotten over herself and told her what was really goign on, hopefully they can work it out but there is a lot of hurt on both sides. time will tell

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

allie novak

allie novak didnt have the best father, he was abusive and would always beat on him, her mother tried hard to protect her daughter but her dad would beat on her as well. allie hated growing up with her dad and wished he would just be killed or something, he was very successful and having a daughter that liked woman wasnt to his standards, so when she was 14 years old she was kicked out of home, her mother karen proctor who kept her maiden name didnt want allie to go but didnt have a choice. her mother had ran to her hiding spot and grabbed a wod of her savings and gave it to allie without her husband seeing, she remembers her mums word 'im sorry, i will always love you my darling girl'

allie left the house with a bag and the money checking into a cheap hotel for a few days till she figured out what to do next, her mother had give her 10 grand so went and paid for 2 weeks to start with, she was 14 and still had school, she had no family that would take her in so decided to just do life on her own. she had gone to school for the next couple weeks and word had spread through school about what happened with allie's father and her being kicked out. the snooty tooty kids at school picked on her, bullied her and bullied her badly, to the point where allie tried to commit suicide one day, she was at school and hung herself. a teacher found her and was able to resuscitate her, allie spent the next 6 months in a facility to get better, in that time she lost all her belongings, the motel emptied out her room when she didnt return for a while, took her money and threw away all her stuff. she came out of hospital and went into a teens shelter, she managed to finish school and than got a job at a bar when she turned 18, now that she was 18 though she was booted from the shelter, she could only stay at the adult shelter for a night at a time and if she was too late she lost out and spent the night on the street. the money she earned from working at the bar was enough to eat and dress herself, that was about it so she started doing something she never wanted to do, prostitution, she got into it seeing the money they made, she was treated like shit, she was hit, raped 5-6 times and got onto drugs because of the pain, she did this for the next 5 years and than one night ran straight into someone, it was her mum, she saw the state she was in and got her checked into a rehab without allie's dad finding out, allie got clean and her mum kaz wrote her a check for 100 thousand dollars to get her set up, allie used some to get her own place, she did a couple business and computer courses and in the next 6 months created a software that is now used all over the world

when she met bea through maxine and franky it was the best day of her life. she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen and had fallen in love with her quickly. they had 7 beautiful years together until bea called it quits and she found out she was sick, now life was hard but with knowing the truth about the redheads decision they could try and work it out. as for her mum she would forever be thankful, she helped her get clean and made sure to set her up for a future, she doesnt blame her mum for being kicked out as it was all her dad. she would never forgive him for that no matter what. as for her mum she talks to her a couple times a week and they were doing better and better each week. her mum doesnt know about her sickness but she was getting up the strength to tell her everything, she was sick, but bea was working with her now. there is a steep hill to climb but they will do it together

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

will jackson

will, bea's brother and savior, he hated growing up with there parents, they were mean, abusive and absolute assholes, when bea was married and will was cut out of her life he went on to marry marie winter, the woman he had a son with danny, they were happy for the first 7 years till will found out marie had been the madam of a brothel, selling sex, he was disgusted and divorced her quickly, he got full custody of danny and dobbed in marie to the police, her operation was closed down and marie was arrested sent to serve 25 years for human trafficking and drug trafficking which she had been doing as well. since than will had been living in sydney just him and danny, danny who was now 15 was cheeky and a smart ass like his dad. he didnt care much for his mum as even when she was around she kinda wasnt. 

when bea finally did leave harry and he was sent to jail, it was a long road to get the real bea back, she was hard and cold until allie came into her life, by that stage bea had friends and a close nit circle, allie broke down bea's walls and will loved to see his sister so in love with the blonde woman, they were happy for so long and was surprised when bea called it quits, that was until bea explained what had happened with her dad, will always knew what they were like but for there dad to say he would 'kill allie' or 'get rid of her' is disgusting, they were such bad parents but as they say, you can chose your friends but not your family and in this case it couldnt be more true. will has seen for the last year how it has effected both woman, allie still comes to visit and danny goes to visit her as well, he hopes one day they can get back to where they were, happy and together


	7. Author's note

HI ALL

as you all know this is a new story, i have been working on this story for quite some time so when i finished off 3 of my other stories i decided to finally start, i have had some interesting feedback on this story including a very colorful person that found me on facebook to go mental at me as they didnt agree with the content of it, i just want to know if people are actually enjoying/liking this story so far? is anyone reading it? is anyone offended by it? 

please let me know, if its not liked than i will delete it and be done with it, normally i dont let people effect me when it comes to my stories but the person that contacted me on facebook really got to me, please tell me what you think honestly

thanks, 

ps. the last 2 chapters where put out on the same day so you may not have read it


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just want to say thank you all so much for your comments on the story, i will not let anyone dictate what to write and what do do so i am definitely continuing it

A couple weeks later allie had just finished her chemo session, debbie was driving them back to allie's house, bea was in the back seat with allie rubbing her belly

'what do you need allie? 

'nothing, im okay...... they arrived at allie's place and followed the tired woman up to her apartment

'come in girls im just gonna.... allie stopped talking and ran off to the bathroom throwing up in the toilet, bea followed her and held the blondes hair back as she continued to vomit, allie had stayed in that position for some time and than sat back against the wall

'i cant do this bea...... allie cried and bea was quick to pull her into her arms, bea held her for a long time, the next couple hours were spent in the bathroom going from the toilet to allie crying in bea's arms, allie was so thankful for the redhead being here with her, she didnt expect bea to be so involved because they are not together but she was definitely greatful

bea moved the sweat soaked hair out of allie's eyes and felt her forehead, allie's eyes were closed and she looked so exhausted as she slouched on bea

'allie..... she whispered and the blonde grunted 'allie sweetheart how about a shower and bed

'hmm bed..... allie whispered

'shower first

'tired..... allie said 

'i know but you have been sick and your sweating, i will help you 

'okay.... allie opened her tired eyes and kissed bea's shoulder, bea helped allie up and undressed them both, it has been a long time since they had both seen each other completely naked and bea had and always will think that allie was absolutely beautiful, she could see allie had lost weight but that was expected

'is this okay?.... she said and allie nodded

'yes..... bea got them into the shower and cleaned allie down the best she could, the blonde was exhausted and was slouching on bea, once finished bea wiped the blonde and reached for her robe on the back of the door and wrapped it around allie, she reached for the second one for herself, she than carried allie to her bedroom and laid her down in bed, debbie came in with a bottle of water and a wet clothe

'here mum its for mama

'thanks baby

'i will be in the study doing some stuff on my laptop

'okay deb.... debbie leaned down and kissed her mama on the cheek

'i love you mama, you got this...... allie couldnt even respond but she reached out her pinky to touch debbie's hand before the younger woman left the room, she knew her mum would be able to look after her mama so left them to it, bea put the wet clothe over allie's forehead

'how do you feel?.... allie conjured up all the strength she had to talk to bea

'tired and my stomach hurts

'do you have anything for it?

'yes, in my fridge on the door there is a syrup for my tummy

'i will be back..... bea returned and gave a spoon of the syrup to allie and some pain killers

'thank you, will you lay down with me?

'of course.... bea lay down and they faced each other, bea pulled the blanket over allie and put one hand on her cheek and rubbed it so gently, the blondes tears fell down her cheeks and bea wiped them, no words needed to be said as bea just comforted the blonde woman,

'your so strong allie

'im not, bea sometimes..... she stopped not wanting to scare the redhead

'dont stop, tell me allie

'sometimes i think its just easier to end it all

'wait what? allie are thinking of

'wait no no bea, im not going to kill myself, im talking about stopping treatment

'but your doctor said you need it

'i know, i think it would be easier to just stop it all but than i think about you and debbie

'us?

'yes both of you, i need to fight because i dont want to leave you and debbie

'allie i cant even imagine what your going through, i see you in so much pain and all i want to do is take it all away from you, i wish it was me instead of you, i wish i could take the pain and not have you go through it all

'if it was between us both than i would rather it be me bea, the thought of you going through this would kill me.... allie yawned and her eyes started to close again

'go to sleep allie, rest up

'thank you for being here

'i wouldnt want to be anywhere else..... kissing allie's cheek she held the blonde as she fell asleep

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allie woke up to an empty bed, she was surrounded by pillows which she knows was bea, she groaned and stretched her tired body and than swung her legs off the bed getting up slowly to head to the bathroom, her mouth tasted like crap so she freshened up and brushed her teeth a couple times than used mouth wash, she trotted out of the room and into the kitchen seeing debbie sitting on the bench watching her mum cook

'hey mama.... bea spun around and smiled

'hey sweety

'how are you feeling?

'a little dizzy to be honest

'come sit down allie.... bea said and pulled the chair out 

'thanks, what are you cooking? it smells good

'i made roast chicken with rice and salad, do you want some?

'i can try, im not sure if i can eat.... allie said sadly and bea rubbed her cheek

'i will put you a little plate and you eat what you can

'okay..... bea made 3 plates and they sat down to eat, allie managed 5-6 fork fulls and than pushed her plate away

'im sorry bea i just cant

'its okay, you should try and have some fruit at least because your feeling dizzy..... allie nodded so bea took out watermelon and grapes for her

'thank you bea.... after they ate they settled on the couch to watch a movie together, allie paused the movie half way through and faced the girls

'listen you both dont have to stay here with me

'you want us to go?... allie saw the hurt in the redheads eyes 

'no bea not at all, but im sure you both have other things to do instead of looking after me

'no we dont allie, we both cleared our schedules till further notice

'what? why?

'for you, we both want to be here for you, apart from a few orders we need to sign for at the cafe and doing the pays we are both here for you..... allie bit her quivering lip to stop herself from crying, this past 16 months have been hell without bea in her life properly, having to deal with cancer and the divorce on her own has been shit, debbie is her savior and she is very thank full for her daughter's support but there is nothing better than to have the love of your life look after you, to have her arms around you, to have bea around so much has been amazing

'i dont want you to get sick of me, this going on right now is not easy to deal with, im sick bea, very sick and i have no idea what will happen, i have doctors appointments, chemo, radiation, i have no energy, i cant cook or clean for myself let alone anyone else, this is a lot to take on for you... bea grabbed her hand

'it is a lot allie, but not for me, for you it is, i know your sick and im not going anywhere, i was stupid for what i did to you and our family, we were happy and i ruined that, i want to be here, we both do and whatever you need we can do it for you, cook, clean, look after you, take you to appointments, whatever it is we are here for you

'really?

'absolutely allie

'thank you, although i have a cleaner 

'well anything else we are here.... allie snuggled into bea's side and debbie pressed play again, she didnt need to say anything, she needed her mum to step up, thats what allie needs, she needs bea to step up and her words had a big impact on the blonde. allie fell asleep again and the rest of the day was spent with allie sleeping on and off, she was sick a few more times but bea and debbie were there to help her through it. night time came and allie didnt want to be alone but was too scared to voice it, allie was fidgeting with her fingers and bea grabbed her hands

'hey is everything alright?

'hmm, yea im alright its just, umm i wanted to know if you would stay the night? i mean like, if your not busy, i dont know its up to you.... allie shrugged unsure of herself

'allie do you think i would say no to you?

'i dont know bea, i just dont want to be alone

'i get that, of course i will stay with you allie

'are you sure?

'absolutely

'thank you... she turned to debbie 'i know you have a birthday tonight deb

'oh i wont go, its fine

'no no of course you will, you need to go out and have fun

'but i wanna

'deb please, this is already taking over my life and now your mums, we need you to go out and be a kid

'are you sure?

'most definitely, go out and than come back here after your done, you have a key and your room is clean and set up for you

'okay mama, well i better go home and get ready, do you need anything before i go?

'no im good, i got your mum here with me

'okay, feel better mama, have a ginger tea

'i will, have a good night

'im just going to walk her to the car allie, i will be back 

'okay.... bea walked debbie out of the building and to there car

'are you going to drink tonight deb?

'i might have a couple

'can out please take an uber to the house and than back here after?

'yea okay

'good, just use my app, now you drive safe, do you need money?

'no thanks im good, although can i wear your black dress?

'sure deb, try to look after it

'i will, love you mum and look after mama

'i promise i will, if you need me just call, my phone is on loud

'i will, night..... bea waited till debbie was out of sight before going back up to allie's apartment, looking at the couch allie was asleep again, locking up the house she helped allie to her bedroom and got her tucked in bed

'im going to the spare room, if you need me just call out.... allie grabbed her hand

'stay in here with me please.... allie said 

'are you sure?..... allie nodded

yes

'okay just let me get changed.... bea got changed and got into bed behind the blonde woman and wrapped her arms around her

'bea?

'yea?

'can you please rub my head? its hurting

'if course.... bea rubbed it till the allie fell asleep and sighed in relief, bea closed her eyes not long later

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple days later they were at the hospital, the specialist had decided a month ago to start radiation so here allie was getting changed into her gown, bea was right outside the door waiting for her, she heard allie sigh 

'allie are you okay in there?

'im scared.... allie said and leaned against the wall 'the machine is scary, i hate it

'im sorry sweetheart

'i wish you could come in with me

'me too, it wont take too long though and i will be waiting for you 

'promise?

'of course.... the door opened and allie sadly smiled

'thank you, alright lets get this done, where is debbie?

'there was an announcement that our car was parked in a parking zone so she went to move it, she wont be long.... bea walked her to the room and got her onto the bed when the nurse walked in

'alright allie are you ready?

'i guess so

'your not a big fan of this right?

'right, its scary, i wish bea could be with me

'im sorry allie, lets get this done quickly than we can get you out of here, now just remember if you feel sick, dizzy or anxious let me know, i will be at the speaker watching you

'okay.....bea kissed her cheek and than walked out with the nurse once allie was secured, about 45 minutes later allie was done and once dressed she just walked up to bea and threw her arms around her, bea held allie just as tightly to herself knowing how much she needed comfort right now

'your okay, i got you. are you feeling alright?

'my boobs hurt a little but im okay

'lets get some lunch and head back to my place

'okay..... debbie drove them back to bea's place stopping to get some chinese food on the way, arriving home they had lunch which allie didnt really eat much, since starting chemo her appetite was almost non existent at times which was to be expected. 

'im just going to have a lay down if thats alright bea?

'of course, let me help you.... taking allie to her own bedroom and tucking her into bed, she surrounded allie with lots of pillows like she liked

'do you need anything?

'no, im okay 

'well i will be in the kitchen if you need anything

'im just going to try and sleep for a bit, thank you bea, for everything

'anytime.... kissing allie's cheek she left the room and went to the kitchen

'hey deb what are your plans for the day?

'im going to the cafe to do the pays and orders, than im going to see a friend of mine, unless you need me here?

'no on thats fine deb, i appreciate you helping with the cafe, i will be here for allie for whatever she needs

'okay good, i will be home later tonight but if you need me earlier just call me

'we should be good, will you be here for dinner?

'not sure, if im not just save me some please

'okay, off you go..... debbie left the house and bea cleaned up the kitchen and than sat on the couch with her laptop to do a few things

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

debbie had arrived at the cafe and laughed when of course she could see franky and maxine sitting at one of the tables, she could hear franky telling matt to get her a coffee and stat

'wow franky try being nice

'hey deb i didnt see ya there, i was being nice but matt was being a smart ass.... debbie giggled and rolled her eyes

'sure he was

'so what you doing here deb? where is ya mum?

'i just came to do pays and orders, mums at home doing some stuff

'she alright? i text her yesterday twice but i didnt hear back

'yea she is, mama has been over so

'thats good than, at least there talking, hopefully things are looking up

'fingers crossed, anyways i will be out the back..... debbie went through to the office and sat down opening up the laptop to start work. liz came through and gave her a thickshake and slice of cake

'thanks liz

'no worries love, can you please up the bread order, we are almost out

'sure, anything else?

'i was thinking of a few more pastries, the customers are asking about cinnamon buns and caramel donuts

'okay i will put it on the list

'thanks love, i will just be out the front..... debbie was out back for a couple hours getting things done, when she finished he went back out to the front

'all done love?

'all done liz, the orders will be in tomorrow at 7am, are you alright to take them?

'of course no worries at all

'great thanks, i gotta go im seeing a friend, if you have any problems just call me or mum

'will do, have a good day.... debbie left saying bye to franky and maxine who were still there, she got into the car and drove to her friends place, parking up she got out and looked at the big house, in fact it was huge but she wasnt surprised, this guy was rich, filthy rich and he liked debbie. walking up the steps she hit the doorbell and it opened a few seconds later

'hey deb

'hi braydon..... debbie smiled

'come on in.... he held the door open and debbie walked inside ' follow me to the pool house, we can hang in there.... debbie followed him to the pool house and sat down

'do you want a beer or something?

'a soda please, im driving..... braydon sat next to her and handed her a can of coke and he had a beer, for the next hour they talked and laughed getting to know each other better, bea had met braydon at the cafe a while ago, he and debbie had been hanging out since than and debbie really liked him. braydon had a few beers by this stage and was getting more hands on with debbie, touching her leg and arm which debbie wasnt really comfortable with, they had spoken previously about taking things very slow, he put his hand high on her thigh and she pushed it off

'dont braydon

'some on deb, i like you, dont you like me?

'yes i do but i want to go slow, this is all new to me... she said shrugging him off again, braydon didnt like this at all, he wanted something from debbie and he was going to get it

'i want you deb and i always get what i want...... he pulled at her top and ripped it open, debbie could see the scary look in his eyes and got really scared


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey all
> 
> just a heads up this may be a difficult chapter to read. there is talk of violence and rape

Bea and allie were sitting at the table the next morning having some tea and toast

'thank you for looking after me bea, i really appreciate it

'im glad i can be here for you, how are you feeling today?

'tired but not too bad, i managed a piece of toast which is good

'it definitely is.... bea smiled

'is deb up yet?

'i havent heard her, let me go check..... bea got up and walked to debbie's room she had at allie's house, knocking

'deb?.... she said and opened the door slowly not wanting to scare her, frowning when she saw the bed made considering debbie doesnt make her bed often, she went back to kitchen

'she isnt there, in fact it looks like her bed hasnt been slept in

'what? did she tell you she wouldnt be home?

'no. where are our phones?

'in my bedroom.... bea went to allie's room and grabbed both there phones checking them

'fuck.... she said walking back to where allie was 'no messages and no calls

'call her...... bea tried calling debbie over and over again but it never even rang just going straight to message bank

'no answer?

'no, where is she?.... bea said with tears in her eyes, allie pulled bea into a hug

'bea stay calm, give me my phone.... bea handed her the phone and allie called franky

'hey blondie whats up?

'hey franky, have you heard from debbie?

'nah not since yesterday at the cafe, why?

'she didnt come home last night, her bed hasnt been slept in, her phone is off

'she never does that

'did she say where she was going yesterday?

'she was going to see her friend braydon

'that new guy she met a few months ago?

'yea allie. she likes this guy

'yes she told me. do you have his number or know where he lives?

'no i dont but i can try find out

'yes please and get back to me asap

'okay i will be in contact

'thanks franky..... hanging up she held bea tighter

'debbie told franky yesterday that she was going to braydons house, franky is going to try get his address or phone number

'what if something has happened to her? he better not have hurt her

'i know bea, lets try her phone again..... the next couple hours were spent calling and texting debbie's phone, allie's phone rang seeing it was franky

'hey franky any news?

'yea.... franky jumped when she heard a big bang 'what the hell was that?

'it was bea, she threw a vase in anger and walked down the hallway, she is upset and worried

'i get that, i got his details, i will send them to you and i will meet you there

'okay franky, we are on our way.... hanging up allie's phone beeped with braydons details

'BEA.... she yelled out and the redhead came running out 'bea we have his phone number and address, come on franky is meeting us there

'i will go, you stay here allie

'im coming with you bea, dont argue with me she is my daughter as well

'i know she is, im not cutting you out but im worried about you as well

'i appreciate that bea but im coming, lets go...... allie took bea's hand and they went out of the house

'fuck debbie has my car

'mine is in the garage, here the keys... allie gave them to bea who went and got the car out, allie got in and put the address in the nav-man

'alright its ten minutes away, lets go..... bea drove like a maniac but finally got them there. 

'look bea your car..... allie said pointing to it

'i see it, here comes franky... franky pulled up behind them and got out with maxine

'hey guys thanks for coming

'no worries, your car is here but listen guys i found out this kid isnt just anyone

'what do you mean?

'you ever heard of the holts? there a drug dealing murdering family, there crazy and think they are above anything

'this is them, thats there son?

'it is allie.... before anyone said anything else allie marched straight up to the door banging, the others followed but no answer 'split up. franky and maxi go that way we will go this way.... they went around the house and found the side gate 

'fuck its locked

'i got it.... llie pulled a bobby pin from her hair and unlocked it, bea couldnt help but smirk

'a woman of many talents

'i hope so, come on we need to find our daughter..... they went out to the back where the pool was seeing franky and maxine come from the other side

'any luck?

'not yet.... just than they heard crying 

'where is that coming from?....... bea asked

'the pool house..... they ran over there and bea's blood ran cold. debbie was on the couch and braydon was hitting her

'what the fuck?????..... allie said running in and tackling him the the floor 'what the fuck are you doing you pig....... bea ran over to debbie to see her covered in bruises and blood

'baby, debbie look at me, its okay mum is here..... she held her face gently and the look in debbie's eyes was something she had felt herself, it was her broken, hurt and most of all ashamed

'red lets get her out of here..... bea and franky took off there jackets and put them over the young girl, bea gently lifted debbie into her arms

'ow ow ow.... debbie cried 'it hurts

'i know sweetheart, wrap your arms around me if you can.... debbie tried, she really did but she had no energy left

'its okay i will support her from here

'thanks, where is allie?

'bashing the shit out of him.... she nodded towards allie who was fighting with braydon, she winced when she saw a fist connect with allie's face

'maxi please get her

'i got her, take debbie to the hospital we will meet you there....., franky grabbed debbie's phone and stuff and followed bea, maxine went over to allie and braydon and grabbed him and picked him up. allie got up and went right in his face

'you hurt my daughter, i dont take kindly to people who hurt my family.... she said punching him in the gut, he heaved and tried to bend over to cover himself but maxine held him tight with his arms behind his back

'this isnt over, i will finish you off for this. drop him... maxine did so and allie lifted her foot and crushed him right his his junk and than walked off with maxine

'your dead bitch..... he moaned out and allie turned back to him

'as long as your there with me..... she said and they left going outside and to the car 

'they took bea's car, where are your car keys allie?

'here can you drive?

'sure, they took debbie tot he hospital

'lets go...... on the way there allie called the police and they would meet her there. pulling up they jumped out went inside looking around

'lets go to the emergency allie

'good idea... they went there and to the reception

'im here to see debbie novak, where is she? is she okay?

'let me check for you.... the nurse did so and looked up

'im sorry miss but no one is allowed in right now, this is now a police matter

'i know, she is my daughter and i called the police

'your name?

'allie novak

'oh yes your here, sorry miss novak

'its okay, are the police here yet?

'not yet

'can we see her? she is here aunty?..... allie said nodding to maxine

'sure come on through and i will take you..... allie and maxine followed the nurse down the hallway and through to a section which said isolation rooms

'why is she in here?

'we wanted to give her privacy but we are really busy so we decided to bring her to a room down here away from noise

'okay..... a few seconds later they stopped outside a room

'here we go, please go in

'thank you nurse.... allie and maxine went in slowly and there were at least ten people in there, bea and franky were tot he side while the nurses and a couple doctors were tending to debbie

'allie... bea said when she saw her walk in, allie wrapped her arms around the crying bea 'how could he do this to her?

'i dont know bea but i will make sure he pays, why are there men in here?

'i told them to leave but they wont listen

'alright here go to franky and maxi.... bea turned and franky and maxine held her tight, allie faced everyone

'everyone stop now!!!.... she said harshly but not loud because she didnt want to scare debbie even more so 'if you are a male get the fuck away from my daughter

'miss please... one of the doctors tried to say but allie put her hand up

'my daughter was assaulted, get the fuck out now and get me a woman doctor, i wont say this again.... the 4 men in there left mumbling about allie being a bitch

'good now i ask for those here to do your work quietly and gentle, bea and i are her mothers and we will be close to her to keep debbie as calm as possible,, does everyone understand?...... they all nodded as allie moved closer to debbie

'hey sweetheart your in good hands now, mum and mama are here..... she stroked there daughters head and debbie nodded, she blinked with her one good eyes

'how about mum and i clean off this blood?.... she said as bea came to stand near them holding onto debbie's hand

'okay... she nodded, bea and allie were handed some things from the nurses and began cleaning her up

'ladies may we talk please?.... the doctor asked them after a while

'yes of course, deb franky and maxi are here for you, we will be talking to the doctor..... debbie nodded, they followed the female doctor out of the room 

'do you 2 know what happened?

'no we dont, she told out friend she was going to the guys house braydon for a bit but she never got home, we called her all morning but her phone was off so we called out friend who is a lawyer and she got us his address, we turned up there and saw him hitting her, this was how we found her

'im guessing there was a fight?

'there definitely was, between me and braydon

'i thought as much, judging by the look of your and the fact the braydon is now here

'you cant have him here, debbie is here

'i know and i will be transferring him to another hospital, debbie is our priority right now so we will be moving him very soon

'thank you doctor

'we just want to make this as easy as possible for her, not that any of this is easy. the police are here do you think she will be able to tell them what happened?

'they can try but only if its female officers?

'there are 4 of them, 3 female and one male, i will tell them the male officer can only interview you guys but not her

'thanks doctor

'now this is the sensitive part, do you know if anything happened sexually?..... bea looked at allie and didnt know what to say. allie held her hand 

'we arent sure doctor, we will ask her 

'if she has we will like to do a rape kit, o know this is not a subject you want to think about but in the long run it will help

'how so?

'if she has been than im sure she would want to press charges, a rape kit will hold evidence

'who will do it?

'i will be the doctor and 2 nurses

'okay, let us go and talk to her, what are her injuries?

'her right eye socket is very badly damaged and she may need surgery but we will keep an eye on it over the next couple hours, she has a sprained wrist, a broken rib and i can tell anything else yet, she hasnt really let me do a full examination, maybe you can help with that as well?

'okay, lets go in and talk to her, please ask the others to leave so we can have privacy

'sure allie was it?

'yes doctor and this is bea, we are her mums

'okay, lets go in..... they walked inside 'staff please leave we need some time with the patient.... they packed up and covered debbie with a blanket than left the room, allie and bea went over to debbie and allie rubbed her cheek

'hey sweetheart we need to talk about a couple things okay?

'okay

'the first one is really hard, we need to know if he raped you?..... debbie's tears fell down her cheeks and looked at bea, bea knew she had and it broke her heart

'im sorry.... debbie cried and bea tried the best she could to hug the young girl

'you have nothing to be sorry for deb, we got you baby

'i was so stupid to go to his house, i didnt know he would do anything like this

'why would you think that? he was a friend.... she wiped debbie's cheeks

'listen debbie i have spoke to your mums about this but i will talk to you as well, i want to do a rape kit. how do you feel about that?.... debbie looked at her mum and mama who both nodded

'can mum and mama be there with me?

'unfortunately no one can be there except staff members, they will be female only, it will take about an hour to make sure we document this right

'okay, but mums can you sit outside the room?

'absolutely sweety

'alright than

'okay good, now the police are here and there 3 female and one male officer, the male officer will have nothing to do with you directly but they need your statement, can you do it or do you want to do it tomorrow?

'i just want to get it over and done with

'alright debbie we can do the statement first, than the kit and than you can rest

'okay..... bea, allie, franky and maxine all gave there statements and the police told them they would investigate. now debbie was getting her rape kit done and the other 4 were sitting in the hallway, allie got up and walked down the hall a little, the anger, the rage, the frustration has all started to calm down and now the blonde feels sick, very sick. she leaned her back against the wall and sighs, she had held it on for the sake of her daughter but now she can feel it all, she knows what debbie is going through, allie like bea has been the other other end of fists and rape. sliding down the wall she began to cry, the sobs tore through her body for the hurt they tried so hard to protect debbie from, bea got up and went over to allie and sat beside her putting her around around her. they just held each other for a while

'i cant believe it maxi, how the fuck fuck could this happen to debbie?

'i dont know franky but this family has been through hell and i honestly dont know how they will handle this

'me neither... franky said wiping her tears furiously 

'franky you should call bridget, she would be able to help them and she would want to know what happened

'yea your right maxi..... franky took her phone out and hit call on bridgets name

'hey baby how are you?.... she heard bridgets chirpy voice

'gidge.... franky said tearfully

'franky what wrong?

'i need you to come to the hospital

'are you okay? what happened franky?.... franky couldnt talk, the thought of debbie being so hurt caused her tears to not stop so maxine took the phone off her and walked down the hallway

'its me bridget

'maxine what is happening?

'we dont know the whole story yet but its debbie, she was raped and bashed..... just saying it made maxine want to vomit

'oh my god

'how is she doing?

'not good, there doing a rape kit now but no one is doing well, we really need you here

'im on my way maxine, you may need to call liz and boomer

'i will bridget, please come down and give them debbie's name, tell them your her aunty

'i wont be long maxine.... hanging up maxine took her own phone out and called liz telling her what happened, the older woman was shocked but would tell boomer and come down to the hospital together... she went back to the chairs and sat down

'bridget is on her way, here is your phone

'thanks maxi, i feel sick

'me too, that poor girl..... they sat in silence and watched as bea and allie comforted each other in this time of need. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bea and allie went into the room once the examination was done, bridget found franky sitting on the chair outside the room

'baby?.... franky looked up with tears in her eyes

'she is so hurt gidge

'oh baby... bridget sat beside beside franky and pulled her into her side 'do we know what happened?

'yea. she met braydon a few months ago and they hang out sometimes, he invited her over to hang out and she went, he had a few beers and began to get touchy with her, she kept pushing his hand off but he wouldnt stop. he ripped her shirt open and began hitting her to control her, he raped her 4 times and bashed her. she has a broken rib. sprained wrist, her eye socket is damaged which she will most likely need surgery for. she has bruising and cuts all down her body especially on her stomach and legs, its horrendous gidge

'the poor girl, how did you find her?

'allie told me his full name and i thought it sounded familiar and it was, he is the son of the holts, the drug dealing murdering family. everyone knows they did it but they just cant get any proof, poor debbie had no idea, he told her his parents are lawyers 

'she wouldnt think anything different

'exactly. you should have seen the little punk, we knocked ont he front door but no answer so we went round the back, we heard crying and ran to the pool house. he had just raised his hand and slapped punched debbie int he face, allie went crazy and tackled him to the floor, she laid into him something severe

'good, what happened next?

'bea picked debbie up and she was in so much pain, she was a virgin gidge and he took that from her

'far out, what can i do to help?

'your trained in this situation, can you talk to her please?

'of course

'thanks gidge..... walking inside debbie was laying facing her mums, it was quiet and they were just stroking her to help her feel comfort

'hey deb auntie gidge is here...... debbie looked over her shoulder

'hey deb sweety, i was hoping i can sit with you for a while and if you want to talk im here for you

'okay

'allie, bea why dont we go get a coffee?

'no franky we want to stay

'mums its okay, aunty bridget is with me

'are you sure deb?

'yes but dont go far

'we will be in the hospital....kissing debbie on the head they left the room with franky, maxine had gone to take care of the cafe with liz's so they could close it for a while

'coffee?.... franky asked as they got a table in the cafe

'yes please..... bea and allie were quiet, allie reached up and rubbed her head

'are you okay?

'im fine bea just a headache

'allie you need to rest, your exhausted

'im fine, we have to worry about debbie now, she is important

'so are you

'im fine bea

'your not and you know it, i can see it on your face allie and your shattered...... allie didnt say anything she just sat there quietly, she was tired, very tired but debbie was her priority now

'i going to fucking kill him.... allie seethed and slammed the table causing bea to jump 

'allie.... bea reached over to grab her hand and rubbed it with her thumb 'take a breath

'im sorry bea, im sorry 

'its okay, im angry too, in fact that doesnt even begin to explain how i feel so i get it.... allie nodded and laid her head down on bea's hand just staying there for a while. franky returned with coffee seeing allie's head resting on bea's hand, bea could feel allie had fallen asleep

'she asleep?

'yea, she is exhausted

'i can imagine, is she hurt? physically?

'some grazed knuckles and bruised cheek thats about it

'well she got him good

'how do you know?

'i asked the nurse about him before he got transferred

'what are his injuries?

'3 broken ribs, broken cheek bone, 3 broken fingers, 2 broken toes, sprained ankle and some damage to his pindik

'seriously?

'yep, blondie gave it to him good

'good, i hope he is in pain, you think he will be arrested?

'yes but his parents are rich so they will have a good lawyer

'of course they will. i better find somewhere proper for allie to lay down, her back will hurt

'here let me help you..... they helped a tired allie up to her feet and together they went to the quiet room and put her down on the couch, allie groaned and tried to protest but bea pushed her back down

'debbie is with bridget and is safe right now, you need to rest allie

'are you sure?

'definitely, lay down..... franky bought over a blanket and pillow she took from god knows where and gave them to bea who got allie comfortable... im right here allie..... allie nodded and fell asleep again, franky and bea sat there watching tv for a while

franky's phone rang a few hours later, they were back in debbie's room and the young girl was asleep

'hello?.... she said and walked out of the room

'franky its me

'booms? where are you?

'jail

'what do you mean?

'well i got arrested

'why?

'i went after braydon

'how did you even find him?

'i saw him being taken to da other hospital, i went into his room and bashed him more, i picked him up and threw him across the room, he broke his leg

'oh my god boomer

'well he deserved it, he is lucky security came

'do you need bail?

'yep, 10 grand, i have it in my account but i dunno how to do it

'alright booms i have your details, i will be there soon

'thanks franks... hanging up she went into the room

'i need to go

'why baby?

'boomer got arrested

'what happened?.... she told them and bea nodded

'good, tell boomer i owe her a few drinks

'will do, well i will be going to get her and i will be back. do you need anything?

'actually can you go past my place and get some overnight stuff?

'sure red, i have a key so i will be back, allie do you need anything?

'yes i need clothes, here my keys. thanks franky

'no worries, i will be back, gidge do you want to come with me?

'sure baby.....they left the hospital and went to the police station first. they posted bail and boomer was released, they than went to bea's place packing a bag for bea and debbie than left and went to allie's apartment. going inside franky and bridget were packing a bag when they came across allie's medication

'whats this? why is there so much medication?..... franky asked showing bridget, bridget knew what they were for she was medically trained

'shit

'what is it gidge? what are they for?

'cancer patients take them  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in 2 days, lets do it

debbie had woken up a few hours later and she was in a lot of pain but mostly her eye

'mum?

'im here baby

'my eye

'are you in pain?

'yes

'alright mama will stay with you and i will get the doctor

'okay...... allie went to debbie and stroked her cheek, debbie held her mama's hand to her chest

'im here sweety, your so strong deb

'im not, i fucked up, i shouldnt have gone to his house..... debbie said sadly

'oh no sweet heart, you will not ware this, this is all him, how are you supposed to know he would have done that? did you know he was capable of what he did? did you know he was a pig? dont answer deb i already know the answer, you went there with intentions on getting to know him better, maybe a few kisses but i guarantee you never thought he was like this. you have been out to dinner with him, hanging out for the last few months and you never thought he was a bad guy. my darling girl you have nothing to be sorry for, your not stupid, your not anything but a girl like any other girl looking for comfort, for love, your a sweet loving girl and your mum and i love you so much..... she wiped the tears rolling down debbie's cheeks

'i love you too mama..... the doctor walked in with bea

'hello debbie your mum tells me your eye is very sore, im going to have a look at it

'okay...... the doctor felt around the eye

'alright debbie we are going to have to take you into surgery

'is that really necessary?.... bea asked

'yes unfortunately, the blood has gathered around the eye, it needs to be relieved, thats why she cant see out of it, i will book an OR and we will get your shortly debbie..... the doctor left and bea and allie held the young girls hands

'you alright deb?

'im scared

'i know baby but you will be okay, just take deep breaths, you will go in and be asleep very quick, when you wake up mama and i will be there

'promise?

'absolutely baby..... deb was taken in 20 minutes later, bea and allie went to the quiet room and sat down

'how long did the doctor say it will take?

'about an hour.... allie nodded and her leg bounced, bea let it go for ten minutes than put her hand on allie's leg

'allie stop

'sorry, im sorry

'i get it your worried, i am too but we have to trust she is in good hands

'i know.... just than franky and bridget walked in and put the back packs down

'thanks for getting our stuff

'no worries red

'where is boomer?

'she went to the cafe to get us all some food, we wanted to talk to you both

'okay, what about?

'this.... franky pulled out one of allie's medication from the bag, bea looked at allie who physically paled

'ugh.. umm........ allie stuttered out not sure what to say, bea grabbed her hand and kissed her wrist

'take a breath allie.... allie took a couple deep breaths

'i didnt know how to tell people

'we are family, talk to us allie.... franky said softly and put her hand on allie's leg for comfort. allie with the help of bea went on to tell franky and bridget about her cancer diagnosis, her treatment, medications and the process of what they knew

'you went through this whole thing on your own?

'mostly yes, debbie found out 4 months after i found out. she made me tell her after she followed me to the hospital, i told bea about a month ago

'oh allie, you should have told us so we could support you.... bridget said

'i was scared, i didnt want you guys to think less of me

'we could never think that, in fact your so strong to have to go through this, we are here for you too. whatever you need we got you

'thanks girls.... she squeezed there hands in thanks, the doctor entered 45 minutes later

'hows debbie?

'she is doing well, i drained the blood around the eye and she resting

'will it damage her eyesight?

'no it wont, she will recover just fine

'good, can we see her?

'sure go on through to her room and she will be there in about 20 minutes

'thank you doctor..... they headed up to debbie's room and waited for the young girl to arrive, she did so not long later. bea and allie held her hand while she slept. boomer came up to the room with bags of food

'hey she alright? how did surgery go?

'it went well boomer, she will be okay physically

'thats good.... boomer softened and looked at debbie, she leaned down and kissed her on her head 'you be strong little one, i broke his leg for you..... they all smiled, you couldnt help but smile when it comes to the lovable woman. boomer handed out the food to them all, allie pushed it away

'im not hungry

'ya gotta eat, deb be real upset if ya dont eat als

'im just not hungry boomer

'but

'its alright booms leave it on the table, i got it..... boomer sat down with her own food 

'allie here eat.... bea held out half of her burger

'bea i just cant eat

'allie you have to eat something, you are taking medication so you need to eat, just half the burger, for me?.... bea raised an eye brow and allie sighed

'fine.... allie said taking the half burger and taking a bite

''thank you..... bea force fed her hot chips as well than the 2 of them had a shower, they both had blood on there clothes so needed to get cleaned up. once washed and dressed they were sitting beside the bed, allie saw debbie begin to wake up

'deb, hey deb we are here

'mama?... debbie breathed out

'im right here, so it mum

'hmmm..... debbie groaned out

'how are you feeling?

'sore, tired. how did it go?

'good, no damage, how does it feel?

'better, no more headache

'thats good, are you in pain?

'yea

'anywhere in particular?.... debbie pulled her mum closer to her to whisper in her ear

'between my legs

'i will get the doctor.... debbie nodded, bea stood back up and turned to face the others

'guys i need everyone but allie to leave for a bit please, debbie needs some privacy for a bit

'sure red, how about we head home and you call us if you need anything?

'that would be good, thanks for everything guys

'anytime.... they all kissed debbie and wished her well than left, bea went and got the doctor and explained the situation and she followed bea back into the room

'alright debbie, your mum says your quite sore between your legs?

'yea

'do you mind if i check it out?

'okay.... allie held debbie's hand, debbie was only a young girl and very embarrassed, debbie put her other hand over her eyes and began to cry, she was so upset and her mums could do nothing but console her

'i wont be too much longer debbie.... after a few minutes the doctor stood up

'alright so there is some bruising, we have a cream to help debbie, would you like me to put some on?

'mum can you do it please?..... debbie begged

'of course baby

'okay i will bring you the cream bea and you can apply it....... bea had applied the cream and was also given some pain killers. 20 minutes later she was asleep with very little pain.

'i fucking hate this for her, i would rather it be me

'i know what you mean allie, she is in so much pain and i cant take it away

'we just have to support her bea, its the best way to help her deal with it

'i know.... debbie was asleep for the night and they were happy to see her get some rest, they shared the single fold out couch which wasnt comfortable bit they didnt care, they needed to be there for there daughter

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

debbie was home 4 days later and sitting on the couch with her mama, allie had just had chemo and was feeling very sick but wanted to be there for debbie's home coming

'do you need anything deb?

'im okay mama, how are you feeling?

'im fine

'your such a shit liar

'so are you deb.... debbie shrugged, allie put her arm around her daughter and they leaned back a little getting comfortable

'here we go girls.... bea came threw with bridget and put a tray down on the table 'juice for you both and some toast

'thank you bea

'thanks mum but im not hungry

'deb you have barely ate in the last few days

'i just dont feel like it..... bea nodded

'alright baby....... bridget was there to help bea with both girls while franky took on the court case for debbie against braydon. allie had also hired a nurse to help out, more so to monitor debbie's injuries, the nurse had just walked into the room with water and medication 

'debbie these are for you and allie these are for you, drink lots of water to help it dissolve and work faster

'thank you nurse rose

'oh please call me rose, is there anything else you 2 need?

'no thanks

'okay i will be in the kitchen sorting out your medications.... rose went back to the kitchen while bea and bridget joined allie and debbie, the young girl had her head resting on her mama's shoulder, since what happened debbie barely speak, only when she is in pain or wants a drink, bea and allie are both very worried about the fact that debbie hasnt been eating much at all 

'bridget can you help me with the washing please?

'sure bea

'if either of you need me just call out, here the tv control

'thanks bea...... they went to bea's bedroom and sat on the bed folding the washing

'can i ask you something bridget?

'anything

'since what happened to debbie she has barely eaten, only toast yesterday, a sandwich the day before. should i be worried?

'unfortunately its a normal reaction to shut down which is what she has done, im guessing she isnt talking much either?

'correct, only talks about her pain and if she wants a drink

'you just got to give her some times bea, she went through a horrible ordeal and she needs time to process it, right now she thinks its her fault

'how do you know that?

'i heard her talking to allie yesterday at the hospital, thats also normal, the victim feels like she or he put themselves in that situation and debbie feels that because she went to his house

'but its not her fault

'we know that but let me ask you something bea, im not trying to upset you or anything but when you were with harry and he did all those bad things to you did you blame yourself?.... bea pursed her lips and sighed

'i did, very much so

'and now that he is in jail, your whole life has changed and you think about that time in your life, do you feel its your fault?

'no, i may have been his wife but its my body and my life to do as i please with it

'exactly, this is very fresh in debbie's mind and being so young would have a big impact on her, he took something from her that we all cherrish as a young woman

'her virginity

'correct, she needs time to come to terms with that

'what can i do to help?

'let her have time, talk to her when needed but dont push her, i also suggest that you have no males in the house or around her for a while, i know will and his son want to come and see how she is doing but she is scared right now

'when do you think they could come over?

'you sit her down and tell her that no males will be coming over till she says its okay, she may ask just for will only, or his son only. whatever it is you have to let her go at her own pace

'okay

'now your parents

'fuck i havnt told them and they are supposed to come over tonight for dinner

'you have to call and tell them to cancel it, im sorry i know there your parents but your dad being around would scare her in general, but your mum is very full on and with everything going on i wouldnt want her around for a while either

'i know what you mean, i will go call them now and tell them what happened and cancel tonight. thanks bridget i really appreciate you and franky helping us out with everything

'we are to help, franky is doing everything she can to take that asshole down

'i know, do we know where he is now?

'still in hospital, they have police there with him 24/7

'good, thats good

'seems allie did some good damage to his penis

'he is lucky thats all he got

'agreed, if that was franky or you i dont think he would be alive, im glad he is though so he can suffer in jail

'me too

'you go call your parents and i will finish the washing

'thanks.... bea grabbed her phone and walked outside to the back yard and found her mums name hitting call

'hello bea how are you?

'im okay mum and yourself? and dad?

'we are good, just making a sandwich for lunch

'thats good, listen i need you to stop that for a moment and go to dad, put the phone on loud speaker

'is something wrong?

'i need to talk to you both

'okay give me a moment..... bea took a big breath and waited till her parents were ready, she heard some shuffling

'okay bea we are here

'dad you can hear?

'i can bea, whats going on?

'i need you to let me tell you everything before you say anything please

'okay we are listening....... bea went on to tell them everything that happened with debbie and braydon

'are you guys there?

'were here bea, we are shocked, how is poor debbie?

'she got home today and is resting on the couch 

'we want to come and see her

'im sorry but no, dad your a male and i cant have any males around her right now, it will be up to her when she is ready for that

'than i will come on my own..... bea didnt know how to say this without sounding like an asshole but she needed to for debbie

'no mum, your way too full on and loud, debbie needs quiet, she needs to rest and not have so many people around

'who is there bea?

'allie and bridget

'why are they there? they are not family..... her mother said irritated

'debbie wants allie here with her, they are very close and i asked bridget to come and help me because she is trained in the sexual assault department and she has been an amazing help to debbie and me

'well im coming, i need to see my grand daughter

'mum please dont, you will cause a scene

'im on my way.... the phone disconnected and bea groaned, why does this woman not listen, she went back inside and bridget was sitting with the girl, she looked at bea and bea shook her head, she sat down in front of debbie to prepare her

'how you doing baby?

'im okay mum, im glad mama is here too

'me too... bea smiled at allie 'listen i just got off the phone with your grand parents

'did you tell them?

'i did tell them, they wanted to come over but i told them not too. my mother was very adament about coming and i hope she doesnt but who knows, i just want to tell you just incase she does, in saying that i have made the decision that no males under any circumstances will be coming here, i will leave it up to you to tell me when you want any of them here, uncle will and your cousin are very worried about you

'i know i have been messaging with them

'is that okay?

'thank you mum, i appreciate that, i really dont want to be around any men right now

'anything i can do to help i will do it

'me too deb

'and me.... bridget said

'me too.... franky said coming from around the corner

'where did you come from?

'the front door, i have my key remember and i dint want to ring the door bell incase these 2 were sleeping

'thanks, i thought you were at work?

'i went in because i hired another lawyer to work with me, she is taking on my other cases while i look after debbie's, its my main priority and i can do some from home but i wanted to check on you guys and bring lunch...... she said holding up bags of food which bea took

'thanks franky

'no sweat. so how are you 2 feeling?

'im fine its deb we have to worry about

'im okay mama, i will heal from my injuries but you have a way to go...... allie kissed debbie's cheek

'im okay right now, im doing my treatments and im okay

'i need you to be, i need my mama.... debbie jumped when there was banging on the door

'woah woah its okay deb, its just the door.... allie soothed the young girl and rubbed her cheek

'i will get it deb, its okay

'alright mum.... bea went to the door and swung it open her parents standing there

'didnt i tell you both not to come here?

'dont you speak to us like that beatrice , we want to see our grand daughter.... they said pushing past her

'its not about you its about debbie...... she said chasing after them but it was too late, they went blasting into the lounge room and over to her, the fear in debbie's eyes as they both pulled her from allie and into a hug

'thats enough.... bea said going over to them and pulling her daughter gently away from them taking a few steps back

'what are you doing beatrice?

'me? i told you on the phone do not come over, i told you you especially dad she doesnt want to have any male around. but you just dont listen, and you mum your too full on as you can tell, debbie is scared

'well you have these 3 here.... her mother said pointing at franky, bridget and allie 

'since its my house i shouldnt have to explain what there doing here but i will anyways, debbie wants allie here, i asked bridget to come here and help me and franky here is debbie's aunty and lawyer, everyone is here because i and debbie want them here

'well that one shouldnt be here or around yonug debbie, she doesnt need her crap rubbing off on her..... the mother said pointing at allie. bea had enough

'bridget do you mind helping debbie to her bedroom please?

'sure bea..... debbie looked on worried and her mum rubbed her cheek

'its okay baby, leave your door open if you want to hear, i just dont want to scare you.... debbe nodded and went with bridget. bea breathed deeply and than turned to face her parents

'i am so sick of this crap

'excuse me... her mother said

'you heard me, im sick of you 2 taking over my life, so much has happened that you ave no idea about and im not hiding it anymore

'bea are you sure?.... allie said and bea looked at her

'i am if you are?.... allie nodded

'go ahead

'good., firstly allie here is the most amazing person i have ever met in her life, 8 years ago we met and fell madly in love with each oth, we were married 2 years later and were so blissfully happy, but when i found out you 2 were moving here i did the biggest mistake of my life and divorced her, i lost the love of my life because you 2 are so against same sex couples/marriage, i lose allie and i will never forgive myself for that, she wont ever forgive me for that and i dont blame her, i broke her heart and mine in the process, i did it all for you 2, i didnt want to put allie and our family through all the crap you 2 both talk about same sex couples.... bea took a breath

'beatrice

'im not done mother, you guys forced me to marry harry the most abusive person i have ever come across in my life, do you know he raped me, almost every single day he did whatever he want to me, is that what you wanted for me? this is the man you thought was an 'amazing man'. he didnt just hit me, he bashed me, i had so many broken bones throughout our marriage that i lost count how many times i was in hospital trying to recover from my injuries, i spent my whole marriage in pain do you guys understand that?, you know what dont answer that im not done..... bea took a couple more breaths before continuing 

'allie is the best person and debbie's other mum, allie adopted her when we got married and that will never change no matter what, but this beautiful woman here has her own things going on.... bea said taking allie's hand, allie nodded for bea to tell them, it may as well all come out

'allie has breast cancer and is currently going through chemo and radiation, she is the strongest woman i know and so humble.... bea said kissing allie on the cheek than facing them again

'now as for debbie, i told you what happened because you deserved to know but she is our daughter and we requested no males firstly and you mum are just too much for her, you came in bounding over to her, she was so scared, she doesnt want to be touched by anyone, she needs to initiate it, you guys have no idea how she is feeling but i do, i will not have her frightened in her own home. so there it is, all of it..... bea sighed and sat down completely drained

'beatrice why didnt you tell us about all of this before?

'come on dad, do you not remember what you told me at that bbq about allie or anyone?.... she raised her eyebrow

'i do remember, we were in a bad place

'its not just than dad, all mine and will life you have been abusive to us but mostly me, how many times will had stepped in and taken a beating so i dont have to, thats not how you treat people let alone your own family.... her dad nodded and sat down

'i understand how i treated you both was wrong bea, i have anger issues and thats the reason we moved to australia, apart from being close to you and debbie your mother found an anger specialist for me here, nz had one only and he was an idiot so we moved here, i have been dealing with my anger for awhile now 

'what made you get help?

'one night i got so angry i took it out on your mother, it was the only time i ever touched her but it was enough for me to get help, im a very proud man but your mother said she would leave me if i didnt get help, i wanted to address everything with you and will but not just yet

'im glad your getting help dad

'me too, you allie is a whole different story, although i dont agree with you and llie im glad your not together anymore

'dont get it twisted dad, im doing everything in my power to show allie how much i love and miss her in my life, i want her back but its up to her in the long run and if she decides to be with me you and mum will either have to accept it and be in all our lives or none at all, i wont have you dictating my life anymore, i wont have anyone dictating my life but me..... bea saw out of the corner of her eyes debbie coming out, she went straight over to her mum and pulled her up before wrapping her arms around bea

'im so proud of you mum, so very proud... bea held onto debbie and inhaled her hair

'thank you, i know this all hurt you but i will do better, i promise

'i know you will mum, i love you so much

'i love you too deb

'well we are going to leave, think your mother and i have some things to discuss and think about, franky please if there is anything you need help with for debbie's case let me know... he said handing over his card which franky took, he got hold of his wifes hand and left the house. the others left looked around at each other

'well fuck, that was interesting to say the least... franky always the big mouth

'i'll say, bea are you okay?

'i dont know what i am

'mum your shaking

'im okay, i think im just shocked i just did that, i was just so sick and tired of hiding everything, letting them dictate my life this whole time, im done

'you were very strong bea

'thanks bridget, umm allie do you want to come and have a talk with me?

'sure bea

'we got debbie dont worry

'thanks guys.... bea and allie went to bea's bedroom and sat down on the bed

'sooooo


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters in 3 days, there is a few rough chapters due to the story line with debbie

They sat with there backs to the headboard, allie remembers this headboard, it was there 4th year wedding anniversary and allie had come home from work to find bea had tied herself to the bed, she was dressed in the sexiest red lingerie, she had a tray sitting on the bed that had whipped cream, chocolate sauce and cherries, allie remembers they stayed up all night make love like never before, they connected on a whole new level.

bringing her attention to bea she saw bea's hand laid between them on the bed. she slid her hand over it and they linked them

'how do you feel after all that?

'i cant believe i did that

'me too, what made you tell them everything?

'honestly im so sick of anyone telling me what to do, harry, my parents im over all of it

'im very proud of you bea, i know how hard it was too hide all of this. how do you feel now its all out in the open?

'relieved to a point

'to a point?

'yea, in this whole process the person i hurt the most was you and i dont know how to fix this, i dont know if i deserve a chance to fix us, if there even is an us?.... bea said unsure

'bea i want nothing more than to be an us but i need to see it, i need to see you really want this

'i would jump through hoops for you allie, i would do anything to make you happy

''i dont need you to jump through hoops for me bea, i just need you to just be here

'im here allie, i want you and i will do anything to make you happy and make you trust me again...... allie grabbed bea's hand and pulled her closer so there lips could connect, they kissed for some time and allie leaned even closer, she got caught up, since they split up they have both craved each other so much, allie turned and crawled onto bea's lap and the redhead wrapped her arms around allie's body, the room was filled with moans, there tongue's glided against each other with so much want that allie couldnt help but rub herself against the redheads lap feeling herself getting turned on more and more. they pulled apart a few moments later

'mum, mama?

'yes deb, are you alright?

'i need umm.. you know....... she stuttered through the door and yes they did know, since the attack debbie had needed either of her parents to apply cream to her delicate area, allie climbed off bea and they straightened there clothes

'come in deb... the door opened and debbie went over to them, allie got up

'here sweety you lay down with mum and i will get the cream..... allie helped debbie to lay down on her mums bed, bea lay on her side and slid her hand on debbie's stomach lullying the young girl

'how you doing mum?

'im alright deb im more worried about you?

'im alright mum, i will heal from my injuries

'yea but

'i know mum, i know i have a long road ahead of me

'im sorry you have to go through all this..... they were quiet when allie came into the room and sat at the bottom of the bed to apply said cream

'mum can i ask you something?

'anything deb

'how did you get through it?.... she asked trying to take her mind off what allie was doing

'hmm thats a difficult question, i guess for me it started when i got away from him, you know we had court and i think i was really able to breath once he was sent to jail.... debbie nodded

'where is he?

'who braydon?

'yea

'in hospital. your mama crushed his balls and he had surgery. of what i know he will be discharged in the next couple days

'we he be let out to society?

'im not sure deb, right now there is a police escort with him and he is handcuffed to the bed

'what if he gets off? what if he comes after me? what if he doesnt go to jail?.... debbie said worried and scared

'we wont let that happen, franky wont let that happen, she has already started building a case and has found his character to be very bad

'really? how?

'it seems that your not the first girl he has done something like this too. there have been more

'wow, i had no idea, he seemed so nice..... allie washed her hands and came back to the room sitting beside the young girl

'thats because you see the good in people deb, he was so nice to you through out your time together and you some what trusted him. he is a bad guy and will get whats deserved. i promise he will and i never break a promise

'no you dont, thanks mums.... they laid down in bed together allie moving back not wanting to squish debbie because of her injuries, but debbie grabbed allie's hand and pulled her closer to her back to spoon her which she did. bea was on her back and debbie laid her head on her mums chest. allie put her hand over debbie and connected her hand with bea and they smiled at each other

'i can still feel you...... allie mouthed at bea and the redhead smiled wider

'i love you.... bea mouthed back

'i have always loved you..... allie replied. ten minutes later bridget and franky came to check on them and saw them all fast asleep in that same position, franky snapped a quick photo to send to the others before helping bridget with pulling the blanket over them and drawing the blinds so they could rest than left the room

'thats a good sight gidge

'definitely baby, i hope now that everything is out they can work things out

'me too babe, so what now? i was thinking of going to do some food shopping so red doesnt have to worry about it?

'i think thats a great idea franky, i will come with you

'will red be alright on her own?

'nurse rose is here to help them when needed

'alright let me just let her know..... bridget and franky left a few minutes later. rose is a nurse/house keeper, she helps with the medication and helping the sick as well as cooking and some cleaning, allie met her at the hospital during treatment, she became a nurse after her partner died of cancer, she cared for him for 5 years before he lost his battle. she and allie bonded when rose was working and rose had said she was looking for some part time work so she could save for a new car. her partner died leaving her in debt of medical bills and once his life insurance paid it off it left rose with $5000 which she set up house somewhere new. she was definitely a big help for allie and has helped her deal with the aftermath of chemo

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day allie woke up feeling very dizzy, she was staying at bea's house so she could be close to debbie and bea. she was currently making a sandwich for debbie when she had to stop. leaning on the bench she squinted her eyes together. bea chose that moment to walk into the kitchen 

'hey allie whats wrong?

'im okay just feeling a little dizzy, its the medication

'come on lets get you back to bed

'no no im okay bea, i need to make debbie lunch

'i will do it, lets go... allie was unsteady on her feet so bea wrapped an arm around her and walked her back to the spare room, pulling the blankets back allie got in and tucked her in

'but debbie..... allie tried again but bea pushed her down and kissed her lips stopping allie in her tracks, tearing there lips apart slowly they looked into each others eyes 

'now you stay here and rest, i dont want you out of bed till later on, are you hungry?

'no thanks

'alright go to sleep...... allie nodded and closed her eyes, bea left the bedroom quietly and went back to the kitchen finishing off the sandwich and grabbing a banana and water, taking it to debbie in the lounge room

'here you go baby

'thanks mum, where is mama?

'she isnt feeling well so i sent her back to bed, she needs to rest

'you really love her dont you?

'more than anything, i just hope i have a chance to make everything up to her

'i hope so too mum. come and sit with me..... debbie lifted the blanket and bea slid in next to her, debbie took a bite from her sandwich and snuggled into her mums side

'i like this

'what?

'you and mama in the same house, not arguing, not fighting, not hurting like before

'me too deb.... they spent the next couple hours on the couch till allie joined them, she laid on the couch and put her head in bea's lap the redhead running her fingers through her blonde locks. 

'how are you feeling?

'a little better thanks

'good, so what do you girls want for dinner?

'im okay mum

'deb please i need you to eat properly, both of you.... she said looking at debbie than at allie

'fine, pizza?

'thank you deb, you?

'yes yes pizza is fine

'good.... bea ordered a couple pizzas with garlic bread and cheesy bites, they stayed there till the food arrived and than bea set up the food on the dining table, they sat down to eat. bea happy when both girls managed a couple pieces, a piece of garlic bread a some cheesy bites

'happy?

'very much so allie, now let me clean up and you 2 can shower

'are you saying we stink mum? ..... bea giggled

'of course not but im sure you would want to freshen up

'thats definitely true but i need help, mama can you shower with me?

'of course sweety..... allie helped debbie into the shower and got in with her, she washed her hair and body tearing up when she saw the bruising between the young girls legs. it broke her heart to know her daughter went through all that. poor debbie was covered in bruises and if braydon was in front of her she would go at him again and probably kill him this time

'mama..... debbie said tearfully and helped her mama back up, they looked at each other with tears running down there cheeks

'im sorry baby, i wish i could take this all away for you.... she said rubbing her cheek

'i know mama..... they hugged and held each other for a few minutes

bea had finished cleaning up and had seen the girls were taking a while so she knocked on the bathroom door

'are you 2 okay?..... no answer 'im coming in..... she opened the door to see debbie and allie in that exact position 'are you girls okay?

'were okay mum, just you know

'its fine, i just wanted to make sure you were okay, here i bought in warm towels

'great.... bea held out a towel for debbie and wrapped it around her

'oh nice and warm

'i know how much you like them, here allie for you

'thank you.... bea wrapped her in the warm towel

'i took out pj's for you both, there in my room

'sweet, lets go..... they went to bea's bedroom and the heater was on thankfully

'oh its cold tonight

'i know baby so i bought your robe as well

'thanks mum.... once they were both dressed the 3 of them went back to the lounge room

'do you girls need anything?

'a hot chocolate?.... debbie said and bea smiled

'of course baby, allie?

'i would rather a tea if its not too much problem?

'absolutely, i wont be long..... the rest of the night was spent relaxing on the couch together

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

franky was in her office doing some paperwork when her phone speaker boomed to life and maxine spoke

'franky i have andrew thompson on line 1

'thanks maxi.... franky cleared her throat and pushed line 1

'this is franky doyle

'hi miss doyle i am andrew thompson, braydon holts lawyer

'what can i do for you mr thompson?

'i am calling about my client, my client would like to settle out of court

'what does that mean?

'he has instructed me to offer miss debbie novak a hundred thousand dollars, she will of course need to sign a quiet agreement and no charges will be laid against him..... franky rolled her eyes, of course mr dumbfuck braydon holt would try to buy himself out of this

'this is not about the money mr thompson, this is about getting justice for the vulgar things braydon did to her, he took advantage of a young girl 

'miss doyle you cant be serious, miss novak went to mr holts premises with intent to

'if you finish that mr thompson i guarantee you will be in a bed right beside your precious client

'is that a threat miss doyle?

'its a promise, now i will take this to my client and get back to you when i can

'thank you miss doyle..... hanging up she jumped on her laptop and searched the lawyers name, seems andrew thompson has been very busy protecting the holts, he is being kept very busy indeed. collecting her things she walked out of her office

'maxi i need to go talk to debbie and her mums

'okay love. how did it go with andrew?

'braydons lawyer. made an offer for hush money, wants debbie to sign some crap and be quiet

'bea and allie wont go for that, they will flip out

'i know but i have to take it to them, actually can you come to there place with me?

'sure love, give me a moment

'i will wait downstairs in the car...... they arrived at bea's house half an hour later after picking up drinks and donuts, bea had told franky that debbie hasnt been eating much so she thought turning up with debbie;s favorite thickshake and donuts would help. knocking on the door it opened a minute later

'franky, maxi come in. what are you 2 doing here?

'i need to talk to you guys about something red, i bought debbie's favorite

'she will love it, come on through..... walking into the lounge room they hugged the other 2

'got this for ya shorty

'thanks franky

'so what are you 2 doing here?

'i need to talk to you guys about something, hey red sit down

'okay whats going on?....... franky went on to explain what the lawyer had offered

'hold on a minute, they wasnt debbie to sign a no talk agreement so he can get away with it?

'thats correct...... bea stood up and walked around, she stood at the glass balcony door and looked outside as the rain fell down

'deb sweety what do you want to do? this is your decision.... allie asked

'i dont want the money, if i dont push forward he will keep doing this and get away with it 

'so your fighting?

'im definitely fighting

'good girl, i can only imagine how hard this is deb but your strong like your mums and we will all be there to support you

'thanks franky.... franky nodded to bea and allie went over to her, she rubbed her shoulders before wrapping her arms around her

'were gonna fight bea, together... bea turned around 

'together


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you can tell this story is pretty full on and in your face, a lot is going on, fair warning although i havent been through cancer myself i have seen others go through it, its heart breaking and you can just imagine how these girls are feeling. 
> 
> i hope everyone is staying safe

A week later allie was at home, she went back to her own place today after chemo not wanting to become a burden to the redhead and her daughter, nurse rose was with her which made it easier. allie had stopped throwing up an hour ago and was sitting on the couch watching some tv

'allie here drink this tea, it has ginger in it and it will help soothe your stomach

'thanks rose, i appreciate you taking time off work to help me

'oh please you pay more than the hospital... they both laughed, someone knocked on the door at that moment 'are you expecting anyone allie?

'not till tonight, franky was going to visit, can you just help me up i will get it..... allie got up and walked to the door pulling it open. she couldnt help but smile at the sight in front of her. debbie was standing there dressed in her sleeping trackies and a hoody, her favorite pillow tucked under her arm and the red blanket under the other, bea was right behind her her hands full of a casserole dish and a red rose sitting on top

'what are you 2 doing here?

'well you wouldnt come to our house so we came to you, hope thats okay?

'of course it is, come in.... they walked inside and allie followed bea to the kitchen

'i bought you chicken noodle soup

'thanks

'oh and this is for you.... bea said turning around and handing the rose to the blonde

'thank you.... allie said and kissed bea on the cheek

'you hungry? i can put you a bowl

'just a little bit please

'okay, you go sit with sooky over there..... bea nodded at debbie who was sitting on the couch watching tv pouting

'why is she sooky?

'on the way here she wanted donuts but the shop was closed.... bea rolled her eyes and allie giggled, there daughter was such a drama queen

'poor baby, i think i can fix that, there is a place in this area that does amazing donuts

'she would love that, why dont you go sit down and i will bring you over some soup?

'okay..... allie sat down beside debbie and kissed her on top of her head when the young girl laid her head on her mama's shoulder

'stop pouting deb

'im not pouting

'yes you are

'well mum promised me donuts

'your a sook... she giggled and wrapped her arm around her shoulders

'lets fix that ay

'how?

'pass my phone please.... debbie passed allie her phone and opened up the uber app and scrolled down to the shop

'here you go, choose which ones you want, get the 24 pack and mix them up and place the order

'your the best mama..... debbie happily scrolled through her phone

'hey bea how are you?.....nurse rose said coming out from the bathroom

'im good, where were you?

'cleaning the bathroom, allie had been pretty sick but the first time made a mess

'oh sorry rose, you should have let me clean it

'oh please bea, im here to help her, the only thing she needs from you guys is support, its amazing how much comfort patients need, the medication they take makes them feel down at times

'i know, i have been doing a lot of research online which is why when she said she was coming back here after chemo we were coming over, not that she knew that

'its good bea

'well im going to put some soup for her

'thats a good idea but not too much. also she is very tired so she will fall asleep soon, dont let her fight it

'i wont

'okay well im going to run some errands for her since you and debbie are here. do you need anything?

'no thanks rose

'alright i will be back later on

'take your time rose.... rose left the apartment and bea walked into the lounge room and handed allie a bowl of soup

'thank you, are you going to eat?

'we ate before we left home

'okay good

'deb what are you doing on mama's phone?

'picking donuts, mama showed me this shop and im choosing, which ones do you want?

'get whatever you want deb

'you sure mum?

'definitely.... debbie chose her donuts and sat back happy to wait for them, allie had eaten half the bowl and was now dosing off, she was trying so hard to stay awake but bea could tell she was struggling

'allie, sweetheart lets get you to bed

'hmmm im okay, i want to eat the soup, its really good, your a good cook

'thank you but your exhausted, come on.... debbei took the bowl from her hands and bea helped her to her feet, they walked together to allie's bedroom and laid her down in bed and pulled the blanket over her

'you go to sleep, you need rest

'thank you for coming over, i really appreciate it..... allie was asleep in a couple minutes and bea left her in bed going out to debbie, the young girl had just bought in the delivery from the donut shop

'there here mum and there yum

'im glad your happy now.... debbie smiled and took a big bite of her sweet. bea sat beside her and they watched tv for a while, an hour later bea had realized that debbie was lost in her thoughts. she touched her arm and debbie turned to her mum

'you alright deb?

'hmm, just thinking

'anything i can help with?.... debbie shrugged 'hey deb you can talk to me about anything... debbie gave a slight nod, she was quiet for a couple minutes 

'do you think he thinks what he did was wrong?

'im really not sure deb, i would think he understands, any normal person would but franky had found quite a few girls that he has done something similar to

'which means he thinks he can do what he wants?

'most likely

'you know i did some research of him online 

'what did you find?

'there is 2 other pending cases against him, his mum is on the investigation list in regards to murder and his dad is basically in the mix

'fucking hell, crazy family baby, dont worry though you have an army behind you and we will get that slimy little fucker... debbie nodded

'did you see how mama punched him in the face?

'how did you see that?

'i looked over your shoulder when you picked me up, she kicked his ass.... bea and debbie giggled

'she sure did

'thank you mum, im great full to all 4 of you for finding me and saving me

'im just sorry we didnt turn up early

'its not your fault mum, i know i havent told anyone exactly what happened with him but i will

'you take your time, just know that franky is your lawyer so you will need to tell her so she can build her case for you

'i know and i will go in a couple days to talk to her

'do you want me and mama with you?

'i will let you know, by the way have you spoken to grandma and grandpa?

'no, not since that day at our house

'well if they dont accept everything than bad luck to them

'thank you baby, for supporting me through everything

'i mean we clashed a bit

'we sure did deb, but you rightfully fought for our family and i hope we can get that back one day

'me too mum, i love you ya know

'i love you to my beautiful daughter.... bea peppered debbie's face with kisses making her giggle, she pulled debbie gently into her arms and they laid there watching a movie together

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

allie had woken a few hours later and used the bathroom, she washed up and brushed her hair gasping when she saw a clump of hair fall into her hand, she knew this was a definite possibility but didnt expect it right now, she dragged her finger through her hair and more fell out, the tears started to fall down her cheeks and she sat on the floor of the bathroom 

bea heard allie moving around in her room so got up to heat up some food for her, it had been 10 minutes and she frowned

'why is mama taking so long? i thought i heard her

'i did too, let me go check on her.... bea walked to the bedroom and slowly opened the door

'allie?.... she heard sniffling coming from the ensuite, walking over to the door she knocked 'allie its me, are you okay?... she didnt hear a response so knocked again

'allie open the door.... still nothing and she was really worried now, 'allie im coming in.... not hearing allie again she opened the door and the sight in front of her made her heart break, allie was sitting on the floor against the bathtub, her hands were full of hair, allie looked up her eyes red from crying

'bea.... she croaked out 

'oh sweetheart... bea sat next to her and wrapped her arm around her shoulders pulling the distraught woman into her 'im so sorry.... allie let bea comfort her for some time

'i knew it could happen especially with the new medication but i didnt think it would be this fast and in clumps

'im sorry allie, i wish i could do something to help

'just you being here is enough.... just than there was a knock on the door

'mum, mama are you okay?...... bea looked at allie 

'what do you want to tell her?

'tell her to come in, we have talked about this part.... bea nodded

'come in deb.... the door opened and debbie's face turned from a slight smile to a grimace, she and her mama have talked about this at length and what to possibly expect, she crouched down in front of her mums and rubbed allie's leg

'is it time?

'yes it is.... bea frowned

'time for what?.... bea asked as debbie stood up and went to allie's room finding the box they bought a while ago, she came back in and bea saw it

'mum, mama and i talked about this a while ago and we went out and bought a shaver kit to shave her hair off once it starts falling out, it will fall out over time and mama doesnt want that, she told me once it starts falling out than she wants to shave it.... bea nodded as debbie went off coming back a few moments later with a chair, bea stood up and helped allie up

'are you sure about this allie?

'yes, its time, you dont have to be here if you dont want to

'i told you im here with you, for everything... she said rubbing allie's cheek and kissing her lips 'come and sit down.... allie sat down and debbie put a towel around her, debbie picked up the electric shaver and turned it on

'ready mama?

'im ready.... bea held allie's hand and debbie began. she had done a quarter so far when bea looked up to see debbie wiping away the tears, it was hard to see her mama having to go through this. 

'deb let me.... she said standing up beside her daughter

'im.. im okay..... the younger girl stuttered out

'you sit with mama. let me do it...... debbie nodded and sat on the toilet holding onto her mama's hand. bea looked at allie in the mirror and smiled

'lets get this done yea?.... allie nodded. it took 20 minutes and it was done, allie was bold, it was something that needed to be done but it doesnt make it easy. bea kissed the top of her head and stayed there for a moment, all 3 of them were crying at the situation. bea put the shaver on the counter while debbie hugged her mama. the whole situation was fucked up and bea wanted to do whatever it takes to support this beautiful woman, picking up the shaver again bea turned it on causing the other 2 to look at her

'bea what are you doing?

'im shaving my head

'what the fuck? no you cant

'i want to in support for you, i cant do anything to take all this away for you, i cant make it better but i can support you in any way..... bea said tears rolling down her cheeks, allie took the shaver and turned it off putting it on the bench, she face bea and pulled her into a hug, they wrapped there arms around each other 

'you being here is the support i need, you helping me, you cooking for me, cleaning for me, looking after me, coming to the hospital with me is the support i need, you have given me all that, i appreciate the thought but i love your red curls and im being selfish when i say i love running my fingers through them, i want you to keep your hair.... kissing bea's cheek she pulled back and smiled

'okay?

'okay

'good, now deb if you can pack all this away for me i would like to shower?

'sure mama..... once debbie was done she went to the lounge room leaving her mums in the bathroom

'umm, could you help me please? im tired

'of course..... bea stripped them both of there clothes and they got into the shower enclosure

'i love your shower, its so big... allie giggled

'i know right, when i moved in here i got it redone, it was small

'well they did a good job..... bea washed them both and than allie wrapped her arms around her, she laid her head on bea's shoulder

'i know this isnt what you signed up for bea, i wont be offended if it was too much for you

'thats never gonna happen allie, im in this, im here and im not going anywhere, i know i fucked up big time letting you go but i want to make it right, i will make it up to you... allie moved in and kissed bea on the lips, it started off slow but become heated quickly, they only pulled back to breath, allie was wheezing slightly

'hey are you okay?,..... bea said worried

'im okay... she said taking deep breaths

'are you sure? do you need to go to the hospital?..... allie shook her head as her breathing got back to normal

'im okay bea, i just got really excited, im alright i promise, i really missed kissing you like that... bea smiled

'me too, should we get out and check what our daughter is up too?

'sure, hopefully she left us some donuts

'you should be so lucky.... they got out and dried off before getting dressed, they went out to the living room and sat with debbie

'you alright mama?

'im okay deb, it might take some getting used to but i will be okay

'good, mum can i ask you a favor please?

'anything

'i need you to go home and pick something up for me

'what is it?

'in my closet on the right there is a box, can you get it and bring it here?

'you dont want to go yourself? you can take my car..... debbie looked down playing her her fingers nervously

'i just cant drive right now, i dont want to be on my own since you know.... bea and allie did know

'sorry deb its okay i will go get it, you you need anything else?

'well we are staying here right? we cant leave mama on her own..... bea looked at allie who smiled and nodded

'yes we are

'than can you bring me some clothes?

'sure, alright i wont be too long, i will get something for dinner

'okay mum..... bea left the apartment

'oh by the way mama i called rose and told her we didnt need her for the rest of the day. mum and i are here and can help you with anything you need mama

'thanks deb.... bea returned an hour later and dropped the bags in the spare room than bought the box out

'here you go deb

'thanks mum

'so what is it?

'its for mama, i bought it a couple weeks after i found out about everything and we had the talk about losing your hair, here mama.... allie took the offered box and sat on the couch, pulling the lid off and smiled, her daughter really was so sweet

'wow deb.... the box had a couple wigs, a few scarfs, hats and beanie's, everything she would need to cover up knowing her mama could embarrass easy in front of people

'i thought a variety would help

'there perfect deb just like you, thank you sweetheart

'your welcome mama

'its great deb

'thanks mum.... they spent the rest of the day eating the kfc bea bought and messing around with all the wigs and head stuff debbie bought, it was a hard and emotional day but together they were doing there best


	13. Chapter 13

Allie was sitting in the chair in the oncology center, debbie and bea was with her even though allie had told debbie not too come because she knows the young girl isnt good around makes right now but debbie insisted. allie had a beanie on because she had no more hair and she couldnt be more thankful for her daughter for the box of head things she could wear

'how are you feeling allie?

'im okay right now, tummy is a little sore but its not too bad bea

'well you let me know when it gets bad and i will get a ice block for you... allie smiled, looking at debbie the poor girl had been scanning around since they left the house, allie scooted over on her big recliner and patted it

'come sit with me sweety

'no no im okay mama

'i know you are but i need some comfort... debbie got up and gently sat next to her mama and allie wrapped her arm around her shoulders 'much better

'good.... bea knows what allie was doing and she smiled and rubbed debbie's leg, the nurse came over 20 minutes later

;allie there is a guy and a teenager keeping guard outside the door, they said they know you girls?..... bea frowned and turned her head not seeing anyone

'where are they?

'outside of the door, one is standing on each side

'bea can you go check please?.... bea nodded and walked out of the room looking on each side, she really shouldnt be surprised, she had seen them both outside there house and allie's apartment quite a few times, it was of course her brother will and his son danny... bea had finally told everyone about what had happened to debbie as well as allie being sick. 

'what are you 2 doing? you look like security

'well we know we cant see debbie yet and wanted to give girls space but when we can we will be around to make sure you girls are safe, we want debbie to feel safe wherever she going..... bea smiled and hugged them

'thank you, i have seen you both around a lot even thought you think i dont

'well we need to make sure she feels safe, she went through a horrible ordeal

'she did, thanks guys

'no worries aunty bea, here i bought this for debbie.... he said pulling out of his pocket 3 lolli pops and handing them over

'thanks danny, i will give it to her, dont worry she will allow you guys back in soon she just needs tome

'well she can take all the time she needs. tell her she can call us anytime she needs or even come to our place

'i will tell her

'how is allie doing?

'she is tired, we had to shave her hair off a few days ago

'it was falling out?

'yea, it was very hard for all of us, i hate seeing her in so much pain will.... bea said with tears in her eyes

'i know bea but she is a strong woman and has a strong support system, is there anything we can do for you guys?

'actually can you go to the cafe and get a ginger tea, a hot chocolate and coffee please?.... bea tried to hand over money but danny pushed her hand away

'i got it aunty bea, i will be back.... the teenager walked off heading to the cafe

'you dont want money?

'nah, he has a copy of my credit card, i added him tot he account now that he is 15, that way if he needs anything he can use it

'thats a good idea

'yea, so have you spoken to mum and dad?

'nope, not since i went off and told them everything, i was so sick of hiding everything, i ruined my marriage with the love of my life because of them

'i know bea, you did the right thing. just give it time with allie, your doing right, continue to support her, it may take time but it will get there

'i hope so.... they chatted for a bit longer till they saw danny coming towards them his hands full

'aunty bea i got your drinks and i got some chips and a couple muffins

'thanks danny.... bea grabbed them off him 'i gotta go back inside, allie will be here another hour 

'okay, we will be here for the hour and than leave before you guys come out

'thank you both..... danny hugged his aunty and kissed her cheek

'i love you aunty bea and aunty allie and cousin debbie

'we all love you too..... bea went inside and put there stuff on the table

'from your uncle and cousin

'will and danny?

'yep

'should have known, anywhere we go they are there, walking around like security and i see them at home

'they want you to feel safe debbie, no one but them will protect you like that

'i know mum, in time i will see them

'good.... handing allie her tea and debbie her hot chocolate and lolli pops

'there from danny... debbie giggled, they spent the next hour there until allie was done, they left the hospital not long later and went to allie's place, she ran inside to the bathroom and vomited a few times, bea followed and rubbed her back, she took the beenie off her head and grabbed a clothe wetting it with cold water and put it on her head to keep allie cool. 

'take slow breaths allie, let it all out.... allie did, vomiting 7 times before her she had nothing left and fell back against bea's legs groaning 'i got you allie, can you stand?

'i dont think so, im sorry.... allie said as she cried

'i got you allie, always.... allie nodded... 'im going to get us undressed and get you showered and than get you in bed, i need you to wrap your arms around me till we get in, i put a chair in there for you

'okay... allie mumbled out. it wasnt easy to get allie's tired body up and cleaned but bea did it, there was a time where debbie came in and helped her mum get her mama dried and into pj's than into bed, now they were laying with a sleeping allie between them, bea was wiping her tears viciously 

'are you okay mum?

'im fine deb, i hate that allie is going through all of this, she doesnt deserve it and if i could take it all away i would

'i know mum... debbie said grabbing bea's hand 'all we can do is support her and love her

'i cant believe how stupid i was deb, letting her go, she went through it on her own for so long till you found out, it would have been so hard for you as well?

'yes it was, seeing her in hospital that day i though she was just going for a random check up or something but when i followed her to oncology and saw her getting chemo it hit me, mama had cancer, i came in and sat with her while she was getting chemo and when we went back to her place she told me everything and asked me not to tell you

'why not?

'you 2 were just starting to become good again, there was no more fighting, you were being decent with each other and she didnt want you to change towards her out of pity

'i get it, i just wish i didnt do what i did and she wouldnt have gone through it on her own

'you cant change what has happened mum but you can change whats going to happen, learn from your mistakes and dont make them again

'how did you get so smart?

'i was born smart.... debbie said and giggled with her mum, fuck did bea miss that laugh from her daughter, since what happened to her she doesnt talk as much, only hugs her mum and mama, she scares easily at most nights she sleeps with one of her parents, bea made a mental note to talk to allie about it when she is feeling a little better. holding debbie's hand she kissed her wrist and they laid there joined hands on allie's hips ans scooted down on the bed both of them falling asleep 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

braydon holt is a spoilt little rich prick that thinks he is untouchable, the day he attacked debbie the house keeper found him in the pool house groaning in pain so an ambulance was called, he was taken to the hospital and rushed into surgery because he had so much damage on his scrotum, his parents were told by the house keeper that he was hurt and where on there way back from a week away from new zealand. when braydon woke up from surgery he moved his hand to rub his eyes but his hand was held, looking down there was a handcuff connected to his hand

'what the fuck is this?.... a couple guys in uniform came into view

'mr holt i am detective miller and this is constable roberts, we are here in regards to the sexual assault of debbie novak

'i didnt assault her... he said defensively

'i have just come from debbie novak's room and have a full statement of the assault, i will now need your statement, will you be willing to do so?

'no, not without my lawyer here, do you know who the fuck i am? do you know who my parents are?? i will have your job for this crap.... the detective shook his head at the audacity of this idiot, he knew all about the holts and there 'family business' and couldnt care less about who this little fuckers family is or what they can do

'okay well since we have to wait for your lawyer you call me when your ready, in the meantime i will leave my partner here with you

'how about the cuffs?

'oh they stay too, your currently under arrest mr holt, in fact.... he said clearing his throat 'braydon holt, “You have the **right** to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the **right** to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. do you understand?

'how about fuck off.... braydon said and the detective looked at him in disgust

'you raped and bashed a young girl, i will do everything in my power to make sure you end up in jail asshole. i will be back when your lawyer is present.... with that he walked out with his constable where there was 2 other offices outside the room 

'okay i want you inside the room with that prick and i want you 2 out here making sure he goes no where. he can have his parents and lawyer and medical staff but thats it, call me when the lawyer turns up

'will do boss...... he left and went back up to debbie's room as he knew the rape kit was getting done, seeing her parents bea and allie sitting on the floor in tears and than who she knew as debbie's aunties bridget and franky so broken he didnt want to disturb them, his heart broke for this family and what this young girl has gone through. turning around he went down to the cafe and sat down with his coffee and sandwich thinking about his own daughter. she was now 19 but a couple years ago she went through something very similar and it had taken some time to come back to who she was but it is happening slowly, maybe when he spoke to bea and allie again he could suggest his daughter come with him. his phone rang an hour later and it was the constable telling him the lawyer was here as was braydons parents

'i will be there in a few minutes...... hanging up he finished his coffee and threw his rubbish in the bin before heading back up to braydons room, walking in he saw his angry parents

'hi i am detective and i will be running point on this case

'im vinnie his dad and this is jacs his mum, there really isnt a case here so i suggest you drop the charges and uncuff my son

'that wont be happening mr holt, there have been some serious accusations been made by a woman and we have to take them serious

'so some stupid young slut decides that she wants to charge my son with rape because she got caught fucking and needed a backstory? not on my watch, drop the charges

'not happening mr holt, i suggest as his lawyer is here now you either sit down while i take his statement or you can leave

'im.... vinnie started but the detective put his hand up

'i dont give a shit who you are mr holt, take a seat now.... he said harshly

'alright everyone take a breath, vinnie come and sit with jacs while braydon gives his statement, i will get it all sorted out... vinnie sat down but glared at the detective

;thank you, now you are?.... he stuck his hand out to the lawyer

'nils jesper lawyer for the holt family... he said shaking the offered hand

'nice to meet you, this will all be on record.... he said taking out the voice recorder 'my chief has asked for it all to be recorded because of the severity of the charges

'of course detective miller

'great... he pressed play and took a seat 'please state your name, address and date of birth for the recording.... braydon did so with the head nod of his lawyer and dad

'okay braydon please tell me how you know debbie novak and how today has occurred?..... braydone went on to spill his shit about what had happened today telling a complete different story to debbie's, the detective knew it to be made up but he let him continue his spill, the more braydon lies the worse it will be for him, after asking some follow up questions which he obviously stumbled on he was done

'thank you braydon, i will get your statement written up and bring it for you to sign

'what about the cuff?

'a few things will happen, firstly i will be moving you hospitals as it is not right to have you and the victim in the same place, number 2 you will be served an AVO and will not be allowed to see debbie, you cant contact her in any way shape or form but judging by your record you know what is involved in that. right now your in police custody and your lawyer will have to front a judge on your behalf for bail, do you have any other questions mr holt?

'nope get lost

'charming.....the detective left eyeing jacs, everyone knew that jacs was the real ring leader in this family and although stayed quiet through the statement he knew she was the one to look out for, he would warn bea and allie. braydon was indeed served the avo later that night and also signed his statement, 3 days later he was let off on bail, he was moved to the hospital 40 minutes away which they were thankful for

Its been 4 weeks since the attack and he was now on his way to allie's apartment to discuss a few things with them and he was bringing his daughter with him, getting out of the lift he walked to allie's numbered apartment and knocked, the door opened a minute later

'hi bea

'hi, please come in, can i just ask as you are a male to not get close to debbie please?

'of course, this here is my daughter kate

'hi kate nice to meet you

'you 2 bea

'i hope you dont mind her coming with me here

'of course not, come on through.... they followed bea to the lounge room where allie and debbie were sitting snuggled together, allie had a beanie on and he could tell she had shaved her head, he had heard from franky there lawyer that allie had been diagnosed with cancer a while back and that they were doing there best in a bad situation

'hello ladies

'hi detective... he could tell debbie was worried about him being here when she snuggled closer to allie almost climbing in her lap

'i know your worried about me being here so i will sit over here.... debbie nodded with fearful eyes 'debbie this here is kate my daughter

'hi kate

'hi debbie its nice to meet you

'im allie, debbie's other mum

'hi allie

'how are you feeling allie?

'treatments are hard but im doing okay considering

'please reach out if there is anything i can do

'thank you, i appreciate it

'anytime, so debbie i want to talk to your parents about a few things maybe you would be okay to show kate the apartment or something?....debbie looked at her mum and mama who nodded with a smile

'its okay, you 2 go

'umm okay..... both girls stood up and they walked off

'i really hope you dont mind kate coming with me, i bought her for a reason

'which is?

'a couple years ago she went through something similar

'really?

'yes, we never knew who it was but we did get his dna but we couldnt match it to anyone, i have tried every single person on the sex register list but nothing

'how does she deal with it? knowing the fact that he is still out there?

'it hasnt been easy, a lot of therapy, she had 2 breakdowns in the first 6 months, we had her medicated for a while until something changed

'what was it?

'she started going to a group for sexual assault survivers, they helped her immensely and she is doing much better, she is going to the gym, hanging with some girl friends and now is looking for work 

'thats really great, maybe she can talk to deb about how she is feeling

'absolutely, she saw on the news about braydon and asked if i was on the case, i told her i was and she wanted to meet debbie

'well we are glad you did bring her thank you

'happy to help.... while the 3 of them talked about the case and what will happen the 2 girls were sitting on the balcony over looking the sydney city 

'so how are you doing debbie?

'its hard, im so scared to be about men right now and i hate that. even butch woman scare me. i dont like going anywhere unless i have to which leaves me with home and here at mama's house, the hospital for mama's treatment and thats about it

'i get it, i was the same when it happened to me. 

'it happened to you? when?

'about 2 years ago. i was at a party with some friends. it was only about 20 people to start with but some idiot put it online and like 200 people turned up. people were drunk and doing drugs. hooking up everywhere but i wasnt into all of that, i wanted to leave but my friend said one more drink. i was drinking soda so i was fine with that. i felt a head ache come on about 20 minutes later so i went to the bathroom and looked for aspirin or something. thats where it happened. i was so out of it and i knew my drink was spiked, a coke being spiked ay? crazy, anyways he dragged me to an adjoining and threw me on the bed. he did what he did but he blind folded me so i didnt know who it was

'so they never caught him?

'no, i did a rape kit but no one matched it, he was so drunk and sloppy, he kept muttering something in my ear over and over again 'you reap

'what you sow.... debbie finished and there eyes went wide 'what wtf? thats what my attacker said to me over and over again as well, he smelt like beer but not this normal beer, it was some imported shit, it was something like 'pony'

'prancing pony?.... kate asked

'yes yes thats the one.... debbie gasped 'omg it was braydon, braydon raped you

'it makes now, he was there and he was so drunk, he tried to hook up with me but i said no over and over again

'didnt they interview him?

'yes, but his buddies must of lied about him leaving earlier than it happened

'fuck we gotta tell your dad... grabbing kate's hand they ran inside and straight over to the detective

'its braydon, braydon, its him

'yes we know debbie... he said confused

'no detective you dont understand, its fucking braydon... bea walked beside debbie and stroked her cheek

'sweetheart take a breath and explain it properly.... debbie took a deep breath

'kate was telling me about what happened to her, things are similar between our attacks

'surely they cant be the same?.... he asked unsure, looking at his daughter

'there was as saying he kept repeating during the whole thing

''you reap what you sow', yes i know kate

'he said the same thing to me, its not just that he smelt of this disgusting rich people beer prancing pony, i remember the brand

'dad it was the same one they found in that bedroom i was in..... they all went quiet and the detective's face changed from unsure to pure anger and hate

'im gonna fucking kill him.... he went to walk out but bea stopped him

'wait no you cant

'bea he hurt my daughter and yours

'i know but him being dead means he gets out of this too easy, he needs to suffer, he needs jail, think about this

'but he hurt my little girl.....he said so heart broken that bea felt her own tear cloud her eyes

'i know, i know. we need to work together to take that fucker down..... he nodded and went over to his daughter taking her into his arms

'we will take him down baby, i promise

'i know dad.... bea called franky over and told her what they had figured out, she wasnt surprised after finding out he has avo's against him from 5 other woman because he was inappropriate or for sexual advances. the 6 of them spent the next 5 hours coming up with some sort of plan to get braydon holt in jail. the detective wanted franky to represent them as well as debbie and build the strongest case for them

'okay, i need to run through everything again with you kate and than i can start building a case

'anything you need. i feel a relief that i now know who it is but he is like god, he is untouchable

'no one is untouchable kate, i got you girls, both of you


	14. Chapter 14

The last few weeks debbie and kate had been hanging out a lot, it was mostly at bea or allie's place because debbie wasnt keen to be out and about just yet and kate understood that. the detective along with bea and allie had been working with franky to build a case against braydon holt.

The detective had gotten a court order to get a blood and semen sample from braydon holt to see if they matched up with not only kate's but also debbie's, it will help it the trial down the road. the results will come back in 14 days as it has to be testes a few times to make sure they matched

Allie had a check up a couple weeks ago and her markers were improving so she only had to have chemo once a week for now and they would test her in a few weeks again, bea had been amazing through everything going on and allie was surprised to see her holding up so well. between allie being sick, debbie's assault and the cafe been closed she seemed to take it in her stride and supporting the 2 most important people in the world to her the best she knew how, with love and affection which they both loved 

Today was a good day for allie and debbie so bea decided to do a little bbq at her place, sitting at the dining table debbie walked into the kitchen her hair in a frenzy after having a shower

'hey mum what you doing?

'writing a list for shopping, i was thinking of doing a little bbq, how do you feel about that?

'sure im up for it, who are you inviting?

'allie, franky, bridget, liz, maxine, boomer and you can invite kate

'sure, now can i ask you a favor?

'anything baby.... bea said as debbie sat beside her

'can you invite uncle will and danny

'are you sure your up for it?

'i think so, its time, there the only 2 males i trust apart from kate's dad

'okay i will call them, they will be so happy to see you

'i miss them heaps, i hate that i had them staying away for a while

'they understand you needed time

'yea... debbie nodded

'why dont you invite kate and her dad to the bbq as well?

'okay, do you want me to come shopping with you mum?

'as much as i would love you too baby i dont think your up for it and im not going to push you into it, i can go on my own, do you want to go to franky's or mama's while im out?

'can i ask kate to come earlier to hang out with me?

'of course deb you dont need to ask

'thanks, oh hows mama?

'her chemo was 4 days ago so she is feeling better today, rose has been and gave her meds and cleaned the apartment. allie is resting now and i will pick her up later on

'okay good, what do you need me to do here? oh kate's coming over now, she is 20 minutes away... she said seeing a reply to her text she sent her

'great, um you can hose down the outside area and put the foldout table and chairs out

'consider it done mum

'alright so do you need anything from the shops?

'can you get me credit for my phone please, oh and ice cream, dont forget the ice cream... bea smiled

'consider it done, im going to shower 

'okay mum.... bea walked off and debbie looked at the list and licked her lips, it looks like lots of food which she is happy with, deciding to add a few more treats she than headed to her room to clean up a bit. kate arrived not too long later and as bea was walking out of her room dressed and ready she laughed when she saw her and debbie sitting on the bench eating cereal

'hi miss novak

'pleas kate call me bea, you make me sound so old

'your not old bea, your young and totally hot.... bea rolled her eyes and laughed 'i showed my friends a photo of you and debbie and they were all over you

'oh what were they saying about mum?

'she is so sexy, damn she is hot, what a milf and lots of other stuff

'what the hell is a milf?..... bea asked

'oh thats a 'mother i like to fuck', it sounds rude but its a compliment, it means your hot.... she and debbie both laughed when blushed 

'anyways you 2 im heading to the shops, any choices for dessert?

'oh can you please get tiramisu bea, its my favorite

'yea mum and chocolate eclairs

'tiramisu and chocolate eclairs got it, i wont be long about an hour, if you need me just call. you sure your okay deb?.... she asked wanting to make sure

'im good mum, kate is here and we are gonna clean the back and set up than maybe watch a movie

'alright, bye girls, try not to trash the house... bea walked out hearing giggling from them both, bea arrived tot he shopping center 20 minutes later and got out of her car, she went inside and found the supermarket, with the list in hand she grabbed a trolley and began her shopping, as she was towards the end of the list she frowned 'chocolate picnics, lolli pops, paddle pop ice creams, pop tarts, lolli snakes, mint slice biscuits and tim tams'. all of this was added to the list which just so happens to be in debbie's hand writing, she giggled, cheeky girl bea said to herself and shook her head, she went off to get what debbie asked for and a few more things

Back at home debbie had just finished hosing down the back area and than with kate's help they put up a couple tables and chairs

'deb you got any table cloths?

'yea in the cupboard in the laundry.... she returned with them and they made the table, adding plates, cutlery and napkins

'looks good, now what?... kate said her hand on her hip

'movie?

'notebook?

'like you have to ask, lets go.... they went inside to debbie;s room, debbie turned her tv on and scrolled to notebook and pressed play, they both kicked off there shoes and jackets and laid in debbie's bed together, it was weird how comfortable debbie felt with kate, even before the assault she didnt like people close to her, it was this thing she had that she didnt warm to people easily, debbie sat against the bedhead and was surprised to feel kate lay her head on debbie's lap, it was different, not in a bad way but all the same definitely different

'this okay deb?

'sure, did you want a drink or something?

'im good thanks, im comfy

'me too.... debbie said laying her hand on kate her fingers running through her hair, kate hummed in delight and debbie smiled, she felt butterflies on her stomach when kate wrapped her arm around debbie's legs as they enjoyed the movie

bea arrived back a while later and put all the shopping on the dining table

'deb, kate you around?.... no answer so she went on the look for them, checking out side she was happy to see the back area made up, going down the hall she stopped at debbie's room and opened the door, she saw them both fast asleep, what surprised her though was debbie lay down with kate spooning her her, kate's face was dug onto debbie's hair like she felt comforted by it, pulling the blanket over them she left them to sleep knowing full well that when everyone comes for a bbq it ends up being a late night, going back to the kitchen she packed away the shopping and drinks, leaving out the ingredients to prep the salad, rice, potato bake, coleslaw and cheese and spinach triangles. whilst she sat at the table and began preparing everything her phone rang seeing allie's smiling face on the screen

'hey allie

'hey bea how are you?

''yea good, just got back from shopping and im preparing everything, how are you? did you sleep?

'i did for about an hour, i and a bath and than a shower

'so your feeling alright?

'i actually feel pretty good bea

'thats great, so what time do you want me to pick you up for the bbq?

'im ready whenever you are, maybe if you pick me up early we can spend some time together, just me and you?..... bea smiled

'i would love that allie, kate is still here with debbie so i will leave them a note, there sleeping right now, i will be at your in about 40 minutes?

'perfect, see you soon bea.... hanging up bea finished off prep and put it all in the fridge, she wrote a note for the girls and grabbed her stuff leaving, she drove to allie's place stopping to get flowers for the blonde woman, she still had her fob so scanned herself into the building and went up to allie's floor, she knocked and waited a minute when the door opened, allie smiled when she saw bea standing there a bunch of flowers in her hands

'hi

  
'hi allie, there are for you

'thank you bea, there beautiful

'your beautiful.... allie blushed, its not often allie blushes but when she does its only bea that does it to her

'stop it, im not, i have no hair, im pale and im

'absolutely beautiful.... bea said with a big smile on her face, she stepped forward and kissed allie on the cheek, she pulled back but allie stopped her and pulled her into a proper kiss. there lips meshed with each other as there lips met, it was like an explosion. pulling apart bea kissed allie on the nose 'so beautiful.... allie smiled and pulled back

'come on charmer..... she followed allie into the kitchen and allie grabbed a vase

'here let me do it allie

'thanks, drink?

'water thanks..... allie grabbed a couple bottles and than they went to the lounge room and sat down 

'so hows our girl doing?

'seems to be doing alright, kate's been really good for her

'i think the fact that kate has been through something similar has helped her bea

'yea, what im not sure about is what i saw just now?

'which was.... bea told allie how she found kate and debbie sleeping together 

'thats interesting, how do you feel about that bea? if she got with another girl?

'i dont care allie as long as she is happy and feels safe, what about you?

'im with you on that, i want debbie to feel safe, be happy and healthy, if she and kate connected like that good on them.... bea nodded

'maybe im over thinking this but from what i saw there is something there

'maybe there both too scared to see whats right on front of them

'could be, im just going to leave them to it, if either of them need help or advice i will send them your way.... allie laughed as bea's statement

'bea you can give her advice as well, you were int he same position

'yea but im not good at it

'i think your pretty fucking good at anything you do... allie said linking there hands together making bea smile, they spent an hour together at allie's, talking, laughing and of course kissing, they werent officially back together but it was heading that way, but bea knew she still had a lot to make up to allie and she was well on her way. allie packed a bag as bea insisted she stayed over instead of getting an uber home later on, once ehr bag was packed allie locked up and they went to bea's car and driving back to her place

kate woke up practically hugging debbie, she herself hadnt been able to be close with anyone like this since before the assault a couple years ago. she had been to scared for anyone to come near her, it took her 3 months for her dad to hug her, it has been a touch couple years but things are finally looking up, now right here though debbie was laying in her arms and she sure as hell didnt mind that at all, in fact she pulled debbie close to her and inhaled the strawberry scent of her hair, it smelt so good, in fact debbie always smelt so good, she really liked who debbie was, feeling debbie stir she pulled back not wanting to freak her out and moved to the end of the bed, a couple minutes later debbie's eyes opened and she turned onto her back

'ugh we fell asleep

'yep, freakin notebook has us to comfy... debbie laughed

'i recon

'so what time is everyone coming tonight?

'mum said 6, what time is it?

'4.30

'i wonder where mum is?

'lets go check..... they got out of bed and went tot he kitchen 'there is a note deb.... debbie picked it up and read it

'hey baby, shopping id done as is prep, i went to mama's to spend some time with her and than we will come back together soon. thank you for setting up outside your the best. if you need me just call. love you and tell kate to not eat the salad..... debbie burst out laughing when she turned aorund to in fact see kate eating some salad

'mum said dont eat the salad

'shit, dont tell her... she quickly put the plastic on and shoved it in the fridge 'where is she?

'with mama, she wont be long

'im hungry

'me too

'what can we eat?

'sandwich till dinner?

'sure.... they made a couple sandwiches and grabbed a juice than went to sit in the garden, it had been a while since debbie was int he garden on the side of the house, it was a set up bea made her a while ago, it has a swing seat, a little pond with flowers and plants around, there was a bench seat that had debbie's name on it and a little table, bea would always find debbie out there, reading, writing, doing school work or just relaxing. 

'cool area

'mum made it for me, i havent been out here since before.... kate nodded, she knew before the attack 

'do you feel alright being out here? we can go back inside

'i feel okay, you make me feel safe... kate smiled

'you make me feel safe too debbie.... debbie smiled and laid her head on her shoulder which was where bea and allie found them not long later

bea and allie arrived back at the house at 4.45. allie dumped her bag in the spare room and joined bea in the kitchen

'where are the girls?

'not sure, maybe outside, the back door is open... they went out the back and looked around, stopping when they saw debbie and kate sitting on the swinging seat on debbie's area

'she hasnt been out here since the attack

'bea as you can see debbie feels really safe with kate, no matter what happens between them know that kate knows what debbie is going through, she wont hurt her

'you think?

'i do think so yes, the fact that debbie feels safe enough to come out here with her says a lot

'hmm yea, i just worry

'i know you do and you have every right to be, just let them go along as they want

'alright, lets go inside...... debbie and kate came inside 20 minutes later

'so deb something happened at the shops today

'oh yea mum

'hmm, for some reason i had about 8 new items on my list, any idea where that came from?....... debbie and kate giggled

'no idea mum, but did ya get it all?

'i sure did and i also got you ice cream, nuts, bananas, chocolate topping and wafer so you can make banana splits

'best mum ever... debbie said kissing her mums cheek

'your a cool mum bea, you too allie

'thanks kate, alright so what do we need to do to help bea?

'everything is done guys, i will get boomer to cook the meat when she gets here

'alright well i might go home to shower and change, i slept in these clothes

'no kate dont go, i will give you some clothes to wear... debbie said

'are you sure?

'of course, come on, i even have undies i havent worn yet so you can get a pair

'okay great thanks.... they took off to debbie's room and bea raised an eyebrow at allie

'okay i see it too now, there pretty close and debbie definitely didnt want her going anywhere, it will be okay

'i want them both to be happy but if she hurts my babygirl i will go crazy

'just relax bea, let them discover things on there own.... bea nodded

'okay, well how about some tv? i taped your favorite show

'sure

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

boomer arrived with franky and bridget which was a great help for bea

'booms you get the meat and start the bbq for red

'yea no sweat franks..... boomer grabbed the meat and walked outside

'gidge can you put the potato bake in the oven and put the fried rice together please?

'of course

'great now red you and allie go and grab a drink and sit outside, let us look after you girls

'thanks franky..... bea grabbed 2 bottle of water and went outside and sat down close to boomer so they could talk to her

'so boomer how are things?

'yea good, works been busy which is good.... boomer turned to face them and looked nervously at allie, she wanted to ask how allie was doing but didnt want to offend her, allie caught it

'its okay boomer you can ask me whatever you want

'okay, how ya feelin?

'my chemo is down to once a week now 

'oh yea thats good ay

'yea it is

'and um, ya hair?

'it started to fall out so debbie and bea shaved it for me

'how does it feel?

'ugly

'allie you aint ugly, your sexy, i mean like, i aint no lezzo or anyfin but your hot.... allie smiled

'thanks boomer

'yea na worries, so you 2? ya holding hands, i like it..... bea looked at allie and smiled

'well boomer as you know i made a huge mistake leaving allie, i let my parents get in my head and i got scared, i fucked up hugely and im trying to make it up to allie, im a fucking asshole

'babe your not an asshole, we talked about this, you felt backed into a corner and although i dont agree with what you did you owned up to your mistake, its all out in the open and now we can move forward.... bea nodded and smiled sadly, allie stroked her cheek and kissed her, franky came out seeing the scene in front of her, she loved seeing allie and bea together, they had always been the cute and cuddly couple, franky always said it was sickening how sweet they were. 

'hey red do ya want a beer?

'no thanks franky, i got water

'you sure?

'yes im good, im not drinking anymore

'why not?

'because i want to support allie, as long as she is going through this and on medication i wont be drinking

'bea you dont have to do that

'i know but i want to allie, i told you im in this, all in..... allie smiled and kissed bea on the lips

'thank you..... the door bell rang at that time

'i will get it

'no franky i will get it, if its will and danny i need to be there when debbie sees them again, can you sit with allie?

'yea sure..... bea went to open the door seeing liz and maxine there

'hey love how are you?

'im good.... they greeted each other and they walked out to the back, the door bell went again and bea got it seeing will, danny and the detective 

'hey guys, will, danny this is andrew miller, the detective on debbie's case, his daughter and debbie have become friends

'thats good, thank you for helping my niece

'i will do anything to help her.... they shook hands

'andrew please got through to the back, the girls will be out soon, i need to talk to my brother and nephew

'sure thing.... he walked off and bea led will and danny to the lounge room

'so hows our girl doing?

'she is doing okay considering

'how does she feel about us being here?

'she asked me to ask you both here, she thinks she is ready. just be gentle and let her come to you

'okay, we can do that

'alright, i will go get her, she will probably come out with her friend kate

'okay.... bea went to debbie's room and knocked

'come in..... bea opened the door and smiled, kate was brushing debbie's hair

'hey girls, listen deb, will and danny are here, are you ready to see them?

'yea... she nodded and stood up 'can kate come with me?

'of course, come on girls, just take it slow deb, there is no hurry..... debbie nodded, the 3 of them walked out to the lounge room and debbie stopped in her tracks, here they were, the only 2 guys she has ever trusted in her life. she had been so scared to be around males but now that she is looking at them both she didnt feel scared, in fact she felt safe knowing they were here. debbie let go of her mum and kate's hands and slowly walked towards them, they both had slight smiles on there faces, she went to danny first who was a a little taller than her, she grabbed her hand and pulled it around her waist, she hugged him tightly and he held her

'i got you cuz.... danny said, she pulled back after a minute and smiled

  
'i know, i trust you

'good, we only want to help

'thank you for giving me the time i needed

'anytime

'why dont you go out back and get a drink so i can talk to your dad..... he smiled and than walked off, debbie turned to will and they stared at each other for a few minutes

'are you okay with me being here deb?

'yes uncle will, you and danny are the only males i trust, im sorry it took me so long to see you

'you dont apologize for nothing debbie, none of this is your fault, you did nothing wrong sweetheart..... debbie's tears fell down her cheeks and she fell into wills arms and he held her as she cried, she broke down crying and held him like her life depended on it. bea's tears ran down her cheeks as well to see her daughter in so much pain, kate herself wiped her own tears, she and debbie had gotten close in the few weeks they have known each other and she hates seeing debbie hurt

'i got you deb, i will do everything in my power to protect you... debbie nodded, will held debbie for a long time, almost ten minutes till she pulled back and will wiped her tears

'how are you doing now?

'im okay, i have trouble sleeping sometimes, i dont want to leave the house unless i have to. but mum and mama have been amazing. as has kate a new friend of mine.... she smiled at kate, will looked at the young girl

'thank you for helping debbie, im her uncle will

'nice to meet you will, i would do anything for debbie, i will let you guys talk and go out and sit with the others.... kate looked at debbie and smiled, debbie gave a small nod to say its okay and than she went out to the backyard. 

'what can i do to help debbie?

'i want to start getting out more, maybe you and danny can come out with me?

'you tell us when and we will be there, any time, any day

'thank you, alright im okay, lets go out and join the others

'you sure your okay?

'yea im good, i need to eat thou.... he and bea laughed

'you never change deb, your amazing... she kissed his cheek and walked off to the backyard saying hi to everyone and sitting with kate

'so sis how is she really?

'she is doing okay, yes she does have nightmares, she doesnt really go anywhere except allie's house or the hospital. a great thing that has happened is kate, she is the detectives daughter, she went through the same thing debbie did a couple years ago. we only just realized recently it was braydon that did it to her as well

'wow, how is this guy still not in jail?

'his family has money

'yea i read up all about that family, there dangerous

'yea they are, im not scared of them, they hurt my baby and i will make sure she gets justice for my girl

'good bea and anything you guys need just call me. 

'thanks bro. alright lets get out there and enjoy dinner.... he hugged bea and than he threw her over his shoulder like she always has and walked outside. 

'put me down bro.... she laughed as did everyone else. he put her down near allie and bent down to kiss allie on the cheek

;how are you doing beautiful?.... allie smiled

'im good will

'you ever need anything im here for you, no matter what it is. you stay strong and keep fighting

'i will.... she hugged the gentle giant and sat back down, bea gave will a beer and they sat around talking while the food was cooking. bea had noticed how kate and debbie were always sitting next to each other, talking and giggling between themselves and it really was sweet to see. feeling an arm slide behind her back she turned her head to see allie smile at her. allie used to do this all the time, she would slide her hand around bea and rub her hip gently

'you feeling okay?

'im good bea, im just happy to be here with you

'me too, i have missed you very much.... allie leaned in to kiss bea on the lips a few times, debbie smiling to see her parents loving. 

'hey fuckers the meat in nearly ready

'alright, hey liz and maxi can you help me bring the found out?

'of course love...... the food was laid out and it looked so good. sausages. chicken sticks, lamb sticks, steaks, pork steak, meat balls and all the sides bea had made. they alll stacked there plates and sat down to eat 

'oh yum... debbie said and her parents loved to see her appetite coming back, 'oh kate taste this, mum makes the best potato bake... she held her fork out and kate took it in her mouth, bea was surprised because debbie doesnt share her food, maybe this was good for debbie, maybe debbie really needed someone like kate in her life. they had dinner together and the leftovers were packed into the fridge for tomorrow. dessert was bought out an hour later, debbie had like 5 chocolate eclairs and tiramisu on her plate, kate was pretty much the same thing, everyone laughing at there big appetites. allie fed bea cake which she loves doing. 

'your turn... bea said and fed allie a little bit. allie didnt have a big appetite but she tried to eat some for bea. a few hours later everyone was leaving

'hey kate do you want to stay over tonight?

'your mum wont mind?

'i dont think so, let me ask.... debbie went to her mum in the kitchen

'hey mum can kate stay over?

'of course baby, this is your house you dont need to ask

'cool, thanks.... she went to kate 

'she said yes

'okay cool let me tell my dad.... everyone left and allie was sitting at the table in the kitchen with bea as she cleaned the last couple dishes

'it was a good night bea

'yea it was, everyone had fun

'yea, it was good to see debbie enjoy herself and laugh, kate had her laughing most of the night

'yea i realized that as well, i have decided to let debbie take it as it comes, i know she has been through a lot but kate has as well and i actually think if anyone can help her and understand debbie's feelings she would, im trusting them both

'good idea bea... allie smiled tiredly, bea wiped her hands dry and turned to see allie eyes half closed, she ran her fingers down her cheek and allie opened her eyes

'tired?

'hmmm yea a little

'lets get you to bed

'can i sleep with you?.... allie said so child like that bea smiled, in fact she wanted nothing more than to sleep with her arms wrapped around allie

'i would love that allie, come on.... turning the lights off and locking up she took allie down the corridor and stopped at debbie's door knocking and entering, laughing when she saw a packet of biscuits on front of them and they were watching a movie

'didnt you guys eat enough?

'well yea but we needed a snack

'righto, we are going to bed, kate make yourself at home dont be shy

'thanks bea, good night to you both

'good night girls, we will both be in my bed so if you need us call out

'will do. night mums.... the door closed and bea took allie to her bedroom, sitting her on the bed

'what do you want to ware to bed?

'i packet shorts and a t-shirt, it in my bag.... bea changed allie and than herself, they both got into bed and allie laid her head on bea's chest, bea loved this, they were getting closer and she couldnt be happier. 

'good night bea

'good night beautiful girl... she kissed allie on her bald head and they both fell asleep

once bea and allie left the room debbie and kate continued to watch the movie for a while. they sat up at some stage and kate giggled when debbie dropped some crumbs on her chest, she reached over to grab it causing debbie to flinch

'shit sorry deb, i didnt mean to freak you out, im so sorry

'no um its okay, i just got a little scared of the act not you in general, if that makes any sense

'i get it, i was just getting the crumbs off you

'oh... she giggled nervously 'you can get it

'are you sure?

'yes.... kate moved her hand closer to debbie's chest picking up the 2 pieces of biscuit, she moved them up to debbie's lips and she took them in her mouth, she chewed them a little shocked but she couldnt say she didnt enjoy this intimate moment. kate ran her finger across debbie's lip so sexily that debbie took took and intake of breath, she couldnt hold back anymore and debbie leaned in closer to kate and they kissed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a new story line with debbie
> 
> how were will and danny with debbie?
> 
> how will bea deal with the holt family
> 
> allie and bea getting closer


	15. Chapter 15

A week later, to say debbie had been acting differently would be an understatement, her mood swings had been up and down, one minute she was snapping at everyone especially her mums and than the next she was happy and laughing, allie had been staying at bea's house, the last straw for bea was earlier today when debbie had a go at allie, allie had chemo yesterday and she woke up today feeling sick and tired, she had asked debbie to get the washing in from the line and debbie went off at allie telling her to get up and do it herself and not be lazy before storming off to her room leaving allie crying. bea had to comfort allie for a while and than allie made the decision to leave and go back home and bea herself was so angry. bea didnt want her to leave but decided to call an uber and walked her out to the car, she called rose to meet allie at her apartment to help look after her

now bea was in the kitchen making a pot of chicken soup for dinner and for to take some to allie, she put the lemon in and gave it one more stir than put some in a big tupperware to take to allie and leaving the rest in the pot in the stove for debbie for dinner. hearing foot steps coming into the kitchen she heard debbie's voice

'whats for dinner?

'chicken soup

'cool, where is mama?

'gone home

'why?.... debbie was acting like nothing happened

'why?... bea said turning around 'why did she go home? hmm let me see, she asked you to do one thing for her and get the washing and you flipped at her and spoke to her so rudely that im embarassed for you deb, how could you think saying that allie is lazy okay? 'SHE HAS CANCER DEB!!!!.... she yelled in frustrated, bea would normally never yell at her daughter but the way she had treated allie was wrong, debbie sat there with her head down

'im sorry mum

;dont say it to me deb, allie already feels like shit to think she is a Burdon to us, arent you the one telling me that we need to be there for her no matter what?

'yes... debbie said without lifting her head, she had been thinking about this since storming off and she was going to apologize 

'well than why would you hurt her like this? she is distraught and decided to leave, i never want her to think she is unwelcome in our house again, i dont know whats going on with you in the last week deb but you cant take your anger out on everyone else, we are your parents, we love you but we wont tolerate this anymore

'im sorry.... debbie said and her voice bought bea out of her anger and she sighed

'i know you are deb but you need to tell us whats going on with you, now im going to allie;s to check on her, are you okay here on your own?

'i will be fine

'are you sure?

'yes, just go and check on her

'alright, if you need me than call.... debbie nodded, debbie hadnt lifted her head and felt bea kiss her on her head and than she left, debbie felt like shit, she knows she has been all over the place since she and kate kissed, it wasnt unwelcome at all, in fact she had become closer with kate and when they kissed if felt amazing but she was so confused about her feelings, the only way to start fixing this is to start with kate, she had spoken a couple times since the kiss but mostly has ignored her, picking up her phone she text her

**'hey, are you busy? can you come over?**..... she got a response back within a minute

**'free as a bird, im on my way, see you soon**..... debbie sighed, she was nervous about having this kind of conversation but it needed to be done, she went off and had a shower and than got dressed, as she was putting on perfume she heard the door bell so went to get the door, opening the door she saw kate standing there and debbie;s heart began to flutter

'hi

'hey, come in

'i bought you this.... kate said handing over the box and debbie opened it to see a chocolate mud cake

'thanks, can i get you a drink?.... debbie asked walking into the kitchen

'just a water thanks.... debbie and kate sat on the couch and debbie handed her a bottle of water

'thanks deb, so whats going on?

'i think we should talk about last saturday night

'you mean the kiss?

'yea

'i didnt mean to make you feel uncomfortable deb

'i wasnt uncomfortable, i liked it, i also liked when you held me all night after, you made me feel so safe which hasnt happened since the attack

'i get what you mean deb, so where do we go from here? i really like you deb and i dont want to stop seeing you even if it isnt friends

'i like you too, like a lot but im scared, after what happened im scared

'i get it, i was actually surprised you let me that close to you but i gathered you felt safe with me

'yea i did, we have spent so much time together and you have never been anything but nice and gentle with me

'i would never hurt you deb

'i want to believe that, i also believed that braydon wouldnt hurt me.... debbie said as a tear rolled down her cheek, kate wiped it gently and than grabbed debbie's hand gently

'what can i do to make you trust me? 

'i dont know, i think i just want to take this slow between us

'so there is an us?

'i want there to be if you do?

'i wont to more than anything deb.... they both smiled 'can i umm.. can i kiss you?.... debbie nodded and they both leaned in and shared a few kisses

'that was nice... debbie said so cutely that kate leaned in for one more kiss

'yea it was, so whats your plans for the rest of the day?

'i have to go and see mama, i was an asshole to her, mum went there as well

'shit if your mum left as well than you really did stuff up, well how about we take the cake i bought and grab some dinner and go to her place?

'you wouldnt mind?

'not at all, i love your parents, there cool

'okay let me lock up, how did you get here?

'my dad dropped me off

'okay, here take my phone and order and uber please

'sure..... they arrived to allie's apartment 20 minutes later and walked into the building, debbie had her own set of keys so she scanned the fob and it took her to allie's level and they got out going to allie's door, taking a big breath she felt kates hand on her back

'its okay, there your parents, just apologize and they will forgive you.... debbie nodded and knocked, the door opened a minute later

bea and allie had spent a couple hours together talking about debbie and her behavior, bea told her that she had a go at there daughter and how she knows she was raised better than that, they had been watching a movie when someone knocked on the door

'are you expecting anyone allie?

'no unless rose forgot something

'i will get it.... bea answered the door to debbie and kate

'hey what are you 2 doing here?

'i came to talk to mama, is that okay?

'of course it is, come on she is in the lounge room, kate why dont you come into the kitchen with me?

'sure, we bought a cake

'even better..... debbie went to the lounge room seeing allie sitting down flicking through her phone, she looked up and saw debbie standing there, the young girls tears rolled down her cheeks

'i would never want to hurt you..... she said but didnt move any closer to her mama

'i know deb

'im so sorry for how i spoke to you today and for how i have been, you and mum both dont deserve it, i would never want you to feel unwelcome at home, its your home as well as mine and mums

'deb come here sweet heart.... allie put her hand out which debbie took and allie pulled her into her lap and she held onto her mama

'im so so sorry..... she cried into her neck and allie held her even tighter

'its okay sweety, i forgive you but you need to talk to us, it took a while for debbie to calm down and pull back slightly, allie wiped her cheeks

'i know i do, i guess i should get mum and kate in here for this

'kate's here?

'yea, she came with me

'alright call them in here..... debbie got off allie's lap and went to the kitchen seeing her mum and kate talking

'hey can you 2 come to the lounge room please?

'everything alright deb?

'yea mum, i apologized but i need to talk to you and mama together with kate

'okay.... bea went and sat with allie

'deb are you going to tell them about us?

'yes i am, are you okay with that?

'yea of course, i just dont want them to hate me or something?

'they wont, mum and mama are very understanding

'okay lets go.... they went and sat on the other couch together, debbie looked nervous again

'deb whats going on?

'i know this last week i have been all over the place, the first reason is because it was braydons birthday, i saw on facebook that a mutual friend of ours was at his party and the girls were all over him, i hate that he is even out and about to do as he pleases, the fact that he is out of jail means he can turn up anywhere and it threw me big time.... allie and bea held one of her hands

'oh deb we didnt know any of this, obviously we knew he was out but part of his conditions is no drinking, no drugs, no parties and all the other stuff, he is not allowed near you, we wont let that happen

'i just couldnt handle it, it made me angry, scared and worried

'we get it, we are here to protect you no matter what, both of you

'thanks mum, the other thing is... she said turning her head to look at kate than blushed

'how about i tell them deb?

'please, im too embarrassed of how i acted.... kate giggled

'dont be. alright well as you know since deb and i met we have spent quite a bit of time together, we have discovered we have feeling for each other and last week after the bbq we were in debbie's room and we kissed, nothing more happened but we just held each other that night, i think we just felt so comfortable with each other, deb?.... she nodded

'yea we did, kate makes me feel safe

'and debbie does the same to me, for so long since my assault i havent let many people into my circle, but debbie does something to me, she brings so much light and laughter to my life and i adore her... they smiled at each other

'so mum and mama, in this last week between braydon and being confused about what was going on with kate i was all over the place, im so sorry for taking it all out on you both

'we just want you to be happy deb

'i know mum

'so what is the deal with you 2 now?..... allie said and pointed to them both

'well kate and i are starting to see each other, we will take it slow and see how it goes, what do you guys think?

'im all for it deb, if your happy than i am

'thanks mama. how about you mum?

'im not sure deb, im worried that its too soon for you since your own attack

'i get it mum, i really do. what i can tell you is we arent in a hurry for anything, we arent moving fast, we are just getting to know each other better, hanging out and spending time together

'okay i have one rule

'whats that? you dont want her sleeping over?

'no i dont mind because i know your not ready for anything physical

'okay than what?

'all i ask is that you talk to us, if your confused or unsure of something just talk to one of us, you too kate. i know your mum isnt around so we are here for both of you

'thanks bea and you too allie

'yea thanks mums, we really appreciate you being cool about this

'its we are young and hip.... allie said and the others laughed

'well thats all sorted, im hungry.... debbie said

'we both are actually.... said kate

'we have soup?

'i dont want soup, can we order food?

'sure, pizza, burgers, chinese? what do you want?

'pizza please

'alright babe pass my phone please, i will order..... bea handed allie her phone and they sat around comfortably and waited for the pizza, it arrived and they all stuffed there faces, well the 2 younger girls did, bea ate like a normal persona and allie managed 2 pieces and some garlic bread

'oh i cant anymore

'you did well baby, im proud of you..... allie smiled, she loved that she and bea had started using there little pet names, bea rubbed her tummy

'thanks babe, so are you guys staying tonight?

'deb you up for staying here?

'sure mum, can kate stay?

'of course but she has to ask her dad first

'i will call dad now... kate walked to one of the rooms for privacy

'im going to put the leftover in the fridge

'thanks deb... debbie went to the kitchen

'you sure your alright babe?

'yea, i can see debbie trusts kate a lot, she seems happy now that they have sorted themselves out

'yea true.... allie yawned 

'you tired?

'a little, im alright

'how about a little dessert? the girls bought over chocolate cake

'umm a little piece please..... bea went and put each of them some cake and they sat down again

'dad said i can stay

'great....... they ate dessert than sat around talking for a while

'shit mum, mama has fallen asleep

'oh yea, alright we are heading to bed

'you need help mum?

'im alright deb, are you 2 okay? i cleaned all your clothes you left here so there is pj's for you both 

'thanks mum, i will close down the place, good night

'night..... bea woke a grumpy allie and went to her bedroom and they soon fell asleep

'so you ready for bed kate?

'sure am

'come on..... they went to debbie's room and debbie got changed in the bathroom while kate got dressed in the bedroom, they slid into bed facing each other, kate's finger ran down the side of debbie's face before they shared a few kisses, kate moved her hand to debbie's back under her shirt gently scratching her warm skin

'you feeling alright deb?

'yea i am

'good, why dont you turn around, i want to hold you..... debbie smiled and turned around, kate wrapped her arms around debbie and held her as they fell asleep

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

debbie was the first one up the next day, leaving a kiss on kate's cheek than got out of bed carefully not to wake the blonde girl, she used the bathroom than went to the kitchen deciding to make breakfast for everyone, opening the fridge it was clear her mama hadnt done much shopiing which isnt surprising because she had been at there place mostly recently, there was a small shopping center just down the road so she decided to get her things and go for a walk to get some stuff, she dressed and grabbed her phone and wallet than left the apartment, she went down with the lift and out of the building, debbie stopped for a moment to take a deep breath, this was the first time since the attack that she was out in public on her own and she was frightened, taking a few breathes she got her nerves under control and started walking down the street, it was only a 5 minute walk and went into the little center, it had a food store, a butcher, a coffee shop and a few food outlets

she went to the food store and grabbed a trolley deciding to do a proper shop for her mama considering she only had some milk, butter and eggs in the fridge, she went isle to isle filling up the trolley with everything and anything her mama likes and what everyone would like to eat, they found with allie it would be easier to stay at her apartment because she had her medications there, her bed and it was closer to the hospital in case anything happened or she had chemo and radiation.

she came across the freezers which had all the ice cream and frozen foods. she got 3 boxes of ice cream, some frozen veggies and some frozen foods, she went and checked out and paid, she went to the butcher and grabbed some meat than headed back to allie's apartment, she had a lot of shopping, the trolley was full and she wasnt sure how to get it all up

'fuck it.... she said to herself and took the trolley into the apartment and in the lift, she rolled it into the apartment where the other 3 were sitting there having a coffee, bea raised an eye brow

'what are you doing deb? where were you?

i was going to make breakfast but there is no food in this place

'oh yea, sorry, i have been at your place a lot so i havnt had a chance to do the shopping

'its fine mama, i did it all, mum can you help me pack it away please?

'bea you sit down i will help you deb

'thanks kate... debbie smiled, bea and allie watched as the 2 younger girls worked around each other packing away the shopping, talking quietly and giggling with each other

'thats cute

'yea it is, im surprised debbie went out on her own

'oh shit, your right babe, i think her stomach over ruled her fear..... bea nodded and held allie's hand

'how are you feeling? you felt pretty crappy yesterday

'better today, thanks for looking after me

'anytime, think you need im here for you

'i know, so what do you have on today?

'nothing, spending time with you

'babe what about the cafe? you need to open it, thats your income

'yea i know, im going to talk to liz and matt and see if they can run it for me, i need to be here for you

'babe as much as i appreciate you being here and helping me i dont want to take you away for your business, i know how much you live your cafe

'i do, very much but i love you more

'i love you too bea, listen speak to liz and matt about re-opening the cafe and maybe you can do the paperwork and ordering from home or here?.... bea nodded

'alright im going to go and call her, i will be back...... bea went off to the bedroom while allie went to put the mugs in the sink

'thank you so much deb, i really appreciate you doing this for me, now you go sit down while i make breakfast

'yes boss... allie stopped and kissed debbie on the cheek before going to sit at the table with her laptop, she needed to do the pays for her workers and go through some emails bridget sent her in regards to her own business, going through the emails she responded to a few and than moved to do the pays, bea had come out just than and sat down

'well liz and matt are both happy to open up and run it for me, they would email or text me what i need to order, hours or any issues and i will do payroll from home

'well thats good babe

'yea it is, i dont have to worry about it liz said, i just dont want them to feel pressured to step us

'i get it but they love working there bea and they will look after your cafe for you..... bea nodded and kissed allie on the cheek

'what are you doing?

'payroll

'do you need help?

'no im good but do you mind rubbing my shoulders a bit?

'sure, sore?

'yea.... bea stood behind allie and rubbed her shoulders while allie did payroll, bea watched to see if she could learn to help in the future, bea frowned when

she saw debbie's name in the list

'why debbie's name there?

'umm, well i was going to tell you about it

'tell me about what?

'not here where deb can hear, come out on the balcony...... bea nodded. they went out and sat on the balcony with allie's computer

'listen i dont want you to get mad or anything but i started a trust fund for debbie, i put money in the account every week when i do payroll

'why would you think i would be mad?

'because of the amount thats in there..... she logged into the trust fund and turned the computer for bea to see, her eyes went wide

'woah allie thats a lot of money...... bea said as she looked at the screen, allie had an account set up for debbie with over a million dollars

'i know it is but she is my daughter and i want to make sure if anything happens to me she will be looked after, i know you can look after her but i dont want all the pressure to be on you, this is to help her get a house, car, set up a business, whatever she wants to do with it.... bea nodded

'when did you make this account?

'the day after i was diagnosed, i needed to know that she was looked after, thats not all thou

'what do you mean?

'i have one for you as well

'allie

'no please dont fight me on this, my business is very successful and you know that, i dont need anything, i have an apartment, i have the best care for my cancer, i have a lot of money that i dont need and i want to take care of you both, so i opened an account for you as well, do you want to see it?.... bea nodded and allie changed pages and showed bea

'holy shit allie.... there it was 3 million dollars sitting in an account for her

'this is something i needed to do for you 2, please dont be upset

'oh baby how can i be upset about you doing something so sweet, i just dont know what to say

'dont say anything, just know that no matter what happens you will both be taken care of..... bea felt the tears roll down her cheeks and she pulled allie into a hug

'i love you so much allie, i couldnt imagine anymore time without you, i want to make sure you know how much i love and care for you and i will do anythign for you

'i know bea and i love you too..... they stayed there together on the balcony till debbie called them in to eat, they had breakfast laughing when debbie had made a mess on herself

'jesus deb go change your shirt.... bea laughed, debbie walked off and and returned with a fresh shirt

'ah thats better... just than debbie's phone rang and it was a private number, sometimes franky would call on private from her office

'hello?

**'hey slut, if you think what i did to you was bad, wait till you see what will happen to you if you dont drop the charges, you and kate and your families are dead**.... the phone disconnected and bea watched as the color drained from debbie's face

'debbie?.... she didnt get an answer, debbie just stared at her phone 'deb whats going on?.... she could feel debbie shaking and wrapped her arms around the young girl, it was clear it was braydon and he wanted her to drop the charges

'talk to me baby.... bea said as she held onto her daughter, allie and kate watching on in worry, she held her daughter as she broke down crying, debbie cried for some time and when she stopped bea could feel her sniffling and hiccupping like she used to when she was little

'deb whats wrong? who was that? 

'braydon..... she told them what he said and than began to cry again

'alright sweetheart i got you.... bea lifted debbie into her arms and carried her to her bedroom, she laid her down in bed and laid behind her wrapping her arms around her daughter, bea knows when debbie gets like this she needs to feel safe, to be comforted

'do you think debbie is alright?.... kate asked allie

'im not sure kate, when debbie gets like this bea is the only one that can calm her down..... allie stood up and put the dishes in the sink slamming them in anger

'woah woah allie, i know your angry but you need to keep your cool for debbie... kate said going over to her and rubbing allie's back

'how are you so calm about this kate?

'my attack happened a while ago, i have had time to come to terms with what happened, this is all still fresh for you girls and especially debbie, im angry but i have learnt to control my anger with boxing, for the first year after my attack i didnt leave the house at all, i couldnt even hug or be close to my dad no matter what he tried, debbie is in the earlier stages of her emotions and will need a lot of help, the best we can do is be there for her

'im glad your here kate, your very good for her 

'thanks, should we go check on her or leave her with bea?

'just leave them alone for a while, i need to make a call thou

'you go make your call i will clean the kitchen

'thanks kate.... allie went to the lounge room and pressed call on the name she wanted to talk to

'hello

'hey franky, how are you?

'just at work working on debbie;s case, how are you guys?

'debbie was doing okay

'what happened?

'that fucking prick called debbie on private number, said that if kate and debbie dont drop the charges against him he would kill them and there families

'you gotta be fucking kidding me, who the fuck does this guys think he is?..... franky said in anger

'i know, this guy thinks he is untouchable

'how is debbie and kate?

'kate is okay, she is angry but she is managing okay, debbie is a mess, she broke down crying and bea had to carry her to bed, it was heart breaking to see her so hurt

'i can only imagine, alright leave this with me allie i will call the detective, tell kate not to call him yet im sure he will after i talk to him, if you need anything just call me

'okay, thanks franky..... hanging up kate came and sat down on the other couch

'kitchens clean

'thanks heaps, i spoke to franky and she is going to call your dad and tell him what happened..... kate nodded. they sat there quietly and allie looked over at the young girl and was worried, kate's phone rang half an hour later 

'its dad..... she hit answer

'hey dad

'baby are you okay? franky called me and told me about that bastard, are you alright?

'im okay dad, i just dont understand why he thinks he can do this, hasnt he done enough damage?... she said as tears rolled down her cheeks, allie went over and sat beside her and took the phone as she cried

'andrew its allie

'hi allie, is kate okay?

'she was doing okay but i think its hitting her that now she knows who it is and he is out and about

'i get it, im coming to get her, where are you all?

'at my apartment, why dont you come in a couple hours and we can have lunch together, debbie and bea are resting adn i think kate needs to be around some girls for now... she said looking down as kate nodded, the young girl rested her head against allie's stomach as she was sitting on the side of the couch

'okay umm, please look after her

'i promise we will, if she needs you she will call you

'alright and i will bring lunch with me

'okay see you later andrew.....hanging up she run her fingers through the young girls hair

'its okay to let it out kate, its okay to cry

'i dont want to cry over him, he isnt worth it

'no he isnt, but your feelings are, i will be back..... allie went to debbie's bedroom and saw them laying down, she went in and sat on the bed rubbing her hand on debbie's cheek

'are you okay sweety?

'yea, i just cant believe he thinks its okay to do that, he thinks he can do anything he wants with no consequences

'he is pond scum deb, he will get his, i spoke to franky and she is on it, kate spoke to her dad and he is worried about you both

'where is kate?

'on the couch, she is upset

'can you ask her to come here to lay down with me?

'of course.... allie smiled at bea and than walked off to the lounge room

'kate, deb is asking for you to lay down with her if your up for it

'of course.... they went back to the bedroom and bea moved off the bed, kate laid down facing debbie 

'were okay here mum and mama, thank you

'alright we will let you both rest, kate's dad is coming in a couple hours with lunch so we will get you up than, if you need us call out

'alright.... debbie said and snuggled into kate, bea and allie went to the lounge room and sat down, bea sat forward on the couch and sighed angrily

'im gonna fucking kill him.... she said and grabbed her phone and keys and bolted out the door

'bea dont, please.... allie begged but it fell on deafs ears


	16. Chapter 16

bea sped off in her car towards braydons house, her phone was ringing non stop showing allie's name, debbie's name, even kate's name but she didnt answer, this asshole has hurt debbie in a way that she never thought would happen, now he was threatening her family as well as kate's and she wasnt having any of it. slamming her brakes in front of his mansion she got out and slammed the door shut and stormed up the drive way, she started banging on the door it opening a minute later to a woman in uniform

'yea miss can i help you?

'where is braydon?

'im sorry miss he isnt here right now, he will be home any minute now.... she whispered the last part and bea frowned and the woman gave a sad smile

'i know what happened to your daughter, there is a lot you dont know and really should know, here take this and call me on private number some time, my name is ruby..... bea took the piece of paper and shoved it in her pocket, taking a deep breath she was trying to stay calm

'when is he back?

'he is coming up the drive way now miss.... bea nodded and turned around, braydon pulled up and he and his dad got out of the car, bea stormed at him and grabbed him by the throat and pushed him against the car

'you fucking pathetic pig, you think you can threaten my daughter? after everything that you put her and kate through you continue with your bullshit

'hey you let go of my son.... his dad yelled and tried to push her off but bea's anger was in full force and he couldnt no matter how hard he tried

'you are pathetic, no one and i mean **NO ONE** is dropping the charges, you will spend a long time in jail asshole..... bea pulled him forward and pushed him against the car and let go, she took a step back and punched him in the face and than kicked him in the balls, she felt arms around her waist and was pulled back from braydon, she thought it was his father but she heard a different name

'bea calm down, its alright..... it was kate's dad, how the fuck is he here? she asked herself 'take a few breaths and relax.... bea was breathing so heavily that he could feel her heart on his hand that was holding onto her, bea nodded

'okay

'just take a few steps back and i will talk to him..... bea took 5 steps back and watched on. the detective went over to braydon getting him up

'get that fucking bitch away from me

'relax braydon she is over there.... he nodded towards bea

'i want her charged

'why dont we start with why she is here?

'i dont know, she came at me and hit me

'i doubt it was that simple, i know why she is here, do you?..... braydon smirked and the detective just wanted to take his gun out and shot him in the head but he has a daughter and needed to look after her

'dont know mate, gotta ask that crazy slut.... bea heard this and went at him again

'what the fuck did you say you little prick?

'hey bea thats enough.... the detective had to be professional but also knowing this guy was a dickhead, he stood in front of bea and held her back, bea nodded and stopped in her tracks, he turned back to braydon

'now explain something to me mr holt, why are you calling miss novaks daughter and threatening her?

'i didnt do shit

'we all know you did

'braydon is this true?..... his dad asked

'no dad its not, i didnt call her i swear

'well if my son says he didnt call her than he didnt

'so you havent made any threats towards her at all?

'nah, she is a lying bitch, so is that other chick.... the detective grabbed him by the chin hard and pulled him so they were nose to nose

'you listen here you piece of shit, you dont ever and i mean ever say another word to debbie or kate, i want you to remember one thing braydon, debbie is bea's daughter and you see what she is capable of, if i didnt come here and stop her you would end up dead or at best in a wheelchair, but kate is my daughter, my fresh and blood and you put hands on her. I..WILL..KILL..YOU..IF..YOU..COME..NEAR..THEM..OR..CALL.THEM..EVER..AGAIN!!! 

with that he let him go and walked down the drive way grabbing bea's arm and pulling her towards the car

'you alright bea?

'yea im good, fucking little prick, how are you even here?

'allie called me freaking out, i knew you would come here so i came straight over, good think i did, you would have killed him and where does that leave debbie and allie

'yea i know, wasnt my smartest move

'no but how good did it feel to hit him?

'so satisfying... he laughed

'alright get in your car and go back to allie's place, she is worried about you

'yea i know, i better get some flowers or something

'good idea, kate alright with you girls?

'oh she is great, she is helping debbie in such a big way

'thats good, i have seen kate is happier as well

'thats good, i need to go and get lunch as well, are you still coming over for lunch?

'yes and im getting lunch, why dont you get something sweet bea?

'yea sure, meet you back at mine in half hour?

'sounds good..... bea got in her car and drove off back to allie's place, she stopped at the shops and grabbed some flowers for allie and got something for dessert, she text allie telling her she is okay. she arrived back at allie's place not too long later, opening the door she walked inside 

'babe is that you?..... allie came around the corner looking very worried

'its me, im sorry

'hey its okay, come here.... allie wrapped her arms around bea and held her tight, bea sniffled and held onto allie 'its alright babe i got you... after a few minutes she pulled back and kissed bea

'are you okay?

'yea i am, these are for you

'what for? 

'to say sorry for taking off and worrying you

'its okay i get it babe, as long as your okay

'i am

'so tell me what happened?..... bea told allie what had happened from hitting bea to the detective turning up

'im glad i called him

'me too, i could have easily killed that asshole

'not like he wouldnt deserve it, but you dont need that on your conscience and he needs to pay for what he has done..... bea nodded

'yea true, the girls alright?

'yea, they slept for a little and they are showering, one in my bathroom and one in the main bathroom

'did they ask where i went?

'yea, i told them you had to run an errand

'well i bought cake as well, andrew is getting lunch and should be here soon

'okay cool, we are all pretty hungry

'yea me too, how are you feeling baby?

'im okay, a little tired but its a good day

'good, why dont you sit down and i will set the table for lunch?

'we can both do it bea.... they shared a quick kiss than set the table, andrew arrived and put the food on the table

'chinese for all

'yum, smells good dad. did you get my favorite?

'of course i did, kate has this weird dish, its a pork omelet with Singapore noodles and some special sauce, she loves it..... kate smiled at her dad, they sat down and started to eat

'thanks for getting lunch andrew

'no worries, you have fed my hungry daughter plenty of times and im greatful

'we are happy to have her here

'oh dad i guess i should tell you whats happened

'are you okay baby?

'im okay dad, i should just come out and tell you, debbie and i are seeing each other..... the room went quiet and he stopped and put his fork down. he looked between them all and finally stopping at debbie, he eyed her suspiciously causing her to swallow hard, than he shrugged

'good, you 2 would be great together.... he took a sip of his water and began eating again

'so your okay with it?

'absolutely, baby are you happy?

'very much so

'do you trust debbie?

'yes

'does she treat you right?

'she most definitely does

'than i have issues with it, my only suggestion for the both of you is to take it really slow, you have both been through a lot and i dont want you both to rush into anything

'that is a definite dad, slow and steady it is

'good, now stop hogging the rice baby..... kate laughed and handed it over, they finished lunch and andrew helped bea clean up while the other 3 sat on the couch watching some tv

'so when i got to braydons i knocked on the door and the house keeper answered, she said something interesting

'which was?...... the detective asked looking at bea

'she gave me her number, she told me there is a lot that no one knows and told me to call her on private number

'hmm have you called her?

'not yet, i was thinking of calling her tonight incase there around

'thats a good idea bea, make sure you write everything she says down, im interested in what she has to say

'me too.... they finished the dishes and bea plated up the chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream, she had also bought allie's favorite cookies, putting 2 boxes away for allie for later and with the 3rd she put 2 each on the plates and handed them out, she smiled when allie smiled

'my favorite

'i know baby thats why i got them, eat up..... they all had dessert together and laughed when debbie and kate were making jokes, it wasnt long later when bea felt a weight on her shoulder, she turned to see allie asleep

'oh mama is a bit tired..... bea nodded, allie had clearly been worried about bea all morning when she took off and tired herself out

'yea, i better get her to her bed

'do you need help mum?

'no thanks deb, im alright. i will be back guys... helping allie to her feet she held her around her waist and they walked to allie's bedroom, she laid her down and pulled her jacket and shoes off than pulled the blanket up to her neck

'hmm bea

'shuuu, im right here baby, go back to sleep.... allie hummed and was out in a couple minutes, bea went out to the lounge room

'hey mum i called uncle will and he and danny are going to pick kate and i up, i need to go to the shops and get a couple things

'i can take you deb

'i know but you need to stay with mama

'are you going to be okay out and about in public?

'i hope so, all i can do is try mum, if i have any problems than we will leave

'alright, if you need me just call

'i will

'well since you girls are going shopping here is some money baby...... andrew said to kate

'thanks dad, do you need anything?

'no thanks, its all for you

'but its $200?

'yes it is, go and enjoy, do what ever you want with it, just try have fun

'okay, thanks dad

'no worries, well im out of here, kate call me when your ready to be picked up

'alright dad, bye...... andrew left and went back to work

'deb here take my card, get whatever you want..... a cheeky smile came across debbie's face

'hey kate we could literally buy anything, mums rich.... bea rolled her eyes

'im not rich

'well your not poor

'no but dont be so cheeky, you can use whatever you want but be reasonable

'so no more than $2000, got it

'too cheeky for your own good

'but ya love me mum

'sure do, now kate if anything happens or you girls need me im only 5 minutes away so call

'i will, i promise

'good, now go dress warmly its cold outside

'yes mother,...... debbie and kate got dressed, will and danny came and picked them up and off they went, bea told will her worries with debbie going out and he said if they needed her he would call, bea sat in the lounge room and flicked the tv on, finding a good movie she pressed play and laid down getting comfortable. her eyes closing half an hour later

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

debbie, kate, will and danny had been at the shops for about 45 minutes when they decided to get an ice cream or shake for the ice creamery, they got there sweets and sat down for a bit

'hey uncle will, cousin danny i want to tell you both something

'okay, are you alright deb? you feeling okay being here?

'im a bit nervous but okay, its not about that, its about kate, she and i are seeing each other

'really?

'yea, we just clicked from the first day we met and have become closer.... debbie said linking her hand with the blonde girls and smiled 

'are you happy deb?

'yes uncle will. we both know i have a lot of issues to deal with, we have the trial coming up which wont be easy, together though we can be there for each other

'well im happy for ya deb

'me too cuz

'thanks guys.... just than a guy bumped into debbie's shoulder causing her breath to hitch

'hey your alright deb..... kate said, will stood up and grabbed the guy by his shirt

'watch where your going idiot

'calm down buddy, i didnt fuck her..... that was definitely the wrong thing to say, will's eyes burned into the cocky guys and he punched him in the face, danny and kate wrapped there arms around debbie and grabbed there stuff and walked off to the bathrooms

'here go in there..... danny said pointing to the disabled toilet, they walked in and debbie turned to face danny and wrapped his arms around her shaking body

'hey your alright, he is just some dickhead and my dad took care of him.... she nodded against his chest, he was a tall guy and easily over towered her, she felt very comforted by her cousin even though he is only 15, kate rubbed debbie's back

'its alright deb, he is gone its just us..... there was a knock on the door and kate opened it seeing will

'come in will.... will walked in and debbie pulled back from danny

'you alright sweety?

'yea, he just scared me is all

'its alright he is gone, just a jack ass....he said rubbing her cheek

'im okay, can we just go home please?

'of course, come on..... he held her tight to him as they walked back tot he car, the thing is there is limited people that debbie can tolerate near her meaning anyone new would freak her out, they arrived at allie's apartment 20 minutes later and debbie hadnt said anything else, they went up with the lift and got out t allie's floor, debbie used her key to enter and they followed, debbie walked off with kate and went to her bedroom laying down in bed. will saw his sister laying down on the couch asleep, he didnt want to wake her up but she needed to know so she could check on debbie. walking over she shook her gently

'hey sis, hey wake up bea..... bea stirred and looked up confused, than realized will had been out with the girls

'why are you back so early? is deb alright?...... bea said moving into a seating position and wiping her eyes

'she is a bit upset, we were sitting down having ice cream when an asshole knocked into her, she froze and he made a comment when i grabbed him

'what did he say?

'he said 'calm down i didnt fuck her' he was an idiot..... will and danny told bea what they did with debbie and she was very greatful

'thanks guys, i know that its shit for her but im glad she is trying to get out there again

'yea true, she will be alright

'where is she?

'laying down with kate, she will help her through it but you should check on her 

'thanks bro, you want a coffee?

'no thanks, we gotta go so danny can see his mum

'how is that going?

'you know how marie is, bat shit crazy but im leaving it to danny, if he wants to see her than so be it.... bea nodded

'your a good dad bro, why dont you guys come for dinner tomorrow night? we can talk about danny's 16th

'we decided not to do anything for his birthday

'why not?

'because debbie is not in the right head space. the court case, the threats, not just that we have allie as well, she is going through something terrible, they both are, and as for you, this isnt easy on you

'im fine

'yea nice try sis

'either way, danny only turns 16 once and we have to celebrate, debbie and allie would want to celebrate

'i will talk to danny again later on, either way we will come to dinner tomorrow, here or your place?

'i will let you know

'okay, bye sis

'bye aunty bea.... she saw them out and than went to debbie's room, both girls were laying down together, she sat beside debbie and ran her fingers through her hair

'are you okay baby?

'hmm yea, i just got spooked

'thats okay, im so proud of you for getting out and about, slow and small trips will help..... debbie nodded

'he just scared me, i dont like people touching me

'i get it baby

'uncle will punched him... debbie smiled

'so i heard, he was worried about you

'im okay, i just want to lay down for a while with kate

'okay, do either of you need anything?

'no thanks mum

'im good bea

'alright, will and danny are coming over tomorrow for dinner, we need to talk about his 16th thats coming up

'oh yay we can organize a big party

'exactly, alright i will leave you to rest, i will be making dinner

'alright mum..... bea quickly checked on allie who was still fast asleep, leaving her to rest she went to the kitchen to see what to make for dinner, bea saw that there was mince so decided to make spag bowl because they could heat it up when they wanted to eat, putting the water on to boil and began on browning the mince, she cut up carrots, cabbage and onion and through it in to cook it together for a bit, bea added salt, pepper. garlic and all the spices and some water, she left it to cook for a little while she made the pasta and looked at the time, she could hear foot steps and kate and debbie walked down the hallway

'hey mum dinner smells good, what is it?

'spag bowl

'with the lot?

'yes, sit down i will make you 2 a bowl.... bea put down 2 bowls in front of them and got one for herself

'thanks mum

'yea thanks bea, smells amazing

'no worries

'hey mum where is mama?

'sleeping

'still?

'yea, after we eat i will check on her..... debbie nodded

'so you feeling alright after today deb?

'im alright mum, just someone i dont know so close to me freaked me out, i talked to kate and im okay now

'good, just know me and mama are here for you as well deb, anything you need

'i know mum thanks.... they finished dinner and bea cleaned the few dishes

'alright im going to check on allie

'okay..... bea walked down the hall and into allie's room, she was still sleeping so bea sat on the side of the bed and saw allie was a little pale, she ran her hand down her cheek and realized she was warm, she had to wake her up, shaking her gently

'allie sweety wake up.... allie just groaned and snuggled into the pillow more 'allie come on wake up..... allie opened her eyes and bea could see it straight away

'allie your very warm

'am i? i feel cold

'i think you have a temp, where is your thermometer?

'in my bathroom, the top draw.... bea went and got it and took allie's temp

'shit, its 41 degrees, we gotta get you to the hospital

'its too cold bea, im too tired

'alright im going to call the ambulance...... bea ran out to grab her phone and dialed triple zero, she gave allie's details and an ambulance was dispatched, she told the operator about allie having cancer and the lady said they had her on file. debbie came threw from the lounge room

'mum whats going on?

'i called an ambulance, allie's temp is 41

'shit, what do you want us to do?

'can you meet the ambulance and show them up please?

'okay.... kate and debbie put shoes on and went down to the front of the building waiting on the ambulance, bea went back to allie

'okay the ambulance isnt far off, do you need anything before we go

'can you give me a quick shower please?

'of course.... bea helped allie shower and she could feel her shaking, she dried and dressed her in trackies and a shirt wrapped her robe around the sick woman

'okay anything you need to take with you allie?

'yea, in the second draw is my folder of everything for my treatment, i need it...... bea pulled it out and sat beside allie and put her arm around her

'im tired bea

'i know baby

'no like im tired of fighting, i feel so drained

'i know you do baby, i wish i could take it away from you, i can hear the front door the ambulance officers are here..... a make and a female ambulance officer walked in

'hi allie, how are feeling?

'crappy, im freezing

'alright, we are going to check your vitals

'i should move...... bea went to get up

'no no its okay, if allie wants you here we can work around you

'yes please, i need bea here with me

'alright, im mark and this is sandra, actually sandra can you go get the bed for me please, there is no way allie will be able to walk to the car

'yea sure, sweety do you mind coming to help me back into the building?.... she asked kate and debbie gave her the keys

'sure... within 20 minutes allie was on the stretcher and in the ambulance

'mum you go with mama, kate and i will come by uber

'are you sure?

'absolutely, go on

'okay, lock up the apartment..... debbie nodded and they watched the ambulance take off

'deb lets go get changed so we can get to the hospital, should we call anyone?

'yea, franky and uncle will..... they went up to the apartment and kate packed away all the food and they both had a shower and got dressed, will offered to pick them up so he was there waiting when they came outside, they got in the car and headed to the hospital

'franky is meeting us at the hospital deb, i just spoke to her

'okay, thanks for picking us up

'no worries girls

'here we got you girls a thickshake, we were at maccas when you called

'thanks cuz..... they arrived at the hospital and parked the car, they went inside and franky was there with bridget

'hey deb you girls alright?

'yes, did you find out how mama is?

'yea. they think she has an infection, there doing some more tests to confirm it

'so what if she does have an infection?

'it means she will have antibiotics, she will need to stay in hospital to fight the infection

'can i see her?

'let me find out deb..... franky went to the receptionist

'hi miss what can i do for you?

'allie novak, her daughter is here to see her, can we make that happen?

'yes but not for long, just give me 5 minutes and i will take her to her

'thanks..... franky went back to debbie

'you have a few minutes to visit, most likely your mum will stay with your mama so why dont you both come and stay with me and gidge?

'are you sure?

'of course sweety, both of you are welcome at our place

'thanks aunty bridget, alright let me go inside and see mama.... debbie was taken to allie's room

'mama, how are you feeling?

'im okay sweetheart, are you alright?

'im good mama, im worried about you

'i know you are deb, im in the right place right now.... debbie nodded, allie rubbed her cheek 'it will be okay

'you keep fighting, i need you mama, i need you in my life

'i got you sweety, you dont worry about me, are you staying at home tonight?

'no, kate and i are going to stay with franky and bridget

'okay good, im glad your with family, deb the doctor is coming in with the results.... the doctor walked in and checked all the results

'how are you feeling allie?

'tired, cold and crappy

'well you definitely have an infection, we will start to administer antibiotics and you will probably be in here for 3-4 days 

'im so cold

'i know, we will get you another blanket, once the meds start it will warm you up, we need to bring your temp down

'okay, thanks doctor..... he left and bea went to debbie

'are you sure your okay going to franky's place?

'yea im good mum, kate will be with me 

'alright, here take this in case you need anything.... bea slid $100 in debbie's hand

'thanks mum, i have to go because the nurse said only a few minutes, i love you both and keep me updated.... she kissed both on the cheek and left the room, when she went outside she waited with kate while the others went for a quick visit to see allie, they all left not long later, they arrived back at franky's house stopping for more food because debbie just needed to eat again, she was stuffing a cheeseburger in her mouth when franky frowned

'didnt you 2 just eat like 2-3 hours ago?

'im stress eating

'sure sure, alright well enjoy and than you know where the spare room in

'thanks franky and bridget, i appreciate you letting us stay here

'of course, we are happy to have you, plus you can help me keep this one in line..... bridget said nodding at franky

'oh gidge you paint me as such a trouble maker

'you are... they all laughed

'whatever, anyways lets go to bed im tired

'i know you had an early morning, come on baby, good night girls

'night franky, night bridget, oh by the way i should tell you, kate and i are together.... franky smirked

'well well well so little deb has jumped on the gay bus..... kate giggled, debbie blushed and bridget rolled her eyes

'baby you have no filter, leave her alone

'nah come on gidge, deb came to the dark side

'lets go to bed now

'fine

'im happy for you girls

'thanks bridget

'yes thanks briget

'goodnight girls

'night..... they all went to bed not long later


	17. Chapter 17

It was the next day and allie's temp had come down to 40 degrees, definitely not enough to get her out of the woods, it was a rough night of shivering, feeling sick and even some hallucinating which really worried all of them especially bea, allie needed rest so at 5.30am they finally gave in and gave her something to help her sleep, she fell asleep with bea holding her and had been out since, it was now 9am and bea couldnt sleep, moving out of allie's grasp she checked her phone, she had texts from pretty much everyone worried, she sent a group text to them all saying, exactly how the night went and that she was now resting, reaching into her bag for some change to get a coffee she came across the paper with the number for the worker at braydons house, taking that with her out to the corridor she got a coffee and decided to call her hoping to get her before she started work or anything, it rang and after few rings it was answered

'hello?

'hi this bea, umm debbie's mum, i was there yesterday

'oh yes i remember

'im sorry to call you now

'its no worries bea, although its better to talk to you in person about everything

'okay, umm i cant come to you now im at the hospital 'is everything okay with debbie?

'yes, its my partner, well ex-partner, anyways she has cancer and she ran a high temp

'im sorry to hear that, you shouldnt be dealing with any of this

'no but i have to because of pigs like braydon

'true, look i dont have work today, i can come to you if its easier?

'that would be great, i will text you what hospital im at and allie's room, do you mind if i bring in the detective?

'of course, as long as this is all anonymous?

'absolutely 'alright, give me a couple hours, i will bring some lunch and we can chat over lunch

'sounds good, thanks..........hanging up hanging up bea took her coffee back to the room and all was still sleeping, she kissed her on the blonde and than sat down and put her feet up on the side rail of the bed, flicking the tv on she put some random movie on and relaxed back to watch, well as comfortable as she could be in hospital. she held allie's hand the whole time

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allie had woken up an hour later, her blue tired eyes connecting with bea's

'hey baby, how are you feeling? '

'my eyes hurt

'its because your tired, you only slept a couple hours, why dont you close your else and go back to sleep?

'i want to stay up with you, i dont want you to leave me

'allie sweety im right here, im not going anywhere

'promise? you promised you would never leave before but you did..... bea swallowed hard, she knew what allie was talking about, bea leaving allie and them getting a divorce, they went through so much already and allie was the one that was hurt the most.. she looked up when allie wiped a tear from her cheek

'i didnt mean to upset you..... bea shook her head

'you didnt, i was so stupid to ever think leaving you was a good idea, i stuffed up and i know that allie, but im not going to do that again, what do i need to do to make it right? im trying

'i know you are bea, i appreciate that, just sometimes i worry your going to leave again, i dont want you to stay with me just because i have cancer, its not fair on any of us..... bea grabbed her hand and kissed her wrist

'i love you so much allie, i know i messed up big time, im not here because of you being sick, im here because i want to be, i cant see my life without you

'i love you too bea, we still have a lot to work out but knowing your here for me and not just my sickness makes me feel good. 

'i promise im here for you baby and i always will be...kissing allie on the lips they both smiled

'good

'i think so too, now are you going back to sleep? your eyes are barely open

'hmm yea, what about you? you must be tired?

'a little, im good thou, i have that worker from braydons house coming to talk to me at lunch time

'thats good, hopefully she has some info on taking braydon down permanently

'fingers crossed baby, alright you close your eyes and go to sleep

'so bossy.... allie mumbled and closed her eyes, holding onto bea's hand she fell asleep. half an hour later franky strolled into the room holding some flowers

'hey red how is she doing? i bought some flowers for her and a bag of clothes for you

' thats nice of your franky, her temp is coming down slowly, she is tired but they have her on strong antibiotics so hopefully we see a better change soon enough

'thats good, how are you doing?

'im fine franky

'we both know your not.... franky said plopping down in the chair next to her after she put the flowers on the table 'talk to aunty franky.... bea scoffed but laughed

'i dont know franky, i am fine im just worried about allie, before she was so worried about falling asleep again because she thought i wouldnt stay

'woah, thats hard

'i dont know how to reassure her

'i can only think of one way red

'which is?

'do you still have your wedding rings?

'yes, they are in my top draw

'although you 2 are divorced i know how much you love each other, those rings mean a lot to both of you, you can use them as a promise ring more than anything

'you dont think its weird?.... bea said unsure

'honestly after everything you 2 have been through this might be the pick up you both need..... bea nodded 

'maybe, how do i even do it?

'its just a conversation red, tell her its a symbol of your commitment to her and so forth

'i could do that, i dont want her to be scared or worry about me leaving again, can you do me a favor?

'yes i will go get them, i have your keys

'thanks franky, oh where is deb and kate? are they okay?

'there good, hanging out with gidge, she needs some new clothes so they went with her

'wait deb went to the shops?

'yea, i spoke to her before they left and she assured me she is okay, said she needs to get something for allie and she has kate and gidge with her, relax red, she knows to call if she needs us

'okay, oh by the way can you be here at lunch time, the woman that works for the holts is coming to meet me and tell me what she knows?

'yea sure red, i should be there as im your lawyer, i will bring maxi with me to take notes

'okay cool, i was going to ask the detective but since your coming you can send all the info to him

'yea no sweat, alright i will be back with maxi at 12 and the rings

'thanks franky, your the best

'and dont you forget it...........franky left and bea went for a quick shower, she felt like she was sweaty and sticky after pacing the floors all night, she had a shower and than settled on the chair to relax till they came at lunch time

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

franky had returned with the rings and gave them to bea, she tucked them away in her pocket and hugged maxi

'thanks for coming maxi

'no problems sweety, hows allie doing?

'her temp hasnt come down much but she is in the right place to help her

'most definitely

'alright so red i got permission to use the nurses room to talk to this woman, did you even get her name?.... bea frowned

'i didnt actually, shit i should have 

'its fine, anyways so its down 5 rooms on the right

'what about allie? i dont want to leave her on her own

'thats where we come in..... she heard debbie's voice behind her and turned to debbie's smiling face

'hey deb

'hi mum... they embraced in a hug

'you doing alright deb?

'im okay mum, hows mama?

'no changes, she went back to sleep about an hour ago, she is exhausted

'she dont look the best either mum

'gee thanks deb..... bea rolled her eyes

'no i mean you look tired, did you sleep?

'a few minutes here and there

'well after your done you need to sleep

'yea maybe, anyways how are you kate?

'im good, keeping this one out of trouble.... she nodded towards debbie who giggled

''someone has to do it, your dad know you still with us?

'yep, says he is happy as long as im not annoying you guys?

'we love having you around

'good, so me and deb are going to sit with allie while you guys talk with this lady

'okay cool, here take some money and go get something from the cafe for lunch before she gets here

'thanks mum.... debbie kissed her mums cheek and took kate's hand and left the room, they returned 10 minutes later the double trouble returned there hands full

'wow you 2 got enough?.... bea said an eyebrow raised

'we needed to get mama some thing to eat as well, and we were hungry..... bea laughed

'right than..... there was a knock on the door and bea spun around seeing the woman she saw at braydons house standing there

'hi bea

'hi, wait i didnt get your name

'its vera, nice to see you again, i bought 3 family pizzas for us

'great, my lawyer is going to take notes and she has assured me what you say is annonymous

'thank you i appreciate that

'okay, we can go to the nurses room to talk, deb, kate if you need me just call out

'we should be fine mum..... debbie said her mouth full, bea shook her head

'deb, mouth closed please

'yes boss.... they all laughed and left the room, they walked into the nurses room and sat on the table, vera put the pizza on the table and pulled out a bottle of coke, cups and plates

'smells good, im hungry

'me too, i hadnt had breakfast, hows allie doing?

'there trying to bring her temp down with antibiotics

'you both deserve better, there is so much going on in your lives

'yea but we get through it, we have a very strong support system. franky and maxine are my lawyers and my best friends

'thats good, you need that

'yea..... they all had lunch with some genuine chatter about life

'how is debbie doing?

'she has her ups and downs, she has only been outin public a couple times, first one went a bit downhill but today went well, she was out with her aunty before she came here, she does have have nightmares thou, she doesnt like men near her only her uncle and cousin

'it will take some time to get to some kind of normal, you can never forget it but you can find a way to cope with what happened..... bea looked at vera sadly, for some reason she could feel something happened to this woman like debbie

'you?..... vera nodded

'yes, about 6 months ago

'im sorry, were they put away?

'its a difficult situation, i dont even know how to say it

'you can talk to us.... vera looked between them all

'its braydons dad.... bea's eyes went wide with shock

'wow, im so sorry vera, how are you still working there?

'he threatened me, i have a 15 year old daughter and he is a very powerful man, he said if i went to the police or quit he would get to my daughter, i cant let my daughter get hurt.... bea nodded, she knows how it feels to want to protect her daughter at all costs

'i get it

'i can deal with it, i want to help you and debbie now, i know your building a case and now there is another girl kate involved, but what you need to know is there are more girls

'how many?

'between 20-30 girls at least, he always has parties, get these girls drunk, takes them to the pool house and has his way with them. i have tried to intervein but his parents cornered me and told me to mind my business, i did for a bit but i would see distraught woman coming out of there, clothes ripped, bruised, bleeding from being hit, so i decided to do something i probably shouldnt have done

'which is?

'the holts have the entire place on camera including the pool house..... she pulled out a usb and put it on the table

'whats this?

'as much footage of attacks braydon has done, there are many, the images are clear because its state of the art technology, it shows his parents know whats happening, it shows braydons face, him raping and abusing these girls, there is also the video footage of the attack on debbie on here bea, so i suggest you dont watch it and let your lawyer deal with it.... bea nodded

'i dont want to see it, here franky

'we can build a huge case with this footage, but i want to make sure your not in any danger for doing this?

'as long as i can stay anonymous than im good, i want to do this, the girls deserve to get justice

'alright well to keep this on the down low we will refer to you as witness x, i need you to go along with life as per usual for now, put bea's name in your phone as something different, use x-ray place, tkae mine as well and put it under doctor or something.... vera nodded

'alright, please i have to stay anonymous because of my daughter, he will come for her

'we got you, you can call me with anymore information you have 

'okay, thank you franky.... franky nodded and stood up

'red we have to get to the office and start watching this and trying to find these girls. i will be in contact guys

'okay, bye franky, by maxi.... they left leaving bea and vera there

'thank you so much for doing this vera, i appreciate your help to get this guy

'im happy to help, debbie, kate and the rest of the girls deserve justice.... bea nodded

'do you want to meet debbie and kate properly? 

'i would love too

'come on..... they walked out of the room and went to allie's room, bea smiled when she saw debbie sitting on allie's bed rubbing allie's bold head with moisturizer and they were talking

'hi mum

'hey baby, allie you alright?

'im okay babe.... allie smiled sadly

'girls i want to introduce you to vera, she works for the holts and is helping us build the case, out of us here, franky and maxine we cannot tell anyone she knows us, she is now known as witness x... they all nodded

'hi im debbie, this is kate and this is mama allie, thank you so much for helping us, i know what the holts are like and i bet its scary to go against them

'yea it is but you girls deserve justice..... they chatted for a while till allie fell asleep again, vera left as she had to pick up her daughter from school, debbie looked at her mum who's eyes were drooping tired 

'mum why dont you go home and sleep for a while? kate and i are here

'no im okay deb, i want to be here

'i know but your tired mum, your no good to mama exhausted, at least go to the quiet room? just find somewhere to lay down

'i cant take that room to sleep, other people might want to use it.... debbie jumped off the bed and went to the nurses desk

'hi can i ask a favor?

'my mum is exhausted and she wont leave the hospital to go home and sleep, is there anywhere in this hospital? she is being stubborn

'we can get her a fold out bed to sleep in the room?

'that would be great, thank you

'no worries, i will get someone to bring one in the room in a few minutes

'thanks... debbie went back to the room and sat down with a smirk on her face

''whats that look for deb?

'you will find out soon enough.... a few minutes later a man walked in with a rollaway bed, her unfolded it and set it up

'thank you sir.... he walked out 

'thats for you mum, go to bed

'im not a child.... bea snided

'than stop acting like one, you dont want to leave the hospital so here you go, its right next to mama's

'fine.... bea stood up 

'here mum i bought you some shorts, wear them and you can shower later on.... bea slid off her jeans and put her shorts on, she slid onto the bed and debbie put the blanket over her

'thanks baby, are you 2 staying?

'no, we will let you both sleep, kate's dad is home today so he told us to go out to the movies with him

'are you alright going out without one of us?

'i think so, i trust andrew so i should be okay, plus i have kate with me

'okay good, i have my phone so if anything happens or you need me just call

'i will mum, alright go to sleep, love you both.... debbie kissed both her mums on the cheek and the young couple left the room, bea was asleep in no time

'so babe you still want to go to the movies? or we can go to the games center or the bowling place?

'can we do all of them?.... kate swallowed

'absolutely, dad is on his way to pick us up

'cool..... andrew arrived and picked the girls up

'hey girls, hows allie?

'resting, she is on antibiotics so hopefully get some good results soon

'thats good, alright so what have we decided to do?

'we were thinking movies, bowling and games?

'sure girls, check what movies are on?....... kate got on her phone and looked online

'oh there is no good movies on

'well than bowling and games?

'yes dad.... he drove them to the bowling place and got out of the car, they went inside and began having fun, andrew making sure to stick close to the girls and so people arent too close to them especially any guys

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

maxine looked over at franky, they had gone back to the office and plugged in the usb to the tv and began watching, maxine took many many notes for the first 2 hours of footage, it came to debbie's assault and franky watched it play out, watching debbie being taken advantage of had franky riled up badly, slamming her fist on the table she stood up

'im gonna fucking kill that little prick, he fucking thinks he can get away with raping all these girls, all underage by the looks of it, do you know what we have here max?

'a serial rapist?

'correct, and do you know what im going to do now?

'what?

'im going to take my anger out on the boxing bag at home because if i dont i will kill him right now with my bare hands.... franky said her face red and her face scrunched up in anger

'alright franky, take a deep breath, go and get your stuff and go home, we close in an hour anyways and im going to take some dinner to bea and allie, i will lock up

'thanks maxi.... franky arrived home 45 minutes later, walking in she changed into sweats and a tank top and went to the garage, she had a hanging boxing bag, a treadmill and a bike, she put on her gloves and began hitting the bag

when franky left the office maxine called bridget

'hi maxine

'hi bridget, sorry to call you at work

'thats okay, is everything alright?

'franky needs you right now

'what happened?

'she saw the footage of debbie's attack

'where is she?

'i sent her home, i told her to take her anger out on the bag instead of braydon

'thanks maxi, i will go home now.....hanging up maxine packed her stuff, she made 3 copies of the usb and hid it in different places, she also made 2 to take home with her, the holts were crazy and maxine knows better than to have only one copy. she left and went home, hiding the 2 copies, she had a shower and than got dressed, once ready she went to her car and drove to a take away place, she got food for herself and the 2 at the hospital, she got the food and went to the hospital and parked. going inside she went up to allie's room smiling when she saw bea sitting talking to allie, she was kissing her on the cheek and smiling

'hello girls

'maxi your back

'i am, i bought us some dinner, i dont like eating alone so i thought i would eat with my favorite girls

'thanks maxi, what did you bring?

'burgers and chips, allie do you think you could eat?

'i am hungry.....allie pressed the button for the bed head to rise

'good, here we go...... they had dinner together and bea was happy to see allie eat, she ony had a quarter but it was better than nothing, maxine stayed and talked with the girls for a couple hours before allie was tired again. after maxine left allie wanted a shower so they showered together and than got into there respectful beds and went to sleep


	18. Chapter 18

hi all

i just want to get a sense of everyones feelings towards this story, i know it may hit home with the cancer story line and i hope i have not offended anyone in writing about it, as most people have at some stage been effected with someone with cancer as have i, it is a rotten disease

i wanted to see if people are actually reading this story? enjoying it or not? have anything more so they would like to see

Thanks and stay safe everyone

ps.... if anyone has a link to 'the perfect waitress' it would really appreciated. the writer has deleted there work and i would like to read it again


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is talk of rape in this chapter

bridget arrived home not too long later, she saw franky's car parked out the front of the house so went inside

'franky?... she said looking around but couldnt find her, hearing grunting she followed the noises towards the garage door, she opened it and saw her, the brunette was there punching and kicking the bag, she was clearly upset and angry and needed to do this, bridget didnt want to disturb her moment but she could see tears streaming down her cheeks and her heart broke, franky is normally a very strong person, she always holds herself with confidence and doesnt show anyone her soft side except bea and even that it doesnt happen often, walking down the 2 steps franky hadnt realized she was there, she heard the brunette grunting and swearing as she continued

'baby..... nothing, franky was so lost in her head right now and to be honest a sweaty tough franky was really sexy but this wasnt the time thats for sure. getting a little closer 

'franky baby..... bridget put her hand on franky's shoulder, what she didnt expect is for franky to freak out, she grabbed bridgets arm and swung her around so her back was now to franky's face, the brunette pushed the small blonde into the wall and was breathing heavily into her, it took a moment for franky to realize who it was and let go and took a step back

'fuck gidge, im so sorry, i didnt realize it was you, did i hurt you?.... bridget turned to face her rubbing her wrist

'no im alright

'are you? im so sorry babe, i didnt hear you come in, you scared me.... franky said taking off the hand straps

'im okay i think.... she didnt want to tell franky she hurt her wrist from the pressure but franky was smarter than that

'im so so sorry gidge, i didnt meant to hurt you, your wrist is sor yea?

'a little baby, im fine

'come on lets get some ice for it..... franky pulled bridget with her inside, she grabbed some ice and put it in a plastic bag and put it on her wrist

'cold.... bridget giggled and franky smiled and kissed her cheek

'what are you doing home gidge?

'maxine called me, she was worried about you and rightfully so, she told me you watched the footage of the assault on some of the girls including debbie

'hmm yea..... franky said taking a seat on the chair beside the blonde woman

'im sure that was hard to watch, maybe you should pass the case to someone else franky? it would be very hard to continue with this case baby

'it was hard to watch but i cant pass this onto someone else, i know what debbie, bea and allie have been through, i have to make sure that braydon is bought donw, not just him his parents as well

'his parents?

'yep, the footage shows his parents walk in and out when he is raping these girls acting like its normal, these girls might be drunk or drugged but they do attempt to fight him off, anyone can see that

'and what? they watch?

'not watch, more so ignore, especially his dad

'wow

'yea, so as much as im struggling with it, debbie and those other girls know he is out on bail, i have to do this gidge

'okay, what can i do to help?

'hold me, im going to have a shower than can we lay down in bed?

'absolutely, in fact lets both shower.... bridget looked after franky, she cleaned not only herself but franky has well taking time to make sure franky understands she is there for her, they climbed into bed naked and bridget held the brunette for a long time, whispering to her how much she loved her, that she was there for her and franky had never felt so loved

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next day and bea was sitting on the chair beside the hospital bed, allie had a rough night again and she was sleeping on and off, bea had spent the last 3 hours thinking about some stuff, thinking about what debbie was going through, how she had suffered at the hands of evil braydon, thinking that if harry was around would he have done something to protect her? would he blame bea?. probably, how there lives would be different if he was around, most likely bea would be dead, harry enjoyed hitting bea, it was like a sport to him, her phone beeping took her mind from her thoughts, seeing a text from franky

**'braydon has been arrested again and is being taken to went worth prison on remand, the judge denied his bail. he is being charged with the rape of kate**..... bea sighed, these pour girls having to go through this. 

**'thanks for letting me know franky, thank you so much for everything your doing for us and everyone involved in this case**

**'i would do anything for you red, there is a lot more to this case and i have been talking to many other girls and we are gathering a lot of evidence, we are going to get him**..... bea closed her eyes to gather her thoughts

**'i hope so franky, talk soon**.... she had thought about this for a while, it was time to pay someone a visit, going online she was able to get a visit for today so booked it, she called debbie and asked her to come and sit with allie while she went out and did a couple things, debbie and kate were already on there way and would be there in 20 minutes so that was good, hanging up she put her phone on charge and had a quick shower, she came out and saw slowly waking up

'hey baby how do you feel?

'the same, are you going somewhere?

'soon, debbie and kate are coming to sit with you, i will be gone for a couple hours, is that alright?.... allie nodded

'of course, you should go home and rest

'i want to be here with you, i slept on the fold out bed, your daughter made me remember... allie smiled

'i remember

;listen baby before deb gets her i want to talk to you about something

'is something wrong?

'its not anything bad, i dont think so anyways.... she took a seat beside allie and took her hand in hers

'okay

'you said to me that you were worried that i was going to leave again, i get it baby i really do, i let you down, i broke our family because of my stupid worries but not anymore, i love you so much allie and that has never changed, i want you in my life forever, i have these here.... she said taking out the rings 

'our wedding rings..... bea nodded

'i know they symbolize good and bad, i want them now to be our promise rings, i want you and only you allie, i want to give you this to promise you that i want you to be mine allie, i want you to be my girlfriend, i want us to be officially each other? if you will have me?..... bea said nervously and held the 2 rings on her hand, allie smiled

'absolutely, i only ever want you babe.... bea put one on alle's finger and allie put the other on bea's finger

'it feels good to have it on again

it really does allie, i love you so much baby

'i love you too.....bea stood up and leaned over kissing allie over and over again on the lips

'woah keep it in ya pants mums..... debbie and kate laughed as they walked into the room, bea blushed and allie giggled

'hi girls

'hi mum, hi mama..... debbie said kissing her mama on the cheek 'we bought food, you think you can eat mama?

'i can try a little

'okay well while you girls eat im going to head out..... kissing all the girls on the cheek bea grabbed her mobile and car keys and left the room, she went down to her car and drove off, she pulled up in front of the place she never wanted to be at, looking up she took a deep breath and read the sign **'wentworth prison'**

'better get this over with..... she said to herself, she got out of her car and headed inside, she signed in and was pattered down and was given a visitor pass. she sat down on the chair and waited, she saw a group of people enter the room and looked around till he came inside with a guard, his hands were handcuffed and when he got to the table he was handcuffed to the table, his feet were also handcuffed to the table, he looked rough, real rough, he had scars on his face and arms, he had shaved off his precious hair and was sporting a black eye, he looked up and they stared at each other for a while

'why are you hear?... his voice was different than she remembered thats for sure

'i need to talk to you

'after all these years now you want to talk, you put me in here bea

'listen harry dont act like your this decent guy because you know you werent, you were a shit husband, an asshole and was only there a bit for debbie

'what do you want bea?... he said frustrated

'its about debbie, something has happened and as her father you should know... this peaked his interest, bea needed this, she didnt want to go to harry but with braydon now in here someone needed to be on bea's side

'is she alright?.... bea knows that harry does care for debbie, he never hit her and always got her whatever she wanted, but he was rude and arrogent to eer

'there is a guy that was bought in here last night or today, his name is braydon holt

'yea i know him, what of it?

'have you spoken to him?

'yea, he is in my unit

'did he tell you what he is in here for?

'said some slut is pushing him for rape, he said it was bullshit and she wanted it.... bea nodded and scoffed, of course he would make up bullshit like that

'hmm she wanted it.... bea repeated

'whats this about bea?

'that girl he is talking about is debbie...... she let it hang in the air, she saw it immediately on harry, the anger, the fury, she had seen this over and over again right before he laid into her or raped her

'tell me everything..... bea went on to to tell him what happened with debbie, as well as kate and all the other girls, she told him everything

'so what do you want from me?

'take care of him, make him suffer but dont kill him, he has raped more than 5 girls of what we know and im sure there is more, he hurt your daughter, he could have killed her if me, allie, franky and maxine didnt turn up.... harry nodded

'consider it done, i will make sure to make his life hell

'thank you..... bea went to get up but harry stopped her

'bea

'yea?

'tell debbie im thinking of her and if there is anything i can do for her to reach out

'i will

'also, tell allie, maxine and franky thank you for looking after debbie and you..... bea cocked her head to the side unsure if he was sincere

'really?

'i have had a lot of time in here to think bea, i know i was fucked up

'not gonna deny that

'i should have been better

'cant change that now harry, i cant forgive you for what you did 

'i know, just please look after debbie

'always..... with that bea got up and left, she saw the fire in harry's eyes and was glad she came here, its time for braydon to be shown some prison politics, walking out of the prison she took a big breath and got in her car, she drove off to franky's office

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

bea pulled up at franky's office and got out of her car, her cafe was next door so she went in there to check how it was all going, seeing liz at the counter she smiled

'hi love, what are you doing here?

'i had to come and see franky for something, hows it all going here?

'no problems love, i sent you an email about what products we need, we are doing well and always busy

'can you manage it with matt?

'yes love all good, we have another worker that comes in when i need her

'okay good, well do you have time to make me a few coffees?

'sure, for you, franky and maxi?

'yes please...... liz made the coffees and put them on a tray, she put 3 cinnamon scrolls in a bag for them as well

'thanks liz, if you need anything let me know

'i will, how is allie going?

'still no change, its a bit worrying now because her temp is still too high

'try not to worry love, she is in my prayers 

'thanks, i gotta go, call you tomorrow

'bye..... bea left and went to franky's office, franky was sitting on maxine's desk and they were talking

'dont you have any seats here?.... bea smirked and franky turned her head and laughed

'course we do but i couldnt be bothered to get one

'here got you both a coffee and a scroll

'thank you bea, get your butt off my desk franky

'fine, come on lets all go to my office.... they followed franky into her office and sat down, bea passed out the coffee and sweet treat

'so what ya doing here red?

'just came to see how things were going?

'there okay, maxi and i have been on the phone all day talking to girls from the video, we spoke to the detective and he got his team to identify most of the girls from the video footage

'thats good, how many?

'so far 74 girls and with kate and debbie 76

'shit, how many unidentified?

'about 9 i think

'sucking hell, so many girls

'yea, well at least he is in jail right now so cant hurt anyone right now...... bea nodded

'true

'how is allie love?

'no change, temp is still too high, there trying a different medication today, fingers crossed

'i see you have your ring on red?

'yea, allie and i talked, we are back together, these are promise rings right now

'are you going to get married?

'thats the hope but a lot has to be healed for that step, we have the trail and allie is sick, so we will see..... franky nodded

'im sorry your going through all this bea..... franky doesnt use bea's name often so she knows that franky is serious

'thanks franky, i appreciate you taking on the case, i know its not easy

'maybe not but i would do anything for you guys

'i know. i know....... just than bea's phone rang and seeing debbie's name flash she answered it

'hey deb you alright?

'mum.... bea heard it and the distress in her voice

'debbie? whats wrong?

'mama is having a seizure, you need to come quick

'im on my way.... bea jumped up and grabbed her keys

'whats wrong?

'allie is having a seizure i have to go

'i will drive you, maxie you look after the place

'i got it, go on..... franky drove bea's car because if bea did she would be speeding and they dont need to be in an accident on top of everything, they parked and got out running as fast as they could, they took the stairs and it was level 6 meaning 6 flights and by the time they got to the top franky was wheezing 

'are you alright? where is your puffer?

'in my pocket, go on i will catch up.... they both exited the stairs and franky found a seat as bea went to allie's room, she could see kate and debbie standing outside the room

'mum.... debbie said crying as bea pulled her into her arms

'its alright deb im here, what happened?

'they started the new medication just after you left, she started feeling sick about 20 minutes ago and than she had a seizure..... bea looked through the window to see the nurses and doctor working on her, they heard foot steps coming behind them and saw franky standing there

'you alright? your sweating

'yea, i had my puffer, hows allie?

'not sure yet, waiting on the doctor, sit down franky, kate can you get some water for her please?

'sure... kate got a bottle of cold water from the machine and gave it to franky

'thanks.... franky drank half in one hit

'are you sure your okay franky?

'yea, just running up those stairs hurt but im good

'alright good..... they stood watching the doctor checking allie, 40 minutes later her came out to the hallway

'hows allie?

'she is doing okay

'what happened?

'the medication was too strong for her, her immune system is suffering because of the chemo so it didnt take well

'so what happens now?

'it didnt take well but it did bring down her temp which is good and what we wanted, so we took her off the meds and her temp is stable

'well thats good, any damage from the seizure?

'no all is okay, she is weak but doing okay considering, listen girls from now on you will have to wear a mask when your with her, hands must be washed before going into her room,its important she doesnt pick up anything, even a cold 

'we got it doctor, is she awake?

'not yet but she will be soon, she will feel like crap to be honest and if she needs anything to help her be comfortable let us know

'okay thanks..... the doctor walked off 'you girls coming in?

'not right now mum, im so scared..... debbie said as tears fell down her cheeks, bea pulled her into her arms

'i know baby, me too, your mama is strong and we will make sure to get her through this.... debbie nodded 

'hey why dont we go back to your place deb?..... kate said and debbie pulled back and nodded

'yea okay

'will you be okay deb?

'i think so mum

'i will look after her miss bea

'thank you kate, i will order some food for you girls to be sent to our home deb

'okay

'deb i ordered you a uber and its 3 minutes out, a red 4wd

'thanks franky, we are gonna go, keep me updated mum

'will do, i love you

'to the moon and back..... kate wrapped her arm around debbie and they walked down the corridor

'think deb is alright franky?

'she will be, im sure that scared her, let her have some time with kate to relax..... bea nodded

'okay, im going in you coming?

'yep.....they both washed there hands and face and dried, they put on masks and gloves and went over to allie, bea took her hand 

'im right here with you allie..... they sat there in silence for a while when allie stired, groaning, she looked around and bea stood up

'hey

'bea, what happened?

'you had a seizure, the medication was too strong for you, although it did bring down your temp

'thats good i guess

'they took you off it, your back on the other one again.... allie nodded

'mask?

'we have to ware them for a couple days till your immune system builds up a bit

'okay. my head?.... allie said squeezing her eyes and rubbing her temples

'headache?

'hmm yea

'alright i will get a nurse to get you something

'please babe

'i will go red you stay..... franky went out of the room and to the nurses desk

'hi miss what can i do for you?

'allie novak, she has woken up and has a headache, can she get something for it?

'sure, i will get it and bring it back in

'thanks..... franky stopped to wash her hands again and put on fresh gloves and a mask and went inside

'the nurse will bring you something soon 

;thanks franky and thanks for being here with bea, for bea

'anytime...... the nurse gave allie something for her headache and bea rubbed her head till she fell asleep

'hey red im going to go get you some dinner, what do you want?

'im not fussed franky

'alright i wont be long...... franky returned with a burger and chips for bea and a pasta for allie in case she wanted to eat later on, she was still asleep and bea couldnt eat in the room so they went to the quiet room to have dinner, they ate and returned to the room seeing bridget sitting by the bed

'her baby

'hey, where were you 2?

'just having something to eat, i got you food as well

'thanks baby, any changes?

'nothing since i spoke to you earlier

'well she has some color back in her cheeks..... said bridget

'yea true, hopefully this is good news.... franky said and the other 2 nodded, franky and bridget left 20 minutes later telling bea they would go to check on debbie and kate, after they left bea decided to call debbie

'hey mum

'hey baby how are you doing?

'im okay mum, kate and i ate the pizza you sent and the donuts we will have soon

'okay good, is kate staying okay?

'yes, hows mama?

'she woke up a bit scattered, i explained what happened, she seems better than she was, had a headache so took something and went to sleep

'so she is okay?.... debbie asked worried

'she seems it, dont worry deb

'i will try not too

'franky and bridget are coming over to check on you, they just left the hospital

'okay, oh there here i can hear bridget telling franky to be quiet.... debbie giggled

'typical, alright deb i will let you go, if you need me just call

'alright, bye mum

'bye sweatheart..... hanging up bea got into the fold out bed that franky set up for her, she grabbed allie's hand and closed her eyes, she was exhausted after the day and fell asleep straight away

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

once bea left harry went back into the prison and to his unit, he looked around seeing braydon in his cell, he wanted to kill him but bea said not too and she wanted him to suffer, his crew looked at him and he nodded for them to follow him into his cell which they did, they explained the situation what he wanted to do to get braydon back for what he did

'we are with you harry

'good, now lets go, larry your on look out

'got it..... opening the door to braydons cell he looked up

'hey harry, whats going on?

'i found out some interesting information braydon

'yea? what about?

'your charges and that girl

'that fucking slut, she is a liar...... unbeknown to braydon of the putrid look in harry's eyes, he took a step forward

'see i found out i know this girl

'what?

'oh yea, its my daughter...... braydons face went white and he began to sweat

'listen harry.... braydon tried but was stopped when harry punched him in the face

'you dont say a fucking word asshole, you like to rape young girls, lets see how you like it....... braydon was grabbed by the other guys and stripped of his clothes, they spun him around and harry took himself out, he raped braydon while the others watched, they taunted him with no regret, and really why should they, he is a disgusting piece of shit. ofter harry came he signalled for the other to bash braydon and than left him on the floor bruised and bloodied


	20. Chapter 20

The next day allie had just gotten back from chemo, they decided now that she had stabilized overnight allie was strong enough to have her session, it was just a half dose but either way she was feeling crappy, she vomited a couple times, anyone that entered the room still had to wear a mask and gloves including the doctor and nurses, bea rubbed allie's back as debbie and kate cleaned up the vomit on the floor, allie didnt make it to the bowl

'im so sorry girls

'its fine allie, you just rest up.... kate said as she wiped it up 

'baby do you need anything?

'some water please and the bowl.... allie had some water and swilled it in her mouth than spat it out, she than had a few sips

'feel better?

'hmm a little, im okay but can i ask you a favor babe?

'anything 

'i need to shower and i cant on my own

'of course i can help you shower, hey deb can you put some clothes for allie in the shower and her toilettries?

'sure mum...... debbie did so and went with kate to get some fresh sheets

'alright baby put your arm around my neck, im going to carry you.... allie nodded. bea carried her to the bathroom and put her down on the shower seat, she put the water on to the right temp and rinsed allie

'so you want me to soap you or do you want to do it?

'you can do it babe.... allie smiled sadly. bea washed allie's body and head, her hair hadnt grown back at all but bea wanted to make sure she didnt get any dry skin 

'here brush your teeth allie..... allie did so, bea rinsed her down taking care of her body the best she could and allie was very appreciated of it. turnign the water off she dried her with a towel and got her dressed slowly. opening the door bea carried allie back to bed where debbie and kate had just put fresh sheets on

'oh it smells nice out here

'oh we got some cleaning stuff from the nurse mama

'thank you for looking after me girls

'anytime mama

'yea happy to be here, is there anything else you need allie?..... kate asked

'i wouldnt mind a tea, my wallet is in the top you can get my keycard and go to the cafe for me please?

'sure mama

'and get whatever you both want, on me

'thanks mama, we wont be long, mum coffee?

'yes please deb

'okay we wont be long...... the girls left the room and went down to the cafe, looking through all teyr selections they had

'should we get food for your mums as well?

'yea i think so, you hungry? i am

'sure, why dont you get your mama a sandwich and some fruit?

'good idea and us 3 can have the chicken and chips with salad

'sounds good to me..... debbie went over to the cashier to order food

'hi miss what can i get you?

'hi, can i get a salad sandwich, 3 chicken and chips with salad and gravy. 4 fruit salads, 2 cans of coke, 2 bottles of water, a tea and a coffee with 2 sugars

'sure love, it will be about ten minutes..... debbie paid and they sat down waiting, debbie giggled when kate kissed her cheek and than her neck

'kate it tickles

'but you smell so good.... debbie turned around and there lips met in a sweet kiss

'you smell pretty damn good yourself kate..... kate smiled

'so tell me how your feeling today? you tossed and turned a little last night

'i know, sorry babe

'its okay, i just want you to know im here for you

'i know, i just had a bad dream

'braydon?

'yea, sometimes it just plays out in my dreams.... kate nodded

'i get it, it will take some time to deal with it deb, you can always talk to me about anything

'i know babe, im alright, its just early days ya know

'i know... kate kissed her again 'your beautiful.... debbie smiled and rolled her eyes playfully, kate always could make her feel good with her words, her kisses and touches were great too but her words were so powerful

'so are you

'miss your order is ready..... the woman behind the counter yelled out

'gotta go baby.... debbie left one more kiss to kate's lips and stood up to get her order, kate followed and helped with the food, they went back up to allie's room and put it all on the table, bea raised an eyebrow 

'got enough there girls?

'oh yea well we got lunch for all of us, mama a sandwich and fruit salad and tea as well as a bottle of water

'thanks sweety

'welcome, mum chicken and chips with salad and gravy, a fruit salad, water and coffee

'thanks deb, what did you 2 get?

'the same with a can of coke, lets eat we are starving....... they sat and ate lunch, allie only ate a few pieces of fruit and put it aside for later, the other 3 ate and cleaned up, they sat around talking for a while till there was some commotion and they all turned to see 4 officers walk into the room

'allie novak?.... one of them said 

'yes thats me

'your under arrest

'what the fuck for?..... bea stepped forward

'she is being charged on the assault of braydon holt..... he stepped forward and grabbed allie's hands, bea pushed him off her

'fuck off, you cant arrest her, dont touch her

'yes we can and we will.... he tried to move passed bea but debbie and kate stepped on either side of bea

'you cant arrest her, firstly you cant go near her without taking the proper precautions for her health, secondly she is in a fucking hospital bed 

'whats wrong with her?

'she has cancer, back the fuck out and speak to her doctor, dont you dare come in here without taking the right precautions

'we have to arrest her

'does it look like she is going anywhere idiot?...... bea bit 

'we will be back..... they walked out but 2 officers stayed right outside the door to make sure allie wouldnt go anywhere

'mum what the hell is going on?

'nothing deb its okay

'im going to call my dad

'thanks kate..... kate went to the bathroom and called her dad

'hey sweety how are you?

'im alright dad but i need you to come to the hospital

'whats wrong?

'there is 4 police officers here to arrest allie, she is sick and in a hospital bed dad.... she said panicked

'alright sweety its okay, i will be there in ten minutes

'okay, hurry please

'im coming/..... hanging up she went out to bea and debbie

'dad is coming now, he said dont worry about anything he wont be long

'how the hell is this even happening?

'i dont know deb

'well im going to find out..... debbie walked out of the room and pulled off her mask and gloves seeing the police officers talking to the doctors, she walked right over to them

'who the fuck do you think you are?

'excuse me miss?

'you heard me, my mother is in bed sick as fuck, she has cancer, she is fighting a temp, fighting to stay alive, she just had chemo a couple hours ago, she cant even stand up right now and you want to arrest her? have you lost your god damn mind.... at this stage kate had come out of the room to check on debbie, she went and stood beside her for comfort and she saw how angry debbie was and has a temper of trouble

'look miss im just following orders, we didnt know she has cancer

'well shouldnt you be doing your job ad getting all the facts first before you come barging in without masks or gloves and try to arrest her

'wait you guys went in without protection?....... the doctor asked

'yes we did

'shit, allie's immune system is not strong enough to handle outside germs, i need to get her into a cleansing room..... he walked off towards the room with a couple nurses

'see what you did now, fucking idiot

'miss if your not careful i will arrest you too

'like i give a fuck, fuck you asshole, plus you cant arrest me because swearing at the police is not against the law...... the police looked at her and scoffed

'your interfering in a police arrest 

'like i give a shit idiot... debbie went to walk off only to be dragged back by the officer 

'your under arrest

'get the fuck off her... kate said and tried to grab at debbie but the whole thing became a case of fighting with the police, there was yelling and fighting, bea was trying to come out of the room seeing it all going on but was held back by one of the other officers till one loud voice was heard

'THATS ENOUGH!!!!!.... they all turned to see detective miller 'what is going on here?

'detective we are trying to arrest allie novak on assault but these 2 are interfering 

'first of all get your hands off these 2 girls, have you any idea what they have been through?

'well yes sir we have gone through the records

'and you think its okay to man handle 2 young girls that have been through an assault, apart from that kate is my daughter and debbie is her girlfriend. let go of them NOW!!..... one officer let go of kate and the main officer took the handcuffs off debbie

'come here girls...... he held his arms out and they both went to him and he hugged them 'let go her mother as well officer.... he did and bea came over to them

'deb you alright?

'im alright mum, my wrists are a bit sore but im okay

'kate?

'im fine bea, these guys flipped out over a few words, dickheads

'bea take the girls into allie;s room please while i figure out what is happening..... bea nodded and they went in the room and masked up again

'alright guys show me the paperwork..... the main officer in charge gave it to the detective, they know that when a detective is around or tells them to do something you do it, there in charge, he read through the paperwork

'alright explain something to me now, you came to a hospital to arrest allie novak right?

'yes sir

'do you know why she is here?

'we didnt when we got here, hey you take cant her anywhere..... the officer said as the doctor and his team rolled allie's bed down the hallway

'i have to get her to a cleansing room because of you guys, where is she going to go? no where, when im done i will come back and tell you where she is.....bea went with allie while the girls stayed in the room

'the girls?

'i got them bea.... she nodded and kept walking

'alright so yes you have a warrant to arrest her but use your god damn brain, your in a hospital, you as males came to a group of woman where 2 girls were sexually assaulted, why you didnt think to get female officers to do this is beyond me

'we didnt think

'maybe you should, these girls, this family have been through enough dont you think? you read the records so you know.... he nodded

'were sorry ,we didnt want to cause harm to them, we were just following orders

'i understand that more than anyone but there is a way to do it, firstly knowing im on this case i should have been contacted and i would have told you what your walking into, secondly you cant arrest here when she is in hospital and can barely move, come on guys she is sick, very sick, now i will take care if this

'what are you going to do?

'i will technically arrest her but i will speak to a judge and do a vide link to get her bailed out quickly, they dont need this over there heads

'what do we do? our sergeant told us to bring her in

'who is your sergeant?

'mathews

'okay i will call him now and tell him my plan..... he spoke to them and sorted it all out, mathews was happy for the detective to take over, hanging up he put his phone in his pocket

'alright its all sorted, i will take it from here

'okay sir

'next time guys think before you act, there have been other times where a sexual assault victim or someone in hospital has been approached in a rough matter, things need to change, be smart, be kind when doing your job as well and you will see people respond differently

'yes sir, we understand, we will go now...... the officers left the hospital, the detective washed his hands and face and masked up than walked back in the room

'you girls okay?

'debbie's shaken up but i think we are okay dad, thanks for coming

'no worries

'so whats this about mr miller?

'please debbie call me andrew

'sorry andrew, whats this about?

'its from the day of your attack, allie really gave braydon a beating, she also kicked him pretty hard in the nuts and had to have an operation to fix the injury

'good.... debbie said

'agreed

'i agree too girls but legally he can press charges

'so allie is under arrest?

'unfortunately, dont worry i will call a judge and get it all sorted when she gets back

'thanks andrew..... debbie puffed out a big puff or air, her face was red with anger as well

'kate why dont you take my car and go for a drive with debbie?

'really? you never let me drive your car

'yes really, i will be here for a while and you both need a change of scenery

'can i put the top down?.... she smiled that smile that andrew loves, he laughed

'yes and here take this and go do something..... he said handing kate a couple hundred

'sweet, thanks dad, babe you want to go for a drive?

'umm i dont know what about mum and mama?

'i will be here for them deb, she is getting the cleansing done now and than we can sort this out

'okay but i have to call franky and tell her what happened

'thats a good idea, tell her to come here and we can sort it out together

'okay.... debbie stood up and kate held her jacket and debbie slid into it hugging kate tightly, she felt so safe

'come on sweatheart lets spend dads money... debbie giggled

'okay, bye andrew and thank you

'anytime deb, be careful yea?

'we will, bye dad..... the girls left the room and went out to the car, they got in and kate turned the car on, she put the top down and smiled at debbie

'what do you want to do babe?

'i dont want to be around lots of people to be honest, just want a break for a bit.... she said sadly and kate grabbed her hand and kissed her wrist

'i know the perfect place beautiful girl...... she began driving out of the carpark and towards the place she would go to for some quiet time, they were driving along the road and debbie was quiet

'deb are you okay?

'hmm yea, its just this whole thing is happening because of me

'woah woah where did that come from? wait babe we are here, lets park and get out, we need to talk.... parking the car they got out and kate knows her dad keeps a couple blankets and pillows in the boot just incase he needs to do a stakeout, she grabbed 2 pillows and 2 blankets and went to the grass area, they were at the beach, barely anyone was around, they laid a blanket down and the the pillows

'im going to that shop right there to get a drink what do you want deb?

'a water please

'will you be okay here? im watching you the whole time 

'yea i will be okay

'alright, i wont be long..... kate returned 10 minutes later and sat beside debbie who was laying down

'here we go, i got us both water, some chips, chocolate and lollies

'thanks baby

'alright lets talk deb..... debbie lay on her back and kate lay on her side and leaned her head on her hand 'now why do you think its all your fault debbie?....debbie took a deep breath trying to get her thoughts right

'i met braydon right?

'right

'i started to see him, be friends with him right?

'right..... kate nodded, she knew where debbie was going with this and she cant blame her for feeling like this. she went through the same feelings

'i chose to go to his house, i let him do what he wanted to do to me, mama, mum, maxine and franky had to save me from him. how weak is that?.... debbie scoffed

'you think your weak?

'dont you?

'definitely not, when braydon hit you how did you feel?

'scared

'did you feel like you could run?

'i wanted to, so badly but he said he would kill me, he said he would come after my family....kate nodded 'he held me down, tied up my hands and feet

'exactly, how could run deb? how could you leave even if you werent tied up you couldnt have run because you were scared, people like braydon thrive on other's vulnerability, he knows that the most important thing to you in your life is your family, your mums mainly, so threatening to go after them gave him the upper hand on you unfortunately, if you managed to get away from him and he came for your mums and they got hurt, how would you feel?

'i would hate myself

'exactly

'but mama is under arrest 

'braydon and his lawyer is just doing everything he can to put pressure on you and your family, you think allie cares about an assault charge, your mama has so much money and can bail herself out, this is nothing to her babe. she just wants to know your okay, your parents are so strong and would do anything for you

'i know, i just hate whats happening

'i get it. allie is sick and in hospital, your mum is stressing, your going through the start of a court case, its all hitting at once, what you need to remember is your strong, you can beat this, you all can.... debbie nodded, she leaned up and kissed kate on the lips

'how did i get so lucky to have someone like you in my life.....kate flipped her hair and smirked

'guess ya got lucky babe..... they both laughed and than made out for a while. debbie's phone ringing made them pull apart, she picked up her phone seeing allie's name come up for a video call, she answered and kate lay down beside her so they could see

'hey mama

'hey sweet heart, are you okay?

'im okay mama, are you? what happened with the charges?

'all sorted deb, a judge let me go on bail, eh big shit..... allie shrugged

'im sorry mama

'hey you listen to me deb, you have nothing to apologize for, he is the asshole that did this, your my daughter and im glad i fucked him up, imma fuck that little pussy bitch up again an cut his balls off.... they heard bea giggle, she couldnt help it allie was just too cute

'babe im trying to be tough here..... allie said looking at bea

'im sorry baby but your just so cute when your tough.... allie rolled her eyes and smiled, the other 2 girls giggling, allie looked back at the phone

'anyways i want to make sure your okay?

'i think so mama, i spoke to kate and im calmer now

'okay good, where are you 2?

'at the beach, i just needed some time out 

'okay good

'where are you mama?

'i did my cleansing and now im back in the room, doctor put up this big sign telling people to not come in unless you take the right precautions 

'good, asshole police

'they were doing there job, i cant be angry about that but i can be angry about them grabbing you 2 girls, you both okay

'we are good allie, deb is strong..... kate said kissing debbie ont he cheek and allie smiled

'thats good, what are your plans for dinner girls? im feeling hungry

'how about we get some food and come back in about an hour mama?

'yes please

'anything you fancy mama?

'i could go a burger

'okay, we will see you soon, do you need anything else?

'cake.... she whispered and looked at bea roll her eyes, debbie laughed

'alright mama, who is there so i get enough?

'me, your mum and kate;s dad who is in the hallway on the phone

'okay, we are leaving soon, bye

'bye girls.....hanging up debbie looked at kate

'ten minutes and than we go?

'absolutely... they fell into another make out session before leaving the beach, they stopped at the burger place not far from the hospital and went inside hand in hand going up to the register

'hi girls what can i get you?

'can i get 5 chicken burger meals please, all with mayo and no chilli, light salt on the chips, 3 cans of coke and 2 of the red drink

'sure, anything else?

'do you have any sweets?

'we dont but there is a sweet shop next door

'okay great, we will be back

'no worries.... they went next door and looked at the glass cases, there were so many choices 

'what should we get deb?

'a mixture box, what do you want?

'im not fussed but can you get one for us to take back to yours for later?

'good idea, movie and cake?

'absolutely...... debbie went to the woman behind the cases

'hi what can i get you?

'i would like 2 mixture boxes

'okay which cakes?

'both the same, 5 profiteroles, 5 canoli's, 5 nutella donuts, 5 slices of vanilla slice and 5 slices of chocolate cake please

'sure, i wont be long..... 20 minutes later they walked into the hospital and towards the lift to the right floor, they walked into the room a minute later, putting there stuff down they washed there hands, put a mask on and went further in

'hey guys

'hey deb, oh that smells so good

'i got burgers from your favorite place mama

'thanks baby, oh whats that?.... allie said pointing at the sweet box

'thats dessert

'ahem.... bea said

'babe i really want cake.... allie pouted

'i know but you cant have a lot at once, you have to eat first and than wait a bit to have a sweet

'deal babe.... allie made bea shake on it and the others laughed at the silliness, it was good to see allie in better spirits and if she could keep food down than she could go home soon, handing out the food they sat down and had dinner

'hey dad do you have to go back to work tonight?

'unfortunately, with franky building the case i need to get some things done, sorry i wont be home till late maybe not even till the morning

'its alright dad, im going to stay with debbie anyways, we have our own sweet box and a movie planned

'sounds good, oh bea, allie let me give you some money for letting kate stay with you girls, i know you have been feeding her and buying her anything she needs...he stood up and took his wallet from his pocket and took money out to hand it over

'we dont want it andrew, we are happy to have her at our places, she has been a great addition and very good for debbie, we dont need your money

'but i want to pay for her food at the least

'lets make a deal, you make sure you hammer braydon and we will make sure kate is looked after and very welcome to our houses.... he nodded

'deal, i will do everything in my power to make sure he gets whats coming to him

'good, than we are good 

'alright, well im going to head back to the office do you girls want a lift?

'no thanks, i want to spend some time with mama and mum for a while

'okay, kate here take this just in case.... he said handing the money to her

'thanks dad

'i love you sweety

'love you too dad bye.... after he left debbie went to allie and held her hand

'how are you feeling mama?

'im doing better deb, my temp is back to normal, im eating, im fetter much stronger

'thats great news, did the doctor say when you would be going home?

'maybe tomorrow or the day after

'thats amazing, i cant wait till your home

'me neither, i need a my bed

'im sure, do you need anything?

'no im okay

'will you come to our house? we can look after you, we are closer to the hospital for your chem, please come back and live with us.... debbie pleased with her mama

'i dont know deb, your mum and i have a lot to sort out, we are trying and now back together

'wait really?... debbie smiled

'yes, we have our rings back on as promise rings to each other, we love each other and always will.... allie smiled at bea

'thats great, oh im so happy

'us too deb... bea said

'well this is even better, you should come home so we can be a family

'as much as i want to dont you think its too early? bea?...... bea stood up and went to the bed holding her hand

'i would love for you to come home allie, i would love nothing more but only if your comfortable and ready, i know i hurt you and i have a lot of making up to do but i very much want you home with us

'i dont know, just give me a bit to think about it guys

'okay mama, well im totally stoked you 2 are officially back together, kate and i are going to celebrate and go home to have dessert and watch a movie

'righto, let me order you girls an uber

'thanks mum..... bea ordered one and gave debbie the details, they left not long later with there sweets in hand and went home to do exactly what they said, they watched the notebook and ugly cried while they ate sweet, bea turned to allie and smiled

'you do look much better baby

'i feel it, you know what would make me really good?

'whats that?

'kisses from my girl

'babe we cant, not until the doctor gives you the clear

'ugh fine, well than at least sit with me in bed, i need to snuggle

'that i can do.... bea slid into bed and they snuggled together, they were both asleep half an hour later, the nurse walking in to check on allie and pulled the blanket over them and left them to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did you guys think of braydons shitty move?
> 
> how about debbie going ballistic?


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait, some stuff has happened and i wasnt in the right head space
> 
> here is the next chapter, enjoy

A couple days later allie was being wheeled out of the hospital, she was cleared to go home but had to have someone with her all the time for the next 3 days at the least, after some back and forth with her daughter and bea allie had given in and said she would come and stay with them, not permanently but till she was strong enough to be by herself, debbie kept saying she should just stay but allie smiled and shook her head at her stubborn daughter and made bea grin, she did want allie to come back home more than anything but she also knew that there was a lot to sort through for them both and it would be too hard to sort out when they are in each others faces all the time. feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked to the side

'here baby give me your hand..... allie smiled and let bea help her up, although allie was getting better she was still a little weak which will always be there while getting chemo, she helped allie into the car as franky held the door open

'thanks franky

'no worries allie, here i got ya this.... franky said handing allie her favorite juice

'thanks franky, you didnt have to... franky shrugged and closed the door once bea got in beside allie, franky slid into the front seat with bridget and started the car 

'okay so do we need to go to your place allie and get some clothes and stuff?

'yes please if thats okay?

'no worries, just relax..... allie laid her head on bea's shoulder and did relax, she felt safe and comfortable ,allie drank her juice greatfully, they arrived at allie's place and bridget went inside with bea to pack allie's stuff, allie had given bea a list as bea had seen she was falling asleep, making sure allie was comfortable and warm with her jacket the 2 went inside while franky sat with allie in the car, 15 minutes later the pair got in the car after putting the couple bags in the boot

'anywhere else red?

'home please

'sure thing..... they arrived back to bea's place and franky parked close to the door 'red do you need help with her?

'im okay franky, can you bring the bag for me?

'sure..... bea pulled allie into her arms and allie wrapped her arms around the redheads neck and laid her head on bea's shoulder, she was tired, debbie was at the door and opened the double doors so her mum can walk in easily, she walked down the hallways and into her bedroom, laying allie down she took off her jacket, pants and thongs and pulled the blanket over her, allie groaned and her eyes half opened

'where am i?

'in my room, go to sleep, your warm and safe..... allie nodded and closed her eyes falling into a deep sleep, bea rubbed her back for a little while and than stood up, she surrounded the bed with pillows knowing allie needed to feel like someone or something was around her, switching off the light she walked out of the room and over to the kitchen where the others were

'mama asleep?

'yea deb she is, this god damn fucking disease.... bea said frustrated and banged the cupboard she had opened to pack something away, she breathed deeply and put her head down taking deep breaths, she felt a hand on her shoulder

'hey red listen to me, the best thing you can do is support allie, be there for her which you are..... bea turned around with tears in her eyes and looked at franky

'i left her to deal with this on her own for so long

'firstly she had debbie, secondly allie didnt want you to know, she wanted to do this on her own, she told you when the time was right for her..... bea nodded as the tears fell down her cheeks, franky pulled bea into a tight hug 'its alright red, she is strong, she is a fighter and she has all of our support

'thanks franky

'anytime..... bea pulled back and franky wiped her cheeks

'your just a big softy arent ya?..... bea said and smirked

'oh piss off asshole, im going....... she said and picked up her stuff

'why?

'i got some stuff to do at work, maxi is waiting for me

'alright, thanks again franky and you too bridget

'no worried bea

'gidge you want me to drop you somewhere?

'yes, work

'you have today off

'yes but i need to check on something, i have been getting messages all morning and have to sort it out

'alright, come on babe, see ya guys..... franky and bridget left, bea sat beside debbie

'where is kate?

'with her dad, he took her into the station to do another interview

'that would have been hard

'yea, her dad and his partner want to confirm a few things with her and a few others from the party she was at

'makes sense, so you hungry?

'im okay mum

'did you eat today?

'not yet, im just not hungry..... debbie shrugged but bea could see it in her daughter's eyes, it wasnt a good day for the young girl, it happens every couple of days and although debbie tries to hide it from her parents they know her better than she would like to admit, bea put her hand on debbie's cheek

'im here for you okay.... debbie sadly smiled and nodded

'thanks mum, umm i feel like cooking

'cooking?

'yea, i need to take my mind off everything, so i was thinking that maybe you want to invite will and danny over for dinner?

'yea sure deb, i will call them now..... will and danny were both happy to come for dinner and said they would be there at 6, bea put her phone down and stretched her hand

'is it sore?

'yea it is, i think its the cold weather

'sounds about right, here mum give me your hand, i learned this online.... debbie rubbed bea's hand gently seeing her flinch when it was really painful, bea had gotten this injury from harry, debbie was young and had fell over and scraped her knee so went crying to her mum for help, she was about 5, bea patched her up and than held her in her arms till she stopped crying, debbie cried herself to sleep on her mums shoulder and bea put her in bed, when she came out of debbie's room harry hit her saying debbie was crying to loudly and too long, it didnt make sense to her but it didnt matter, harry was a dickhead and thought he was always right, he dragged bea to there room and threw her on the bed, she landed in a weird position and her hand got caught between her body and the mattress, she screamed in pain but harry didnt care, her raped her and than left her there in pain, she got up and showered wanting to clean him off her, she grabbed debbie out of bed with her injured hand and left the house going to the hospital, it was fractured in 3 places and she ended having surgery, when she came to debbie was sitting beside the bed worried, bea was so thankful that the nurses were so very kind to her and her daughter, they let bea keep debbie in the room with her for a couple days than she went home, harry laughed when she walked through the door with her hand wrapped, he called for debbig to come to him but she knew better, even at 5 years old she knew he wasnt a good guy so very rarely went to him, bea picked her up and they went upstairs to shower and bea slept in debbie's room for a few nights, the young girl was scared and worried her mum would get hurt again

Her thoughts were bought back to debbie in front of her, she was safe, they were in there own kitchen and harry was locked up

'how does that feel mum?

'much better deb thank you, i dont feel pain just a little tight, how did you learn that?

'the internet, i know your hand hurts sometimes and i wanted to help

'i definitely appreciate it, okay so dinner, do you need help?

'no thanks, i just want to be on my own cooking if that okay?

'of course it is, i will go and put the washing out

'i already did it

'the dishes?

'done, mum you go relax for a while, go lay lay down with mama and watch a movie, you know shw sleeps like a log so you can put the tv on in your room

'thats true, alright well if you need me call out

'i will..... leaving a kiss to debbie's cheek bea went down the hall and entered her room, allie was fast asleep, bea kicked her shoes off and slid into bed with her beautiful girlfriend, she smiled, allie was her girlfriend again, it feels weird, they went from casual dating, to girlfriends to wives and than divorced, now there dating again, bea sighed, that year they were apart almost killed bea, but she knows it hurt allie more than ever, bea made it her mission to do everything possible to make it up to allie, the absolute love of her life, she kissed allie on the cheek and than her head, relaxing back she put the tv on and continued to watch the new show she started 'cobra kai'

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

later that day they were sitting at the table having dinner, debbie, danny, will, allie and bea, debbie made an amazing dinner of rack of lamb, safron rice, crusted potato's, greek salad, garlic dip and home made crusty bread

'wow deb this all tastes so good

'thanks uncle will, i love to cook, i made dessert as well

'oh what is it?

'mama's favorite, white chocolate and coconut rafaello cake with vanilla bean ice cream.... bea saw allie smile wide, it really was allie's favorite cake

'sounds good, i cant wait.... will said and smiled at his niece, even he could see debbie wasnt herself today and put it down to a bad day, they chatted through dinner about allie's treatment, bea and danny did the dishes than they sat down to dessert, bea laughed when she saw allie wriggle in her seat in excitement when she was eating her cake

'oh deb great job, its better than the one at the shop

'thats because i put extra white chocolate

'well i love it.... debbie smiled at her mama, once dessert was done with they sat at the table chatting

'hey will have you heard from mum and dad?

'i spoke to them once and danny did as well when i wasnt home last week

'how did it go?

'not very well on both accounts, i had a fight will mum and danny had a fight with dad

'why?

'about everything, mainly about you and allie but lots of other stuff

'they would have loved that..... bea said sarcastically

'they were definitely angry, i dont care thou, they need to respect your choices and thats all there is to it.... bea nodded

'thanks bro

'i got your back, both of you.....,. they spent another hour hanging out and than will and danny had to leave, they went home and debbie was sitting on the couch, allie was watching her from the kitchen when bea stood beside her

'babe whats going on with deb?

'she isnt really having a good day, she cooked dinner and dessert to keep her mind busy..... allie nodded

'should we maybe go for a drive? try talk to her?

'that might be a good idea

'and we should see if kate would come as well, debbie is really happy when she is around

'thats a great idea allie, how about i call kate and you talk to deb, if your up for it?

'absolutely..... allie sat down next to debbie and wrapped and arm around her shoulders

'hey sweety, you doing alright?

'hmm yea, just a lot on my mind.... allie kissed the side of her head

'how about a drive? i need to get out and about and i want you guys to come with me?

'i dont know mama.... debbie said unsure

'come on deb, i really need to be outside and i want my favorite girls with me.... debbie smiled

'okay sure

'great, now help your old mama up so i can get dressed

'your not that old mama..... allie scoffed

'you could have just said i was young deb.... debbie giggled

'fine fine your young mama, now go get changed

'yes ma'am..... they both went to there bedrooms to get changed

'hey babe i got debbie to agree, so lets dressed, where is my clothes?

'i put them in the cupboard, do you want me to get you something warm to wear?

'im alright thanks.... allie pulled out a t-shirt, trackies and jacket and threw them on the bed. she took off her pj's and was left in a bra and undies, bea couldnt keep her eyes off allie, she had the most amazing body she had ever seen, yes she has lost weight but she was still beautiful. allie smiled at bea when she looked up and saw her staring, walking over to bea she wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her

'see something you like?.... bea nodded

'yep, you. you look so beautiful allie

'beaaaaa. im not beautiful, i lost so much weight because of chemo

'you listen to me allie novak, you are the most beautiful woman in the world, you will fight this and i will be there with you the whole time.... allie smiled and kissed bea again

'i know, lets go.....she grabbed bea's hand and they went out to the car with debbie, getting in they put there seat belts on

'mum where are we going?

'brighton, one of the side streets.... debbie nodded, bea began driving, debbie was staring out of the window not really concentrating of her parents talking and singing to the music, it was 15 minutes later when the car came to a stop and the back door opened, debbie turned her head and smiled when she saw kate

'hey babe

'kate, what are you doing here?

'oh gee thanks babe, i thought you would be happy to see me?

'of course i am, im just surprised

'well your mums thought a drive with you guys would be good. 

'well im definitely happy to see you... debbie said and grabbed the blondes hand, bea and allie smiled when they saw debbie was finally smiling. bea began driving and when they were nearly at the beach they stopped at the ice cream shop and allie bought them all ice cream, bea parked up at the beach not long later, they got out with there ice creams and drinks and went down to the sand area, there were cement steps and they sat down, kate wrapped her arm around debbie

'im glad your here

'me too babe..... they stayed there for a while before they got up and went for a walk on the board walk both couples hand in hand

'so how did today go kate?

'it wasnt easy. i had to retell my whole story twice and than go over the details over and over again, it was long and very tiring.... debbie could see she was tired, she kissed her cheek and kate smiled

'im proud of you kate, i know its been a while since it happened but for you to rehash it makes you so strong

'thanks babe, im proud of you too, i know you sometimes have hard days but you can get through them...... an house later they headed home, kate said she would stay over as her dad was at work and bea and allie were happy to have her, they arrived home and both the young girls were half asleep, bea helped them both out and sent them to bed which they happily complied, they both got dressed into pj's and fell into bed falling asleep

Allie and bea went to bea's room and started taking off there clothes

'allie your toiletries are in the ensuite

'thanks babe, i think i will have a shower

'okay go ahead.... allie finished her shower and than bea had one herself, they both got into bed and gravitated towards each other

'when do you have chemo again?

'day after tomorrow, and radiation as well

'i will come with you

'you dont have too, it gets boring 

'i dont care, im coming, i want to be there for you.... allie nodded

'thank you.... allie yawned

'lets go to sleep baby..... they shared a few kisses and bea wrapped her arms around allie and they both fell asleep

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day they had breakfast and were now sitting down to watch a movie, allie chose space jam because she didnt want any depressing crap, kate and debbie had gone to the shops earlier and bought some junk food, they also got a few things allie could have that wouldnt make her sick. they were about half way through the movie when the door bell went so debbie paused it and bea got up

'i will get it...... she walked to the door and pulled it open only to see will and danny there both huffing and puffing

;you guys right?

'where the hell is your phone sis?

'its on charge in the room, whats up? come in..... they followed bea inside the house and to the kitchen waving at the others as they passed 'here water

'thanks sis..... they both drank half the bottle

'alright so whats wrong?

'mum called me today, said she wants to talk to you, they both do, i told them not to just turn up and freak you out but you know what they are like, no boundaries

'there on there way?

'yep, i tried to warn you but you didnt answer your phone

'its alright, thanks for letting me know, good thing we live so close to each other

'omg aunty bea if you lived any further away i would have passed out, some idiot parked behind dads car so we couldnt drive here

'well i appreciate it, danny go hang out with allie and the girls while i talk to your dad, take these with you... she handed them a few icy poles and he frowned

'there good for allie

'got it.... he walked into the lounge room and sat with the others

'what did mum say exactly? like bad or good?

'i couldnt tell, just that they want to talk to you about everything, i told her not to come because allie just got out of hospital and you all dont need the stress

'do you recon there far off?.... bea sighed

'probably not... and again the door bell rang

'i will get it.... bea said and went to the door, she opened it to see her parents standing there

'beatrice

'mum, dad. what are you 2 doing here?

'we are not welcome here?

'you know the rules if you are

'we have something to talk to you about, its important

'fine, come in and go to the kitchen.... they walked in and said hi to debbie than went to the kitchen where will was

'william we need to speak to beatrice alone

'ah no, i want will to stay..... bea said sitting down

'fin, well your father and i have been talking quite a bit since the last time we were here, se think that debbie should come live with us..... bea raised an eyebrow at the audacity of her parents

'why would you think that this is a good idea?

'she does not need to be around this type of relationship... her mum said in disgust 'when living with you she has been allowed to do whatever she wants and was attacked in the process, your not hard enough on her, she needs structure.... bea's jaw tensed and will could see it, bea cracked her neck and said sternyl but harshly

'shut the fuck up.... her mothers eyes went so wide she looked like a cartoon character 

'you cannot speak to your mother like that beatrice

'how fucking dare you 2 come here and think you will take my daughter from me, i dont care if she is 5, 15 or 25. she will not and will never ever live with you both, will and i grew up with you 2 as parents, both physically and mentally abusive, you cant even stand by your own kids how do you think you can do anything for debbie? in fact i know debbie better than anyone and i know she would never come and live with you, the answer is hell no

'beatrice your being unreasonable, you cant even afford to look after her, your not running the cafe, its been closed for quite a while because of that woman in there

'actually it was closed because i wanted to look after debbie and allie, its open now again and business is going well..... unbeknown to them allie had gotten up for some water and was listening to the conversation and decided to walk into the kitchen

'even if bea does close her cafe i can most definitely look after both of them, i mean my company is worth 13 million, i have 5 million sitting in my account, i have set up an account for debbie with 3 million in it, i have set up for all of my money and assets to go to both our daughter and bea if anything did happen to me, so dont use the excuse of bea not being able to financially support debbie, also debbie is my daughter as well and there is no way in hell she will live with you both, your vindictive and shallow people, i mean really you treated both your kids like crap, when will was a lone after marie left you didnt even support him, we gave him the help, we bought him a house, a car and gave him everything he wanted and needed for him and his son, who cares its money, you couldnt even be there emotionally for him and danny, as for bea, you set her up with the most evil man on earth, he beat her daily, did things to her that is you heard would make your stomach cringe, but you know what? i picked her up, i showed her what an amazing woman she is, so caring, loving, sweet and i love her more than anything, debbie and bea are my whole life and you 2 have no reign over our daughter..... the room went quiet for some time, allie leaned against the bench her arms folded, bea looked at her lovingly and smiled, allie really is the most amazing woman ever. will smirked and debbie walked in

'erm whats going on here?

'oh well, your parents want you to go live with them....... allie said and watched as her daughter scrunched her face up in a 'are you for real' way

'ah no way, im here with parents and always will be, plus. you wouldnt be happy if my girlfriend came over now would ya?...... debbie threw in seeing her grandparents faces look at her in disgust

'your dating a girl?

'sure am gran, she is great and gorgeous

'who?

'that would be me..... kate said coming up beside debbie and wrapping an arm around her waist kissing her cheek, she had hear all about bea's parents and there take on homosexuality 

'well do you see what happens when you see it in your face, your a lesbian like your mum

'maybe..... debbie shrugged 'but its not because of mum, just fell for kate

'its because of your mum.... bea's mum said

'if that was the case than mum would be straight because of you, but she isnt, anyways thats not important, im not living with you

'you should, you would be raised to be a nice respectful woman.... debbie scoffed

'respectful?... debbie turned to will

'uncle will do you respect me?

'of course 

'danny do you respect me?

'without a doubt

'kate do you respect me?

'absolutely babe.... she said kissing debbie on the cheek

'mum? mama do you both respect me?

'100%.... they both replied

'well would you look at that, im a respectful person.... her grand mother scoffed

'we are getting no where with you lot, lets go...... she stood up followed by her husband

'before you 2 go let me explain one thing to you 2.... bea said 'as my parents you should respect me and my family, i ruined my marriage because i was so scared of you both judging me and hurting allie, i made the biggest mistake of my life breaking up with her, allie and i are back together and will be for ever and ever, you will not come to my house, call me, text me or come near us unless you are respectful and accept us for who we are, i love this woman and that will never change, i dont want to hear any more talk about debbie living with you because that will never happen, honestly sit down and think about both of your behaviour of how you 2 treat people, dont come here again if you dont accept us.... with that her parents walked out of the house, bea went over to allie and kissed her

'that was hot, so dominating

'not bragging?

'nah baby, they think we cant take care of debbie financially and you put them in there place

'yea mama, and since you have so much money how about you take us all out for dinner?..... debbie said and wiggled her eye brows making allie laugh

'sure deb, its only just gone lunch so how about we leave at 6?..... everyone nodded and agreed

'sounds good aunty allie, dad can we get home, im hungry i missed breakfast and lunch and im tired from running

'sure buddy

'you guys want a lift?

'nah its all good sis, its only ten minutes away, see you girls at 6, we will pick you up in the big car, no need for 2 cars

'okay.... the 2 boys left and the other 4 sat on the couch to watch the movie, allie fell asleep her head on bea's shoulder, bea left her to rest before they had to get up and get ready


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kate tells her story, there is talk of rape so be aware please

They were getting ready for dinner, allie called debbie and bea's favorite italian restaurant and made a reservation for the 4 of them plus will and danny, allie had a shower and was standing in the walk in closet looking for something to wear, she put on undies and a bra and threw the towel in the laundry basket, she still couldnt decide what to wear, and what was she going to do with her not existent hair?, it looked gross, she felt bea wrap her arms around her from behind and kiss her shoulder

'whats wrong baby?

'i dont know what to wear? and my head, like its yuck..... bea turned allie around and grabbed her face and gently kissed her on the lips, than her cheeks, nose and finally her bald head

'you are absolutely drop dead gorgeous

'but im bald

'still beautiful

'but i lost weight

'beautiful

'but i look sick

'always beautiful

'is that the only word you know?.... allie smiled and bea smirked

'when it comes to you so many words come to mind but the most important is beautiful, because i want you to know how beautiful you are allie, you always have been and you always will be.... allie pulled bea into her and hugged her, she laid her head on bea's shoulder and they stood there holding each other for a few minutes

'i still have nothing to wear babe

'i think i cant help with that.... bea pulled back and went further into the closet and right to the back, she grabbed a gift box and handed it to allie

'what is it?

'open it and find out..... allie sat on the bed and began opening it, bea was just putting on her bra and undies and than came to stand in front of allie

'wow bea, when did you even get this?

'a long time ago, i bought it for your birthday but never got a chance to give it to you.... it was beautiful blue dress that comes to just above her knees

'its beautiful bea, thank you, come here..... pulling bea into her lap the redhead straddled her, they looked deep into each others eyes

'hi beautiful girl.... bea said making allie smile, allie hadnt heard bea call her that in so long, since they were together and she definitely missed it

'hi babe, i miss being so close to you

'me too, i dont even know how to make it up to you, everything i put you through

'listen bea, am i still upset, yes to a point, i have forgiven you but i do have a wall up now, i am still hurt but i can also see your trying really hard to make it up to me and i appreciate it, lets just take it one day at a time, what i need you to do is to stop beating up yourself

'but i.... bea tried but allie stopped her

'but nothing, i know how sorry you are and i get it, but i love you, i have given you a second chance and im hoping you have learned from your mistakes

'i have, i promise i have

'i know babe, lets just enjoy being with each other and our family, we have no idea how long i really have

'allie dont say that please

'bea we have to be smart about this, i will do everything i can to fight this disease but if it comes down to it it could beat me, for now thou lets enjoy being in the moment.... bea nodded but allie could see the tears in the redheads eyes, she felt her own eyes fill with tears and they hugged again, they held each other for love and comfort before there was a knock on the doors

'mums are you nearly ready?

'yea deb, just give us ten minutes

'i will call uncle will and tell him to be here in 20 minutes....... debbie could hear the emotion in bea's voice so gave them a bit more time to compose themselves, bea got off allie after a few sweet kisses and they both got dressed, bea helped allie put on a head scarf and they both left bea's room and went to the kitchen

'woah mama you look hot, the dress is beautiful

'thanks deb, your mum got it for me, hows the scarf? alright?

'its great mama

'yea it is allie, you look great, so do you bea....... bea had on blue dress pants, a gold silk top and a blue vest

'thanks kate, you 2 look good as well..... debbie was wearing a red sun dress and boots, kate had gone home to grab a bag and wearing a black dress with heals, they heard a beep

'will and danny are here, lets go..... bea locked up the house and they all went out to the car and got in

'you girls all look great

'thanks cuz, so do you... both boys were wearing black pants, will had on a black shirt and danny a blue shirt

'we ready to go and eat girls?

'definitely uncle will

'where are we going?

'baia, by the water

'sweet lets go..... the drive over wasnt overly loud, debbie and kate were giggling about god knows what, danny and will were singing lightly along to the music and bea and allie were just stealing glances at each other, holding hands and touching thighs, any contact was good for them. they arrived half an hour later and will stopped right in front so allie and bea could get out knowing she cant walk much

'you 2 sit on the bench there and i will park the car and come down with these 3 trouble makers

'heeeey.... debbie winged and they all laughed

'alright will..... the car drove off and bea grabbed allie's hand and went to sit on the bench by the water, it was friday night and they were along the harbor, there were lots of people out, people laughing, talking, sitting around and just enjoying themselves

'allie you sit here i will be back in a moment

'okay... allie said confused, although she watched as bea walked over to a flower pop up store and purchased something, she came back over to allie and handed her a red and a white rose

'for you my sweet girl

'thank you babe.... allie smiled and kissed the redhead as she sat beside her, bea wrapped her arm around allie and allie leaned into her, it really was such a sweet sight, every few seconds allie would lift her head and they would share a kiss, when debbie, kate, danny and will were walking towards them debbei couldnt help but take out her phone and take a few photos of them, she would store them on her hard drive later with the other s she had of her family together and happy.

'hey mama what time is our reservation?

'6.45 so we are right on time

'great, let go im hungry.... bea rolled her eyes

'of course you are deb... taking allie's hand they all walked to the restuarant and were greeted by the man at the front desk

'hi and welcome, do you have a booking?

'yes under allie novak

'ah yes table for 6, please follow me..... he walked through the other tables till the came to a private room and opened the door

'here we are, please take a seat..... there was a beautifully dressed table with white chairs, bea pulled out a chair for allie to sit and she did so with a smile on her face as bea kissed her forehead, bea sat down 

'i am pat and i will be your server today, can i get you all some drinks?

'yes, table water for all, as well as a scotch and coke, a beer and a jug of coke please.... bea said

'okay, here are the menus, i will be back with your drinks and to take your orders..... pat left while they all scanned through all the food options

'allie what are you going to get?

'i dont know, it all looks so good

'why dont we order a bunch of different dishes and all share?

'sounds good to me, how about the rest of you?.... allie said looking around, they all nodded and agreed

'okay, anything inparticular you guys want?

'mum can you get the squid please?

'sure deb, kate, will, danny?

'what ever you want aunty bea

'agreed..... bea nodded and looked through noting down what to get for them all, she had to remember every single person she was with had big appetites,

pat returned and put all the drinks on the table

'are we ready to order?

'yes we are, i want all the food to come out at once, we are sharing everything

'okay sure

'i want bruschetta, 2 bowls, 2 bowls of garlic bread, 2 pepperoni pizzas, 2 squids with lots of lemon and extra sauce, 3 bowls of lamb shanks, 2 bowls of tortellini, 3 bowls or the pasta with spinach and goats cheese, 2 caprice salads, 2 ceasar salads, i think thats all of it, anything else guys?... she asked looking around

'oh 2 cheese pizzas please.... allie giggled at debbie, she would buy her the whole damn restaurant if it made her daughter happy

'sure thing, alright i will put the order through, there is a lot of dishes so it might take about 45 minutes

'thats fine pat, thank you... he left the room and bea smiled at debbie, she was giggling as kate was kissing her cheek and neck

'there cute together.... allie whispered at bea

'yea they are, im glad she found someone like her... allie nodded 

'so whats new will and danny?

'mum called.... danny said and that got everyones attention especially allie, she knew marie really well, when allie was younger and had been kicked out on the street marie took her in and put a roof over her head, allie thought that marie cared about her but it was in fact the opposite, she began hitting allie and than put her to work in a brothel, allie escaped after 4 years but what she went through was absolute torture, after that allie had run into her mum kaz on the streets and she gave her money to get clean and start her business, unbeknown to will he was in a relationship with marie at the same time, after allie left she fell pregnant with danny, she gave birth and she and will were married, when bea met allie and they began dating allie had found out about marie and told be everything, will made the hard decision to bust marie as she was still doing this all behind his back, the brothel was still being run by her, marie was sent to prison and danny and will started fresh with allie;s help, she bought them a house, a car and put money in wills account, will tried to give it all back but allie told him that they were family and she wanted to help look after them, she even started a bank account for danny which he would have access to when he turned 16 in a couple months, although no one knew about that, not even bea, marie has been in jail for 10 years now

'what did she say danny?

'she is getting out in a couple weeks, she wants to see me.... allie nodded

'are you going to?

'i dunno.... he shrugged feeling like if he saw his mum he would be betraying his whole family, especially allie, allie put her hand on danny's hand and smiled

'you should see her, she is your mum after all

'but she has done so many bad stuff

'yea she has, but she is still your mum, she loves you, there was never any doubt about that danny

'but she is a bad person..... allie nodded

'she has been in jail for ten years, hopefully she has gotten some help in there and can be the mum you deserve to have

'bea has been my mother figure, you and bea together help raise me with dad, i dont know if i want to see her

'just think about it..... he nodded and kissed allie on the cheek, the door opened and 3 waiters walked in and began putting all the plates of food on the table, there was so much but looking at everyones hungry eyes it would no doubt be demolished

'before we start eating lets raise our glasses...... kate said and they all did so 'i just want to say i know how how times are for you guys at the moment, you have a long road ahead of you

'as do you kate

'yea i guess i do to bea, i just want to say thank you for inviting me into your family, your all strong and humble people and im very happy to be around you all

'we are happy to have you kate, cheers to family.... allie said, they all took a sip from there drinks and dug in and wow was it amazing, there was not one bad dish, everyone loaded there plates high and ate like it was there last meal on earth. 

'oh yum.... debbie said sitting back and rubbing her belly, she drank some coke and let out a big burp

'debbie!!!..... bea scolded her

'what mum?

'thats rude

'yea but it felt so good, im so full.... allie giggled, her daughter really was funny and she loved that she was enjoying herself

'anyone want anymore food?

'oh god no mum, im so full

'us too

'well there is some of everything left, i will get them to bag it and we can take it home, you 2 girls can have it for lunch tomorrow

'sweet, hey do we get dessert? not now but in like an hour or so?

'how about we go to your favorite dessert place and you can get a take away?

'yes please.... debbie smiled, they sat around talking for some time till bea could see allie was rubbing her tired red eyes

'lets get ready to go guys, allie is tired

'no no im okay, you guys are having fun

'we will have just as much fun at home mama when we get to have dessert and watch a xmas movie.... allie smiled and nodded, pat had packed away all the left overs and gave them the 2 bags, they left the room and allie went to pay

'i hope everything was okay miss novak?

'it was great pat, thank you so much you have been great

'no problem, here is your bill..... it was high but allie didnt care, whats the point of having money if it wasnt to spend, she paid the bill and left a very generous tip 

'hey pat do you still have trays of tiramisu?

'yes, we have the small ones and the big trays

'can you pack me 2 family trays please?

'sure..... he went out back and got them and bagged them up, allie paid and they left, she handed one to will

'for you boys at home, its tiramisu

'thanks allie

'i got one for us as well deb, but we will still go to the dessert shop

'yay..... will went and got the car and came over to them, they got in and allie snuggled into bea's shoulder resting her tired eyes

'tired baby?

'hmm yea, something so simple makes me so tired

'i know, your strong, you remember that.... allie nodded but stayed silent, they went to the dessert shop and allie handed debbie her keycard

'get for everyone, make sure danny and will get a box as well

'okay mama...... allie and bea stayed in the car, it was cold and allie was tired so it was the best solution, they all arrived home 40 minutes later, bea took a tired allie inside them all waving at will and danny goodbye after they thanked her for dinner and the sweets, the boys went home

'do you want to go to bed allie?

'not yet, i want to watch tv for a while, can you help me undress please babe?

'sure.... 10 minutes later they were all in pj's and sitting on the couches, they had all the sweets laid out in front of them

'what do you want allie?

'some tiramisu and a canoli please

'okay..... allie finished her sweet and was asleep in 5 minutes resting against bea, 

'girls im going to take allie and go to bed

'alright mum, we will lock up

'thanks..... bea had to carry allie as she was too exhausted, she laid her in bed and slid in beside her and wrapped her arms around the tired woman, bea stayed holding allie for some time just watching her sleep, she was without a doubt the most beautiful woman bea had ever laid eyes on, allie had a hill to climb there was no doubt about that but bea would make sure she would be there to help her along, together they were stronger

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

a few days later debbie had gone with allie and bea to chemo, they had taken allie back home to rest where kate was waiting for her and than the 2 girls took an uber to franky's office, this was the daythat debbie was dreading, both she and kate had to tell franky and maxine exactly what had happened to them, not sparing any details, they got out of the uber and stood outside the office

'hey deb it will be okay, this is just something you have to do to put him away for a long time... kate said stroking debbie's cheek

'what if it doesnt work? what if he gets away with it? what if he gets out and comes after us and our families?

'oh sweetheart, we are going to make sure we have everything we can to get him, i got you babe.... kate hugged the tired brunette, she had a rough night, barely slept from stress and when she did fall asleep she had nightmares, grabbing her hand she kissed her

'how about a juice from your mums cafe? look liz is just there watching

'okay.... they walked towards liz who stood with her arms wide open and debbie fell into her

'it will be okay love, you just tell your story and franky will take care of the rest.... debbie nodded 

'yea

'hey liz we were thinking of one of your famous juices that debbie loves?

'sure, come on girls...... liz made them both a juice and off they went with 2 coffees as well for franky and maxine, they walked into the office and maxine was there, debbie went and sat on a chair while kate talked to maxine

'hi sweety, hows debbie doing?

'not good to be honest, she is scared and worried, barely slept

'and you?

'im okay, i hate to relive it but i know its necessary 

'it is, we will get you both through it, sit down with debbie and i will call for franky

'thanks maxi..... maxine picked up the phone reciever and called franky's office

'yea maxi?

'debbie and kate are here and debbie isnt in a good way

'im coming out.... a couple minutes later franky came out and went over to deb

'hey girls, you alright deb?.... debbie shrugged

'i dunno

'come here.... franky pulled her from her seat and hugged her 'i got you okay, no matter what we are all here with you, i will do everything in my power to take him down

'thanks franky

'alright so we dont have contradicting stories, im going to take kate in first and than you deb

'so kate wont be with me?

'she will thats why your second, we are recording your stories, it will show that you didnt get together and just tell them so there similiar, your will take longer so i want kate first and than she can help you through yours, dont worry maxi will be with you out here, just annoy her for a while..... debbie gave a sad smile and nodded

'babe im just in here, stay calm, there are no men in here and maxine will help you for anything...... kate kissed debbie and followed franky into the room

'alright kate sit here please, the camera is set up so tell me when your ready.... kate sat down and tried to calm herself down

'alright im ready.... franky pressed record and sat down with her computer to read out any questions she had, she would write a report later on for both girls

'i am franky doyle, i am interviewing kate miller on the 3-11-2020 at 1.20pm, kate on the date of 25-8-2018 you attended a party, can you tell me what happened in your own words please?

'one of the guys from school was having a party and my friends wanted to go so we did, we got there about 2 hours after it started, many people were really drunk and some were high, the guy who threw the party matty and his friend braydon were drinking hardcore, they were always the life of the party, we got some drinks, beer it was and sat down out the back by the pool, i have only drank once before so i was only going to have a couple that night, we had been there for about 2 hours when braydon and matty came over to us, they were making us laugh and joke around, they had asked if i wanted another drink and i accepted, braydon actually got it for me and i didnt think much of it when he handed it to me, we sat around for a bout half an hour and i started to feel sick so i went to the bathroom, i went to the bathroom and felt really sick, my vision was blurry, i had a headache, i was dizzy as well, i wanted to call my dad but i didnt know where my phone was, i stumbled out of the bathroom and some guy was there 'you right there' i heard him saying, i said i felt sick and he said come and lay down, i told him i wanted to go home but he forcefully pushed me towards one of the rooms and put me on the bed, i tried to get up but he kept pushing me down, i tried to push him off me but he climbed on and kept telling me 'shut up bitch', he began kissing me and i could smell the particular beer, it was different to what was being served at the party, everyone was drinking keg beer, i kept trying to push him off and at one stage he did get off but not to leave...... kate stopped and went quiet, franky saw it in her eyes, the hurt the pain, this next part was the hardest part

'your doing really well kate, i cant imagine how hard this is, tell me what happened next

'he pulled my jeans down and ripped my panties off, he climbed back on top of me and i tried to fight him but it was like i had no strength, he undid his own jeans and pulled out his penis, he pushed it inside of me so hard i tried to yell but i just couldnt, i was dry and it was really painful, he raped me, i could hear him grunting in my ear, the smell of his cologne mixed with the beer smell made me want to puke, he kept trying to kiss me but i turned my head so he slapped me 3 times, he kept saying something, like a mantra **'you reep what you sow',** when he finished he stood up and zipped his jeans up, he said your just another whore and than left the room, i couldnt believe what happened, i did my best to get myself together, i was bleeding from down there, i was a virgin and he took it from me, i went to the bathroom and found a pad, i assumed it was matty's sisters or something, i put it on the best i could, i found my bag on the floor beside the bed and took my phone out, i called for an uber and left the party taking it straight to the hospital, i stumbled into the emergency and passed out, the next thing i know i woke up and my dad was there, he told me i had to have surgery because of what happened i had significant damage down there, the hospital said i had the **date rape drug** in my system ...... by this stage kate had tears rolling down her cheeks

'the interview is suspended at 2.00pm.... franky pressed stop on the camera 'you did really well kate, how do you feel?

'its hard to tell that story, i feel like crap to be honest

'im not surprised, im so sorry this happened to you kate

'thanks franky, what now?

'i will do the same with debbie, are you going to be okay to be in here while she tells her story?

'yes i think so

'okay, why dont you go sit with her for a few minutes, i need to change the video over

'okay.... kate went out to debbie who looked up to see tear stained cheeks, debbie pulled the blonde into a hug

'are you okay?

'its just hard telling it again, it feels like it only happened yesterday..... debbie sat down and pulled kate to sit in her lap

'i got you baby.... franky and maxine let them just sit there for a while, needed to feel the comfort of each other

'alright girls debbie its your turn, are you ready?

'i think so

'come on in..... franky sent them in the room 'hey maxi, call red and kate's dad andrew, there going to need them once we are done

'got it.... franky went in the room and sat down

'ready deb?

'ready.... she said holding onto kate's hand under the table, kate wasnt in the video but she wanted to support her girlfriend through this, franky pressed play


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'TRIGGER WARNING' there is talk of rape and abuse.

bea had gotten up and had a shower with allie, she got her settled on the couch

'are you hungry? i ordered chinese

'yea i am, did you get honey chicken?

'i sure did, i know its your favorite baby..... the door bell went 'thats the food i wont be long.... allie nodded, bea went to the door and took the bag from the guy and thanked him, she went to the kitchen and pulled out the food, it was lunch time and they missed breakfast so they were both hungry, she made a bowl for allie and cut up the chicken into small pieces as its better for her to eat it, she took the bowl and a bottle of water to the lounge room where allie was watching tv

'here you go

'thanks babe, are you going to eat?

'yea i just wanted to make sure your all set up, here take your meds first..... allie did so and began eating, bea's phone rang and she picked it up seeing franky's work office number

'hello?

'hi bea its maxine

'hi maxi, is everything alright? you dont normally call me from the office phone

'franky asked me to call you to come in

'is it deb?

'yes, she is about to give her statement and franky thinks she will need you after, i called kate's dad as well so he is on his way

'where is debbie now?

'with franky giving her statement

'okay im on my way maxi

'see you soon bea..... hanging up she looked at allie

'whats wrong babe?

'its debbie, franky asked maxine to call me, thinks she will need me after her statement

'im coming with you... allie went to get up but bea stopped her

'no no you stay here

'no our daughter needs us and i want to be there

'yes she does but im going on my own, allie sweetheart your in no condition to go out and about, your a little weak right now and need to build up your immune system, if you get sick again we dont know what will happen, stay here and eat, relax and get your strength back.... bea can see how sad allie was and stroked her cheek

'i just want to be there for her..... allie said so sadly that bea felt her heart skip a beat

'i know you do, when she is dont i will bring her straight home okay?

'okay

'i will go there and wait till she is done

'alright, tell her i love her

'i will. bye baby... bea kissed allie on the cheek and grabbed her stuff and left, she arrived at the office 20 minutes later and walked inside

'hi maxi is deb still in there?

'yes, andrew is about 5 minutes away as well, he is worried

'i know how he feels

'those poor girls....maxine said and bea nodded sadly, bea sat down and waited anxiously, a few minutes later andrew came running in looked disheveled

'where is kate? is she okay? i want to see her, what happened?

'hey woah andrew relax for a second, take a breather..... she looked at him, he was half dressed and had just got out of the shower, he had boxer shorts on, he button up shirt only had 2 buttons done, his jacket was inside out and he had on flip flops

'where is she bea?

'in there with franky and debbie, there giving there statements, she is safe with franky and debbie

'i know... i know she is i just panicked

'clearly, franky just thought we should be here to comfort our girls..... andrew nodded and sat down, bea went over to him and helped him fix himself up the best she could till he could go home and finish getting dressed

'im going to call into work and tell them im working from home, i have a lot of paperwork anyways to catch up on

'i think thats a good idea, you can bring it to my place and do it, that way we can all be together and the girls can find comfort in each other as well?

'i will see what kate wants to do........ bea nodded and sat back in the seat

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

franky pressed play and looked up, even she felt sick knowing she was about to hear everything that happened to debbie

'i franky doyle am here with debbie novak, debbie please in your own words tell me about how you know braydont holt and how the night in question occurred... debbie nodded

'i met braydon a couple months ago, he was nice and sweet to me, we got to talking and he asked for my number, i gave it to him and we started messaging back and forth for a while, sometimes phone calls as well

'was it every day?.... franky asked

'pretty much, spare a day here or there. we got together a few times for coffee, we had dinner twice and went out to time zone once, it was going well and we really connected, than one day he said he was going to have a few friends over to his place for a couple drinks, i was happy to go as he said he wanted me to meet his friends, i got ready and took off to his place, he met me outside and bought me in through the side gate, we went into the pool house and no one was around, i asked him where the others were and he said they had just called and couldnt come, he asked to hang around for a while and i did, we ordered pizza and ate

'did you drink alcohol?

'a beer with dinner and than about half an hour later he said he had been practicing to make cocktails and wanted to make me one and i agreed, at this stage he had about 6-7 beers so was swaying a little, i took the offered cocktail from him and he sat beside me, once i finished the drink i got up telling him i had to go because i had work at the cafe in the morning, i stood up and felt dizzy so sat down, he told me to just sit down and relax for a bit and he put his hand on my thigh, i pushed it off, i didnt feel well and definitely didnt want his hand on me, i rubbed my head because i could feel a headache forming out of no where, he kept talking to me and he pissed me off

'debbie play out the conversation to me if you can..... debbie nodded, she took a couple deep breath and looked down at the table

RECAP

**debbie** \- fuck my head is killing me, i have to go home

**braydon** -you will be fine deb, come on lets make out... he put his hand on her leg again

**debbie** \- stop braydon i need to go

'i got up and he stood up and grabbed my arms shaking me 

**braydon** -your not going anywhere bitch

**debbie** -stop braydon your hurting me

'i tried to shrug him off but he was so strong, he slapped me across the face so hard my cheek stung instantly

**braydon** -you fucking bitch, look what you made me do

'he sounded like harry so much it made my stomach churn.... debbie closed her eyes as the memories of that night flooded her 

**debbie** \- let go of me braydon, i want to leave

**braydon** \- your not going anywhere

'he grabbed my arm and dragged me to his bed and threw me on it, i tried to get up but he punched me in the face and i fell back onto the bed, he came closer and began undressing me, i tried to fight him off but it was like i was out of it, i kept saying no, dont do it but he didnt care

**braydon** \- im going to make you a real woman, you will be lucky to have a man like me.... he snidded

'he crawled on top of me and he held my arms down, i tried to fight over and over again but everytime i was met with a slap, punch or hit in the stomach.... debbie said her hand going to her stomach, tears rolled down her cheeks and franky bit the inside of her lip, doing her best to control her anger

'do you need a break debbie?

'no, i want to finish this

'okay, tell me what happened next?

'he held me down while he raped me, i can still hear his grunting in my ear over and over again, it was so hard and rough that i could feel blood running down my legs, it hurt so much no just being my first time but because he was so hurtful, after he came he rolled off me and laid down, he kissed the side of my cheek like we were a couple or something, like what he did was normal

'what happened after that debbie?

'it didnt end, all night he raped me, tormented me about my family, that he would go after them, make sure they were killed and it shown to be an accident, he was so proud of himself, he would utter a saying in my ear just before he would come **'you reap what you sow'**. by the morning he had raped me 6 times, hit me more times than i can count and my vagina was so painful, i tried to get up because he fell asleep, i made it to the couch to get my bag and felt a hand on my arm, he had gotten up and ran to me, i turned around and was met with another slap causing me to fall on the couch, the next thing i knew i heard my mums and mamas voices, the last thing i remember is mum picking me up and telling me it will be okay, i woke up in the hospital

'did you understand what had happened?

'yes but the doctor told me i had been drugged which i guess explains why i was so out of it and couldnt fight back, i am a brown belt in karate so him being able to over power me wasnt normal, how could i let him do that to me?.... debbie asked to no one inparticular and burst out crying, that was it for franky

'interview suspended with debbie smith.... she stopped the camera and went to the door and opened it

'you 2 get in here.... she said to bea and andrew, they both ran inside scooping there girls up in the arms

'shuu baby, mums here, i got you deb

'mum.... debbie cried and held onto bea so tight

'are you okay sweety?

'im okay dad, it wasnt easy to relive it but i have had time to process this, debbie hasnt.... he nodded

'lets go out in the waiting room and give bea and debbie some time

'okay...... franky close the door leaving them 3 in the room, bea sat down and pulled debbie into her lap while she cried, she had never heard debbie cry like this, her heart was so shattered for her little girl, bea looked over at franky who had tears in her eyes, bea knows how much franky loves debbie and this would be hurting her as well, debbie calmed down about 20 minutes later but still stayed in bea's arms, bea just stroked her back and repeated how much she loved her, and that she was here for her

'you tell me when your ready to go home?

'5 minutes

'okay..... franky herself took the camera out to maxine

'maxie make 4 copies like the others and kates, you know where to put them

'got it franky... maxine grabbed her bag and took off

'kate how are you doing?

'im doing okay i think, im worried about debbie

'we all are, her mum has managed to calm her down, i think she will be out soon, do either of you want a drink or some fruit?

'can i have some water please franky?

'sure kate..... franky returned with 2 waters and handed one to kate

'thanks

'im going in to check on them...... kate and andrew nodded, franky walked into the room and out the bottle on the table and rubbed debbie's back

'sorry deb

'its not your fault franky, its just hard.... franky nodded, debbie wiped her face and franky handed her some tissues.. 'thanks for doing this franky, i know its not easy considering we are family but i appreciate it

'i wish i could do more

'trust me, with him being put away thats all i need, i will work on my self by myself

'i know you will

'mum can we go, im tired

'sure deb, andrew took the day off work and he is going to do paperwork, i told him to come with kate to our place so we could all be together, what do you think?

'good idea mum but i wont be much company

'its not about company its about support

'okay..... they stood up and walked out of the room debbie looked at kate and they embraced each other

'are you okay babe?

'yea, you?

'yea, dad says we are coming to your place, you sure your up for it?

'i would love it, i think we should all be together right now, but i have a question to ask

'whats that deb?

'why doesnt your dad have pants on?..... everyones eyes went to andrew they laughed, even debbie smiled a little

'i got worried when maxine called so i rushed over, i was half way through getting dressed

'right well why dont you go home and put on something casual and get your stuff and come over?

'yea sure, i wont be long, come on baby girl

'see you soon babe.... kate linked her arm with her dad and they left the office, andrew knows when she does that it means his daughter in a funk, he just needs to support her and let her go through her emotions

'your ready to go deb?

'yes mum..... bea wrapped her arm around debbie's waist and began to walk out

'i will call you later red

'okay, thanks franky..... they left and went down to the car, liz watched in worry to see debbie and kate both walk out so sad, she knew what today would bring and she wished they didnt go through any of it, debbie hadnt uttered another word on the way home, they walked inside and allie was sitting on the couch, she looked at her daughter and debbie;s tears began to fall again

'come here sweety.... she opened her arms and debbie crawled into her lap and laid her head on allie's chest, bea wiped away her tears, this whole family was so broken and she wasnt sure how to fix it, allie has cancer, bea broke off her marriage to allie, debbie had the most horrible thing happen to her and bea couldnt take any of this pain away, like allie can read into her head she mouthed to bea

'its okay...... bea left them to it and went to hang up some washing, once done she went and cleaned up her room when she felt allie;s arms around her waist

'stop babe

'i just want to finish the room

'bea stop, you get like this when your upset and of course you have a right to be..... bea turned around in allie;s arms

'its not fair, our family.... she shook her head

'is having a hard time but we will get through it, all of it, we have everyone helping us

'i know i just want to make it all better

'its just not something thats an easy fix, slowly we will do it together.... bea nodded

'where is debbie?

'she was falling asleep so i took her to her room and put her in bed, i stayed with her till she fell asleep which was only a few minutes

'thanks baby, you should have seen her allie, she was so distraught, so scared, so worried that it took like 20-30 minutes for her to calm down

'far out, that scum is lucky i didnt kill him

'i know me too, but he deserves jail, him being there now is perfect

'what do you mean?

'if i tell you something i need you to promise you wont tell anyone?

'okay... allie said unsure, they sat on the bed and bea told allie about visiting harry and telling him what braydon did to debbie, if there is one thing both allie and bea are sure of is that harry loves debbie, he would do anything for her and the fact someone hurt her would not sit well with him

'do you know what harry did?

'harry called me off a burner phone, he told me he raped braydon, a few times actually, he is basically harry's bitch now.... allie nodded in understanding, normally allie wouldnt condone this type of behavior nor would bea actually 

'good, he hurt not just debbie and kate but many many other girls, its called karma, harry finally made himself useful... bea scoffed

'i guess so, god knows he was a useless husband and father...... allie put her arm around bea's shoulder

'we will get him bea, for good.... bea nodded

'yea, im going to sit out the front and wait for kate and andrew, i dont want the door bell to wake up debbie

'good idea, i will order food for all of us, there is some chinese but not enough for all of us, how does pizza sound? debbie favorite

'your the best allie... bea kissed allie on the lips and they walked out of the room, kate and andrew arrived 5 minutes later

'i see you found some pants..... bea laughed

'thought i should dress properly this time

'good idea, hey kate deb is asleep but allie ordered pizza so if you want to wait till you eat than you can lay down with her?

'yea sure, how is she doing?.... kate asked as they followed bea inside the house

'she has been quiet since we left franky's office, she cried again with allie and than went to sleep

'poor deb, we have to all rally together for her

'for both of you... bea said and kate smiled sadly

'yea..... pizza arrived and they all ate, allie ordered salads and some chicken wings as well and she ordered enough for a village so the leftovers were put away for dinner time, kate went and laid down with debbie who hadnt woken at all, she looked exhausted

'andrew you can use my office just over here, it has a recliner and a small couch, table and whatever else

'thanks bea

'make yourself at home, allie and i will be watching a couple movies on the couch, if your up for it join us

'i will see how work goes

'okay..... bea joined allie on the couch and they snuggled together and put on a movie, elf the christmas movie because no one could handle anything to serious

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 hours later allie and bea were were just relaxing on the couch, the movie finished but the were just quite happy to sit with each other and share sweet touches

'i missed this

'hmm?.... bea replied

'i missed just sitting with you, being able to touch you, hold you or be held by you bea... bea nodded and kissed allie on the cheek

'i wont do it again allie, i promise i wont

'i know you wont, we missed on that time together

'i know baby, i promise im gonna do better... bea said and allie saw the tears roll down the redheads cheeks

'hey babe dont cry

'i hurt you so much, i never meant to

'you thought you were doing the right thing, i get, i really do bea, did it hurt? yes it did but you apologized

'is it enough thou?

'i hope so, but one thing i know we definitely have

'whats that?... bea said wiping her eyes

'love, my love for you has never stopped and it never will

'me too allie, i love you so much

'i love you too bea, i need you to stop beating yourself up about this. lets put it all out now, you hurt me, a lot, we missed each other dearly, we missed time together, we fought for no reason, we yelled and hurt each other with our words through the divorce, our daughter suffered in it all. but now we are back together and nothing will break us, we will work on us, we will get debbie through this dark situation and we will all be stronger for i, okay, anything else to add?..... bea shook her head

'no you covered it all

'good, now forgive yourself because i have already forgiven you

'i will try

'good, now kiss me..... bea smiled and leaned forward and kissed her a few times 

'how are you feeling after chemo? 

'not too bad, the dose isnt as high so i only vomited 3 times, i ate the chinese and had a zooper dooper and some water

'i hate this for you

'i know you do, im okay thou bea, im getting through it, i just want to say thank you

'for what?

'since i told you, you havent left my side, you make sure i take my meds, you take me to my appointments, you make sure i eat, sleep, im clean, help me do whatever i need and i appreciate it

'anything for you.... they shared a few more kisses 'do you feel like a tea?

'yes please, peppermint

'coming right up, im going to check on the girls and andrew first.... allie nodded, bea went to the office 

'hey how you doing in here?

'hey bea, yea good, its comfortable and i can concentrate better because im close to kate in case she needs me

'yea i get that, this coming up again isnt just hard for her, for you as well

'yea it is, as a detective i should be able to protect my daughter, to take down the person that hurt her but up until recently we didnt even know it was braydon, now we have tested his semen against the rape kit we did for kate and it matches and so does debbie's

'so what now?

'well debbie and kate arent the only ones, i have been working closely with maxine and franky and we have found a total of 43 other girls he did this too, he is a serial rapist

'fucking pig

'yea, about 20 are underage so he is a pedophile as well.... bea shook her head

'this case is going to be hard isnt it andrew?

'we have a lot of evidence against him but yes it will be, emotionally it will be full on, all these girls need to tell there own story, i cant tell you too much bea but know that braydon isnt the only one involved...... bea frowned 

'who else?

'i cant say but i think you know?.... he said raising an eyebrow, bea did know, braydons dad

'i do know, is there anything you need from me? how can i help?

'honestly bea the only thing i need from you is too look after those 2 girls, with kate's mum not around you and allie are the only woman she looks up to, i just ask you continue to support her

'of course, we got you andrew, and any time kate needs to be here and you want to be with her we have a spare room for you

'thank you i appreciate it

'okay well im going to check on the girls than heat up dinner, i will let you know when its ready

'okay thanks.... bea went to debbie's room and opened the door slowly, she thought they would be sleeping but the scene in front of her broke her heart, kate was consoling a sobbing debbie, she walked closer to the bed and kite looked up, she motioned for bea to lay on the other side of debbie, bea did so 

'debbie your mums here...... debbie turned over and bea wrapped her arms around her girl

'its okay deb, mum is here, i got you, i will protect you, both of you... kate smiled in thanks

'im just going to let you 2 be together....... bea mouthed 'thank you' and kate left the room, she went down to the lounge room where allie was watching tv

'where is deb?

she is not doing good allie, she slept for a while and woke up crying after a nightmare, bea is in with her now

'are you doing okay kate?

'not feeling the best but im okay,, i wish i could help debbie

'you do help kate, you being here is more than enough for her but sometimes she just needs me or bea

'i get it, where is my dad?

'in bea;s office, why dont you go sit with him for a while, im going to check on bea and debbie

'okay..... allie walked into debbie's room and sat on the bed rubbing debbie's back

'deb mama is here for you too...... debbie grabbed allie's hand and pulled it around her and held it to her chest

'we are both here for you sweet girl..... allie and bea joined a hand each over debbie and vowed to take this asshole down for good


	24. Chapter 24

hi all

_just want to say merry xmas to everyone of my readers, its definitely been a tough year for everyone and so many were looking forward to xmas to kind of be together with family and friends, unfortunately for here is australia we had another cluster and therefor the limit has been put back in place for visitors around the xmas period, so for the first time in over 30 years i will not be able to celebrate with my whole family as our tradition stands, it will suck but i look at the positive, i am alive, i have not lost anyone, my heart goes out to all those who have, im lucky and i dont take that for granted_

_so stay positive, do what you need to do to stay safe. celebrate, be merry and try to enjoy yourself_

_i dont know when i will update again hopefully before new years but i will see how i go for time_. **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE**


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i managed to get this out before the new year, i literally thought about it when i was shopping today and sat down to write it, hopefully you all like it

harry was sitting in the quad watching over the place, he wasnt top dog but he had a reputation of not to be fucked with, it had been 3 months since bea told him about what happened to debbie, he had made braydon his little bitch, fucking him whenever he wanted and doing whatever he wanted him to do, braydon offered to pay harry off but harry didnt care about money, he had money from the sale of the house he shared with bea, he had over 3 hundred thousand just sitting there so no he would not be bought, besides when it came to debbie no one was allowed to fuck with her, harry had never hit her and never would. harry had a lot of time to think about his relationship with bea. he had thought about how he had treated her. harry had been forced into talking to the phycologist in the prison and after quite a few wasted sessions he had opened up a little. the doc had explained that due to harry's childhood he had bought his anger into his adulthood and had taken it all out on bea. harry had been thinking about this for a while now and although he couldnt change what he had done he could do his best to make sure debbie had justice. she had requested for bea to come for a visit which she had surprisingly accepted so now he was waiting. he looked over at where braydon was sitting, he had a black eye

'get that little fucker over here now ryan..... harry said to one of his unit buddies who nodded. harry watched as braydon was dragged over to him

'sit your ass down... braydon sat down 

'what do you want harry?

'let me ask you something braydon, why?

'why?... braydon asked confused

'why did you rape all those girls? why did you rape my daughter?.... braydon was quiet for a few minutes till harry slammed his hand on the table 'speak boy

'i dont know

'you dont know. you have money, your a good looking guy, you have everything going for you and you forced a lot of young girls into sex. why?..... braydon shrugged

'listen here you little fucker, you touched my daughter, you took advantage of her because your a piece of shit..... harry looked at ryan and tim

'take this asshole to my cell, i will be there soon enough, keep him there

'no dont.... braydon said but he had no choice as the 2 grabbed him and forced him to walk

'smith visitor for you..... a guard said

'cheers......he stood and followed the gueard

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a month since debbie's breakdown, a month since kate and debbie had given franky there full statements, it hadnt been easy, debbie and kate had both had there good and bad moments, debbie more so on the bad days. there was times she didnt want to go out anywhere, times where she didnt want anyone touching her except for her mums. there were even a couple times where she wouldnt let kate near her, kate understood and took no offence to it. today thou bea had decided to visit harry. he had sent her a letter as well as debbie wanting to see them. debbie straight out refused, it was too much to go into a mens prison right now but she said she might write back to him in time. 

'allie what time is your appointment today?

'at 3.30..... allie had a check-up to see how her markers are going, in hopes they would reduce. 

'alright, im going to the prison now but i will be back at 1.30, i will pick you up and we can have a late lunch than go to the appointment, how does that sound?

;sounds good to me babe, you be careful going to the prison

'i will... bea said putting on her sneakers, she watched allie as she sat at the coffee table with a juice and her laptop 'her allie?... she said and allie looked up

'yea babe?

'i love you.... allie smiled wide. 

'i love you too babe...... she blew bea a kiss and bea fake caught in and put her hand on her heart, 

'i will call you when i leave there

'okay...... bea left and got in her car, she drove off to the prison arriving half an hour later, parking up she got out and went inside tot he reception

'hi miss how can i help you?

'im bea novak here to see harry smith

'please sign in, put all your stuff in the tray as well.... bea did so and got her visitor pass, they let her in and over to a table, she didnt wait long when harry came over and sat down

'hey bea

'harry, how are you?

'im good, you?

'good

'hows debbie doing?

'not the best, she has good days and bad days...... bea had discussed with debbie if she could give harry any information about her, she agreed telling her mum he is locked up and cant hurt them anymore

'when is court?

'in 3 weeks, braydon?

'im keeping him busy, he has had his lawyer here quite a few times, he comes out from the meeting with his head down looking upset, its not looking good for him, he looks scared, franky taking the case?

'yes

'good, i have looked her up, i know she is one of the best out there. good reputation

'i trust her harry, i know you dont like her but she will look after debbie... harry nodded

'i know, i really fucked up didnt i bea? i treated you like shit, did you read the letter?

'yes you did and yes i read the letter. i dont really know what to say right now harry, you put me through hell

'i know bea, i deserve where i am, im trying to deal with my own shit, im sorry bea, i know its not enough and wont change anything but i am sorry

'i know you are harry but it doesnt change what you did..... harry nodded, she had read his letter over and over again. he explained how sorry he was for hurting her, physically, mentally and emotionally ...... 'i dont know what to say harry, i worked really hard with allie's help to get to where i am now

'allie, she is good to you?

'the best harry, treats me like a queen, regardless of my parents attitudes

'dont worry about them bea, im glad she is good to you, listen bea i know i have a lot to make up for and i will probably never feel anything but shit about it all. i thought about this a lot in here, i just want you and debbie to be happy.......bea raised an eyebrow

'really?

'yea really, i guess the whole braydon situation really made me think about what i did to you, i took your innocence away from you, i finally get it now

'i mean im glad you get it but i dont think i will ever be able to forgive you for it harry

'i know, i just ask that you look after debbie, help her through this and make sure she is okay, i asked her to come and see me

'its too much for her harry, too many people and men around here

'i get it, do you think i can write her again?

'you can try, if she responds its up to her.... harry nodded

'okay, is there anything you need from me bea?

'make sure braydon understands that he is not untouchable

'i will, thanks for coming to visit, be happy bea and dont let anyone tell your not worth anything, your worth more than i could ever imagine. 

'times up, visitors take the exit to the right...... the guard yelled

'i gotta go harry

'can i ask you keep me updated with the trial? just write to me or something?

'i can do that, bye harry

'bye... bea stood and walked towards the exit. looking back at harry she had to roll her eyes when she saw harry was staring at her ass, harry was always an ass man, she walked out of the prison and breathed in the fresh air. she took out her phone and called allie who picked it up after a couple rings

'hey babe, how did it go?

'it was weird

'good weird or bad weird?

'i will fill you in later, im about to leave so i will pick you up in half an hour?

'okay, i will be ready...... hanging up bea got in her car and plugged her phone in for music and scrolled to her favorites list, once the music was blaring she took off home, allie had been staying with them off and on so bea could look after allie after her treatments. she arrived home at 1.30 and beeped smiling when she saw her beautiful woman coming out, dressed in jeans, a vneck top and a head scarf. she got in and kissed allie on the cheek

'i missed you babe

'i missed you too, you hungry?

'very much so

'me too, where do you want to eat allie?

'can we go to the cafe near the hospital?

'of course, buckle up.....a bea drove she smiled when allie slid her hand onto bea's knee, since getting back together 6 weeks ago bea has been amazing, they have talked about all the important stuff, sorted out a lot of stuff, had about 6 dates, hung out together, if they werent in the same place they spent there nights on face time talking and giggling together. they havent made love since getting back together again but neither of them were in a hurry for that. seeing the cafe just a few feet away bea found a parking spot and parked up. they got out and walked hand in hand to the cafe and sat down at a booth across from each other. 

'so what are you going to get allie?

'hmm maybe the pasta or the burger, they both look good

'how about we get both and a ceasar salad and share?

'that sounds goo babe

'great..... bea placed the order and once there drinks were given to them bea held allie's hand 

'so tell me about how it went at the prison....... bea explained everything to allie

'wow, thats surprising, he actually apologised 

'yea, i was surprised as well, he even said he was glad you treat me like a queen 

'because you are my queen babe.... bea smiled and leaned over to kiss allie

'i love love love you so much bea

'i love you so much as well allie

'we had so much wasted time but im glad i have you back in my life again

'me too..... bea saw the food coming out and leaned back to make room. the plates were put down 

'thank you..... they ate and than bea paid the bill, they went back to the car and drove to the hospital, they parked and walked inside together, going up to the oncology ward they went to the doctors office

'hi allie, you have your check up today?...... the receptionist asked?

'yes

'okay, im going to take your bloods, check your weight, blood pressure and all the general stuff than the doctor will give you your results

'okay, can bea stay with me?

'yes of course, follow me through to the room.... allie did all the necessary tests and than went and got a coffee while they waited for the results, bea saw allie was quiet and grabbed her hand

'hey are you okay?

'im just worried, what if the markers are bad? 

'we will take it as it comes baby.... allie nodded

'thank you for being with me, i appreciate you coming 

'of course i would baby, i love you and i want to support you..... after there coffee they went back up to the doctors office

'hey allie take a seat, the doctor is looking over your results, she wont be long

'okay thanks.... they sat down and watched tv in the waiting room for a bit. 20 minutes later the doctor came out

'hi allie, please come on through..... they followed the doctor into her office and sat down

'so allie how have you been feeling?

'the usual, tired, sick after chemo, lethargic as well

'okay, well im looking over your results here.... she said going quiet as she rechecked the paperwork as allie and bea sat there nervously

'doc just tell me the truth, are the numbers worse?..... allie said anxiously 'its bad isnt it?

'allie i dont know how to say it

'just say it straight

'your markers are really good, there back to normal. your blood and urine test shows all your markers have dropped dramatically

'what does that mean?

'it means your in remission .... allie just looked at the doctor unsure if she heard right

'are you.. are you sure?

'yes i am, allie as of right now your cancer free

'cancer free?

'cancer free, no more chemo, no more radiation, your in remission.... she felt bea squeeze her hand and she turned to face her with tears in her eyes

'baby.... bea said and rubbed allie's cheek, she was clearly in shock and didnt know how to take the amazing news

'cancer free?.... allie asked bea to make sure she heard right

'cancer free baby, the fight was worth it, your free to live your life now.... allie looked back to the doctor

'are you sure?

'yes, we ran the test 4 times to make sure 

'so what now?

'you have a check up in 3 months again but right now you go live your life and be happy

'thank you doctor, thank you so much

'glad i could help, im so happy for you allie, i will see you in 3 months

'thanks again doctor...... they left the office and allie squared off the bill, bea and allie walked outside of the office and allie just stopped walking and turned to bea

'im cancer free, im fucking cancer free!!!...... she yelled and bea wrapped her arms around her and picked allie up spinning her around

'im so happy for you baby..... they were both laughing and giggling

'cancer free.... allie said laughing, she can have her life back, bea put her down and they kissed over and over again

'i love you, i fucking love you bea

'i love you too baby, we have to celebrate, we have to tell everyone the good news, how about a bbq at our home?

'sounds good to me babe...... they went to the car and got in

'im going to call everyone

'wait first speak to deb and kate, there at home so make sure there okay to have people over

'good idea.... they hadnt told anyone about allie;s appointment in case it was bad news, calling debbie the young girl picked her phone up

'hey mum

'hey deb, how are you?

'im okay, kate and i decided to make a cake so we are cooking

'thats good, you love to cook

'yea, its fun, where are you and mama?

'just going to the shops to do some food shopping, listen we were thinking of a bbq at our place tonight, you up for it?

'yea sure mum

'are you sure? i want to make sure your okay having everyone there, just the closest people

'yea thats fine mum, kate and i are making a chocolate cake, can you grab the stuff for us to make pavlova and ice cream sundaes as well please? we can make it for tonight

'sure des, do you need anything else?

'we need milk

'okay, we will be home in an hour

'alright, bye mum

'bye... hanging up bea messaged everyone and they all agreed to come for a bbq which would be franky, bridget, maxine, boomer, will, danny, liz and nurse rose, she has become good friends with allie. 

'alright everyone is in so lets go do some shopping baby

'okay.... allie smiled and grabbed bea's hand

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bea had just taken the potato bake out of the oven when the door bell went, she went to the door and pulled it open and it was everyone

'did you all come together?

'yea pretty much red, we stacked into 2 cars, will and danny here yet?

'no, there grabbing something for dessert and than coming here, com on in guys..... bea greeted them all and they went to the kitchen, liz made a greek salad, maxine made a potato salad, franky made fried rice and fresh bread and bridget made a cob loaf

'just put it all on the bench here, im about to start the bbq

'i will do it bea

'thanks booms, all the meat is in the fridge in a bowl marinated and ready to go, as well as 2 packs of sausages.... boomer took the meat and went outside to start cooking

'bea love what can we do to help?

'its all done liz, its just a few people, rose is on her way as well, why dont you guys get some drinks and sit out the back?

'sure.... they all did so and bea went to her room to check on allie, she was sitting on the bed in deep thought, allie felt bea's fingers travel down her cheek and she looked up and smiled

'you okay?

'i just cant believe it bea, when i first found out a year and a half ago i honestly thought i wouldnt make it through

'you fought hard baby, you deserve this, you deserve life

'a life with you?

'absolutely, im here allie, im not going anywhere, i wont let anyone or anything come between us again.... bea said leaning down to kiss her

'good

'you ready to go out to everyone?

'yea, where is deb?

'she will be back any minute, they went to kate's earlier so she could shower and change and they were coming back with kate's dad

'okay, lets go.... they went to the kitchen and grabbed a drink than outside to the others, allie greeted them all and got comfy in bea's lap

'so allie how are you feeling?

'doing okay bridget. sometimes good days and sometimes bad days.... this was definitely true, and the doctor did tell her it would be like that for a while, it would take a few weeks if not a couple months to get back to herself 'today is definitely a good day

'thats good to hear

'hows my business going? any issues?

'i told you about the guy that was stealing, i sorted him out, apart from that very busy which is good

'thats good

'yea and allie we need to talk about the bonus?

'what about it?

'why? i dont need it and its a lot

'you deserve it bridget, since i got sick i put you in charge of my business, you have done everything i asked, you have kept the business going, working long hours when needed and i want to show you i appreciate it

'but 10 grand is a lot of money allie

'pffft not enough, if it was up to me i would have doubled it but bea said you wouldnt accept it

'thats very true, well thank you, its nice to know im appreciated

'anytime...... just than debbie, kate, andrew, rose, danny and will came out to the backyard

hi all..... they all greeted each other and sat down with fresh drinks

'red..... franky whispered and bea leaned over to her 'hows deb doing since the statement?

'has ups and downs, she still had nightmares, sometimes wont let anyone near her but me and allie as well, her mood changes everyday.... franky nodded

'anything i can do to help?

'your doing it franky, you taking on this case is everything, we need him away for good..... franky nodded

'im doing everything i can

'i know franky and i appreciate it

'hey bea the meat will be ready in 2 minutes

'thanks booms, i will put everything out.... liz and maxine helped and they laid out the table with all the food, boomer put the trays of meat on the table

'alright everyone come and eat..... bea made allie a plate and put it down in front of her

'thanks babe.... bea smiled and kissed her forehead 'you will sit with me right?

'yes just let me get some food...... bea returned and sat beside allie and they began eating, 

'hey gidge look..... franky nudged bridget to look at bea and allie who couldnt keep there eyes off each other

'its so good to see them back together

'i know right, them being apart is lethal

'absolutely...... they all finished eating so liz and maxine packed away the left over food and cleaned up, the table was laced with the desserts kate and debbie made as well as what danny and will bought, bea bought out 5 bottled of champagne and cups, filling them up she handed them out and than stood up pulling allie into her side

'alright everyone we have some news.... she said getting all there attention

'your pregnant... franky said makin them all laugh

'shut up franky... bea laughed, 'baby you want to tell them?..... allie nodded

'none of you know this but every 3 months i go for a check up to check how im progressing, it was today and bea came with me, the doctor told me my markers are back to normal

'what does this mean mama?.... allie felt herself tearing up

'it means im cancer free...... they all erupted in cheers, everyone was crying of happy tears especially debbie, allie pulled debbie into herself and they embraced for a long time

'im so proud of you mama

'i couldnt have done it without you, i love you debbie

'i love you too mama, your my hero...... allie squeezed her daughter tighter

'this is amazing news red, im happy for you both

'thanks franky... franky hugged allie once debbie was done

'ya made me all sappy and shit.... franky said and allie laughed

'its cause ya love me

'more than you could know..... franky replied, everyone had there turn congratulating and hugging allie, the lost was rose

'i knew you could do it allie, your so strong, so powerful, be happy and live your life

'thank you so much rose, you were there to help me through it all, you went above and beyond for me

'happy to do it, your a life long friend allie novak

'as are you rose.... they hugged each other

'alright everyone please raise your cup to allie, your so strong and you got through it, fuck cancer.... will said

'FUCK CANCER!!!!!..... everyone yelled and threw back there drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE....
> 
> ps, anyone know what happened to the story about bea and allie revolved around xmas at the lodge, i was looking for it but couldnt find it?


	26. Chapter 26

Franky was sitting in her office working on debbie's case, she had bought in another lawyer annie to take car of all her other cases as this was her priority, a knock at the door franky looked up

'come in... the door opened and in walked annie

'hey franky, sorry to bother you but this is part of debbie's case.... she said handing over the paperwork

'thanks annie

'poor girl has been through a lot ay?

'yea, i need to make sure this guy goes down, there not just clients debbie is family, her mum is like my sister so debbie is my niece 

'i get it, anything i can do to help?

'your doing it, you taking on my workload is what i needed and i can concentrate on this case

'im all over it, i have lined up 7 cases to be on one court date so i can just smash them out, 2 of them were acquitted today and one of them i have a meeting set up for later today

'wow you work fast, you did all that in a week?

'with the help of maxine yes, we thought the quicker i can finish off cases than i can be here to help you if needed or anything new that comes through

'thanks heaps, its a load off my shoulders

'no worries, well i better leave you to it, when is debbie's court date?

'2 and a half weeks

'so a lot to do?

'so much

'well i have a full day of court tomorrow and than im all yours for whatever you need franky

'i think i will need your help, there are so many victims in this case so many statements and families to deal with

'alright i will square my calendar off to help you after tomorrow

'thanks...... annie left the office and franky pressed the button on the phone

'yes franky?

'maxi if any new cases come through let them know we cant get to it till after debbie's trial, i think it will go on for 7-10 days but who knows, it oculd be less or much more

'okay franky, i will note it down, how about a coffee?

'yes please maxi..... maxine entered the office 10 minutes later with a coffee and a bottle of cold water 

'here you go franky, how are you doing?

'im getting through it but there is so many here, so many girls.... maxine nodded

'do you think he would get off franky?.... maxine asked sitting down

'he shouldnt but he has a damn good lawyer

'but your better, you have him in jail right now and thats a good thing

'yea true, you know maxi i have gone over every single girls statement 3-4 times, how does braydon think its okay to do this?

'he is a sick entitled person franky, his parents let him do what he wants

'yea his parents, the police gave me footage of the assaults and his parents have walked in plenty of times and not even battered an eyelid, his dad has even done the same thing with a few of the girls

'and he hasnt been arrested yet?

'not yet but im working on it, i have an urgent court today to get the injunction for his arrest

'what time?

'at 12.45

'franky its 12, you better get to the court house

'shit already, okay, while im gone can you sort the files out by date please? i have written them all on the front of each statement

'sure love, off you go, annie and i got the office covered, text me when your done and i will get you some lunch from bea's cafe next door

'thansk maxi, your a legend.... franky grabbed her jacket and paperwork and left the office, she drove to the court house and walked inside checking what court room she needs to go to, there were quite a few people there waiting to be heard on there cases, franky took a seat out the front and was very thankful to see a judge she had worked with quite a bit, he smiled at her as he sat down

'the honorable judge mike bars...... the bailiff announced

'thank you sir, who do we have first up on the list?..... he said looking at it 'miss doyle your up, please come forward.... franky walked forward and stood at the podium, detective miller was also there as franky needed an to hand the order off straight away

'thank you judge bars

'it says here miss doyle that you are looking for an arrest warrant for one vinnie holt, based on sexual assault is that correct?

'yes your honor it is, his son braydon holt has been arrested on sexual assault as well and is on remand currently, as i have come to going through evidence it has come to my attention that his father vinnie holt is also involved

'can i see the evidence please miss doyle?

'yes sir..... franky handed it over as well as an ipad which showed one of the assaults, it seems once braydon is done with some of the girls vinnie goes in and has his way with them as well

'your honor i have statements saying vinnie holt also raped these victims 

'your arrest warrant is granted miss doyle, i will write it up now and you can send the officers to pick him up

'thank you your honor

'the paperwork will be out the front in 20 minutes..... franky waited in the lobby with the detective who had called his chief and told him what was happening, the chief sent 4 officers to the courthouse, slotting his phone into his pocket

'i have 4 officers coming, we will go pick him up as soon as the paperwork is given

'thanks andrew, what sick fucks this family is

'indeed, jacs the wife wont take it well

'i dont care, if i could get her locked up as well i would, we all know she is a murderer but we cant get her on the charges

'true, here comes the bailiff

'here we go miss doyle

'thank you, andrew let me know once he is arrested

'i will, my men are here so im going now

'i will be at the office if you need me

'okay.... the detective left and franky sighed than took out her phone sending a text

**-maxi we got the warrant, there going to pick his ass up now, im on my way back to the office**...... she sent it and received a response 

**-thats great news franky, i will have lunch ready for you when you get back, drive safe**..... franky put her phone in her pockets and went to her car to drive to her office

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

the detective parked up with the officers at the holts residence

'alright guys if he runs make sure you run after him, watch out because they are a dangerous family so who knows what weapons they have

'got it sir..... they walked up the stairs and rang the door bell, the door opened and the detective recognized the lady as the one that spoke to bea but made sure not to show he knew her

'hi miss is vinnie holt here

'yes, please wait a moment

'sure..... vinnie came to the door a couple minutes later

'whats this about?

'vinnie holt i have a warrant for your arrest

'what for?.... the detective nodded to the officers to slap the handcuffs on

'vinnie holt you are under arrest for sexual assault of multiple woman and underage girls..... he went on to read him his rights

'this is bullshit.... just than jacs walked out, braydons mum and vinnie's wife

'what the hell is going on here?

'your husband is under arrest

'what the hell for?

'sexual assault

'you cant do this, your just after our family

'your family have 2 rapists in it..... the detective said as he followed the officers to the cars and they put vinnie in the back

'call the lawyer..... vinnie yelled out and the door was slammed closed

'im coming for you guys.... jacs said and the detective opened his door

'look forward to it miss holt.... he closed the door and stormed off

'fucking assholes, vera get me nils jesper

'yes miss holt

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

it had been a few days since allie's amazing news, allie and bea were currently in a heated discussion because allie wanted to start working out on the treadmill but bea didnt think she was strong enough

'bea i just want to do a little

'but your recovering, the doctor told you not to go overboard and to just give it time to get your strength back

'i know which is why om not going full on like i used to, it was just going to be slow on the treadmill, if i feel unwell i will get off

'ugh allie you should be resting

'babe please dont make a big deal, if your so worried come and sit with me, you can sit and watch

'fine, if i see you struggle i will carry you off myself

'fine by me..... they went to the garage where allie had previously set up a treadmill, a punching bag, a bike and a rowing machine, bea didnt want to sell them or take it all down, allie always loved to work out and it helped with her anxiousness, bea grabbed a chair and bought it close to the treadmill, allie got on and pressed the button to start up, it only went slow to a gentle walk, she was a little unsteady to start with but got into a good rhythm

'see babe im okay

'im just worried allie

'i know babe but im okay..... allie was on for about 15 minutes and than stopped it when she saw the sad look on bea's face, she crouched down in front of her

'whats wrong? i didnt mean to upset you babe

'im not upset, im worried, i need you to get better, get your strength back, get well again, i dont want you to get sick again.... allie rubbed bea's cheek

'babe im better, i have been cleared, im getting my strength back, no more chemo, no more radiation, no more hospitals every third day

'i know i just dont want to be without you... allie stood up and sat in bea's lap, the redhead wrapped her arms around allie

'im right here, we cant look into the future and know what it holds, the only thing we can do is live in the moment and be happy together, me, you, debbie and our crazy family.... bea nodded

'i love you allie

'i love you to bea, so much.... bea connected there lips, they made out for a while till bea's lips met allie's neck

'babe im sweaty

'you taste and smell so good.... allie moaned when bea sucked on her pulse

'fuck bea what are you doing to me

'your so beautiful

'baby.... allie moaned out as she pulled bea back to her lips kissing her 'as much as im enjoying this we cant go any further

'i know allie, your not strong enough

'correct and if you keep doing that i will be struggling to stop...bea pulled back and smiled

'i cant help it allie, i miss you

'i miss you too but we are back together now, once im strong enough than we can really reconnect 

'sounds good baby

'well im going to go for a shower, where is deb?

'in her room, bad night so she is trying to nap

'kate here?

'no, debbie doesnt really want anyone around right now

'i get it, alright i will order some food and than shower, any ideas?

'get some burgers and chips

'done

'i will check on deb

'okay babe.... allie got off and walked off to the lounge room, she placed the order and paid online and than went off to shower, it felt good to work out a little, after the shower she was sitting at the table with her laptop, bea came from debbie's room and sat beside her

'hows deb?

'not in a good mood

'is she hungry?

'i didnt get a chance to ask, when the food comes i will take it into her and just leave her be, i think she just wants to be on her own, deb knows we are here for her..... allie nodded

'yea true...... the door bell went and bea bought the food inside, allie plated it up and debbie took it to debbie's room, she knocked and walked in

'deb mama ordered lunch, burgers and chips from your favorite place

'just leave it on the table mum.... bea did so

'just know we are here for you darling girl.... debbie didnt say anything so bea left the room and joined allie at the table and began eating

'she eating?

'i dont know, i left it on the table for her

'just give her time, how about after we eat we sit on the couch and snuggle up to watch a movie?

'sounds good baby.... 20 minutes later they finished eating and were sitting on the couch

'what movie babe?

'maybe 'the notebook'?

'sounds good babe

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

debbie had only eaten some chips so bea put the plate in the microwave in case she wanted it later, allie and bea were snuggled together on the couch watching there 2nd movie when they heard debbie walking down the hallway, she came over and sat beside bea and snuggled into her, bea wrapped an arm around her daughter

'can we do anything for you deb?

'just this

'we got you sweety... allie said rubbing her daughter's arm for comfort, they decided not to push so just held her and let her be, bea's phone rang and allie reached over to answer it, the shocked look on her face made bea wonder what was going on, she hung up and put it on the table

'whats wrong allie?

'that was the detective

'what did he want?

'vinnie holt has been arrested and charged with sexual assault and sexual assault of minors

'woah, how did that happen?

'franky apparently, she got video footage from the police and he was in it

'how about jacs?

'she knew about it but wasnt directly involved, im going to call franky babe, you okay here?

'yea we are okay baby..... allie took her phone and went out the back to make the call, she didnt want debbie to get even more upset just hearing there names, the young girl was having some issues right now, scrolling to franky's number she hit call

'hello

'hey franky its allie

'hey how are ya?

'im good and you?

'good just busy

'well i wont keep you long, the detective called and told us about vinnie, is it true?

'sure is, i got the warrant this morning and he has been arrested and charged, he is now being held on remand at the same prison as braydon 

'and jacs?

'we have footage showing she was involved by seeing but not stopping, im working on getting her arrested as well

'but since she wasnt involved directly would she be held on remand?..... allie asked

;honestly im not sure, this case is one of the most crazies cases i have ever seen and heard about, allie this case is going down in history not only because of the holts but because of the charges and how many girls are involved, i have made it a point for none of the girls to know each other, to not meet till the day court starts

'so the news will be there as well franky? just tell me so i can prepare the girls

'yes they will, they will be in your faces but i am working on a way to stop them getting close to the girls

'debbie will freak out

'i know, all the girls involved are exactly the same way, there are 2 girls that cant testify thou

'why not?

'one is absolutely petrified, she had a mental breakdown and is currently in a health retreat, the other committed suicide

'fucking hell, that poor girl, all these girls suffering because these 2 guys are disgusting rapists

'i know, look i got a meeting now with a client but do you guys need anything? 

'no thanks franky, what your doing means so much to us, make sure you send me the bill

'i dont want your money allie

'listen franky im going to explain something to you and your going to listen okay

'go on

'you have hired a new lawyer to take on your cases so you can concentrate on debbie's case and these girls case, you are not taking on anymore cases because meaning your losing monry, now please tell maxine to email me a bill for the work you have done so far or i will randomly start transferring money to you, and not just for debbie, for all the girls, i want to cover the bill for all of them

'thats a lot allie

'i know but i have all this money and nothing to do with it, bridget would tell you my business is striving, ask her tonight what i make weekly, so i want the bill for all of them

'what about the parents? there going to ask, a few already have asked for the costing

'tell them its taken care of and all they need to do is look after there girls

'okay, i will speak to maxi and get a bill sent out now

'good and one after the trial ends

'alright, god your stubborn

'you know it, alright im going back to my girls, bye franky

'laters..... allie went inside to see debbie sleeping with her head in bea's lap, the redhead running her fingers through the young girls curls

'what did franky say?.... bea asked as allie sat down, allie told her everything from the holts to the trial to the girls

'one committed suicide?

'yes.... allie saw the tears roll down bea's cheeks

'i cant imagine how much trauma these girls went through

'your probably the one person that can understand them the best babe, what you went through with harry is not far from this

'yea i guess so, one of the girls is at a health retreat?

'yea getting help, poor girl had a breakdown.... bea nodded looking down at debbie's sleeping form

'we have to make sure debbie understands she isnt alone, we are here here for her, i cant handle anything happening to her

'me too babe, we will help her through this terrible time, anything she needs, i think we should see if she would go to a phycologist?

'thats a good idea, if she agrees we can find the best one

'only the best for our girl

'only the best.... bea said and pulled allie into her holding onto to positive vibes the best they could 'the novaks are strong

'made of tough stuff babe


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can i just say there is one thing that is really frustrating about the fanfics, its when people start stories and than just leave them halfway, people get invested, its not just 1 or 2 stories there are lots of them that are at different stages and just been left for more than a year, i get life can keep you busy as mine does too, but maybe just go on and say life has kept me busy and i will get to this when i can, im not trying to be bitchy or anything its just that there are so many stories just left unfinished, love all fanfics and appreciate all the work people put into them, i just hope people do there best to finish existing ones

Bea woke up to a weight on her stomach, she popped her eyes open and saw allie staring down at her a big smile on her face

'good morning babe

'morning, why are you so happy at.... she turned her head to look at the time and groaned 'allie its 6.30... bea said and tried to grab the quilt making allie giggle

'i know but i couldnt sleep so got up and had a shower, i need to show you something

'what is it?

'here give me your hand... bea did so and frowned when she saw allie lean forward a little and guide her hand to the back of her head, bea knew exactly what it was and smiled wide

'allie you have hair!!!!!

'i know right, its growing back..... bea wrapped her arms around allie and flipped them over so her back hit the mattress, allie was giggling like a little school girl 

'baby im so proud of you, you faught through it all and came out on top, your getting your strength back, your hair is growing back and everything

'i know, im so excited, now kiss me katut..... bea giggled and joined there lips in a passionate kiss, bea than kissed her neck and hummed 

'hmm that body soap, i missed it.... allie giggled, it always drove bea crazy when she used the vanilla and coconut body wash, she had stopped using it when they were apart as it would be a reminder she didnt have the redhead anymore, but she got debbie to order it with the shopping a couple days ago

'you like it?

'i looooove it and i love you beautiful girl

'im not beautiful bea, i have no hair, im pale, i lost quite a bit of weight.... she tried to go on but bea shut her up with a kiss

'your so beautiful allie that if i see anyone looking at you i will bash them, your mine

'only yours baby.... they kissed again and than bea got up 

'where are you going babe?

'to shower, im up now so i may as well shower

'no way babe.... allie grabbed bea and threw her on the bed straddling her and tickling her sides causing bea to giggle and yell

'allie stoop, please stop baby..... bea laughed, allie lightened her tickles and kissed bea all over her face, they didnt realize they were so loud because they jumped when they heard debbie's voice

'what are you 2 doing?.... debbie stood at the door with her arms crossed like she was scolding 2 children

'umm nothing

'really mama? cause your both pretty loud for 2 people doing nothing

'we didnt mean to wake you, sorry deb

'its fine, why all the laughing anyways?

'oh come here deb.... allie called out and debbie came closer 'feel thing.... allie took the same motion with debbie and debbie smiled

'your hair is growing back, im so happy for you and so so proud

'thanks deb

'umm excuse you, get off me.... bea said still laying under allie

'sorry babe.... allie giggled and climbed off the redhead, she sat beside bea and debbie sat with them 

'how are you feeling deb?

'im okay mum, sorry my moods have been all over the place the last few weeks

'no need to apologize sweety, we are just worried about you

'i know you are, im feeling okay right now, so how about we go out for breakfast? maybe pick up kate on the way?

'sure deb, why dont you call kate and ask her to come, we can pick her up in an hour, no need to rush

'sure mum..... debbie left the room and went to her own

'bea why dont you shower, i need to do the pays in the office, i will be done in half an hour than we can go?

'okay baby.... bea walked to there ensuite and turned back to allie who was staring at her ass... 'hey allie?

'yea babe?

'im so in love with you that i feel you right here.... she said tapping her heart and blew a kiss, bea went into the bathroom and jumped into the shower, allie shook her head, this woman was just so damn sweet, 40 minutes later they all met at the kitchen

'everyone ready?

'ready mum, kate will be ready for us to pick her up

'good, lets go..... they picked up kate and arrived at debbie's favorite cafe, bea parked the car and the 4 of them went inside and sat at a booth by the window, this cafe was by the water, there were few people in at the moment as it was so early so it was nice

'so whats good here?... kate asked picking up the menu 'babe what do you have?

'oh deb has been going through the menu since we started coming here.... allie said

'what? really?

'hmm yea, i wanted to try it all

'okay so what are you up too?

'right here, the eggs benedict with hollandaise sauce, i also get hot chips with pretty much everything, so im having that, oh kate you will like the sausage omelet, it comes with a nice salad and we can share the chips

'sounds good to me babe

'allie what are you going to get? 

'i feel like pancakes, so them with chocolate sauce, you babe?

'i think the english breakfast..... they placed the order with the waitress, she returned with there drinks not too long later

'here we are ladies, one cap, one hot chocolate and 2 iced chocolates, as well as iced table water

'thank you

'no worries, food wont be long... she left and went back to serve another customer

'so um mum, mama i got a message yesterday that you should know about

'okay, who from?.... bea watched debbie fiddle with her fingers unsure of herself 'hey deb you can talk to us... she said rubbing debbie's wrist

'i should just show you.... debbie opened up the message and handed it to the couple, bea's blood ran cold seeing who it was from, it was bea's mother

**'debbie your grandfather and i think its a good idea for you to live with us still, being bought up by your mother in such an environment is not doing you any good, you have turned out exactly like her, your one of tho's, this behavior needs to stop and we can look after you and show you the right way of life, you being with a girl is not right, we have spoken to someone that is willing to show you the right way of life debbie, you are young and impressionable, lets make a change for you, you dont even have to tell your mum where you are, just pack your bags and we will come and get you, please debbie before its too late, from gran and grandpa**

allie could see the anger all over bea's face, she grabbed the phone and handed it back to debbie, she took bea's hands and squeezed them gently to get her attention

'its okay

'why cant they stop?

'they were bought up in a different time to us

'mum you dont have to worry, im not going anywhere, i love you and mama, i have kate, i have friends and family, i would never want to live with them, i love you guys im not going anywhere

'are you sure deb? i wont get mad or angry if thats what you want, your old enough now to make that decision, i definitely dont want you to go but i dont want you to feel like im holding you back

'your not mum, i want to live with you, your stuck with me, even if i get married, have kids, get a pet im still living with you both, your never going to get rid of me.... bea giggled and wiped her tears

'you always have a home with us

'good, dont worry about them, there delusional, on a brighter note the food is coming..... debbie smiled and the other 3 laughed

'always thinking about your stomach deb

'food is life mama..... they were both so happy to see debbie not only eat but with a smile on her face, once this trial is over allie planned to take them away for a little while so they could reconnect and bond, she would most likely invite kate as well considering debbie loves having her around and she blends in very well with all 3 of them which is rare considering they could all be full on sometimes, she watched as kate and debbie giggled and fought over the hot chips 

'so girls how would you feel about doing something after this? unless you all have plans

'sure mama, what were you thinking?

'i dont know, you girls decide, i just think it would be good to be out and about on such a beautiful day

'okay, lets eat and we will figure it out...... they had breakfast together and allie paid than they went outside and sat by the water basking in the sun

'so any ideas?

'can we go to the aquarium? kate has never been and we havent been since i was young.... debbie said with a big smile

'babe what do you think?

'im up for it if you are? i know your not back to your normal self and cant walk for long

'thats okay, they have scooters there if i need it, im happy to go

'alright but it doesnt open for a couple hours, its early

'how about 

'we drive there and park the car, than we can walk along the water and sit on the dock for a bit, we can digest our food and it should open soon enough?

'lets go girls

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

entering the aquarium debbie picked up a map and looked at the attractions

'where do you guys want to go first?.... she said looking at the other 3 but bea and allie were too busy kissing and giggling, she smiled at how happy they were and looked at kate

'babe where should we go? mum and mama will follow

'lets start at the turtles and go around from there

'sweet, lets go.... the older couple followed there daughter and kate

'hey babe maybe we can sneak off later for a hot make out session behind there...... allie pointed out and bea giggled

'allie stop being cheeky, we cant do that, we have to behave, you have to behave

'ugh fine, omg there so cute.... she said as they stopped at the turtle tank, they went through the tanks one by one seeing all the animals, debbie and kate took photos so bea and allie didnt need to, they took them all together with some of the animals in the back round, allie was loving it, like debbie she loved animals but they were there for 2 hours so far and allie had refused a scooter not wanting to look like a weirdo, now thou she was standing with bea at the seal tank and leaning almost her full body weight against the glass, she had sweat running down her back and her face was red

'alright baby come here... bea pulled her back and into her own body 'your exhausted... she said moving the bandana a little

'im okay babe

'your hot, sweaty and tired, the bandana is not helping, why dont you take it off to get some fresh air?

'babe its embarrassing, i have no hair.... she said laying her head on bea's shoulder

'allie you are beautiful, you dont need to hide anything, i got you baby im right here, we can also get you a scooter, we still have a way to go

'im too tired to use the scooter

'we should head home allie

'no, i want to stay, i can do it

'i have an idea, why dont you sit on the bench i will be back

'okay....bea sat allie down on the bench

'hey deb sit with mama please, i will be back in a few minutes

'okay mum.... bea ran off and returned 10 minutes later and stopped in front of the 3 girls

'your chariot awaits you baby

'you got a scooter mum, cool

'yep and there is room for you 2 to stand on the back if you want, here i bought cold water and some chips for a snack, allie eat and drink than up you get, you can sit in my lap and i will drive..... allie smiled

'thanks babe.... after a decent break debbie and kate helped allie to sit in bea's lap and she wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her cheek

'your the best babe, you always look after me

'always baby, alright you 2 where next?

'the whales

'wait firstly lets take this off.... she said as her hands were on the bandana but allie's hand was quick on hers

'bea no its embarrassing

'you have nothing to be embarrassed about mama, your a fighter and i will kick anyones ass who says anything, take it off its hot in here.... allie moved her hand and nodded at bea who took it off, allie felt instant coolness and greatful

'better?

'much better, thanks

'anytime, lets go girls.... they went around to the rest of the attractions and they all loved it, they got to the exit and bea returned the scooter thanking them for it, they went outside back down to the water and sat down for a while

'girls we missed lunch how about an early dinner?

'sounds good mum

'sure bea

'yes please babe, where?

'what do you all feel like?

'well im buggered mum so i say we got take away and some sweets and take them home, we can watch a movie and stuff our faces

'im good with that babe

'okay cool..... they stood up and began walking to the car, they got home an hour later after making a couple stops for food and sweets, going inside they settled on the couch and had dinner which was chinese, after they ate the 4 of them had showers and were now getting comfy on the couches

'alright so what movie girls?

'im not fussed, you choose mama 

'can we watch the flinstones?...... bea giggled, allie loves that movie, she should have known she would choose that one

'sure baby, deb, kate can you girls grab the sweets and some water please?

'i will get it, you stay here babe.... kate kissed debbie on the cheek and went to the kitchen, bea smiled at the cheesy grin on debbie's face

'oh bea i think someone is falling for the detectives daughter.... allie said and laughed when debbie's cheeks lit up red

'mama stooooop

'oh debbie its so cute, you 2 together are great.... debbie nodded

'im just scared

'what about?

'after what happened with you know who, what if i cant be you know?... she said trailing off

'sexual?

'yea... debbie nodded 'what if i cant give her what she needs or wants

'listen my sweet girl, what you need to remember is she has been where you are, yes it happened a couple years ago and she has had more time to deal with it but she still knows how your feeling, you dont need to rush into anything sexual, in fact she would understand that your not ready

'how do you know when you are?

'the best way to explain it is there is a feeling in your stomach and your heart, a feeling that you get in your body, your body tingles, your heart craves the touch of the other person, you feel this connection with the other and drawn to them.... allie said, bea sat back and just listened because allie is better in talking about sexual things than she is

'how did you know with mum? were you together long? is that too weird to ask?

'not at all, your not asking did we go at it like rabbits, i will tell you about us, we had been dating for 4 months if i remember correctly, for obvious reasons your mum wasnt a sexual person, but for the 2 weeks following our first time we were more hands on with each other, for me i felt it in every touch, every look, when she spoke to me she just oozed loved and want, your mum and i said we loved each other on the same night we were together for the first time, thats not how it always happens but thats how it was for us, it was

'perfect.... bea finished for her and allie smiled

'right, perfect, for us, for you deb your 18, what you and kate have been through was horrid but know there is light at the end of it, not everyone is like that deb, your will know when your ready.... allie had seen kate stop in the kitchen and listen, allie wanted her to listen as well, both girls are young and have had it hard 

'its okay to take your time.... debbie nodded

'thanks, sorry if that was weird for you

'it wasnt its fine, just know you can talk to us anytime you want, although i suggest you talk to kate, i think you will find its easier to talk to your partner even if it is about something like this

'i will, now different subject we have to throw a party for cousin danny

'thats a great idea, his 16th right?

'yep, okay well why dont you call danny and uncle will and get them to come over tomorrow and we can help them organize it?

'okay mama.... kate returned to the couch with the box of sweets, 4 bottles of water and sat down, debbie messaged will and he said he would be around at lunch time with danny tomorrow

'tomorrow lunch time there coming over

'okay cool, we can all have lunch together and figure out what to do for his bday

'okay mum, now flinstones?

'yay.... bea giggled when allie clapped her feet like a child, they put he movie on and half way through allie was so tired she fell asleep, the others watched the movie and once finished went to bed, bea carried allie to her bed and tucked her in, she washed her face and than slid into bed beside her beautiful woman and she too fell asleep

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day bea had just gotten out of the shower and allie had left the bedroom, allie still hadnt agreed to move back in permanantly but she hadnt said no either, bea still said that this room was both of theres, getting dressed she looked at the time and ran out of the room as danny and will would be here soon and she hadnt even started cooking, going to the kitchen allie was there her feets up on the chair and a coffee in one hand

'allie you should have woken me earlier, i have to cook, they weill be here any monute

'dont worry about cooking, i ordered food and a cheese cake for dessert

'really?

'yep, i thought why bother wasting time in the kitchen, i got pizza which only needs plates which i already took out, now stop wasting time and kiss me babe.... bea smiled and leaned down to kiss her

'good morning

'morning babe, sleep well?

'absolutely, i sleep amazing with you

'me too, i was so tired i dont even remember going to bed last night

'you fell asleep when we were watching the movie so i carried you to bed

'thanks babe

'you feel rested allie?

'a little run down but thats normal, it will take up to 3-6 months to get back to my self, as i work out every day a little i will get stronger and stronger and soon enough i can carry you to bed.... bea chuckled

'cant wait, where are the girls?

'they just went for a walk, should be back soon

'they alright?

'yea just needed to relax a little, i sent them to go get some ice cream from the corner store

'we got ice cream

'i know... bea smiled and kissed allie on the head

'your a good mum baby

'thank you, that means a lot

'sorry i dont say it more but its true, your an amazing mum

'enough of that now before i cry and look ugly..... allie said fanning her face, the door bell went at that moment

'i will get it baby... bea went to the door and saw danny and will there

'hey sis

'hey guys come in... she hugged them both and they went inside

'my favorite aunty.... danny said hugging allie

'hey i thought i was your favorite... bea said

'you come in close second

'ugh your lucky its allie and no one else, you guys want a drink?

'water... they both said and bea got them a bottle and they all sat down at the table

'so where is deb?

'she and kate went to the corner shop, wont be long..... they heard the front door open and close and the girls walked in greeting the boys

'when did you guys get here?

'a few minutes ago, how are you doing?

'yea im good, we had a great day yesterday, it was good to get out and about

'thats good deb, good to see you kate

'you too will

'so lets sit down and start preparing danny's 16th

'i really dont need anything 

'ah shush up cuz, we need to celebrate

'but there is so much going on 

'more the reason cuz, listen dont worry about the trial and your mum, we need something to look forward to and to keep us all busy, the trial is 2 weeks later after your party, let us do this for you, this is for you and we need to celebrate

'fine but nothing massive

'yea yea whatever.... danny turned to allie and whispered

'its gonna be big isnt it?

'yep so you just need to deal with it... he nodded

'alright fine where do we start?

'first thing is do you want a theme?

'not really, i cant think of anything good so just relaxed and casual

'okay, hall, house, park, beach? where?

'i dont know.... he shrugged

'i think the hall by the water

'dad thats expensive

'so what, your my son money doesnt matter

'but i dont want you spending all your money.... danny said unsure

'okay before you 2 continue on with your bickering boys, i have already spoken to debbie and bea about this and i will pay for all of it, so go crazy

'no allie you cant do that, thats a lot of money and i can afford it

'i know you can will but just let me, danny is my nephew and i am his favorite aunty, i want to do this for him, we want to do it... she said grabbing bea's hand, will looked at bea who nodded knowing allie wont back down from this, one thing bea knows is allie loves to help out there family

'are you sure allie?.... will stressed

'absolutely, now enough about money talk, debbie the hall by the water, hire someone for decorations, we want banners, balloons, streamers, strobe lights, everything you can think of, danny any colors you want to exhibit mostly?

'i like fluro colors

'great, debbie write it down

'got it mama, oh this is going to be so fun, now your birthday is in 3 weeks

'is that enough time to do all this?

'dont worry about it danny we will get it done, right deb and kate?

'right, dont worry danny

'okay

'good, food? pizza? pasta? take out?

'i have an idea for food... will said looking at his sister 'how about a hangi sis? we can cook all the food somewhere nearby, i have some mates that would do it for us and than bring all the food to the hall, it will bring some of our culture into the party

'i think thats a great idea, danny?

'i have hangi so yes im in

'sweet, we will also have some sausages, steaks, potato bake and salad for those that dont like it

'good idea deb, cake? what flavor?

'red velvet for sure, its my favorite

'like your aunty bea... allie said and smiled

'alright how many people?

'lets make a general list deb of guests, danny invite as many as you want

'okay...... an hour later they had finished the list of everything to do, the guest list had about 50-60 and they had eaten lunch, they were sitting down having dessert now

'i know we have the birthday cake but what other desserts?

'could do a chocolate fountain?.... kate said

'thats a great idea babe, what else?

'maybe a couple cheesecakes, a big fruit salad as well

'sounds good. alright i think thats everything. so mama and i will start organizing this, first thing first im going to call the hall now.... debbie walked off and called the hall

'halls for hire, this is monica how can i help you?

'hi monica i want to hire the hall by the water in 3 weeks on the saturday, is it available?

'let me check, give me a moment... debbie waited till the lady came back 'yes it is

'great, how much is it for the night?

'its $2500 for the night

'can you do a better price? say $1700?

'thats a big drop, whats it for?

'my cousins 16th birthday

'the best i can do is $2200

'$1850?... debbie replied

'$2000

'fine $2000 and you supply 5 waiters to serve drinks?

'deal, you drive a hard bargain love..... the lady laughed

'i am very stubborn, alright so what do you need from me?

'all your details and payment, there will also be a $1000 holding fee incase any damage

'thats fine, im going to use my mama's card, i will just get it..... once the hall was booked she was sent a confirmation email and than hung up, she gave allie back her keycard and sat down

'hall booked, i got her to drop the price by $500 and also supply 5 waiters to serve drinks and help out

'good job deb

'mama i sent you the confirmation email as well so you know exactly what has come out of the account

'thanks deb

'i really appreciate it you guys, now i have one question

'what is it?

'mums out of prison, i met up with her a couple days ago, should i invite her?.... the whole table went quiet and bea looked at allie who had the longest history with marie

'danny this is your birthday, you can invite her

'are you sure allie? i dont want to make you feel uncomfortable

'its fine, she actually sent me a letter about 6 months ago apologizing about everything, i dont take her at face value but im not going to bring it up... danny nodded

'thank you allie, alright dad can we go home please, i have homework

'sure son, thanks again girls, see you soon... bea walked them out stopping to talk to will quickly

'danny your dad will be in the car in a minute i need to talk to him

'okay, bye aunt bea

'bea honey..... once danny was in the car bea looked at will

'have you heard from mum and dad?

'danny spoke to mum a couple weeks back but thats about it, why?

'they sent debbie this long message and im worried about it

'what did it say?

'its on my phone inside, can i send it to you and we talk about it?

'of course sis, dont worry okay i got you and the girls

'thanks, i better get inside but i will send you the message

'okay. i will ring you sometime today and we can talk

'alright, bye... they hugged and bea went back inside, she quickly sent the text to will and looked around for allie

'where is allie?.... she asked debbie who was reading a magazine on the couch with kate

'she went to lay down, said she had a headache

'okay, im going to check on her, if you need me just come to my room

'no worries mum.... bea went to her room and allie was laying in bed, her blue eyes looked up

'you alright baby?

'just a headache, my neck is sore

'you must have slept in a weird way, let me massage it for you and we can lay down for a bit.... bea slid into bed and begans massaging her neck and head, allie let out a few soft moans

'how does it feel?

'sore but good

'you have a knot in your neck, i will gently massage it for you

'okay.... bea managed to get the knot out and than allie fell asleep, as it was a little cold bea pulled the quilt up over them and wrapped her arms around allie and fall asleep, the scent of allie invading her senses.


	28. Chapter 28

A week before danny's birthday party, allie, debbie and kate were out running errands, paying some bills, picking up some shopping and going to allie's office to check on things, they had just finished at the office and were driving back to bea's house, allie hadnt decided if she would move in permanently just yet but she spent a lot of time there but was still unsure, her phone rang so debbie held it and answered it on loud speaker and held it up for allie to speak

'hello

'hey baby, hows are you guys doing?

'good, we are on our way to yours now about ten minutes away, finished everything and got the shopping done

'thats great, can you do me one more favor?

'sure thing

'im craving chocolate nutella donuts.... bea said shyly, allie could hear it and it made her smile

'i will get you some babe

'great thanks.... just than allie felt the car jolt forward and she looked in the mirror to see a black suv had hit them 

'woah wtf, he is not even stopping

'hey whats going on?...... bea asked

'someone is trailing us, he hit my car but is staying on my ass, if i stop now he will hit us really hard

'wtf, where exactly are you allie?

'im on the main road near the maccas

'alright, try and slow the car down a little..... allie did that but the car hit them again, debbie screamed and her breathing picked up

'mama im scared

'i know sweet heart, your okay, we are going to be okay girls, sit back, make sure your seat belt is on and hold onto something, deb put the phone on the rack so i can talk to mum

'allie im coming now, just stay calm and do your best to steady the car... bea said getting into her car and driving towards the known area, just than she heard metal on metal and screams before the line went dead, bea sped as much as she could to get to the girls, on her way she called kate's dad

'hey bea 

'listen i was on the phone with allie and a car was trailing them, the girls are with allie doing a few things, the car hit them from the back twice and every time allie tried to slow down they would get rammed, the line went dead

'where bea?

'the maccas near my place

'im on my way, i will call it in, be careful when you get there bea

'okay..... bea arrived a couple minutes later, the scene in front of her made her sick, allie's car had hit a tree pretty hard, it was smoking, there were cars stopped around trying to help, she parked and jumped out running over to the car

'deb, allie, kate are you girls okay?

'ugh mum my head hurts, mama is out, i think she hit her head hard, kate. kate where are you?.... bea looked out the back to see kate was slumped over

'deb lets get you out first

'miss i can help.... a male guy maybe in his 30's said

'yea thanks, this is my girlfriend, daughter and her girlfriend

'alright, everyone move back and let us work, buddy you and your mate can help yea?

'yea of course anything you need... the guys answered

'alright you 2 get debbie out, gently and open up the back of your ute, sit her up because she probably has a concussion

'we got it.... 2 of them got debbie out and carried her to the ute, a couple ladies ran and got water from the shop and some towels and pillows for the heads

'alright debbie is out, thats allie out the front right?.... he asked bea

'yes thats right and kate out the back, allie would want the girls out first

'okay well the 2 guys can get kate and me and you can get allie

'thats a good idea

'HEY WATCH OUT, FIRE!!!!!.... some one yelled from the crowd, bea could hear the police and ambulance not far away

'lets get them now, the car is going to blow up.....the 4 of them worked together to get the girls out

'support the heads guys, its very important, hurry up lets go the fire is getting bigger.....they got the girls out and took them to the ute as the ambulance, police and fire brigade turned up. just than allie's car blew up throwing hot metal everywhere, everyone dodged it except for bea who was covering the girls, one hit her arm and burned her skin causing her to scream out, the detective came running over

'what the hell happened? fuck bea... he grabbed a stick and threw off the metal piece, the ambulance officers came over attending to all the girls

'ladies you are very lucky

'doesnt feel like, this is allie, debbie and kate, we pulled them out of the wreck

'alright we are going to get them stabilized and get them to the hospital miss

'im bea, allie is my girlfriend, debbie is our daughter and kate is debbie's girlfriend, the detective is kate's dad

'alright, we are taking allie and kate now, another car is on the way for you and debbie

'okay, please look after them, there my family

'we got it bea, the other ambulance is 2 minutes away

'got it, andrew go with kate and allie

'yea alright, i will see you at the hospital and we can figure out what the hell happened

'yea, call franky please

'of course.... kate and allie were loaded in the ambulances and bea watched on worried, allie and kate hadnt woken up yet

'mum... debbie groaned out and laid her head on bea's shoulder

'im here baby, you okay?

'yea just a cut on my head i think, feel dizzy as well

'im not surprised

'mum... debbie whispered

'yea deb?

'can you please tell the ambulance guy not to touch me, only the female one..... debbie said as she watched the 2 officers walking towards them 

'i got you baby dont worry

'hello ladies how are you 2 doing?

'debbie was involved in the crash directly, i think she hit her head, i was hit with a hot piece of metal on my arm.... she said lifting the padding 

'okay lets have a look

'umm sorry before you start i need to ask that only she can treat my daughter, its nothing against you but she was attacked and she cant deal with males near her

'its no problem love, i will check you over and get my partner trish to check on your daughter

'thank you i appreciate it..... half an hour later they arrived at hospital

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

franky was at her office having lunch with bridget and maxine when her phone rang, seeing the detective's name on the screen she frowned

'hey detective how are you?

'franky there has been an accident

'what?

'allie, debbie and kate, they were run off the road on purpose, there car hit a tree, they managed to get them out but the car blew up

'what the fuck? how are the girls?

'i need you to come here to the hospital, i will explain everything now, bea is here as well

'im on my way... hanging up she put her jacket on

'whats going on baby?

'allie, deb and kate were run off the road, there at the hospital so is bea

'you 2 go ahead, i will close up the office and tell liz and boomer whats going on

'thanks maxi.... franky and bridget arrived at the hospital 10 minutes later and ran inside seeing the detective in the waiting room

'what the hell is going on andrew?

'we dont know the full story yet but i will tell you what i know from bea and the injuries, bea said she was on the phone with allie, the 3 girls had gone out to do a few things and were heading home, there was an suv that hit there car from the back, every time allie tried to slow down they would hit them again, bea got in her car and drove towards where allie said she was, she heard a crash and screaming than the line went dead, bea pulled up to the see allie's car had hit a tree and was smoking, debbie was awake but had bleeding from her head, she has a concussion and 10 stitches but she is okay, some whiplash as well

'okay, allie and kate?

'they were passed out when bea got there, kate has been taken to surgery as she has fractured ribs and it pierced her lung, allie was worse than the others unfortunately, she hit her head really hard and has a brain bleed, she is having brain surgery

'i will fucking kill whoever did this

'you and me both franky

i know exactly who is behind this

'the holts? i know franky, i have a team working on getting into the footage we have a long those roads and hopefully we get something out of it, i will break there legs.... andrew said

'listen you 2, i know you both want someone to pay for this but you cant do it your selves

'come on gidge

'no baby, we all love those girls and would do anything for them, but they wouldnt want both of you in jail for doing something stupid.... franky huffed

'i hate when your right..... franky said folding her arms

'well i love it, now the girls will be okay, we need to have good vibes, andrew? franky?..... she looked at them both

'good vibes... they both said

'good now im going to get some coffee, stay here... bridget looked up to see liz, maxine and boomer walking in

'how are the girls?

'i will let andrew explain everything, im going to get some coffee's and call will, i wont be long..... bridget walked off and took out her phone, she went to the cafe and ordered first

'hi miss what can i get you?

'can i get 5 cappuccino's and a caramel thickshake, i also want to get those pre-made packed sandwiches

'sure which ones?

'3 of the chicken, lettuce and mayo, and 3 of the ham, cheese and tomato.

'okay, i wont be long... while bridget waited she called will

'hey bridget how are you?

'im okay, listen i need you to not freak out

'whats going on?...... bridget told will everything the detective told her 'im on my way bridget.... hanging up bridget took her order back to the others who thanked her

'where is bea in this? how did she get hurt?.... bridget asked

'when the car blew up a hot piece of metal landed on her arm and burnt her, she is in the burns unit, she maybe have to get skin graffs but there not sure yet

'that is one of the most painful things to ever get, its like having surgery awake..... bridget shook her head at the thought

'we all have to be strong for them... maxine said and they all nodded. just than they heard the over head speaker come to life

' _ **franky doyle, if franky doyle is here please come to reception'**_

'oh thats me.... franky went to the desk and the lady looked up

'franky?

'yes thats me

'bea has asked if you can sit with debbie

'i can but where is bea?

'in the burns unit

'hows her arms?

'i dont know but the doctor will give you an update as soon as they can, i can take you to debbie

'okay just give me a moment please.... franky went to the others 

'bea is in the burns unit and wants me to sit with debbie so im going in, gidge my phone is on me so call with any news

'we still need to get bea's car from the site... andrew said

'alright maxi can you drive with boomer and get it?

'sure

'you cant miss it, its near the maccas close to there house, there will be a lot of people still around just tell them i sent you

'thanks andrew.... franky followed the nurse inside and to debbie's room

'franky... she sighed out relieved 

'im here deb, how are you?

'dizzy and some stitches but im fine, how are allie and kate?

'both still in surgery

'mum?

'in the burns unit tending to her arm

'what a mess, i cant believe it, i thought we were dead for sure

'listen you get some rest deb, once we know your all going to be okay the police with some and take statements and go from there

'will you stay?

'of course.... she held debbie's hand and sat down while she fell asleep

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 5 hours later when the doctor came out to the group

'mr miller?

'yes, hows kate?

'she made it through surgery and is in recovery, we reflated her lung and patched it up, she will be okay with some time

'thank god for that

'hows allie?.... bridget asked

'allie is not out yet, brain surgery can take time, if they make one mistake it could be a catastrophe 

'alright, how about bea?

'bea although has just a burn the treatment is harsh, she thinks she can do it on her own but i think she needs someone with her, they need to be strong, need to be sympathetic and understand she is in a lot of pain, they have to peel off the burnt skin and there isnt really enough pain relief for that... bridget nodded and looked at the group, will, danny, maxine, boomer and liz. she stopped at liz who gave a small nod

'i will go, im her sudo mum and i know what she needs

'good idea liz, give her our love

'will do bridget...... liz followed the doctor over to the burns unit 

'alright liz you need to put on a protective gown, gloves and mask

'okay.... they went into the room

'liz this is our burns specialist dr walker, he will be working on bea over the next week.... bea moved her hand from over her eyes, she couldnt look and the pain was so bad that the tears fell freely, liz went over to bea and held her hand and wiped her cheeks

'i got you, im right here

'allie? kate? debbie?

'debbie has ten stitches and a concussion, she will be here for 1-2 nights just as a precaution, franky is with her she is sleeping. kate had surgery as she had a pierced lung, she is out and it went well, she will make a recovery

'good, thats good... bea said through her teeth as the pain coursed through her 'allie?

'allie has a brain bleed, she hit her head really hard on the steeling wheel, she is still in surgery

'she will be okay right?

'they dont know yet, its a difficult surgery but im sure they will do everything they can to help her.... bea nodded

'do they know anything yet?

'not yet bea, the police will be around to take statements from all of you, the detective has a team working on getting any video footage along that road to see if they can identify the driver and car

'AHHHH!!...... bea yelled and liz held her hand tighter letting bea squeeze it as much as she needed. 20 minutes later the doctor was done

'im sorry bea, i dont mean to hurt you but if we dont take off the burnt skin than the fresh one wont grow

'i know doctor, how many sessions will i need?

'well because its not too deep and a small area i think 4-6 days, once maybe twice a day. i wish it was easier but unfortunately its the same every time

'its fine, i can do it

'how do you feel now?

'okay considering, arm is a little hot and stings but im okay

'we have you on pain relief to take the edge off, it will be constant till we are done and come to healthy skin

'okay, can i see my daughter?

'no im sorry, we can only have one person in here. because you have an open wound we need to keep this room sterilized..... bea wiped her tears

'so i cant see my daughter till my treatment is done?

'correct, im sorry bea

'please just leave..... bea said turning on her side to face liz who ran her fingers through her red locks

'i will leave you to it bea, if you need anything just press the button.... the doctor left and bea cried

'how can i not see debbie or allie for nearly a week? i cant believe what happened

'i know sweetheart but they will understand, you know we will all look after them

'i know, i just want to see them

'here lets try video call.... liz pulled out her phone and called franky on video chat

'hey liz

'hey sweety, is deb awake?

'yes she just got up.... franky moved so she could bring debbie into frame

'debbie love how are you?

'im fine, hows mum?

'listen im going to tell you how your mum is and than you can talk to her

'okay

'the burn on her arm is bad, she is in the burns unit and has to stay her for a week i would say, no one but me is allowed to visit

'not even me?

'no sorry darling, she has an open wound and she needs to stay in this sterilized room, the more people that come here she is at risk of infection....debbie nodded

'i understand, can i see her

'of course... liz held the phone to see her mum, bea wiped her face and put on a fake smile but debbie is smarter than that

'oh mum its okay, its just a week and than after that we can be together all the time.... bea nodded and wiped her continued tears

'i miss you already

'i miss you too but im okay, franky is with me and we can video chat, hows mama?

'still in surgery

'kate?

'liz said she is out and in recovery, doctor said she did well

'thats good, it was so crazy mum, the car came beside our car and rammed us from the side, our car spun like twice and than hit the tree, it happened so fast

'we will get them deb, i promise.... debbie nodded than went quiet, bea could see the look on her face

'hey whats wrong?

'what if it has to do with braydon? that would mean its my fault.... bea shook her head

'you listen to me debbie novak, if this is his doing than this is not your fault, what he did and continues to he will pay for it, the whole family will, you are not to blame

'maybe

'not maybe, you have no blame in this. what if it was harry? does that mean its my fault?

'of course not mum

'than its not yours, you my girl cant control other peoples actions

'i know, oh mum the doctor is here with an update for mama

'face the phone to him so i can hear as well

'okay, hey doctor this my mum bea, allie's girlfriend

'hi bea, im the neurosurgeon that worked on allie, she made it through surgery, i got rid of the blood clot and she is in recovery

'what happens now?

'she may or may not wake up, if she wakes she could have deficits, not able to walk, eat, drink, talk, or she could be fine with some rest, we just wont know till she wakes up and we do more tests

'okay, thank you doctor, as i am stuck in the burns unit i would like updates on her

'of course bea, i will leave you all to rest.... he walked out and debbie's face came back on the screen

'what are we gonna do mum? if mama cant walk, talk or any of that she wouldnt want to live, you know that, we talked about it

'i know deb, lets just wait till she wakes up and see how she is, right now you sleep, rest up and i will talk to you tomorrow

'okay, i dont have my phone, it was in the car, all ours were

'its fine deb i will go out and get you all phones.... franky said 'anything you girls need

'thanks franky, you have a key to my place franky just go in and in the top draw in my room is a box, it has my keycard, use it for whatever

'i will bea no worries, you guys just rest... bea nodded

'okay, debbie i love you

'to the moon and back mum..... after some air kisses and more tears they hung up

'thanks liz

'no worries sweetheart, you get some rest. its late and i will be back in the morning for your treatment

'okay, thank you liz, is the cafe closed?

'no, fletch has got it, i will handle what you and deb do so dont worry about it

okay, thanks... bea said exhausted, her eyes began to close so liz left the burns unit and went out to the waiting room, she pulled off the whole protective outfit and put it in the bin

'how are the girls?.... liz gave them an update

'im the only one that can visit bea for the next week, these are hard and painful treatments for her, the best thing you guys can do is go home, its late and all 4 girls are resting

'are you sure i cant see my sister?

'sorry will but no, they also dont have phones so you will have to wait till tomorrow where you can call her

'okay, come on son lets get home

'but i want to see our family.... he said sadly

'i know your worried but we have to wait

'okay.... the boys left

'alright maxi and boomer there is no point sticking around right now, im heading home let me drop you off

'okay liz

'bridget?

'franky is with debbie, andrew is with kate, i need to be with allie

'okay love, i will call you in the morning

;alright.... the others left and bridget went to allie's room, the top of her head had a bandage, her forehead had stitches, she had some cuts and bruising on her face as well, she held her hand and sat down to text franky

**'hey baby im in a room with allie, im staying tonight so she is not alone**.... atext came back pretty quickly

' **bea would really appreciate it gidge, what a shit show this is and so close to the court case, i spoke to the detective he said tomorrow we should have some answers**

**'good, the girls need it. i have a recliner so im going to try and get some sleep, night baby i love you**

**'i love you too gidge**

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The suv had driven off after allie's car hit the tree, the driver made a phone call

'yea?

'its done ma'am, i rammed the car off the road

'are they dead?

'i dont know, lots of people around so i left

'okay, put the car in the back old run down garage at the farm nils, good job. this will teach them to mess with my family


	29. Chapter 29

5 days later franky was in court for an emergency hearing, franky was appearing on behalf of the case so she could push it back because of the accident, or so called accident considering allie and the girls were run off the road, allie still hadnt woken, debbie came out of hospital after 3 days, bea herself was going through some of the most painful days of her life. franky would stand outside the burns unit hoping to get in but they would only let liz in. she could hear bea screaming as they did her treatments. it was excruciating but necessary. 

In this time the holts lawyer has called for an emergency hearing to get braydon and vinnie out of jail. maxine and debbie were in court today with her. franky looked up when she heard the door open for the chambers

'all rise for the honorable judge linda miles.... everyone stood and the judge sat down

'everyone be seated..... the bailiff said

'alright today is an emergency hearing on both sides, the holt family vs debbie novak and associates, is everyone ready?.... she said looking at both lawyers and they both nodded

;good, please.... she nodded towards franky

'thank you your honor, franky doyle for debbie novak and associates, your honor i am requesting this case be pushed back 

'due to what reason miss doyle?

'your honor debbie novak, her mother and one of the other girls involved in the case had there car purposely run off the road a few days ago

'were they injured?

'yes they were. debbie novak had a concussion and 10 stitches on her head, kate miller has a punctured lung and broken ribs, she has had surgery and woke up the next day. she will be in hospital for the next 7-10 days and a further 3-4 weeks of recovery, finally we have allie novak who is debbie's mother, she was hurt the worst, she hit her head so hard on the steering wheel that she had a brain bleed, she had surgery but has yet to wake up. debbie's other mother bea novak was also injured saving these girls and now is in the burns unit getting treatment. your honor i am requesting 2 things, firstly we get a new date for 2 months time, secondly i request that both vinnie and braydon holt be kept on remand due to the severity of the charges. your honor a new investigation has been opened into this car situation and the police are looking into the leads they have

'miss doyle you call it a car situation not an accident

'thats correct your honor, although it hasnt been proven yet i have no doubt the holt family are responsible for what happened. 

'thats hear say... nills jesper the holts lawyer said

'its facts, you just wait till i prove them mr jesper... franky bit back

'your honor miss doyle is throwing around accusations without any proof, my clients are in jail, how could they do such a thing?

'now mr jesper i know you dont think i came down in the last shower? the holts are a well known family, im not saying they are to blame but it is definitely suspicious. in saying that miss doyle i need proof of the accident and medical records

'i have the police report of all involved except for allie novak, i also have photos of the site and all the medical records

'bailiff please.... he bought them up and handed them to the judge

'alright lets take a break so i can go over these records, we will reconvene in 1 hour........... she hit the gavel and walked to her chamber, franky grabbed her things and went to debbie and maxine

'what now franky?

'lets go have some lunch and wait, we come back in an hour.... debbie nodded and followed franky out of the court room and they went to the coffee shop across the road of the building. they sat down and looked over the menu, the lady came and took there order

'i will get a blt with chips and a coffee please

'sure and for you

'i will have the lasagne with salad and a coffee.... maxine replied

'no problems and yourself young lady

'just a coke for me

'deb you have to eat something

'im not hungry franky, i just cant eat... franky sighed

'just get her a tortallini and some hot chips please, also can we have iced water as well

'okay, i wont be long..... they sat around for a while, franky had to physically feed debbie, the young girl was just so upset and traumatized from everything that happened. they had been to see allie that morning but still no change. it wasnt any worse which was good but she hadnt woken up. they also saw kate who was in a lot of pain. franky had to calm the detective down as all he wanted to do was go and shoot the holt family and there smug lawyer. the whole situation was getting to everyone. there was lots of left overs as debbie only had a few fork fulls of her food and some of maxines so they got it packed to take away. as they were walking back to the courthouse franky's phone rang, seeing it was face time for bea she answered

'hey bea how are you?

'im fine franky.... franky could see her face was red, she had tears stained cheeks therefor meaning she just had one of her treatments

'hows court going?

'we are waiting on the judge to make a ruling, should be any minute

'okay, is deb there?

'yea here let me put her on... franky handed the phone to debbie as they sat down outside the court room

'hey mum how are you?

'im okay sweetheart, how are you doing? please dont lie to me

'im okay mum, i just... i want you to be okay, i want to see you properly and hug you, i want mama to wake up, i want kate to be okay... bea nodded and wiped the tears streaming down her cheeks

'i know deb, hopefully i only have a couple more days till i can see you properly. listen i have been on the phone with aunty bridget and we have organized the top brain surgeon to come and assess allie

'really? when?

'there flying in today at some time, i think this afternoon. bridget found through a friend of a friend of a friend

'thats good, i hope she wakes up

'me to baby

'mum?

'yea?

'what if they let braydon and his dad out? i dont know what i would do

'listen to me deb, if they do get let out i will make sure no one comes near you again, if i have to hire 50 security people than i will, no one will hurt you my sweet girl, i promise... debbie nodded

'i love you mum

'i love you too sweety

'i have to go we are getting called into court, i will message you when we find out

'okay and make sure you go get a new phone for you, kate and allie

'i will bye.... hanging up debbie gave franky her phone back and they went back into court and took there original places, the judge came back in and everyone sat down

'alright miss doyle i have been through the paperwork, firstly yes i will grant you a new court date to give the victims time to recuperate

'thank you your honor

'you didnt tell me one of the victims kate miller her father is a detective?

'was i supposed to your honor?

'no but im surprised you didnt, he is one of the most respected detectives on the force, has 5 bravery awards and has put many people behind bars. one thing i do know about him is his daughter means everything to him, i hope mr jesper that your client is not responsible for what happened because the detective does not mess around, he wont stop till he has those responsible behind bars

'understood your honor

'good, now as for braydon and vinnie holt i agree with you miss doyle, the charges are far to serious to let either of them out on bail awaiting trial, so no bail will be set. they well remain in wentworth correctional prison till the trial.... franky saw debbie breath a sigh of relief 

'thank you your honor 

'miss doyle please see my clerk out the front with the new trial and all your paperwork. i also request that if this is not sufficient enough time and you see later down the track they need more than please come back to me. although do not use this as a tool to keep them in jail without a proper court case

'i understand your honor.... she hit her gavel and court was over, franky hugged debbie gently

'lets get out of here

'okay.... they got in franky's car and she put the air con on

'do you need to do anything deb before we got to the hospital?

'i ordered 3 phones for me, kate and mama, there paid for i just need to pick them up

'where at?

'the optus shop near the hospital

'alright lets go..... maxine picked them up for debbie and than they went to the hospital, they parked and went inside going up to kate's room first

'hey babe.... kate smiled tiredly 

'hey baby how are you feeling?

'im okay, just a little tired... debbie kissed her on the head

'i bought you a new phone you just need to set it up

'you didnt have to do that, thankyou babe, i will set it up when i have the energy

'i will do it for you, i got you babe.... kate held her hand

'thanks

'where is your dad?

'i sent him to get lunch, he was pacing the floor again, i needed some peace and quiet

'i can imagine, he is just worried

'i know and i love him for it but he is making me anxious

'i get it

'hows your mum and mama doing?

'i spoke to mum earlier, i can tell she is in pain but she is doing okay considering

'thats good

'no changes with mama, but mum did tell me that she and aunty bridget called in the top brain surgeon for her so hopefully they can tell us more

'my fingers are crossed, you should go sit with her

'i am, i just wanted to see you first so you know im here for you

'i know babe. kiss me and than off you go... debbie smiled and kissed kate 

'alright, i will take the phone with me and set it all up, when its done me or one of the others will bring it back

'okay babe

'hey deb i will meet you at allie's room, i am going to explain to kate and her dad about court today

'alright, maxi are you staying with franky?

'im coming with you darling.... they left the room and went to the icu and going to allie's room, bridget was sitting there watching some tv, debbie went over and kissed allie on the cheek

'im right here mama.... she whispered in allie's ear

'hi aunt bridget

'hi darling, how did it go?

'good, franky got the date moved to be in 2 months and they have to stay in prison

'great work

'yea franky did a great job, she is a power house in the court room

'she sure is, where is she?

'with kate, there waiting for her dad to get back to tell them the news

'thats good, does your mum know?

'yes, franky text her when we finished from court

'thats good

'mum told me about the brain surgeon, what time will they be here?

'about 4.30-5 this afternoon, he is actually a brain technician, he has a special technique that will help tell us if allie is getting better or not

'thats really good. whats it costing?

'its not cheap

'how much? i just want to know?

'i think you should ask your mum, thats not my business to tell and your mum is handling that side of it... debbie nodded

'can i borrow your phone please?

'of course here... debbie sat beside allie bed and face timed her mum

'hey baby 

'hey mum what are you doing?

'just eating a sandwich, where are you?

'with mama.... debbie said pointing the phone to allie, bea smiled sadly and touched the phone where allie's face was

'stay strong beautiful girl

'hey mum i know the brain guy is coming later on, whats it cost?

'20 thousand.... debbie's eyes went wide

'holy crap

'he is not cheap but he is the best and we need that for allie

'true, well its not like you or mama dont have the money

'exactly, i would hand over every cent just to have her come back to us

'i know mum, do you need anything?

'im okay, liz helped me shower, im eating now and i have another treatment after... debbie nodded

'what did your doctor say?

'that its looking good. some of the fresh healthy skin is growing, he thinks maybe 2-3 days more of treatments and than it should heal with creams and bandaging

'thats great mum, your the strongest person i know along with mama of course

'of course

'i know it hurts but dont give up, i need you back, mama and i need you back

'deb stop please. im gonna start crying at your sweet words.... bea said fanning her eyes as liz held the phone

'im just so proud to have you as my mum

'ugh thats it you set me off... bea said wiping her cheeks as the tears flowed

'im proud to have you as my daughter deb, mama and i are both proud of you

'ugh were so soft.... debbie said and they all laughed, debbie saw bridget and maxine crying and bea saw liz do the same

'i love you so so much deb

'i love you to mum, i will face time you later when the doctor comes so you know whats going on

'thanks deb, i have to go, my treatment is about to start, bye

'bye mum..... debbie hung up and handed bridget her phone

'thank you

'no problems, so we got a couple hours till he comes so lets get these phones set up

'good idea

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

debbie had just gotten back from kate's room, she had set up her new phone and stored all the phone numbers in there

'hows kate doing?

'she got up too quick and split her stitches, the doctor is there now fixing them

'oww that would hurt

'yea it did, they gave her some morphine to help

'thats good... a knock on the door bought them away from there conversation

'hi im doctor grey im looking for bridget and bea

'im bridget, this is here is bea and the patients daughter debbie

'okay, is bea not here?

'she is in the hospital, a patient in the burns unit so she is unable to come down but debbie is going to have her on face time

'okay great, so this is allie, im going to do some checks first so you can call bea as she would probably want to see whats going on.... debbie called her mum which was answered quickly

'hey deb

'hey mum the doctor is here, im going to set the phone down so you can see and hear everything and the doctor will explain what he is doing

'okay... debbie set her phone up and saw a guy around 40

'hi bea im dr grey the brain specialist

'hi doctor, sorry i cant be there

'not to worry, i hope your doing okay

'i will be in time, allie is the important one right now

'alright so im just checking her chart which looks okay, so no further swelling, no further blood clots which is good

'okay so what next?

'i have a special machine that im going to use on her, listen girls this isnt going to be easy to watch, i will technically send a shock to her brian to see what activity is going on, you may not want to watch this

'im in doctor

'us too... bridget said once debbie nodded

'alright lets get started..... he got a couple nurses to bring in his machine, there was so many wires, 2 laptop screens connected as well

'im going to stick these to her head, can i ask why she hasnt got much hair?

'she had breast cancer, she got the all clear about a month ago

'so she in remission?

'correct

'poor woman, lets see what we can get..... he stuck the wires on her head, neck, forehead, there were about 10-12

'alright im going to start to shock her, they will be small to start with and than i will make them stronger depending how allie reacts to the senses...... he started and they watched on, you could see the current run through her body, this went on for the next half an hour as the doctor made notes on his laptop

'alright so i have some good news and some average news

'the average first.... bea asked

'alright so the lobe that controls her right hand seems inactive

'what does that mean?

'it could go either way right now, its still early and she could get full use of it

'but

'she could also never be able to use her right hand ever again

'fuck , whats the good news?

'she is definitely there, her brain shows significant brain usage which is good news

'why hasnt she woken yet?

'the brain controls the whole body, if she was without oxygen for too long than there could be damage we cant see

'is there a time frame we should be putting in place?

'honestly bea yes, if she hasnt woken within 15 days of the surgery than she most likely wont wake up, its been 6 days

'can we do anything to help her along?

'i can do brain stimulation which will help the sensors stay active

'will it hurt her?

'not at all, it will help her brain to continue to function

'okay, deb and bridget can you please leave the room for 5 minutes so i can talk to the doctor privately?

'yea okay mum.... they left the room and the doctor sat down in front of the phone

'doctor this woman is everything to me, i want you to do everything possible to get her to wake up, i need her like i need to breathe

'i will do everything in my power

'good, now tell me what it will cost to have you stay till she wakes?

'you have already paid 20 grand, i dont want to charge you anymore

'doctor i asked you to drop everything to help allie, that covered all your expenses. i know what your worth, i know you make ten times that a week

'listen bea i also read up on allie and you girls, i saw what happened to your daughter, i know about the court case, i know they were run off the road, i know your suffering in the burns unit, we can both play the i know game, lets make a deal. you pay for my hotel and im good

'i will pay for your hotel, a hired car so you can get around and at least let me feed you?.... the doctor smiled

'your a hard woman to argue with

'you have no idea

'alright deal, now how long are you in the burns unit for?

'i think 2-3 more days of intense burns therapy, if all goes well i will finally be able to just be a normal patient while it heals

'will you need skin grafts? can i see it?

'sure.... she aimed the phone and he looked it over

'it is looking good bea, you may need a couple skin grafts but lets hope not... bea pulled the phone back up to herself

'hopefully not, alright i have a friend franky who is my best friend and lawyer as well as bridgets partner, i will organize payment for everything through her

'no worries, im not in a hurry, its getting late so im going back to my hotel now but i will be back tomorrow morning to start the therapy

'thank you, get my number from debbie and you can call me anytime you need, please dr grey i need to know exactly what is going on with allie all the rime

'of course bea, let me get debbie so you can say bye to her,.... he walked to the hall and handed debbie her phone

'i will let your mum explain everything to you, bridget can you give me bea and franky's number please?

'yes of course.... once he put them in his phone he put it in his pocket

'see you girls tomorrow at about 10am, bye 

'bye dr grey.... he left and bridget and debbie went back in the room

'so what happened mum?..... bea told them everything that they spoke about and how the treatment will go ahead

'so bridget i need for you to talk to franky, she has been given authority on my banking and she can pay him. ask her to give him $200 a day for food and organize a car for him

'i will speak to her at home tonight

'thank you, now deb i need you to leave the hospital, i know you want to stay with the 3 of us but you need rest, your eyes are red meaning you have a headache

'damn it i forgot you know me too well.... bea smiled

'i sure do deb, now please go and stay at franky and bridgets place, franky has already made up the spare room, she has made for the both of you and is waiting for you 2 to get home, deb you need rest, a proper bed, let franky and bridget look after you

'fine... debbie huffed

'good, now its late you 2 can go home, thank you both for being there for allie

'its no problem bea, we will be back tomorrow

'after lunch, let the doctor work in peace and quiet

'okay, come on deb say bye to your mum and lets see kate before we go home

'alright, bye mum

'bye sweetheart, sleep well and have a bath to help you relax, franky has the same vanilla stuff we do cause bridget loves them

'alright.... after hanging up they went and saw kate quickly and than headed home, walking in the house they could smell whatever franky was cooking which smelt devine.

'franky?

'in here babe... they entered the kitchen to see franky stirring something in a pot

'hey baby... franky turned aorund and smiled, kissing bridget on the lips

'how are the girls?

'i will tell you later, we are tired and need to relax for a bit

'no worries, hey deb i went to your place and packed you a bag, its in the spare room

'thanks franky

'you 2 hungry?

'starving, what did you make baby?

'panang curry with fried rice and poppadum's, sit down and let me look after you 2..... they had dinner and sat around for a while, bridget explaining everything to franky

'bea wants you to pay him for her

'yea sure, i will do it all tomorrow, how about you both go have a bath and relax, i cleaned both tubs, than we can have some marble cheesecake with ice cream for dessert

'sounds good..... debbie and bridget had a bath, they all had dessert and watched a movie, debbie fell asleep within ten minutes so franky tucked her in bed. she joined bridget in there own bed 

'so dr grey says its promising?

'yes franky, but he said not to get our hopes up

'i get it, allie has to pull through, for debbie, for bea. it would kill them both... bridget nodded

'i know franky, lets go to sleep im really tired

'okay babe come here.... franky wrapped her arms around bridgets body and they both fell asleep

\------------------------------------------------------------------

bea's tears travelled down her cheeks, the dr did his best to take it slow and give her as much pain killers as possible but it doesnt matter. the pain was so bad while getting her treatments that she isnt sure how much more she could take. 

'okay sweetheart your doing great bea

'its too much liz

'i know, remember who your doing it for yea

'debbie and allie

'thats right, now a few more minutes and we are done.... bea nodded

'alright lets do it... she said towards the doctor, ten minutes later the doctor took off his gloves

'bea you have done so strong. that was your last treatment from me

'really? i thought there was at least 2 days?

'well your burn wasnt too deep which is good, this here is the fresh clean skin that will start to grow and cover it

'will it scar?

'hopefully not but its too early to tell

'so i can finally leave the burns unit?

'we will put you in another ward. you will stay in for a while still but you can go out and see people and get some air. we will wrap it when your out but when your in bed we leave it open to dry out and help the skin grow, but bea you still have some healing to do

'meaning?

'meaning you have 2 hours total out of your room and than the arm needs to be unwrapped otherwise it will get an infection and there is a possibility of imputation, you have put in the hard work so far so lets keep pushign forward

'okay doctor, i want to go see allie

'sure, let me wrap it and you can go..... after wrapping her arm liz and bea walked out of the unit carefully, she also had a sling on holding her arm close to her stomach

'liz do you know where allie is?

'yes love, she isnt far 

'okay, i want to get her some flowers

'okay lets go to the gift shop...... they stopped at the gift shop and than went up to allie's room, bea made a note of the way to get there, walking in debbie was there with franky

'hey mum, are you allowed here?

'yes, no more skin peeling, i can be out 2 hours a day and i can have visitors. when i go to my room there going to move me to a proper ward

'thats great mum, here sit down with mama, dr grey is around somewhere

'thanks baby, hey franky

'hey red, you alright?

'im good, its allie and kate that got the worst of it, any changes?

'not sure, dr grey is about to start doing some tests..... dr grey came in and connected his machine to allie

'good to see you in person bea

'you too dr, hows my girl?

'fighting hard, we have some brian activity

'thats good

'it sure is, now im going to start shock therapy..... bea stayed for half an hour as she wanted to see allie again later at night, she stood next to allie and kissed her cheek

'i love you beautiful girl, you fight baby, you fight for us, for our daughter, for our life together... bea kissed her over and over again and stood up wiping her tears

'please keep me updated

'of course bea, i will call you later tonight

'thanks dr grey. hey franky you want to come up with me?.... franky can see bea needed someone with her, she was worried about allie and franky was happy to support her best friend

'of course, i can check out your ass in your gown.... bea scoffed but smiled

'bea love im going to head to the cafe, if you need me just call

'i will liz, thank you so much for everything

'its no problems at all, be careful and listen to the doctors

'i will, bye deb, i will call you later on, love you

'love you too mum

'oh hows kate?

'doing okay, i go from mama to kate, her dad is with her

'thats good. i will see you after... kissing debbie on the head bea and franky left the room. as they took the lift up franky saw bea crying, they stepped out of the elevator at her floor and franky pulled bea into her arms, bea tried to fight her off but franky was too strong

'i got you

'its not right..... bea cried

'i know red, i know. i got you, we all do. we are all here for you..... franky took bea to her bed, the nurses took her to a new room and got her settled, franky made sure she had a tv and clean clothes she had bought in as well, she ran her fingers through bea's hair

'get some rest, im not going anywhere...... bea closed her eyes holding onto franky's hand, the stress of the whole situation finally getting the best of her

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking about this story for a long time, i finished 3 of my stories in the last 24 hours so i can now write this one, please let me know what you think


End file.
